Cancerousklok
by Insane Kawaii Shippo-Chan
Summary: A new metal band has emerged from the shadow of Dethklok, but what has Nathan and the others worried is that it's a group of five women who are said to be their equals. Can Dethklok destroy them before they end up falling in love? Who are the Undertakers?
1. Fateklok

**AN 2/02/09:** Hey Guys! Just revising _Cancerousklok_ and fixing up all the bug and crappy grammar as best as I can since this authoress doesn't like Betas. I sort of advise you re-readthis fic since I did add some things in the next chapters coming up because I felt as if there were some serious plot holes or things didn't make much sense as the story progresses. Hell, you actually learn more about the girls too so watch out for the new info! Dunno how much editing I'm going to do since there are a few sort of major changes, but the plot is the same. :) Hope you enjoy new comers! If there's any XD Oh! BTW: My old notes before and after the chapter are staying, so don't get confused :D

Track of Choice: "Confrontation" by Otep

* * *

Chapter One: Fateklok

_Click._

"Place the chicken in…"

_Click._

"Dethklok on tour…"

_Click._

_There's no  
Way they  
Can stop us  
Now_  
_So let them try  
We fight or we die_

"And that was 'Confrontation'. Fans are going mad for the new hit metal band named Cancerous. An _all female _band that's been together for a good decade." Said Dethklok's Minute Man who strangely resembled Ryan Seacrest.

_Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Volumes goes up._

"In an anonymous poll, 49 percent of Dethklok fans believe that they could be the next Dethklok, only as girls…"

_Rewind._

"…could be the next Dethklok…"

_Rewind._

"…the next Dethklok…"

_Rewind._

"…_next Dethklok…"_

Nathan Explosion, the front man of the world's greatest metal band, looked at the screen in sheer horror, his eyes widen as his mouth hung open and a low, but loud scream erupted from his throat, nearly shaking the very foundations of Mordhaus. Many Klokateers stopped in their work, looking around in wonder. Who the hell was screaming? It surely wasn't a threat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-Sometime Later-

Pacing around the front of the meeting room, Nathan grumbled to himself as his band mates looked on in worry. The news was just as shocking to them. Another band? As good as them? It was just unbelievable. And the fact they were all girls was like a slap to the face. Nathan did not like this fact at all. He felt like this was a challenge from them, those girls who thought they could beat them at their own game. He would crush them, good and hard, with help from the rest of Dethklok.

All of them were waiting for their manager to come back with some information on these girls when Nathan had barged into Ofdensen's office and demanded to know the basics of Cancerous. It had been over an hour, too long for them. They were hoping he'd be back in five minutes…

The door opened up and immediately Nathan was on Charles like skin on muscles.

"Sos… what dits yous finds?" asked Skwisgaar, nervously picking at the strings of his guitar. When Nathan assembled a band meeting, he replayed the news of the new female metal band that was supposedly, just as good as them. The mere thought was unbelievable. To them, girl's couldn't be metal enough, not with their supposedly naturally good intentions. There was no way it could work!They were Dethklok, and god damn it, no one was as good as them when it came to metal and brutality. Mood swings and periods were not brutal, just scary.

Ofdenson adjusted his glasses and opened a file folder he was carrying. Leafing through some pages, he took out five pictures and set them on the table for everyone to see. Each member took a photo, which surprisingly, was their female 'counterpart'. Pickles gave a low whistle, reading the female drummer's name at the bottom.

"Dood… if I didn't know better, I would say they were hot. Scratch that, this chick is hot." The drummer said as he examined the girl closely. Her wild red hair reminded him of his days back with Snakes n' Barrels. "Well… most of them are too." He took a glance at the picture Murderface had stabbed with his knife he seemed to always carry. "'Cause yeah, I'm comfortable to say I would so totally do her. Cherry is a really cute name too."

"Well boys," Ofdenson began as he cleared his throat, "Rumors are true, and they seem to be very talented musicians like yourself. If you turn the photos over, you can see their status…"

"The hell? She's a midget." Nathan grumbled, interrupting his manager's little speech, "Moira Implosion. 5 feet 3 inches. Born in New Orleans, Louisiana." he mumbled the rest of her information, completely ignoring Ofdensen... again.

"As I was saying…"

"Wow-wee…" Toki exclaimed, "Lucy was endorsed by big toy and candies companies day afters band aired dere song '_Confrontation_'. It was ones of da biggest success dey had after beings toget-der for a whiles."

Rolling his eyes after figuring they were going to interrupt him anyways like they always did, he took a remote from his breast pocket and clicked play. A flat screen TV came down from the ceiling and began to play a song, capturing the boy's attentions.

(AN: If in the furture I begin to write more about 'Cancerous's' music videos, they will not follow the actual music video of the songs by Otep, Within Temptation, Rasputina or other bands I use for them.)

The music video began with a girl standing in an abyss with her head bowed, wearing a blinding white robe that covered everything but her mouth and chin and the stands of hair falling past the hood. She began to whisper.

"_Don't be..."_ Her head raised suddenly as she whispered the last word, a hazel eye outlined in thick black eye liner was seen through her hair, "_Silent. FIGHT!"_The abyss shattered into the image of a battle ring where corpses covered the stage in a sea of red while black and blue masses fought each other as she held out the note of the last word. An other voice appeared in the background "_(violence, mêlées, and disturbances of the peace)."_ Large TVs mounted the walls of the arena as the the same girl from before appeared with the rest of the band, all dressed in black leather and lace.

The boys gawked. These girls had killer bodies. Even the bass player, though a bit chunkier compared to the others, looked good in the tight fitting leather tank, pants and boots. The lead singer had amazing vocal chords, the harsh singing would normal ruin female voices, but she played it like a champ and recovered with a relatively pleasant voice.

"_Here's your introduction to destruction and the hate sustaining me. Are we safer or in danger? Drowning in atrocities?"_The lead singer was wearing this complex leather corset with red lace in the front and back, holding the material tight against her. The top dipped low, showing much cleavage. For a small person, she was pretty busty. Implants? Maybe. Her hair was pretty long, reaching to the middle of her back as she began to head bang to the beat, a purple blur in the middle from her streak.

"_Riot gear, the slaves are here piling corpses high. Its the rich man's war but its the poor that fight. More capitalist crimes, more enemies than allies. No WMD's - who gives a fuck if they die? Just kill em all - watch em fall skin the world with their lies, its a rich man's war but its the poor that fight! Stand up, Speak out, Strike back. Stand up, Speak out, Strike back. They don't know what they started… CONFRONTATION."_The blond woman, whom they assumed was the lead guitarist, got a close up as she rocked to the beat of her guitar. She was tall and skinny, almost like a model but less skeletal. She had a flat stomach shown by her small leather halter top that just managed to cover her breast. The leather pants she wore had a flame on the left side reaching up to her hip when the camera moved for a side angle.

The drummer had a small sheen of sweat on her forehead already. Her wild red hair flared around her as she sang the back up vocals with her front woman. She was in a black tube top and tight leather carpis with what seemed like black skater shoes. On the other side of her, beside the bass player, the other guitarist took a step back, her black dress with white lace bellowing around her thighs like wings.

"_My… religion of resistance challenging everything, Radicals and dissidents of creativity. We are the children of the siege you hide in this rich man's war where the poor just die. More deception and greed, more wars and disease, More lies from the hive mind, That seek to deceive. A weak nation of need, Like silent thieves in the night. Its a rich man's war But it's the poor that die. Stand up, Speak out, Strike back. Stand up, Speak out, Strike back. They don't know What they started…CONFRONTATION."_

The camera panned out to the fighting blobs now as they tore each other apart. Red figures looked from above a balcony, each of the six figures camera again played the battle field, but this time the lead singer was in a sexy soldier suit blasting away her enemies with an AK-47. A ring of corpses surrounded her as she lowered her gun before turning to look up at the balcony. Her eyes narrowed as she soon took off, this time followed by the other band music video ended with all of them shooting at the red figures as they advance on them. The figures soon dissolved into mist and all five girls grinned, blood streaming down their faces. The vocalist grabbed a detonator from the ledge of the balcony and pushed the button, a bomb going off and killing the rest of the fighting soldiers behind them.

"_Stand – FIGHT, Speak – FIGHT, Strike back! Stand – FIGHT, Speak – FIGHT, Strike back! They don't know What they started-- CONFRONTATION. This is my Battle cry! Defy the lies Of the tyrant race With a fist in the air And a finger in their face! DEFY THE TYRANTS! DON'T BE SILENT! DEFY THE TYRANTS! DON'T BE SILENT! DEFY THE TYRANTS! DON'T BE SILENT! DEFY THE TYRANTS! DON'T BE SILENT! Stand up, Speak out, Strike back. Stand up, Speak out, Strike back. They don't know, What they started-- CONFRONTATION. Stand – FIGHT, Speak – FIGHT, Strike back! Stand – FIGHT, Speak – FIGHT, Strike back! They don't know What they started-- CONFRONTATION. There's no Way they Can stop us Now. So let them try, we fight or we die_!"

Ofdenson looked back at all of them and sighed yet again, pushing his glass up on on his nose using his middle finger. Dethklok looked like a bunch of fish. That was one of the most brutal music videos they had ever seen done by _women_. And truth be told, the song wasn't half bad, albeit no one would ever say it out loud. There was slight tension in the air, hovering over Dethklok like bad mojo and here was only going to be one way to settle this dispute and that was to meet these girls who thought they could out do Dethklok. No one out did Dethklok, or fear the wrath of all five of them and their ability to kill unintentionally without being convicted.

"Ofdensen…" Nathan began as he faced away from his manager. He folded his arms behind his back, looking at the screen where the image froze on the lead singer and her grinning face, "We need to convince these... girls that Dethklok is the only metal band around. We need to meet them." Nathan was already trying to figure out a way to get rid of these girls. Girl's just weren't metal enough. They were good for a good fucking and that was it.

"Nathan, I can't just…" Like always, Ofdensen was interrupted.

"Ah! There he goes again! Being cheap or whatever!" Pickles said as he pointed an accusing finger.

"Ya, it can'ts bes dats hard to arranges meetings." Skwisgaar said without looking up from his guitar. He was furiously plucking strings, a sign he was either really upset or really nervous.

"Guysch, guych…" Murderface said, "They're jusht ladiesch. I think we… we schould reshpect their caush and shuccesch in being a female band. The world ish shuch an unfair placesh."

"Ah, dere you goes agains Murderface, defendings pretty goils in hopes dats yous gets laids by dem." Toki rolled his eyes. "Dat can't always works. Maybe if yous just stop being such jerks to dem when dey says you gay, perhaps one of dem will give you blow jobs."

Charles shook his head, "Enough." He rubbed his temples, "If you insist, I will attempt to set up a meeting… if you like. Their manager just so happens to be an old college classmate of mine." He felt a ringing in his ears, but he played it cool. It usually happened when he was ready to smash their brains in, but they were his bread and butter. Without them, he wouldn't be powerful. Damn the trade offs of being their manager. "In fact, uh... I may be able to get you guys a meeting with them by tomorrow. They are performing in Vegas. I need to speak with their manager anyway."

"Yea, you do that." Nathan growled, "Or I have a wave of klokateers or something after you."

"Right. Of course." Charles said as he walked out, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Nathan's childish threat.

So there they were… Dethklok worrying about their future all because of five women in a metal band much like themselves. It was disturbing to know they hadn't even heard of them.

"Do you… do think this is a good idea?" Pickles said, "If they managed ta get this far, whose ta say that they're _not_ good? Obvious they've done something right."

"I don'ts know. Murderface looks-a-like looks muchs betters den Murderface himselfs." Skwisgaar snickered.

"Aw, shcrew you Skwisgaar!"

"No tanks you."

* * *

I might end up changing the band name because Cancerous just isn't metal enough for me. But if by any chance any of you readers have been reading my other stories, I am proud to tell you that they are no longer on HIATUS! (AN: 2/09: That's a lie :D)

Bands I will be using: Otep, Within Temptation, Night Wish, Rasputina, Emilie Autumn, Arch Enemy (fronted by Angela Gossow), Kittie, Evanescence, Lacunca Coil, The Birthday Massacre, and various others for COVER SONGS and/or the use of examples of band member's pervious musical background (i.e. Cherry).

If you have any other band to recommend, please feel free to let me know :D


	2. The Tribunal

WARNING: Short Chapter. Taken out from Chapter one. Please note that my story will most likely be revisedafter the first episode or two of Metalocalypse, Season 3. (2/09: Ah Hell no, I was kinda hoping season 3 would come out sooner but it didn't, so no.)

* * *

The Tribunal: Cancerous Debriefing

In a surreptitious layer, the Tribunal was having another secret meeting concerning Dethklok and its members. They had just finished watching the latest news about Cancerous when they were all given a debriefing. Senator Stampingston stood in front of the council.

"As you can see, a new metal band has finally been able to thrive even though sales have gone up for Dethklok. Not much is really known about these girls, only that the band's popularity is almost a year old. Their music has been slowly climbing the charts, and is now ranked number two as the top ten world famous bands. Here is what we do know about them."

Behind him the screen flashed and the image of a girl appeared, eyes looking blank despite the amazing hazel color they were. The picture was a head shot. The men only saw her face, the deep black hair flowing past her shoulders with a purple streak on the right side and a blank tank top contrasting with her pale skin.

"Cancerous is fronted by singer and songwriter Moira _Im_plosion. Her incredible singing skills have made her one of the most influential people of the world. Her range is more extensive then Mariah Carey or Whitney Houston. She is also one of few women able to perform 'death growls'. Ms. Implosion was born in New Orleans, Louisiana to Sergeant Edgar and Tina Implosion. They moved to Moscow, Russia until young Moira was seven after her father was killed in a car accident. She survived the accident. Her medical reports suggest that the trauma contributed to her violent mood swings and sociopathic behavior. But we believe this to be unlikely due to the fact Ms. Implosion and her band have managed to live in a trailor bus for almost seven years."

Pictures on the screen flashed, one in particular was a photo of the gruesome accident. Half of Mr. Implosion was thrown out of the car's front windshield where it was not blocked by a tree. The small compact car was nearly torn in half. The next picture was young Moira being carried out of the crash site in the arms of a rescue worker, her face blank and bloodied. Other photos of her were from her early years in Russia and in America. There was significant different between her younger years and post Russia. The face of the smiling girl was replaced with a serious and scowling face that looked on with indifference. One picture was of her during her Prom, dressed in a beautiful red and black silk dress. Her hair was nicely done, but the same hate radiated off her, making her date seem scared.

Senator Stampingston continued. The next picture was of a beautiful red head, her hair a luscious red and eyes as green as emeralds. Her photo grinned back at the men, showing her pearly whites. Various piercing adorned her face, such as a small nose ring, a lower lip ring, a ring on her left brow and at least four piercing on each ear. A small star tattoo could be seen on her neck.

"Cherry 'Maraschino' is their drummer. She comes from Houston, Texas and is the middle child, fifth oldest, of her siblings. Her family lives in a trailer home at a public park. Originally in a group known as the Whore House Band, Cherry knows how to play a guitar and drums. She is also a successful singer and performer." Various pictures were of her in her old band. What had Vater Orlaag wonder was why she looked to be almost three hundred pounds in those. "Ms. Cherry obviously dealt with weight issues, but over the years lost one-hundred and sixty pounds. That's all we know on that matter.

"Now, the next one is the young Lucy Peacetong from the Ukraine. Her past is as murky as Toki Wartooth's." The girl in the picture had a look of a curious child. Her big blue eyes were wide in wonder as she smiled, holding a cat close to her as she wore a black tank, black skinny jeans and pumps. "Reports of child abuse and incest have been dug up, but I'm still not certain of the credibility of the incest portion seeing as how she is an only child like her mother and step father. As a successful pianist, violinist and cellist, she ran away from home at the age of ten. Her skills most likely come her mother who mysterious vanished some years ago." The slide show showed her in various Lolita like dresses and skirts as well as clothing appropriate for teenagers. The screen went black for a moment before the image of a blond hair woman came up. The picture looked like something out of a model photo shoot. The woman with startling light blue eyes stared from over her shoulder at the camera, her lips slightly parted and eyes half lidded.

"Runa Hathor of Finland. Her skill as a guitarist is enough to unofficially rank her as second fastest in the world. Her life before Cancerous is an odd one. Unlike Skwisgaar Skwisgelf, her father nurtured her in every way he could by sending her to violin and cello classes. She dropped out of school to pursue a short lived modeling career until she was sixteen, although she had been asked to numerous times to come back. Between that time and her joining Cancerous, rumor has it she entered the adult entertainment industry with her father. Rathgar Hathor is Finland renowned porn star. Such films he's performed in are _Odin's Loins of Lust, Thor's Big Stick _and _Mythological Screws._" There was small chatter among the men in the room as he said that. "She and Lucy learned to play guitar from one of Cherry's bandmates."

The last picture made everyone cringe. It wasn't that the woman was ugly, but the obvious mug shot was terrible. Swollen eyes and bottom lip with a broken nose, the lime green woman looked like she got out of a bar fight. Her hair was oily brown, reaching her shoulders while her bangs were done in a Betty Page fashion. The scowl on her face showed off her chipped teeth.

"Susanna Bloodyfist, Bass player of Cancerous. Her origins are unknown, but in her childhood through her early teenage years, she had been moved from foster home to foster home. She tends to react violently when anyone attempts to insult her and her fellow band mates. In high school, she was on the varsity wrestling team, and won several championships. She is also gifted in playing the Double Bass. She had been in the middle of creating her punk-rock psychobilly type band Ovary Override before Cancerous became big. She and Implosion have known each other since their junior year in high school while Runa and Lucy ran away from Europe together." The pictures of Bloodyfist were mostly photos of her in bar fights, her wrestling matches and in various homes of her care takers looking as pissed as Murderface would. "That is all I have, gentleman."

General Crosier was the first to speak, "Will this band be a threat to the world or will they be able to stop Dethklok's reign over the music industry? While gathering information, I have yet to see anything that could support the former."

Mr. Selatcia glared down at the short man, "We needn't worry about such trivial matters. What is important is that we monitor them, and see what threat they pose."

General Crosier frowned, "Very well. But what I would like to tell you all is that just a year ago, these women were mostly underground. Their manager is a man named Andrew Munkittrick, a former agent of the CIA. He is forty-three years old. I don't believe he poses much of a threat, only that he has some relations with Dethklok's manager. If these two bands are to join, I fear for what may happen."

Mr. Stampingston cleared his throat, "And that is why I have brought in an Association Acts Expert. Gentle men, please meet Carl Samsung."

A strange looking Asian man hobbled over to the middle of the room and bowed to his audience of dreary men.

"Many bands have joined for compilation albums and concert for years. I've calculated that if Dethklok and Cancerous are to meet, catastrophic events will occur. Cancerous' fans are mostly made up of those who don't like Dethklok, yet many Dethklok fans are fond of them. If there is to a dual concert between the two, an all out war could be at stake about who is better. While many have and would die for Dethklok, who is to say they wouldn't do the same for these five exceptional women?" Pictures behind him zoomed around the screen of violent pictures. The gruesome photos were a terrible look into a possible future between Dethklok and Cancerous.

"Even if Cancerous was to do a cover song for the notorious band, riots could occur, wiping out most of civilization. Each woman is almost like the twin of their instrumental counterpart because of their skills, yet as you can see, backgrounds are completely different. I fear for the moment these two great bands shall meet, as it is inevitable. With Cancerous' popularity soaring, Dethklok will feel threatened and will demand a confrontation. The only hope we have is if they rip each other apart before things go topsy turvey for us all!"

"What if one of them was to fall in love?" Orlaag said. "Specifically their leaders?" The thought occured to him when the picture behind Mr. Samsung was of Moira Implosion standing beside Nathan Explosion in almost the same manner, yet she wasn't as slouched over as Dethklok's front man.

Mr. Samsung looked like he was about to have a heart attack, "That would be worse! The very thought is unthinkable. All hell would most likely break loose! The dangers of Dethklok and Cancerous' charisma to please those against them will destroy us all." He shook his head, "That is all I have to say. Good day men." Without a warning, he scurried away.

Crosier looked concerned, but said nothing as Mr. Selatcia ordered him to get more information about the girls. "We must see how these two interact before we pass judgment…"

* * *

Howdy all! I didn't like how I had the first session start out, so I decided to make it its chapter. Plus I can just get Cancerous's background done as well because let's face it, would Dethklok actually listen to them speak about their pasts? I think not! Plus I've just realized something after watching _Black Fire Upon Us_; my story has to be set before that. Damn… or I might just redo my story _after_ the premier of the third season. Can't wait!

And I would like to thank **YourSweetSinner**, author of _Hypnoklok_for being my first and only review. –tears- Thank you so much. Apparently no one gives a crap about my other stories unless it's my Inu Yasha fics or SWAT Kats' Enamored. So for those of you reading that haven't checked out YourSweetSinner's story, go do so. It's pretty strange but still cool and Skwisgaar full :D Though the whole magical thing was a weird twist. Oh well, the story is still good.

EDIT: And **Dragonzfire718**(-trying to go from memory D: Sorry if it's wrong), thank you for being my second reviewer. Much love!


	3. Counterpartklok

Tracks of Choice: "DwarfStar" by Rasputina, "Miss Lucy Had Some Leeches" by Emilie Autumn

* * *

Chapter 3: CounterpartKlok

Dethklok, Ofdenson, and about five hundred klokateers sat in the Dethcopter as they made their way to Las Vegas, Nevada where they were to meet Andrew Munkittrick and the girls of Cancerous perform their last concert of their tour in the dessert. It would take them a several hours to get there, about six they were told, at full speed across America. So far they only had about an hour left or so.

Dethklok was currently on their lunch break, each member eating their own particular lunch special. Nathan had a half pound burger with the works, French fries and a chocolate shake with a beer. Pickles was cutting into a medium well t-bone steak with a side order of mashed potatoes. Toki bit into his simple pickled herring sandwich. Skwisgaar was in the mood for plain personal size cheese pizza and beer. Murderface pretty much was devouring a tuna sandwich.

All of them were watching another one of Cancerous's music videos, this one was called _Dwarf Star_. Apparently the girls weren't limiting themselves to just guitars and drums. In this music video, two of the girls were playing cellos while one remained on the drums, which the beat was simple enough where anyone could do it. The song itself was pretty creepy, the way the music flowed with the cellos. It wasn't metal, more of rock, but just the freakiness was enough to have some of Dethklok's member like it. The lead singer was accompanied by the drummer, who was replaced by the bass player. The choreographed movements of the singers reminded them of some trippy horror movie, perhaps the Dark Nurses of _Silent Hill_. Hell, even the background of the music viedeo would remind them of it.

"I betsch their gonna flipch or shomething when they shee usch." Murderface said with a mouth full of food. He took a hand full of potato chips and crammed it into his mouth. The music video was finally over.

Toki looked up from his pickled herring sandwich and quirked an eyebrow, "Why does you says dat?"

"Caush… we're Dethklok!" Which was almost true.

"Dood! Don't talk with yer mouth full! It's disgustin!" Pickles said leaning away from the other man as tuna bits spewed everywhere. He carefully moved his food away from Murderface.

A klokateer came in just then, bowing as he stood before Dethklok. "We are upon the MGM Grand and will be landing shortly, my lords. If you will make your way to the loading docks, we shall lower you to the roof entrance of the penthouses." Nathan dismissed him and sighed.

"This is it." Pickles said as he got up, "This is like… the moment of truth. We gotta get some answers. Ain't no way in hell am I lettin' girls beat me in music. We're the most brutal fucking band in the world! And we gotta make sure they know that." Of course, soon enough he would be eating his words.

"I agrees wits Pickle. I ams fastest guitars player ins da worlds. No way ams I lets some… some lady takes it. No matters hows much she looks hots."

There was a slight jerk from the massive helicopter as it attempted to get as close to the hotel without smashing it and killing hundreds like they normally did. With Ofdensen on board, he had instructed the flight crew that minimal damage was a must or he'd 'fire' them. Dethklok finally made it to their destination, waiting for the moment where the loading dock would lower and they could get off to most likely beat the crap out of these girls. For all they knew, they were posers.

Ofdensen met them all once they entered the large room. He adjusted his suit and began to debrief them. "I see you all actually made it on time. I was just told we landed safely, even with this massive helicopter. Outside we are to be greeted by Mr. Munkittrick…"

"Cans we just goes? I am have goes to da bathrooms." Toki said as he waddled back and forth, trying desperately not to pee. The CFO just shook his head slightly and pressed a red button on the control pad that opened up the hatch. One by one the boys exited to the roof where a man in a dark blue business suit was waiting for them.

Mr. Munkittrick was not a man to be taken lightly. Compared to their manager, this guy would be qualified to an NFL player with his massive physique that had Nathan a bit worried. The man was taller than Skwisgaar by at least an inch or two. Unruly brown hair covered his head, not as neat as Ofdensen kept his. A large grin spread across his face, his hands behind his back. His brown eyes scanned over the boys, but he made no move to greet them personally.

"Charles! Long time no see!" the man greeted as he gave Ofdensen a very businesslike hand shake once the other was off board. The boys just tuned them out as they began to talk business. They entered the roof access of the penthouse which led right to the main greeting room in the girls' suite. Toki immediately made a beeline to where he thought the bathrooms were.

As for the others, they were amazed. "How comesch we don't get a hotel room? We gotsch money for it!" Murderface said as he sat on the surprisingly soft black leather sofa. He bounced on it for good measure.

"Yea, I mean, come on. Look at the carpet. Through my boots its… its soft you know? Like… really, really soft… carpet or something. I can actually feel it. Actually feel it." Nathan said as he looked down at the plush red carpet.

"No kiddin. This place is really… is that a bar?" Pickles ran right to it, drooling at the selection, "This has got to be a home collection or a really snazzy place that has this kind of stuff!" taking a bottle of tequila, he whistled. "One of them has a taste for south of the border."

Mr. Munkittrick perked up, "Ah, that would be Cherry who was…"

"Born n' raised in Houston, Texas. Gotta love bein' near Mexico." The new voice startled everyone except the managers. In the door way stood a woman with flaming red hair in a black bikini and flip flops. She had her hands resting on her hips, right on her slight love handles. "Mind tellin me why that there gentleman is touching my _Maracame Anejo_?" She left eyebrow arched gracefully as she stared at Pickles expectantly. Her eyes roamed his body, then carefully at the others. She moistened her lips a little as she realized who they were. "Well, if it ain't Dethklok come here to see us." Crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned on the door way, waiting for the others to come. A smirk settled on her face as watched them amusingly. "Mo'ra ain't gonna like this Andy."

The room was quite as Dethklok stared at the girl, Cherry, whom they knew as the very drummer of Cancerous. Pickles started at her feet hen trailed up, seeing the koi fish tattoo on her left outter ankle then ascended up her shapely legs, around her hips, past her stomach with the sexy belly ring, onwards up her breasts, along the column of her neck and to her simply gorgeous face framed by a mass of dark red hair. She was better looking in person. Pickles caught himself for he drooled because Cherry was looking right at him. Again the tip of her tongue darted out of her mouth to caress the lip ring set at right side, not center. From behind the open door, voices were heard coming towards the room. The voices were singing, at what first sounded like a nursery rhyme but transformed into something morbid once the lyrics became clearer. Two of them obviously had accents, most likely the guitarist as they had read. The moment of truth was upon them.

…_Rats I've dropped a teacup  
How easily they break  
I'm on my hands and knees until I pay for my mis-  
Take off all your clothing  
We've only just begun  
We have no anesthesia  
It's eighteen forty  
One thing we should tell you  
Before you try again  
The tests are all invented by a lot of filthy ...  
Mentally hysteric  
She's failed the exam  
Don't bother telling Lucy for she doesn't give a ...  
Damn that nitrous oxide  
For when you can't escape  
They say the surgeons oft commit a murder or a ...  
Razor-blades are rusty  
And not a lot of fun  
So when they try to amputate your legs you'd better ..._

One by one the girls began to file into the room, though the other four hadn't realized they had unexpected guests. The youngest looking one, who was wearing towel over her swimsuit, accidently bumped into Cherry's elbow. This caused them all to stop singing.

"Watch where ya goin' kiddo." Cherry said with a small grin.

"Ah, sorries Cherry. I didnst means to bumps ya." She gave the other girl a smile and turned toward her manager, "Andy, thank…" her breath hitched in her throat as she spotted Ofdensen. "Who is dat besides yous?" this caught the attention of the other girls as all of the turned toward Ofdenson then to Dethklok who had been on their way to go change.

Without realizing it, they were standing in front of their instrumental counterpart. The slight resemblance such as eyes and hair was almost mind-boggling, as if they had the same genes, but that was as far as it went. At least for most of them. With the frontmen of the bands, it was a whole other story. Nathan stared down at the woman who was suppose to be the other him with such intensity, others would turn to stone in fear. Green clashed with Golden Hazel. The air suddenly became stifling before Moira exploded. Her jet black hair framed her pale face as she narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her flaming red bikini top with black polka dots. Even for someone much smaller then him, she looked scary with the scowl on her face. It must have been her eyes. They were such a vibrant gold, almost unnatural. Like a cat.

"What's Dethklok doing here!? And without my knowledge!" Her fists clenched as she dropped her hands to her sides, never breaking eye contact from Nathan. No, this was an all out unproclaimed staring contest between the two. The first to blink would be the loser, the metal imposter. The same thought crossed their mind as their eyes narrowed more.

Munkittrick sighed and rubbed his temples. Glancing at Ofdensen with a slight apologetic look he confessed to the other, "Moira has this unexplainable grudge against Nathan and Dethklok, perhaps for the reason I explained to you over the phone. Sorry Charlie, things could get ugly. She can't tolerate the fact that she's compared to him, let alone the band being called your "long lost twins"." No one noticed as both of them exited the room, a move that could have been a bad choice if no one, not even the klokateers who were nowhere to be found, was there to watch them.

"Wow-wee…" Toki and Lucy said at the same time, both unable to stop poking each other's shoulder. For Skwisgaar and Runa, they were sizing each other up, the woman just standing several inches shorter of him. Murderface and Bloodyfist had their backs to each other, both pouting with their arms crossed over their chests like children. The woman was eyeing a sharp object by the TV, wondering how she could get to it if Dethklok started to rowdy. Everyone knew someone got hurt when near the band, and it sure wasn't going to be anyone from Cancerous.

At the bar, Cherry was making a cocktail for Pickles as they watched the interaction between their band mates. It had only taken Cherry a moment to figure out that their managers might have had something planned and it was best to get to know someone over a drink or two… possible her whole collection that was big enough to accommodate many drinks between her and Pickles with their alarmingly high alcohol intake.

"Let me guess… _Acid Trip_?" Pickles said as he took his cocktail glass once the other drummer strained the contains. Cherry grinned, going about to make another for herself.

"My, I see ya got an knack for this kind of thing, huh? So I hear ya got a thing for 'em…"

"Now you're makin' an _Adios Motherfucker_." Pickles was impressed. Not very many girls he had known knew much about mixing drinks, let alone these hard core ones that could get a _normal_ personal wasted with just one drink. Mostly women ordered beers, mudslides, sex on the beach, some kind of martini, margarita, kahlua or mojito. Very non-metal drinks in his professional opinion. They were just too common and plain.

The girl chuckled, "As I was sayin', I hear ya do drugs. Kiddy glaucoma, huh?" Before Pickles could reply, Skwisgaar and Runa joined them, both with their guitars as they sat on the stools. The two had quit sizing each other up, probably because they didn't feel as threaten right then, not with Moira and Nathan were sending vibes through the room that said World War III could occur.

"Cherries, _Turk Bloods_. I dun wants to deal wits hangover if I has _Zombie_." Runa said as she carefully began to pluck a few strings. Pickles and Skwisgaar's brows shot to their hair lines. These girls knew hardcore drinks. "Sometings says to me dat dis could gets ugly wit Moiras." She rocked her head over to where the front woman was standing. Runa smirked a little.

"Ya, tells me 'bout dit." Skwisgaar was furiously picking at his strings like normal, "I means… pfft, comes on nows. I coulds cares less now if we met you pretties ladies or not. If I's not feelings likes trowing my guitar outs da windows, maybe dis not so bads." From the corner of his left eye, he watched as Runa upped her tempo, mimicking Skwisgaar's note like an echo without looking at the strings. The corner of his mouth twitched in a slight grin. She was pretty good. Better then Toki. Yet still not as fast as him, or so he thought. No way she could surpass him.

Cherry was furiously looking through the left side of the shelves where rows of wine were displayed. She began to curse, "Damn the Alamo! Where in tarnation is that burgundy wine ya like? The one that one boy sent to yer ass last week?" She bent down with her hands on her knees, giving Pickles an eyeful of her well defined butt poking through from tight fitting bottoms. "Now, I'm sure we didn't finish it yet." She jumped when her band leader began to yell.

"Get out! Get the hell out of here Explosion, you and you're… you're crappy ass band!" Moira shrieked as she pointed toward the bar, "We have a rehearsal to get ready for, and dammit Cherry! Quite making drinks for these people!" At the same time, her head and Nathan's turned toward the place where two of their band mates were.

"Now hold on dere!" Cherry said as he slid Skwisgaar a shot of _Absolute Suicide _while still on her quest to find the necessary ingredient for Runa's _Turk's Blood_. "A drink ain't never hurt no body! Don't be getting me all hogtied with your shenanigans. Right Lucy dear?" looking around the room, she noticed the other girl was gone, as were their managers. "Huh? Where's Lucy?"

"And Tokis!" Skwisgaar jumped up from the bar, looking around furiously, "He's… he's not be here too?"Sure Skwisgaar was always mean to the poor Norwegian boy, but they were in a strange city where anything could happen. This caused the semi 'Big Brother' mode to kick in.

"They shaid shomething about getting candy from down schtairs." Murderface said, finally coming out of his weird ignoring phase. Bloodyfist just shrugged before hocking up a loogey where she spat it out in a trash can through the gap of her teeth. Everyone but Murderface and the vocalists, who were once again caught up in their epic staring contest, shuddered.

-----

Down stairs, Lucy was currently holding Toki by the hand as she led him out of the elevator to god only knows where. "Now dats they ams be not paying tention, we cans go get some candies from our tour bus!" Lucy giggled. She had a skip to her step as they entered the lobby. A few heads turned, but no one approached them.

"Why don'ts you keeps somes in da hotels room?" asked the other rhythm guitarist, "Does it not makes it easier?" They finally slowed down as they made it to the parking lot. Lucy let their hands fall apart as she shrugged.

"Maybe it is easiers for yous, but for me, they don'ts let me keeps da candy nearby. I am guessing because I never shares or if I eats too muchs, I goes cookoo in da heads. But dat hasn't happens in a whiles." They were walking toward a huge black tour bus with 'Cancerous' on the side of it as if it was painted on with blood. The windows were heavily tinted with the pictures of skulls on them. Adjusting her towel, Lucy knelt by the tire next to the door and began to feel around, "Where cans it be?" she said to herself. Toki heard a jingle just as Lucy smiled. Getting up, she unlocked the door and went inside. "We always hires and fires drivers cause dey takes stuff from us. Right nows we no has drivers." She explained.

Toki was amazed at the interior of the tour bus. Everything had a gothic feel to it. The bus was big enough to hold four people across in the walk way, making maneuverability easy for the two. The bus itself was probably the size of two giant RVs, divided by a moveable center for easier turns. This mobile unit must have cost a pretty penny. Lucy was heading for the back portion of the bus that was hidden behind a thick red curtain with black lace over it. Once she moved it, Toki got a good look at what he assumed was their room.

To his right was a small computer station and sound system, probably where they mixed some of their music while on the road. Right across was someone's bed half covered behind a thick blue curtain dressed in plain black satin with a single red pillow with a dagger on it. Next to the computer was another bed in white sheets with strange looking ornaments around it. In front of that one was Lucy's, since she was kneeling again, rummaging through the bottom of the hot pink comforter with black ruffles and a pattern of black skulls and hearts. The place next to the wall was covered in morbid stuff animals and dolls. The small cubicle like room also was decorated with pictures of a woman with a kind smile, possibly her mother or an older sister. One that stood out was a rather old one, withered and torn around the edges with the faces of a smiling young couple, but the top half of the man's face was faded.

The last two beds where completely covered by the thick blue curtains. Toki sat beside Lucy on the red plush carpet. He jumped when the girl beside him squealed.

"Ah! Founds it!" Giggling again, she placed a large cardboard box on her lap and opened it. Toki saw little containers, each one with a symbol. "What kind?"

"Huh?"

Rolling her eyes, she opened a box with a lemon on it, "Does you likes sours, cho-ho-lot, sweeties or bitters?"

"Chocolate…" Lucy gave him a small box filled with chocolate. "Tank yous."

-----

Back in the hotel room, Nathan and Moira continued their staring contest. Murderface and Bloodyfist had joined the others at the bar, both enjoying a beer and a bowl of chips. Probably Doritos since Cherry liked them a lot.

"_Skwisgaar. I think we should find the young ones."_ Runa said, surprising the famous guitarist a little. Runa rolled her sky blue colored eyes and explained, _"Finland is next to Sweden. I lived at the border, and it's not like our language is very different to begin with, silly."_

"_That is true. But I wouldn't worry about Toki. He can take care of himself… I think."_ He shrugged.

"Hey, hey! Whatcha y'all talkin' bout?" Cherry said as she leaned over the bar, clearly getting drunk as she hiccupped a little since she and Pickles were already on their eighth drink, "I say… I say… Mo'ra's gonna win this here round. Nate ain't looking so good."

Pickles had to agree with her, "Seems his left eye is twitching there." He slurred then looked around the room, "Where are the managers?" it was the first time that someone noticed Munkittrick's and Ofdensen's disappearance.

"Don't know, don't care." Bloodyfist said as she got up from the bar stool, "But I'm gonna get dressed. This bathrobe is really hot."

"I agrees, I coulds gets yeasts in-nectons if I don'ts change. Cherries, won'ts you come change too?"

The red head tilted her head back and finished off the last of her drink. "Sure!" chuckled the female drummer as she slowly made her way around the bar, stopping in front of the male drummerplaced her hands on his shoulders from behind. Leaning against his back, she spoke into his right ear, "Pickles, feel free to take whatcha want. I ain't yet to met a man who could handle all 'em drinks I made until today. You earned it, honey!" No one could tell if he was red faced from the booze, her words or the fact her chest was smashed against his back.

So the three girls left to go to their room, which even for the pent house, it only had three rooms. One was obviously for their manager, one was theirs and the other room they couldn't figure out why it was unused until now.

"They're going to stay here, aren't they? Dethklok I mean." Bloodyfist said as she dumped her suitcase on her bed which she shared with Cherry. The said girl shrugged.

"Maybe. But wouldn't they be stayin in their helicopter?" Cherry took out a black tube top from her pile of clothes that would show off her midriff and belly ring. "Now what the hell do I wear with this?" going through the bottoms, she settled for a pair of black tight fitting jeans.

Runa was already undressing with her back toward the other two, "Perhaps. But I tinks I saws it takes off. I bet Munkittricks and dere mani-ger gots sumting to dos withs dis."She slipped on a black leather halter top that dipped low on the chest. In the front a leather cord that zig zagged and came down to a point just below her bellybutton incase she wanted to tighten it which she did to bring her cleveage closer together.. She then slipped on some underwear and wiggled herself into her tight fitting jeans before sitting on her bed that she shared with Lucy to put on her knee high boots.

Bloodyfist had just got done changing into her black shorts that rested just above her knees and black wife beater with matching black arm warmers. "I think you're right, Runa. I mean, come on. Ya think Andy would know that Moira really hates Nathan for reasons I'm still unsure of." She took her hair out of its two messy buns and quickly ran a brush through it before going to their bathroom to blow dry her longer than normal betty bangs.

Cherry was at the vanity mirror putting on some make up. It consisted of eyeliner, some brown eye shadow and red lip stick. "I think she's actually bummed that we've been compared to 'em for a while now. I don't think it's our fault that we sort of look n' sound like 'em on stage. Creepy as it is, I think it's pretty neat." Putting down her eyeliner, she went about to put in her earrings and tongue ring. "Thank the lord o' mighty we're not actualy twins!"

"Buts my uder self is da bests guitarist in da world. Do I evens comes close to dat?" Runa sighed as she clasped a black choker around her neck with a hagalaz rune pendant. She had already put on makeup: blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, a hint of bronzing powder and vanilla flavored lip gloss. "He like Gods of guitar. Dey says I am seconds, but reallies?" she scoffed at the last part.

"What's that have to do with anything!" Bloodyfist said as she walked out of the bathroom, putting away her purple eye shadow. "At least you're not being compared to a gorilla!" there was silence in the room before they all burst out laughing. They were finally done as they walked back into where they found Moira grinning like a fool and Nathan cursing.

"Fucking… fucking fly! Had to go and land on my eye!" he said.

Moira snickered as she sauntered to the room just as the girls joined the boys at the bar, "Beaten by a girl. Brutal ain't it Explosion?" she cooed before closing the bed room door so she could change in private.

Runa shook her head as she tapped Skwisgaar's shoulder, _"Come one. We should get Lucy and Toki. When she gets hyper, there is no stopping her from running a muck around the hotel."_

"_Fine. I think I need some fresh air anyway."_ He got up and followed her out of the room, leaving his guitar besides hers at the bar. But before they could enter the elevator, they ran into their managers who happened to have a giggling Lucy and a blushing Toki with them.

"Band meetings, now." Ofdensen said as he redirected the lead guitarists back into the room. All of a sudden, the Scandinavians didn't like where this was going. Runa gave Skwisgaar a side glance. He returned it with a shrug and sighed. Shaking her head, Runa followed Munkittrick and Ofdensen back into the penthouse suite.

* * *

Hmm, not exactly the way I had first outlined it, but oh well. It's just the beginning! Feel free to leave reviews! :D


	4. Deth Friends?

Tracks of Choice: "Shave 'Em Dry" by Asylum Street Spankers, "I wish I had an Angel" by Nightwish, "Running up that Hill" by Within Temptation

* * *

Chapter 4: Deth Friends?

The managers stood in the middle of the bands who were all sitting on a large semi circle couch with Moira and Nathan sitting at the ends. Munkittrick straightened his tie and began to talk. The whole situtation was a bit awkward for everyone and so the thing the manager had to discuss was going to be difficult. Especially with Moira and Nathan.

"Girls, Dethklok was here to meet you in the first place. As I can see, aside from the frontmen, the rest of you seem to get along." he eyeballed Cherry and Pickles who sat in the center, poking each other playfully, "Cancerous is becoming a big name, but sadly the band still isn't making enough as it should. Now, Ofdensen and I have come up with an idea that could help benefit you girls. But most, if not all, must consent to it."

Ofdenson then took over, "I'm impressed that these girls have been so successful and so Munkittrick and I wanted to know if you, Dethklok, will allow Cancerous to open up for you at your next concert. Perhaps hearing both of you can diminish this 'similarity' fiasco the media has created even though both bands are quite different. And if you can work together fairly, maybe you could create a song together. Sales would go up because of this." Everything was about record sales for this guy, Dethklok thought disdainfully. The CFO needed to loosen up, and since they were in Vegas, aka Sin City, what better way then at a strip club?

The ten people were silent for a while. Slowly, Cherry raised her hand. "I declare we each have our own band meetin' to discuss this over, sir." Without even waiting for a reply, the five women stood up and walked to the bar, huddling around as Cherry took the Bailey off the shelf. Dethklok migrated to the other end of the penthouse to discuss as well.

With Cancerous, Lucy was jumping with excitement. "I says we dos it! Dis coulds helps us boost our fames!" she let out a small squeal as she stared at her friends. "Imagines! Dey makes billions each why we stills makes only hundreds o' tousands toget-ders! If we dos dis, we could finally makes millions, maybe even billions!"

"Well, yea, but I dunno still. What if… what if them crazy fans attack us or somethin? Remember our last concert? How 'em Dethklok fans pretty much ruined it 'cause they think we're tryin' ta take over?" Cherry countered as she took a sip from her cup. "Is money worth safety? I... I really don't trust security here."

"No way!" Moira hissed, "Girls! We've managed to get this far without them! I won't have any help from Dethklok." She pounded her fists on the table, "I won't have it! I will neither be compared to nor work with them!" She gritted her teeth, appalled at the idea.

Runa rolled her eyes again at her leader's stupidity, "Oh comes now Moiras. It can'ts be dat's bad. I am not mindings dat's we cans open fors dem. Are we not one of da best metals band too? We are only seconds greatest now compares to dem. Dis could be goods for us, like Lucy says." She picked up her guitar that she had left at the bar before. Going through a few riffs from their song 'Confrontation', she let the melody float in the air. "If dis helps takes away da claims dat we are likes dem, I's up for its."

Bloodyfist gasped all of a sudden, "I have an idea! Moira, you might like it." Moira stared at her skeptically, but allowed the bassist to continue, "What if we play our best song, or songs, depending on the rest of the offer. And like… we totally blow Dethklok out of the water? That way, we'd be humiliating them and we'd be even more famous! They only have _one _sound. We don't."

Moira only grinned as she turned around to stare at Dethklok across the room while she leaned against the bar. Bloodyfist had a good point. They could annihilate Dethklok at their own game, in their own concert. With all their fans watching, it would be one event she wouldn't miss for the world. Yes, it was a good plan. Cancerous was going to destroy Dethklok. "Ya know girls, maybe we should make this concert a compilation sort. A battle of the band kind of shit." The others agreed.

-----

With Dethklok, Nathan was desperately trying to prevent the idea. "We don't let bands open for us! No way in fucking hell am I letting them!"

"Ish it becaush they're girlsh? Nathan! I… am appalled!" Murderface said as he crossed his arms.

"I don't care about that! Come on! Their bitch of a front chick is really annoying." he crossed his arms and glared at Murderface.

Pickles chuckled, "Doods, Nathan's got a girl-complex or something. But I have ta admit, I'm curious to see 'em in concert. Seeing their music videos, I'm gonna guess it's gonna be wicked cool." He closed his eyes and nodded to himself, imagining what the performance would be like.

Toki's shook his head, "I tinks I has to agrees with Natans. Maybe dis not such good idea. What if dey sucks?" Lucy was a nice girl, he didn't think he could bear the thought of her getting hurt in any way. She was just too cute.

"Pfft!" Skwisgaar rolled his eyes, "So whats? Den dat makes us looks betters. It dere faults if dey suck like… reallys bad." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned up against the wall. "Cause den it shows dat dere lead guitarists is nots as goods as me."

This seemed to spark Nathan's interest, "You think it could happen?"

"Ja, of course. So whats ifs dey says dis Cancerous group is as goods as us? I am bettings dat dey never hads such big concert. We has da world. And dey? Almost nothings!" He glanced over at the group of girls, seeing Moira smirk at them with an evil glint in her eyes before his sight settled on Runa as she softly played a slower version of 'Confrontation' by memory while she continued to speak. He had to admit, even if it was slow, he couldn't really do that without looking at his stings. Or play slow for that matter. Even with his small speech, Skwisgaar had to confess they were good and a formidable opponent. This concert did in fact make him a little nervous.

"So then, it's settled?" Pickles asked as he looked at everyone. Dethklok nodded their heads. Cancerous would open for them.

------

Everyone regrouped in front of the managers. Moira and Nathan stood up, glared at one another, but it was the lead woman who spoke first.

"On behalf of Cancerous, I am…" she rolled her eyes, "…_amused _to say that we will accept this opening offer completely once we hear the whole deal. How many songs do we play?" she stared at her manager, looking intimidating with her vibrant hazel eyes swirling with determination. She crossed her arms over her bustier clad chest, "But of course, that's if Dethklok wants us to." She left it as an open challenge, incase they originally didn't want them to go.

Nathan's eyes roamed her body. Shin high leather boots, torn jeans tucked into the boots that showed smooth and toned legs underneath, a star studded belt with a pentagram belt buckle, a plain bustier and her hair down, reaching to the smalls of her back as she stared at him, tapping a black painted nail on her arm, waiting for his reply. Damn, she was pretty hot.

He grumbled a little before speaking up, "Uh… we decided to let them."

"Very good." Ofdensen said, "Contracts will be written up by tonight. Dethklok, we will be leaving tomorrow night, the extra room on your right is already outfitted with bunk beds…"

"What!" Nathan shouted, "You didn't mention anything about that!" he had been under the impression they were going to go home after this. Sure they didn't get to beat the snot out of anyone, or come out victorious with the girls groveling at their feet for forgiveness, but dammit, he would _not _stay in the same shitty penthouse as them.

Ofdensen merely rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Nathan, you and the band used to always complain about never staying in a hotel. Well, this is your chance. Perhaps your only chance. Just… don't rouse your fans when you go out."

Munkittrick chuckled, "Since you will be working together, I suggest you get to know each other anyway. Dethklok's next concert is in a month. Get working girls. Now, Moira… Nathan. Come with us to my office and we will settle on a deal for both your bands." Moira sighed exasperatedly but followed the men into his room.

-----

"Well…"Cherry said as she stretched, "What do we do?" Looking at everyone, she yawned.

Runa shrugged, "Well, I suggests dat we pull outs our concerts tapes to shows Dethklok whats to be expected." Lucy nodded at that. The rest of Dethklok didn't seem to mind. "I gots feelings dat dey tinks we no good for dere stupid concerts." She raised a brow at Skwisgaar who frowned a little.

"Sure. You ladies do that." Pickles said, getting up to go to the bar. Cherry followed him. Little did the female drummer know, Bloodyfist put in her old band's tape, when she was a part of a group called the 'Whore House Band'. When the first song began, she choked on her martini and gasped.

"What the…?" she gapped at the screen as the lights turned on, shining on a rather chubby red headed girl. Dethklok turned to look at her as she blushed furiously, her eyes widen in horror. "Now where the hell did you git that?" she said, glaring at the bassist who merely grinned foolishly.

"Oh hush up, it's one of the best songs you did." Bloodyfist sat on the floor and watched the screen, keeping the remote control as close as possible. "And I've been needing a good reason to put this one on again."

Cherry groaned, hiding her face in her arms as she sat in a stool.

The beginning started with her greeting the crowd in a pair of cut off shorts, cowboy boots and a red flannel shirt. She was probably almost twice her side in the video, her face was much round and the poor shorts looked like they could rip. The boys faintly wondered what happened to her that transformed her from this rather fat lady to as thin as she was now. It was hard to believe that the woman in the video was her.

_Ready? Shave 'em dry_!" the music began like any country blues. This surprised Dethklok a little, but at the same time, it was kind of catchy.

_I got nipples on my titties, big as the end of my thumb,  
__I got somethin' between my legs that'll make a dead man come on,  
__Try me honey, shave 'em dry  
__And when you have me hollerin' baby, come on shave 'em dry_

Pickles glanced at her as she swirled the olive in her glass around. She let out a big sigh, but never once turned to see herself on the screen. There was almost no way that the women on the screen could be her. The vulgarness was almost too extreme in his opinion for any woman, but then again, he didn't know her. How did one go from country to metal?

_Well, I fucked all night, and all day daddy,  
__And I feel just like I wanna fuck some more, come on.  
__Grind me honey. Shave me dry,  
__Oh please now, baby, you can shave 'em,  
__Oh, how I want you to try_

Cherry decided to just bear with the rest of the song. She wasn't much of a party pooper, and besides, the girls always told her how much they really loved the song. She had only wished they would have asked her to sing it for them and not watch herself from what seemed like a life time ago. Pulling out her vodka, she began to drink right from the bottle.

_I'm gonna turn back my mattress, and let you oil my springs,  
__I want you to grind me baby, 'til the bell do ring,  
__Come on, grind me honey, shave 'em dry.  
__I'll fuck you baby, honey, I'll make you cry.  
__Now if fuckin' was the one thing that could take me to heaven,  
__I'd be fuckin' all night, till the clock struck seven,  
__Come on, grind me honey, shave 'em dry!  
__Oh please now baby, honey, shave 'em dry_

Skwisgaar and Toki couldn't help but snicker a little at the "grandpa" guitars being played. It wasn't metal at all, but they had to admit that Cherry had one hell of a voice, much like their Pickles when he sang along with Nathan or back at the Snakes n' Barrels reunion concert. The screen caught of angle where Cherry grinned mischieviously at the guitarist beside her. The man smiled right back. The man had a sturdy build to his physique, probably he worked on a ranch since his visible skin was heavily tanned.

The present Cherry frowned at that and gripped her bottle tighter.

_Now your nuts hang down like a damn bell slapper,  
__And your dick stands up like a steeple,  
__Your goddam ass-hole stands open like a church door,  
__And the crabs walks in like people. Shave 'em dry!  
__Oh, shave 'em dry.  
__Oh please now, baby, come on, shave 'em dry  
__  
A big sow gets fat from eatin' corn,  
__And a pig gets fat from suckin',  
__When your sweetest pork, fat like I am,  
__Baby I got fat from fuckin'. Shave 'em dry! Yeah, shave 'em dry  
__Oh please now, baby, come on, shave 'em dry  
__  
Now my back is made of whalebone,  
__And your cock is made of brass,  
__And my fuckin' is made for workin' men's two dollars,  
__They got round to kiss my ass. Shave 'em! Yeah, shave 'em dry!  
__Oh please now baby, come won't you shave 'em dry?_

The crowd cheered on the video just before Bloodyfist got up take out the old and withered tape. She grinned back at Cherry who merely flipped her off as she took another swig from her bottle, finishing it off in a matter of four last gulps.

"You bitch!" Cherry slurred, wobbling back and forth just a little, "Why ya gotta go 'n show 'em dat clip? I woulda sang it ta yall if ya just asked! I was drunk singin' then and Imma sure as hell drunk right now." she shook her head, which was a bad idea as she nearly threw up, "Damn… I feel sick. Now put on one o' our's! Like the one with what's his name… Mo'ra's ex 'fore the fucker got put six feet under."

The next tape was of Cancerous's last concert. Moira looked a little different than she did now. Perhaps it was the atmosphere and her hair was pitch black and shorter. There was a shot of the crowd, and by the looks of it, it was pretty massive, much bigger then Dethklok thought.

"_I wish I had an Angel, for my moment of love…"_And so the song preceded with Moira dressed in this elegant and plain silk dress next to a man in a tux. They watched several other songs in forms of music videos and concert clips, each one different from the other. Pickles finally figured out why they might have been so good and weren't completely shadowed by them. They never stuck to one tone. They expanded from one end of the Metal Spectrum to the next, covering gothic, symphonic metal, to heavy and death metal, even rock, which the male drummer thought was very good. An hour had probably passed before everyone began to get hungry, and no signs of their leaders and managers coming out from the office. Only a few screeches, breaking ceramics and furniture toppling over signified that everyone was indeed, still negotiating a contract.

Dethklok and Cancerous were out in the lobby, waiting for a limo to come pick them up so they could leave MGM and probably eat over at the Stratosphere in old town Las Vegas. The whole place immediately reserved for Dethklok upon request with a single phone call. Cancerous wasn't very impressed.

Again, people began to whisper as they saw the bands with each other, each standing next to the respective other, and at this close up, they noticed just how physically different the two were. Bloodyfist and Murderface were perhaps the two most distinguishable opposites. Bloodyfist had much clearer and smoother skin then Murderface. Although her hair was not in the greatest condition, her shoulders definitely did not show signs of bad dandruff. Yet they both seemed to have the same basic shape. Wide shoulders, a gut that never seemed to go away and almost the same nose, only the she bassist's was smaller, but definitely crooked and flat from the many times it was broken.

Toki was less childish standing there then Lucy, who opted to wear an off the shoulder top with a hot pink corset like over top that pushed her breasts closer together with black spandex type pants and boots with fuzzy pom-poms at the end. She was bouncing around, still on a high from the candy as she fixed her pigtails, adding little pink bows with black cross bones. Her bangs finally came out from their hiding, arching around her eyes brows to frame the sides of her face in a slightly dark, but still golden toned halo.

Pickles and Cherry eyes were different shades. While his were dark, her's were bright, standing out more because of the eyeliner. She stood just a few inches shorter than him, and shocked many on looking fans as she laughed at whatever he said and leaned against him, wrapping an arm around his. Her hair against his was different too. Her red hair was darker, as if she dyed it the bloody red that it was. Perhaps she did, though no one knew. Paparazzi never caught her with orange roots. Always red. Pickles didn't seem to mind the other drummer as he gave her his full attention. The only thing the by standers could hear was small segments of sentences, some about embarrassing drunk moments, others about different ways to make a cocktail.

Finally, the last two were Runa and Skwisgaar, talking in their native tongue as they stood side by side. Runa was a tall woman. While Skwisgaar was said to be at least six feet and six inches, maybe even more, she was a phenomenal six foot one. Her body was much more toned this his, since he was just lean because of his height, with hardly any definition in his muscles. Runa's hair was silkier looking as well. Skwisgaar took care of his trademark blonde hair, but Runa's had a soft glow about hers in the light and everyone could see it was more of a platinum blonde, practically white. Seeing them without their guitars was legendary. Her super model like body was graceful looking compared to his lazy, almost lanky body.

The limo finally came, picking up the eight to take them far away. Inside, they bands did not separate into their groups. Since traffic would delay them for a good twenty minutes the most, everyone decided to play a small game of 20 questions.

"I ams curious to know why Cherry losts weights." Toki began. Lucy nudged his ribs painfully as she glared. That wasn't something you asked a woman.

Cherry chuckled, leaning her head on Pickles without really paying attention. Everyone lifted a brow but said nothing.

"Well, as yall saw, I was pretty overweight. Just wasn't healthy. So years ago I went on a diet, I lost more weight with the help of Runa and her crazy ass areobic routine. Lost half my weight. Don't see how guys can be chubby chasers. The dark guy with the guitar was my first boyfriend. Back in like… high school 'er somethin." Then she sighed, "Plus I didn't want to be the fat one in the group. Not anymore." Bloodyfist made a move to protest but just grumbled instead. She was currently over seventy pounds heavier then the rest of her band mates. "So guess it's my turn." She looked at the boys before settling on Skwisgaar. "I hear ya like 'em big. What do ya think of Runa?"

"Cherries!" squeaked Runa, "What cans you be thinkings?"

Skwisgaar scratched the back of his neck uneasily, "I do… nots know. I admits she's very pretty ladies, and yes, I am does likes gmilf, yet… I would so totallies do her." Everyone burst out laughing as she covered her face in embarassement. Of course, like him, she was the whore of the group too, but she never thought of actually screwing the infamous Skwisgaar Skwisgelf. In fact, the boys didn't know what was her type, but sooner or later they figured they'd find out.

Pickles snorted, "I don't think you've ever screwed a model since Mordhaus got done, man. You liked them really old or really big."

"Hmm, ja… I go to Lucy. How you make little Toki's blush when Runa and I's finds you with manigers?"

It was Lucy's turn to blush. "I… well… eh… maniger's catched us sharings candy… and dey startles us, so we… we… kissed ax-dentaly since was I gettings up, but I trips on da box and lands on poors Toki. Den Ofdensen's said he should be carefuls 'cause somedays we coulds end up marrying each uders. I justs thinks it was funnies, but now… it's not." she let out an embarrassed cough as the older adults laughed at the two. "So… uh… Murderface. I hears you tries to make band. What is calls?"

"Planet Pish." He grumbled, "Schtupid Toki. I shtill gotta kick your ash for what you did." He glared at the youngest member of his group before glancing at Runa, "Finish thish… 'If I had a nickel for every time I wash…'"

"…asked to be models or enters some pageants again, I be da richest women in da worlds. Apparentlies I cans entered into Miss Universe withouts enrolling. I donts thinks I am dat perfects." She rolled her eyes. "So, Pickle, you seems to bes comfty withs Cherry. Is dere sometings we are missings?"

Pickles removed his arm from around Cherry's shoulder and shrugged, "Nah. Maybe it's all da alcohol we both had. It brings people together." he nodded his head in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Amen to that!" Cherry grinned. On the radio, she heard one of their songs. "Holy hell! It's that damn song you guys made meh sing when Mo'ra got sick durin' recordin'!" she turned the volume up a little, "Damn I sound different..."

Lucy smiled, "_Running ups dat Hills_ was pretty. I dun tinks Moira could have dones better job. Hmm, hmm... _makes deal wits gawd_."

"So yeah… ain't nothing wrong with being friendly with one another, right? We're going to be working with each other after all." Pickles cleared his throat before staring at Bloodyfist once Lucy and Cherry decided to just listen to the song and tune everyone out, "I'm curious to know what other instruments you play."

Bloodyfist thought for a while, slouching in her seat as tried to remember what she played. "Well… I play bass… and Standup Bass. Taught Moira how to play one, well more like attempted back in the day. Runa and Lucy taught me how to play a Cello, which is almost like a Standup. In high school I played the bass in the jazz ensemble. I think that's it. Pretty much all of us know how to play at least two other instruments. So Toki… why did you decide to play metal?"

Dethklok gawked a little. That was a question they never heard asked to them. Metal was what they lived for. They didn't decide to play it. How sad that none of them could really think of a good reason.

"Well… I… I am does liking da music of Metals. It be real good and I likes da brutal stuff." The group continued on until the limo finally came to a stop at their destination. Once by one the stepped out and smiled, once again standing next to their other. Already they all could feel a friendship forming, but none would tell the other that they planned to humiliate the other at the concert.

-----

Back with Moira and Nathan, they finally came to an agreement.

"Ok… so let me get this straight, Explosion." Moira sighed as she rubbed her temples, looking down at her lap, "Not only are you one hell of a tough cookie to crack, you got some fucked up offers to come up with on the spot. So… Cancerous is to open up with four songs, play one during your guys' intermission and since somewhere along this whole…" she looked around for a clock, "three hour ordeal, we somehow agreed to compose a song together and play it at the end? And because of that, the tour is postpone until another month while we stay with you at Mordland? Am I correct?"

Nathan Explosion made a grunting noise, which everyone figured it was his way of agreeing. Both Managers finished off their glass of whiskey. Never in their careers had they dealt with such a discussion. Nathan and Moira were already hard to deal with by themselves, but together, they both had wondered if they'd ever get their contract written up. Munkittrick looked around his destroyed room and sighed. Another several thousand dollars wasted to repair damages done by not only Nathan, but Moira as well. Those two were alike in behavior, it was scary. Yet in some twisted way, they tamed one another. Normally damages would be much worse, but they two pretty much yelled at one another for the most part. If only she had stayed away from the mirrors and chairs. Why couldn't she be superstious? A pen that had been stuck to the ceiling finally fell down next to him.

"I still… don't understand how that last one came up… but whatever. The song has to be brutal. I don't do pussy songs for douchebags."

Moira's eye began to twitch as she tried to remain calm, "I don't either… But I already have an idea about what language to use."

"Language?"

Miss Implosion nodded her head, "Oh yes. To me, no language is as brutal as German. You, Explosion, are going to learn to speak German. And if you don't, you are the cuntface asshole I knew you could be."

"Ugh… Brutal."

"Better believe it, cuntface."

* * *

Wah! Shave 'em Dry was original sung by Lucille Bogan in the 1930's (?). Finding lyrics was a biotch and A.S.S (lol) version to it is slightly different, but I thought it be cool for Cherry since she's suppose to be like Pickles. Pickles was Rock, she was Country. And finally! I came up for a catch phrase for them. Skwisgaar says Dildoes and Pickles says Douchebags, while Cherry and Moira say cunt face. So yeah... the story might be ready to hit M because of language. I don't think I'll actually make naughty scences... but language can get... terrible...

Hope ya enjoyed!


	5. DethTruce

(AN: Here is just a playlist of Cancerous would have played at their concert. To avoid a LONGER ass chapter then it already is, I will not post the lyrics.)

Tracks of Choice for Concert: "Brackish", "Breathe" by Kittie, "Menocide", "Confrontation" by Otep, "Gothic Lolita" by Emilie Autumn, "Amaranth" by Nightwish, "Forsaken" by Within Temptation, "Evolution" by Korn (COVER), "I Stand Alone" by Godsmack (COVER), "Guarded" by Disturbed (COVER), "Gingerbread Coffin", "Transylvanian Concubine", "If You're Kisses Can't Hold the Man You Love", "Barracuda Cover" by Rasputina, "Broken", "Lovers End" by The Birthday Massacre, "We Will Rise", "Enemy Within", "Burning Angel", "Nemisis", "Kill with Power" by Arch Enemy

* * *

Chapter 5: Deth Truce

The eight finally came back just after midnight, all but one in a fit of laughs as they stumbled in. Cherry and Pickles were the first to fall to the floor in their drunken state while the others roared in more laughter. The night had been a very fun one, all of them getting to know more about each other over dinner then bar hoping until they just couldn't move anymore. Even with the hordes of fans around brought in from the recent concert, the bands' only focus was on each other.

Lucy was currently asleep, being carried by Toki when Nathan came storming out of the room Dethklok was to stay in. Moira rushed out of hers, just as peeved as Explosion for their band mates' tardiness. Seeing the sleeping young woman in his rythm guitarist's arms, the front man felt like his face would explode with the massive headache he was getting.

"Where the hell were you?" Nathan growled, "Negotiations were done hours ago. It's one in the fucking morning!"

"Comes on Natans, don't be dildoes. We were alls just havings a bits of funs." Skwisgaar yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. "Da clubs heres are very lively. Dey don'ts kicks ya outs if yous are drunks. Pickle is totallies wasted. Cherries too." He pointed to the two on the floor, dosing in and out of sleep.

"I's just goes and puts Lucy's in beds now." Toki said. Runa followed him. He shied away from her, not used to women being taller then him. Runa didn't mind that she was eye level with Toki's hair line.

She opened their bed room door and let him in, "_The bed by the wall is ours. I'll change her since I will go to bed myself." _she reached for the girl's luggage and opened it. _"Thank you Toki. Good night."_

Toki nodded and gently placed her down. Lucy mumbled in her sleep, but never woke up as she rolled to her side and cradled the pillow close to her body, curling up into a fetal position. Toki chuckled a little and exited, ready for bed himself.

Toki was just about ready to enter his room when Murderface pushed him to the side. "I have to pee pee!" he yelled. The rhythm guitarist barely had enough time to catch himself on the door frame before falling and hitting his head on the floor.

"Piss anywhere else in this room and I'll murder you!" Bloodyfist shrieked from the couch, waving a threatening fist in the air. "I read about your piss-capades." The others had to laugh at that. Piss-capades… what a funny word.

"So… what do we do about them?" Moira asked once everything quieted down, nudging an unconscious Cherry with her bare foot. Cherry groaned and rolled over to the side, snuggling more into Pickles who snorted and twitched his left foot.

"Uh… I guess… we could leave them." Nathan said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah… just leave 'em. Pickles' heavier then he looks." Moira frowned, but didn't think it was such a bad idea. It was hard to move Cherry when she passed out from alcohol as well.

Everyone finally drifted off into their respective rooms, save for the drummers on the floor. Moira had grabbed a spare blanket for them, throwing it over their heads in case the AC was too cold during the night. The only ones left in the main room were the 'Plosions. Things were a little awkward, but Moira decided it was now or never. She couldn't risk her band being completely unhappy. She may have been an ice bitch most of the time, but she wasn't blind to know each one of them enjoyed the company of Dethklok tonight.

"Hey…Nathan… Right now, I… I realized something." She went to the bar, in need a of drink at the moment. Surely Cherry wouldn't mind.

"I did too…uh… I think." He sighed, "It seems… I don't know… our bandmates like each other or something."

The front woman sighed, putting her hands on her hips, a frown forming on her lips. If Cancerous got involved with Dethklok romantically, things would be difficult. What if they already forgot the plan? To ruin Dethklok? Little did she know, Nathan was thinking the same way. He was perhaps the only one capable of having long term relationships up to this point. The look in their eyes told him otherwise now. With the exception of Murderface and Bloodyfist, everyone seemed a bit too friendly with one another, and his band could possible commit if things were left as they were. Nathan briefly wondered if their manager would even care. He was always so… ugh.

"I don't like it…" Nathan went to go sit at the bar, his large frame hunched over as he placed his head on his folded arms, "This isn't a good an idea. No fucking way." He was startled as Moira set shot glasses not so gently beside his head. She filled it up with a random drink, her hand completely covering the label from his vision. Not that either of them cared.

Taking one glass, she swirled it around before taking a gulp and made a face as the contents burned her throat. She wasn't much of a drinker. "Ugh… I don't either. So let's make another deal, off the record here." Nathan took the other glass and nodded for her to continue, "I don't like you, you don't like me, that's obvious. But that isn't happening between our other mates, in fact they're now the completely opposite of what I thought this would turn out to be the moment I saw you all standing here." She took another shot, "We need to break them up. And fast."

He motioned for another shot, "Yeah… we don't need distractions." When he tilted his head back, Moira couldn't help but stare at his broad chest and the muscles of his neck as he swallowed. Why couldn't he wear a shirt? She involuntarily licked her her lips. Nathan may have let himself loose over the years, but he still had some muscle tone. What was that about distractions?

Another shot, "Or us." Moira leaned forward, not caring that Nathan could see down her tank top. Yup, they didn't need this kind of distraction living with them back at Mordhaus, no matter how hot these girls were. All except Bloodyfist that is. She had her own charm, but not in the looks department.

Gulp. "We should still feel hostile. We were the best until you came along." He relucantly moved his gaze away from her chest, dirty thoughts clouded his mind.

Pour. "Fuck you. How do you think we feel knowing we've been compared to you? It sucks. This concert is suppose to offset those damned myths. We are not twins, we are not trying to be you, we are not fans. Dethklok has its own style, Cancerous has their's." she too turned away, but couldn't help steal a few glances as his biceps from the corner of her eye when she thought he wasn't looking.

More Alcohol, "Seriously. What should we do to stop this?" Now that he had a view of her profile, he mentally whistled at her body. Nice rack, thin waist and definitely a nice ass. She was short, but Nathan knew her legs were nice too with plenty of it showing because of the boxers she wore, folded around her waist to make them shorter.

Final shot, "Turn them against each other again. Make them feel how we feel. _Threatened._ Say something. I already have something in mind after our final performance tonight. Most likely you'll end up backstage before we leave. Take the time to make them feel stupid. Like, 'hear _that? It's the uh… sound of the enemy. Are we gonna let girls out do us_?' Some shit like that, ya know?" Nathan tried to stifle a chuckle. Her impersonation of him was rather humorous. She turned to face him and smirked.

"I guess I could try that." He shrugged, ducking his head down when her boobs bounced. Breasts were a man's weakness. That and pussy. He nearly slapped himself when he thought of Moira naked in bed with him above her. Oh no.

Moira put the bottle away, "Good. Because we're not here to be friends." If only she knew she'd be eating her words. She walked away, her mind in a buzz. Nathan watched as her moved with what he would call feline grace. Damn, she was good looking.

-Around 9AM-

In the morning, everyone woke up to sound of Cherry screaming, "Who the FUCK almost drank the last of my favorite tequila? _Pickles!"_ The poor drummer groaned from his place on the floor. Everyone came filing out, the girls forgetting they had guests as they came out with rather skimpy sleep wear.

"Whats is wrong, Cherries?" Runa yawned, scratching her navel through the long button up collared shirt she wore, the first two buttons keeping the shirt on her body and wore nothing else but black silk bikini cut panties. Lucy leaned up against her, pulling down the back of her black silk nighty that barely passed her rear. In her free hand was a strange looking handmade doll. It resembled a green, big headed gingerbread kind of thing in a tattered and dirty white dress.

Bloodyfist was the next to stumble out, moaning for coffee. Dethklok made a face. Her back was rather hairy, and the sports bra, boy shorts combo she more couldn't cover enough of her freckly torso. Behind her was Moira in small boxers and oversized tank top that hung off her shoulders, the very same she wore last night. All of the girls' hairs were disheveled as they attempted to rub the sleep out of their eyes. Dethklok pretty much only wore their bottoms to sleep, with the exception of Murderface who had all of his clothes on.

"Wha' di' I do?" Pickles yawned groggily as he tried to get up.

"By chance ya know who had my teq?" Cherry frowned, holding the bottle up for him and everyone to see. The male drummer shrugged.

"Uh… no. Too drunk to think. Gotta nasty hangover though." He wondered why Cherry didn't have one.

Moira's eyes widen. "Oh shit…" she began to retreat back into her room but Cherry, who all of a sudden had ultrasound hearing, whipped her head in her direction.

"So it was _you_!" The next thing everyone knew, Cherry ran around the bar and tackled Moira back into their room before the poor petite woman could move any further. "That was my favorite one!"

The two wrestled each other, rolling around on the floor in an unlady like manner. No one was really throwing punches, but that didn't stop the elbows from smacking each one on the face. Moira got Cherry in a head lock, but the drummer surprised her and everyone watching from the doorway, by somehow kneeing the vocalist in the head, and in the shock, managed to wrap her legs around her neck. Moira let her go, trying to pry her legs open, but couldn't, so she began to roll, taking Cherry with her. In the same manner as Cherry, she kicked her legs up and over her head, the move loosening Cherry's legs enough for her to slip out.

The two panted in the middle of the room before diving for one another, punching each other in the gut as they landed on the bed. The shouts became giggles as their punches became tickles. Moira shrieked in laughter as Cherry got her sides. She began to buck up, trying to throw the girl off her torso with little luck for her arms were pin under her. In a last attempt to free herself, she rolled both of them over the side of the bed and onto the floor in a heap of limbs. Both of them groaned. Moira had hit her head on the night stand while Cherry's hit the floor.

"Ah shit… that's gonna bruise." The vocalist whimpered.

Runa, who buttoned up her whole shirt, and Lucy looked at each other before they too dove over the bed to tackle the other two, creating another all out tickle war. Dethklok thought it looked a bit erotic, with them all in not so decent clothing, with the exception of Cherry that is, as they bumped, grinded and tickled each other in some kind of clothed orgy way. Bloodyfist shook her head with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"They do this almost all the time." Rolling her lime colored eyes, she took a sip of her coffee before handing it to Murderface and then ran at the pile to belly flop them all. The girls shrieked before getting smacked by the 195 pound woman. They groaned, attempting to get out from underneath her.

"I… I think I broke a rib." Cherry winced, "Or somethin'. Dangit Bloodfist! Watch where ya stick that foot of yours! I don't want ta get impaled by some toe jam!"

"_I feel as if a whale landed on me."_ Runa wheezed, crawling away from the others. Skwisgaar laughed, but went to help her up. She was the only one who could make it out of the _wreckage_ known as Cancerous. How she did it was anyone's guess. The female lead guitarist had been trapped under Bloodyfist.

"I no feel sos goods." Gasped Lucy, she rolled her head over to Moira who was also caught underneath the drummer's weight that was forced upon them with Bloodyfist on top. As the two smallest ones, they didn't have enough strength to get the woman off them completely, "Moiras?"

Moira was gasping for air, but mostly because she had been laughing so hard. Out of breath, she laid there, closing her eyes. "So… much… pain…" she breathlessly giggled.

Bloodyfist finally got off and rolled her shoulders, popping her spine in several places. "You were asking for it." she smirked, going back to get her coffee from Murderface.

"Hey! Not like that, missy!" Cherry pouted. She turned to Dethklok, "How yall enjoyed the show… now git!"

-Later on that day 15 miles west of Las Vegas in the desert-

Dethklok and Cancerous were informed of the agreement the managers had put together. Cancerous knew Munkittrick was doing it to make them appeal more to rabid Dethklok fans, but Ofdensen's helping made it seem that there was more to it. They weren't complaining much for now though.

The concert was to start at eight that evening. Moira had wanted an early rehearsal to make sure everything was up and running. The desert sun was up high, burning everyone who wasn't underneath the covering of the stage, designed to amplify the band's music while still looking like a dragon's side. A large red tinted globe was currently being tested. It pulsated light like a real heart. Pretty cool.

"Can you believe it? My mike totally spazzing out on me the day before yesterday? And Bloodyfists amp was up way to high." Moira frowned as she surveyed the sound booth with Nathan and Murderface looking on. All the feeds read positive, and no errors were recording. Turning on the mike, she began to do a few tests.

The booth was located on a platform, thirty feet in the air with lights all around, identical to five other ones with lights facing the stage. The concert was to be in the desert, not at some hotel like everyone else. Although it was a horrid 108 degrees outside in the day that left much of the equipment burning, even if it was actually cooler then the day before, and in the mid 80's at night, the stage was more dazzling in the moonlight with the lights, smoke screens, fire blasts and fireworks meant to be set off during their performance. Had it been inside well… insurance wouldn't cover a Cancerous pyrotechnic mishap.

"Ok, listen up ladies. This is our last concert for the next two months. We have to make this one the shit, got it? Runa, Lucy, Bloodyfist… go through a few riffs, maybe from _Kill with Power_. About thirty seconds worth." The trio began to play not even five seconds, but already Moira heard a glitch. Murderface and Nathan were pretty impressed though at what they heard. "Stop! Lucy, tune your guitar. Runa, I can't hear you. Cherry, you down there?" Cherry came out from backstage and waved her hand, "I'm going to have Runa play a few chords, check to make sure the wires are connected properly back there, I'm going to adjust the volume from up here."

"Alright." Cherry said into the mike meant for Moira. "But if that fuckin' amp shocks me, ya owe me twice as much tequila, got it?"

The lead guitarist played a slow, almost haunting melody that soon filled the air as the volume was adjust. Lucy was still trying to tune her guitar when the wire broke.

"Damn!" she shrieked, waving her left hand in the air, "Gots me goods dere. I needs new wires." She was about to go back stage when Toki was already walking toward her with one in hand. "Ah, tanks so much!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Toki blushed lightly as he helped her put the string on.

Once that was over, it was Cherry's turn to go through a sound check. "Ok Cherry. Give me a few measures. I don't care what song." Turns out she began to play from _Confrontation_. "Good, good. Ok. We're good." She turned to Nathan and frowned more, "Don't touch anything. Fuck with these settings and I will personality see to it that I'll have your nuts fried and served to you by the end of this concert." She got up and went down to join the others.

Once she rejoined her band, she clapped her hands, "Alright ladies. Let's go through a few songs. How about _Forsaken _and _Transylvania Concubine._ We need to make sure the cellos work too._" _Everyone got into their positions. First was _Forsaken_, with Cherry singing. Moira replaced her at the drums. "Let's just go through most of it. We have another rehearsal with the rest of the fill-in sounds for this one before concert time." Everyone nodded.

Moira began to tap the beat of the song. Cherry tapped it along with her finger on her leg and began . "_Now… the day has come. We are forsaken this time_." The rest of the band came in, some of them humming the eventual backup choir sound that would be supplied from the sound booth. The sudden intensity when they came in blew Dethklok away. Cherry completely lost her accent with this song, the genre and tone different than the one from the video they saw. They were already two minutes into the song when Moira cut it.

Pickles groaned beside Toki and Skwisgaar back stage. "I wanted her to finish it. Hey!" Skwisgaar patted his back.

"Dat my friends," he said, "means yous reallies into hers."

"Why you stops?" Toki asked as he went up to Lucy, "I likes it." Skwisgaar and Pickles nodded.

Moira smirked as she switched spots with Cherry, ready to do her thing as Lucy and Runa went to go get their cellos, Toki following them as he chatted with the Ukrainian girl. Running a hand through her straight black hair, Moira had the look of satisfaction. So Dethklok liked their music?

"We have sound checks to do, Toki. We didn't do it our opening night here and things got a little weird. And since we're performing in the desert, we have to make sure whether or not we got some heat damage on some of the equipment or sand in the speakers we couldn't keep in the vans." Bloodyfist said as she took out her instrument.

"Ah… I guess dat do explains dis." Skwisgaar said as he wiped a layer of sweat from his brow. "But coulds yous not waits till later? Da suns hurtings my head." He jumped when Runa placed an ice cold water bottle on his neck. "Oh, tanks."

Runa opened one for herself with cello in hand, "If your heads hurts, you coulds be gettings heats stroke. Dats why we broughts water." She pointed in the direction behind her, Murderface already opening a large chest.

"Don't you have beer?" he said, frowning at the plain liquid.

Lucy scoffed, "And risks broken bottle? No ways! Plus beers can'ts help wits heats strokes. Even Cherries drink waters out heres. Should have broughts your owns." She grabbed one and took a few chugs, "Ah! Notings betters den nice colds waters." She offered some to Toki who took a few sips. Screw waterfalls. Lucy blush as he handed it back to her. Didn't he realize it was an indirect kiss? Well… they did kiss… but on accident.

"Ok now… let's get this over with so I can go back to the room. I'm hungry!" Cherry said. The other girls agreed and resumed rehearsal.

-7:30PM-

The sun was setting and already the desert was packed with people who made it through the security gate way ten miles out that surrounded the area. Backstage the girls were still getting ready, putting on the finishing touches of their costumes.

Moira had teased her hair into a wild frenzy. The makeup on her was heavy, as was everyone else's. She was currently slipping on her gloves which pretty much were biker gloves with leather straps that wrapped around her arms and buckles in a few places. She was standing in front of a mirror, making sure everything was right about her outfit. Tight leather chaps were over her black silk underwear being held up by a leather belt with a pentagram on belt buckle. The chaps were tucked into knee high biker boots. The only thing keeping her breasts covered was a leather mini corset with a bat pendant in the front hanging between her bosoms. Around her neck was a plain bow and on her ears were lightening shaped dangling earrings.

Cherry bumped her out of the way of the full length mirror, finishing putting on her makeup with a few touch ups and slip on her many hoop earrings, nose ring and lip ring. Waves of blood colored hair cascaded down her back and around her face. She was dressed in almost biker attire. A tight form fitting leather tank and matching leather vest with studs decorating the seams, small buckles in between. A leather strand was tied around her arm, contrasting with her pale skin like her leather wrist bands encrusted with rhinestones. Her pants strained against her bottom, held up by a chain belt around her narrow waist. Instead of boots, she wore black tennis shoes.

"Ah! Runa! Help!" Lucy cried from the vanity mirror, "I can'ts gets my hairs right!"

Runa came strutting over in a black velvet tank top, wearing plain black Dickie pants, a star studded belt and her favorite boots. Around her neck was the rune pendant choker she had the day before. In her hand was a can of hair spray as she applied some on to her hair to keep the small pompourdor do she had going and her hair slicked back in a tight pony tail.

"What does you needs?"

"My hairs! I so jitteries I can'ts parts it right!" she pouted, crossing her arms. She was wearing a dark purple color top that zipped in the back. She didn't wear pants like the others. Instead she wore a black, multilayered lace skirt that went to her knees and black shiny pumps. Around her neck was a black spiky dog collar. On the dog tag it read 'Cancerous'. "Dethklok is be watchings us. I don'ts wants to mess ups! Den dat coulds ruins Moira's plan!"

"Oh, I tinks I gets it…" Runa gave her a blackened smirk as she took the comb and carefully parted her friend's hair, "You don'ts wants to mess up because of Tokis!" Putting it half in pig tails with purple bows, she left the other half down and straightened her friend's hair. As Runa did that, Lucy curled her bangs with a blow dryer and round brush.

Lucy blushed furiously, "N-no! What abouts you?" she said once she was done.

"Me? I am almosts seconds best guitar players in world now, I tinks Toki is a littles fasters because he plays wits Skwisgaar." She shrugged and rolled her eyes, "I knows I'm good. I won'ts mess ups. Just has to remembers your parts and eveytings will be fines." She smiled at her friend through the mirror.

Bloodyfist sat on a couch eating a bag of chips. Since she didn't care what she looked like, she wore loose fitting army pants and boots with a black belt that had skulls along the side and a black wife beater. Her hair was straightened, but still only made it just below her neck that was adorned in a black choker with a skull in the front.

"Come on guys, let's go!" said the bassist as grabbed her instrument when her phone went off with the alarm that signaled their time to be on stage.

-Outside-

Dethklok had taken over one of the pillars, formatted to be their viewing box that afternoon so the crowd couldn't see them and possibly start a riot of rabid fans. They were all sitting on a large leather couch with beers in their hands and coolers at their feet, curtsy of Cancerous and their manager who was sitting at the sound booth. Nathan was grumbling nonstop. He didn't want to be there, but everyone else wanted to see so he obliged. It would have been boring to be in the hotel by himself and Ofdensen had forbidden him and the others to be alone for safety reasons since the klokateers were sent back to Mordland. Also, no one drove the Murdercycle but him since Pickles and Toki took it to pick up Dr. Rockso, which the vehicle was still taken away to be hidden. That just pissed him off more though.

A sudden burst of flames from the stage startled him. The concert was beginning. Everyone in the crowd roar. Nathan had to admit he was rather impressed by the sea of people. Of course it wasn't as big as theirs, but he would guess that it was pretty close, about a third less people then their normal concerts.

"Viva Las Vegas!" Moira's voice erupted from the speakers. Again the crowd roared. People began to jump, creating a wave like motion in the sea of fans. "This is our last concert for our Dragon Tour! Are you ready to enter into the abyss?" More cheering. "Alright, we're gonna kick off with _We Will Rise_."

And so the song began. She started to bang her head along with Runa and Lucy. Bloodyfist was rocking her body to the beat, occasionally giving her head a small shake from side to side. As Moira began to sing, she started off with the guttural sound that amazed Nathan. Never had he heard a girl do it so successfully without sounding like she was choking on blood and saliva. Hey, that sounded like a good song title. _Blood Saliva_.

Once that was over, they went straight into their song _Breathe_. The tone of voice was the total opposite of the last. In this, the crowd once again roared. Dethklok could see the mosh pit form ten feet from the stage. It was looking really bloody as some tried to touch the vocalist standing at the edge of the stage, a foot on one of the speakers. This gave everyone close by a good view her smooth inner thighs and hidden treasure underneath her underwear. Damn, she was hot. And the constant rain of roses was really beginning to pile up. All Dethklok ever got were bras and body parts.

The lights were a kaleidoscope of colors, lasers shooting out from behind them and the fog machine covering the foot of the stage. Every now and then, great bursts of fire shot from the stage, illuminating the it and crowd in a warm glow and strobe lights going off once in a while as the girls thrashed their heads around. Glitzy. Nathan scoffed.

The next song was their current number one hit on the charts, _Confrontation._ The crowd went into another frenzy. Pickles began to get a little worried, their small sitting room was beginning to rock a bit. None of the others seemed to care, too absorbed in the girls' performance to even care. Some were a little uncomfortable. Murderface felt as if Bloodyfist excelled more in the bass then he did. At least you could hear her.

After playing _Nemisis_, a cover for _I Stand Alone, Brackish, Burning Angel, Run like Hell, Kill with Power_, another cover for _Evolution, Menocide, Enemy Within_ and a final cover for _Guarded_, there was a ten minute intermission for the band. The girls bowed, coming back up to wipe off the build up of sweat on their foreheads.

"Dey're really… goods!" Toki exclaimed, "Dey no plays like us! Not at alls!"

"Ja, I haves to agrees withs Toki. Runa is a goods guitarists. I can tells dat da songs can be a bit too slows for her. What if she… ends up beings a fasters guitarist?" once again, with guitar in hand, he played a few random riffs. He was nervous again about her abilities. "I toughts dis concerts be total dildoes fest."

Nathan then remembered what Moira said. "See why we have to crush them?" he said, "They could take our fame!" Totally cheesy sounding, but it was true.

"No! Imposhible!" Murderface gawked, dropping his beer bottle. "Can it?"

"But… dood! They're so wonderful!" Pickles cried, but doubt was written on his face. They were suppose to be the most brutal band out there, but these girls had a sick style. "I dunno if I could do it. Crush 'em, ya know?"

Nathan shook his head, "This is a challenge. We need to beat them before they take us down. Getting close to them could ruin that. They're staying with us, maybe we can intimidate them so that they drop the agreement."

"But… I likes Lucy." Toki said sheepishly.

"Um… yeah… dood, Cherry and I were talkin' and… uh." Pickles looked everywhere but at his friends, "We… we could be hooking up soon, I think." He hid behind his beer bottle.

Everyone but Nathan poked fun at him. Nathan felt his blood pressure rising.

-----

"Alright guys! Here's the last portion of our concert! Between songs we may take small breaks to get in the new instruments. For those of you new to our concerts, Cancerous is not limited to just guitars and drums. Hell no! This next song, _Amaranth, _Lucy will play a keyboard. So give it up to her!"

A light shined on Lucy. She bowed and stood behind her black and silver keyboard. She began to play and the rest followed. Extra instruments were heard, like violins and a chorus that were added in from the sound booth. Lucy was concentrating on her fingers and the white and black keys of the board, almost lost in her playing. The song was different then the others.

Even the next song, _Gothic Lolita,_ was more digital with the classic use of guitars and drums with the mixed in violins and crap, but it was still good. These girls were amazing. _Broken_ and _Lover's End_ had a child like influence to it. Once Runa and Lucy pulled out the cellos and sat beside each other, their music had a classical tune with a rock flare. _If Your Kisses, Gingerbread Coffin, _and _Transylvanian Concubine_ were a strange twist. A strange, but entertaining twist. Like a cinnabon.

Finally, the finale. The lights dimmed. A lone light shone on the fire haired woman as she addressed the audience.

"Al'ight, yall. This is our last song, _Forsaken_, sung by me. As yall know, we've all worked hard and Mo'ra wanted me to thank yall for all yer support. So enjoy everybody, and when this is over, have a safe ride home or where ever yall are gonna stay tonight!" The crowd cheered. Some were throwing more roses, calling out the names of the women. She giggled and took a step back.

The song began and the crowd was riled up. The mosh pit was expanding, as it had been the whole entire time. Security did nothing to break it up as Cherry softly sung, the mixed in choir creating an eerie aura. Yes, these girls were talented. When the song was over, the cellos were being played again, but in a familiar tune that seemed to silence the audience for a moment before the loudest roar was heard ever. And the one singing it was shocking to Dethklok.

It was Bloodyfist, belting out to the famous 80's song originally sung by Heart, a well known female band that people would have to be stupid to not know of. She wasn't half bad. Not as talented as Moira or Cherry, with her hitting a wrong note here and there, but it was still quite an amazing twist with the cellos.

With a final burst of flames, the concert concluded. The crowd gave a cheer and began to dispurse, going to their cars. With in an hour, only a hand full of people stayed, and thus the band came back out to sign autographs and take pictures with their faithful fans. Unlike Dethklok, Cancerous enjoyed the attention they got, and never minded taking pictures. A few boys were lucky enough to get kissed by the girls. This cued Dethklok to exit from their hideaway.

The male band walked over to the girls, startling the remaining fans. The Murderbus came by the stage and the girls were a little confused. One look at Nathan and the bus, they knew it was time to go. They had a contract to fulfill and a band to destroy.

* * *

You know what's hard? Finding female vocalists in _metal _bands of any kind. I don't care if it's heavy, death, symphonic, folk, trash, doom, gothic or metal core, especially those who can do the "death growls". Oh well.

I'm kind of running low on female metal vocalists/bands. If you have any suggestions, please let me know! I hope my developing 'playlist' for Cancerous is good.


	6. Partnerklok

AN: Dudes, I just got done watching Dethrelease, the episode where Dethklok releases their new album on Metalocalypse. Oh man, I wanted to cry when I thought Ofdensen was dead. Believe me, he's one of my favorites next to Toki, Skwisgaar and Pickles. Just wow, intense… and the air concert was wicked cool. Fuck… wow. I am at a lose for words!

I've also learned that the woman who plays Larvona Succuboso is in fact, the singer of Arch Enemy, Angela Gossow. Un-fucking-believable :O And Metallica has voiced a few characters. Some are pretty hilarious.

Tracks of Choice: "Call me When You're Sober" by Evanescence

* * *

Chapter 6: More than Partnerklok

It had taken most of the night and half a day to get back to Mordland from Las Vegas via Murderbus. The girls had sat on the large couch and fallen asleep on one another, completely wiped out from their concert and the heat of their performance. While the girls had slept, it took everything Pickles and Toki had to protect them from Nathan and his random sharpie.

"Dood, that's not cool." Pickles would tell him when he got close to Moira who sat at the end. "Can't you wait for them to wake up… or somethin?"

Now that they were all in Mordhaus, everyone was in the meeting room, currently including extra chairs for the girls, discussing song they were suppose to compose together. Nathan wanted his band to play the music while Moira joined them, and vice a versa with Moira. Things were getting heated between the 'Plosions. Insults were being thrown around. The others watched on in amusement for never had they seen such a thing.

The manager's were there to, trying to cut in but never given a chance. Ofdensen was used to it, but Munkittrick felt like he was going to blow a fuse. The man in his early forties ran a hand through his hair, trying to assess the situation and tell the two leaders the possible bad news. Seeing that there was just one option, he clamped a massive hand on Nathan's and Moira's mouth who were up in each other's faces. They argued worse then a married couple.

"Enough!" he shouted, "We have a press conference that both of you need to attend!" Ofdensen was a little surprised that Nathan didn't attack. He didn't let his amusement show however as he spoke for the frustrated man.

"Nathan, Moira. The media is here to question the both of you. New contracts have been drawn as well to uh, make this concert into an actual association act as you've both requests." He held the contract forms up, reminding them that they were yet to be signed.

"Fuck, you never cut us any slack, do you?" Nathan scowled as he forcefully moved Munkittrick's hand from his mouth, "Should we, I don't know, sign it now?"

Moira crossed her arms, her manager's hand now off her mouth as well, "Let's do it during the conference, that way everyone knows we mean business." She gave Nathan a cocky smile, knowing that everyone would agree with her.

Ofdensen gave a short nodded, "Very well. I advise we…"

"What the hell do we do?" Pickles interrupted, "What are we? Chop liver?"

"Ja, we nevers does anythings when da press conference starts." Skwisgaar frowned, looking up from his guitar.

"I hatesh them." Murderface folded his arms over his chest, remembering when he had to speak in front of the mass media. How he wished to forget. "I think… I'll shtay here."

"Well, if you want to come, you can." Munkittrick said, "But you'll have to stay backstage."

"Betters den nothings, I guess." Toki shrugged. He turned to Lucy who was sitting beside him with a cup of hot chocolate, "Yous wants come toos?" The young Ukrainian woman thought for a moment, but nodded as she gave him a heartfelt smile.

"Sures. I sees no harms in it." Toki offer her his hand as he got up. She took it and was hoisted from her seat. As they stood there waiting for the others, they never let go of each other's hands.

Bloodyfist was looking at her breakfast, debating whether or not to go. What must have been thirty seconds, she resumed eating. "I'm gonna shtay here and finish muh breakfesh." She said with a mouth full of blueberry pancakes. "Dese are gudsh."

Pickles draped an arm over Cherry and walked out of the room. The ones who were going followed, talking to one another. Before Ofdensen could open the door to the conference room, Munkittrick pulled his girls to the side. They looked at him quizzically, but he just held a hand up to prevent questions.

"Girls," he began, "From this point on, this will get crazy. I'm asking that you all stay safe, never travel alone and above all, don't get attach to Dethklok. This is business." He gave Cherry a knowing look. The drummer blushed and sighed. "I don't have to worry about Moira or Bloodyfist like I do for the rest of you. Cherry, it's nice to know that you're showing interest in a relationship after your last break up, but please, don't get in too deep. Knowing you all, you have some twisted plan concocted in your heads." He gave them a hard stare.

The three he needed to worry about bowed their heads in slight shame, but even with the warning, they knew that nothing was going to stop them from getting to know the boys. They just couldn't help it. Perhaps in the end it would destroy Dethklok more.

"And now, I present to you, Nathan Explosion from Dethklok and Moira Implosion from Cancerous." Ofdensen said as the 'Plosions walked up to the podiums made for them. One had Dethklok's logo while the other had Cancerous written on it in the same fashion. Flashes were going off left and right, momentarily blinding the duo. Moira leaned on her podium and addressed the crowd. She was dressed in a black tube top and jeans, not bothering to dress up and make Nathan look like a bum. She was just too lazy.

"Good morning everyone. As you know, I am Moira Implosion, front woman of Cancerous. First off, I would like to say it is such an honor to be up here with…" she gulped, hating the pleasantries that she was forced to use in order for no one to question her reasons why she was even there. No one would know about her plan to ruin the man beside her. "…Nathan Explosion. I know many rumors have been going around, about my band being the next Dethklok. People, we hate that. We are two distinct groups. If you all weren't so judgmental, you'd see that."

She was scowling now, her kind smile gone. Hazel eyes, ablaze with mild fury, scanned the crowd, tuning out Nathan's craptastic speech about the 'reasons' behind their concert. He mumbled half of it anyway. Once all was said and done, Munkttrick and Ofdensen came and handed each one a contract, which they signed and handed to the other to do the same again. Now it was time for questions.

Moira chose a chubby fellow in the front of the crowd. "Since both of you are to be living together, do you believe any… sexual relationships… will cause a problem?"

Implosion sighed, feeling a headache come on, "Good sir, I am not a care taker. Everyone in Cancerous are mature young ladies. If one of us is to have a sexual relationship with a member of Dethklok, it is their choice." She glanced to her right where Cherry and Pickles were standing together, both with a slight smirk on their lips as they quietly left the others, the answer giving them an idea now that they were in Mordhaus and there were plently of rooms for privacy, "I can tell you this, it's inevitable. Will it last, I'm not sure and I doubt it. I could be wrong. We'll have to see how our time together ends up being."

Nathan then chose a woman to the far left, "Mr. Explosion, as sudden as this partnership has come up, are you having a sexual relationship with Ms. Implosion now that you are no longer with Rebecca Nightrod?"

The front man felt his grip tighten on his podium involuntarily. No way in fucking hell, "No." he said, sending the woman an icy green glare, "I would have to be fucking crazy to be sleeping with her." Moira's face redden with both anger and embarrassment. She refused to look at him, but wondered what was wrong with her since she was practically everyone's type. And so the questions continued, more about their relationships then the actual performance. Only one question was left unanswered. Who was going to be the one in charge of composing the lyrics?

-Later-

It was lunch time for everyone. The girls tried really hard not to puke as they saw Jean-Pierre walk in all his shredded glory. Moira seemed to be the only one unfazed while Lucy, being the youngest, looked like she was ready to die of fright. She pressed her body closer to Toki, covering her face as she leaned against his shoulder.

While Dethklok ate their usual, Cancerous all decided to eat spaghetti. Though now they didn't have the stomach to, not after seeing the chef.

"I don't want to be mean… but what happened to him?" Bloodyfist asked as he hobbled out of the room. She shuddered and pushed her plate away.

"Oh, he got thrown into the helicopter bladesh." Murderface told her as he bit into his BLT. "We showed him back together."

"Oh… like that song." She said, wide eyes. "Who'd have thought it was a real thing? Being sewn back together," she gulped, "wrong."

Moira picked at her food, disgusted at the story and the fact she had to sit next to Nathan. She glanced down the table. The girls were slowly starting to eat, chit chatting with the boys. Her eyes narrowed at the drummers, they were getting way too cozy with one another, and it was gross. As if they were love sick puppies. Toki and Lucy had a childlike fascination with one another, both talking about their candy endorsements and who had the better company. Toki obviously out shining her, but Lucy really didn't care. Perhaps their relationship could be close to a sibling like fondness for one another at the moment.

Knubbler came in out of the blue, almost out of breath. "So I hear you guys are pairing up?" he said once he caught his breath, "Got here as fast as I could. Hello ladies, I'm Dick Knubbler. I help Dethklok produce their music." He shook the girls' hands. "Which means I'll be working with you as well."

Moira took a sip of her beer, "Can't this wait until we're done eating? Not to be rude or anything." Putting her bottle down, she rubbed her temples, "It's just that I've got this massive head ache from the press conference. I actually might end up sleeping after this." She gave him an apologetic smile, actually meaning what she said.

Knubbler shrugged, "That's ok. I needed to talk to Nathan alone any how about the recordings we'll be doing." He then noticed Lucy looking at his face strangely. "My eyes exploded."

"Ah… I sees den." She blushed, she didn't think he'd see her staring. But who could miss her baby blues? "I ams dones." She said, fed up with the disfigured people around her. "I tinks I go take naps or eats candies." She excused herself from the table.

"I's done too." Toki replied as he followed her, "Lucy, waits!"

Out in the hallway, Lucy turned to face Toki. "Yes? What's is it?"

Toki fidgeted a little, "Wants to talks in my rooms? I stashed vodka bottle dere." He looked at her hopefully. Toki really wanted to be her friend, since his band rarely ever met new people. And the fact that she was the youngest of her band, just like him, he wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

Lucy smiled, "Ok. But dun let's da girls know. Dey says I'm stills too youngs. My birthdays is next month though, den I be twenty one."

"Really? I just turned twenty-twos not longs ago. Besides, dey don't likes me doing day times drinkings. But we haves littles bit, yes?" they finally entered his room. Toki locked the door, lest anyone walked in on them when they were drinking. The last thing he wanted was for her to get in trouble.

Lucy sat on his bed and looked around in amazement, even examining the pictures on the wall. The space beside her dipped as Toki situated himself next to her, holding the bottle in his hand. Since he didn't have cups in his room, they'd have to drink directly from the bottle. Toki took the first gulp before handing it to her.

With two hands, Lucy carefully took a sip and scrunched her face up as she swallowed. It wasn't as bad as she thought, so she took bigger sip and gave the bottle back to him. "So, who dis in da pictures?" she asked to start a conversation. Toki raised a brow and sighed.

"Dat be my parents. My father died of cancers not longs ago. I don'ts talks to my mother." He chugged down more then a mouth full, "How bouts you?"

Lucy all of sudden became very silent, drawing her legs up to her chin as she wrapped her arms around her sock covered knees since she wore a pair of short shorts with thigh high black socks. Putting her chin on her knees, she sighed. "I… I don't know where my parents are, maybe back in Ukraine. I don'ts wants to know. My fa-der was very cruel man. My mother lefts us when I was little… den fa-der started beating me and molestings me. I runs away from home wits my violin." She took a bigger gulp from the bottle.

Toki frowned and held her close, resting his head on hers, "Den he should die. My fathers wasn't nice, but I knows he dids what he dids to helps me. I's no lets notings happens to you. Not whens you with me." Lucy hugged Toki back, a thankful smile on her lips. Suddenly feeling tired, she yawned and doze off into a light sleep once Toki put the bottle away and laid back with her on his chest.

-----

Cherry and Pickles were the next to leave the mess hall. Completely ignoring the warnings they had been given, they went straight to Pickles room, already in a lip lock when they closed the door. It had been a while since either of them had been with someone. Usually Pickles was for one night stands or very short flings, but he knew that in this case, it was different. He already felt a strong attraction to her the moment he saw her, and he wasn't about to let it pass him by as he set her down on his bed to deepen their kiss.

Cherry gasped into the kiss, running a hand up Pickle's shirt to feel his relatively smooth skin. Pickles trailed kissed down her throat and exposed chest left bare to him from her tube top. "Want… some… weed?" he asked in between love bites.

"Fuck yes." Cherry gasped out, "Makes everything better!" The male drummer got off her and shuffled through his drawers, looking for the necessary things he needed. Finding his small kit, he brought it back to the bed. Cherry licked her lips and carefully began to assemble the little pipe, stuffing the end with weed. She gave Pickles a lingering kiss before placing the gadget in his mouth and lighting it for him. He inhaled some and held his breath a little, before dipping his head low to exhale the smoke into Cherry's waiting mouth for a devil's kiss.

By the time both were faded, they were under the covers, their clothes scattered everywhere. Cherry giggled insanely when they were done, sweat covering her body. Her body had a soft, and satisfied glow about it. Completely flushed, Cherry turned to Pickles who was lighting a cigarette after their ordeal, her eyes softening as he smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head.

"I cain't believe we did that." She yawned as she snuggled into Pickles' side. She took his cigarrette and took in a long drag, "But fuck what Moira said…"

Pickles rubbed her torso as he held her close, "Ah, Nathan's not going to like this either but whatever. So, does this make us a couple?" Cherry pretended to think about it for a while.

"Huh… well, was the hanky pankin' around the best…?" seeing his worried face, she laughed and kissed his cheek, "I'm kiddin'. I would think this would count as a relationship." They laid beside each other, completely lost in thought. Pickles was just about to put out his cigarette when Cherry grabbed his flaccid penis and stroked it back to life. She grinned up at him.

"I ain't done with you yet, honey."

----

Skwisgaar was walking down the hall heading for his room when he was stopped by Runa. He looked down at her and let her catch her breath. She must have ran after him when he left lunch.

"_Skwisgaar, I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me?"_ she asked in their native tongue. It was a lot easier to communicate that way, _"I'd very much like a tour of this place. I'm afraid of getting lost."_ She let out a nervous laugh as she straightened up from leaning against her guitar that was like his, only red.

The world's fastest guitar player thought for a moment before shrugging, _"Alright. Why don't we just leave our guitars in my room? You can pick it up later."_ He opened his door and went to his dresser. Runa's eyes widen as she stepped in, the white of his room completely contrasting with the outside. Unable to resist, she jumped on his bed face up on his side. She giggled as his furry blanket tickled her her skin.

Skwisgaar chuckled and joined her as she curled up around his pillow. "_Comfortable?"_

"_Very much so. I sleep in a damn cube on the bus. This is… custom, right?"_she groaned as she sank in deeper into the comforter and mattress. "_So soft_."

"_Perhaps."_ Runa yawned, but didn't allow herself to sleep just yet. She looked out of his window out at the rest of Mordland. Their property was so big, she couldn't help but be jealous of him.

"_If I didn't know who you did on this bed, I'd sleep on it. You sleep with some… unusual women. They're either really old or really big."_ She caught his stare with hers, their azure eyes locked in a staring contest. _"Why do you sleep with such women?"_ the question slipped out without her meaning to voice it. But she wasn't embarrassed.

Skwisgaar looked away, but laid down next to her with his arms tucked behind his head. He thought about it for a minute or two without really coming up with a suitable answer. He felt as if he really couldn't lie to her, even if he was suppose to destroy her band, which he figured Cancerous was going to do the same to his. He wasn't that clueless.

"_I don't know. I've dated pretty women before, but the whole gmilf thing, I like it. Perhaps because I don't have to get very attach to them for them to have a good time. Plus some of them are way more kinkier then you think."_ He laughed as Runa blanched. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"_It's probably suppose to sound sweet, but I think it's sick still. Almost like you're screwing your mom! She has to be in her late sixties early seventies, right? She is after all Miss Sweden of 1956."_ That had Skwisgaar thinking. He didn't know how old his mom was, nor did he really care, but she was old and not pretty anymore. He was lost in his thought, but was startled when Runa laid her head on his chest, "_Sorry, I may have spoken out of turn. Who am I to judge who you have sex with it? You are a bonified whore like me, only I doubt you made a living out of it."_ she giggled when he raised his brown in questioning._ "It happened when I was younger, I was once a porn star, very much like my father. Though my porn name was Austria. I could never use my real name."_ she gave him a cheeky smile. "_And it was a smart thing too. Imagine all the harassment I'd get for it now?"_

"_No!"_ Skwisgaar was shocked. _"You were in the porn industry? This I have to see."_ Runa blushed, but didn't try to stop him. He called someone on his phone to check out any movies done by an Finnish woman named Austria. "_No way am I going to miss that."_

"Whatevers." She rolled her eyes. Getting up she stretched, her blouse rising up on her flat belly. Skwisgaar had to stop himself from reaching out to stroke the teasing strip of flesh. "I goes backs to my room. I'm tired." She gave him one last smile before leaving his room with her guitar in hand. "You cans takes me on tours laters." Blowing him a kiss, she left him laying on his bed with slightly wide eyes.

-----

"So you're trying to make a side band I hear." Bloodyfist said as they both sat lazily in the entertainment room. Murderface shrugged.

"It'sh no big deal, but yea. I am."

The female bassist sighed, "Have you registered? Even thought of recruits?"

"Uh… no."

Bloodyfist rolled her eyes, getting up to pace around the room a little. He must have been retard, she thought. Giving him a quick glance, she debated whether or not to help him. Most likely his manager tried, but wasn't successful. How would she be able to help?

"Alright Murderface, I've decided to try to help you then. To create your own band and actually have claims to it is like nurturing a baby. You have to be carefeul and precise. I myself have claim to the band name Ovary Override. Get a computer and let's do this! If you have to make a demo tape, I'll be glad to help." She placed her hand on her hips, giving him a reassuring smile.

"But Toki took all of the domainsch online. Want can I do?"

"Hmm…" Bloodyfist thought about for a while, trying to figure out if there was a way to get him registered for a website atleast. "Well… why don't we have the url as Planet Piss… uh… Planet Piss… domination?" Murderface stared at her dully, but shrugged.

"I shuppose. But I don't know if you schaw it, I'm not good at public shpeaking." He fidgeted in his seat, mumbling the last part more to himself. Oh how terrible it was. Damn Pickles for that drug he gave him. He was out of it for a long time.

Scratching the back of her head, Blooyfist spoke, "Well, if we can get the ball rolling for you, maybe I can do the necessary announcements for you, or at least give ya a push pass your stage fright." Murderface felt like he could weep in the inside, but on the outside, he actually smiled, scaring the poor woman a bit. Making an excuse, Bloodyfist left before he did something else to freak her out.

-----

Nathan was with Knubbler on their way to the recording room, trying to figure out who played what and who would actually compose the piece since it was obvious neither Moira nor Nathan could stand each other. Nathan couldn't explain his hate for her, but he knew she was dangerous. And yet at the same time, he would totally do her. It was really strange. But she was no Rebecca. In fact she looked a lot like a little girl since she was so small.

As they opened the door, someone was in the recording room. Moira was singing into the mic while playing a keyboard. Nathan didn't know she could play an instrument, but truth be told, the song she sung was the only one she could play on Lucy's keyboard. Her voice filled the room as she concentrated on the keys, not bothering to look up from her spot. Apparently she had barely started when they came in.

"_Don't cry to me, if you love me. You would be here with me. You love me, come find me, make up your mind…"_ The song sounded a bit sad a first, but then her playing shifted into a different beat. Nathan and Knubbler were a bit surprised, her voice was just incredible. Nathan didn't realize he had been staring at her the whole time until she was done. She looked through the glass and gasped.

"The hell?" she said, "H-how long were you there?" she frowned, made self-conscious by her silent audience.

"That was a really nice piece." Knubbler said. He sat in the chair of the sound booth and fiddled with a few things. "So Nathan tells me you would like the song to be in German. By any chance do you know any other language."

Moira scratched her head, "Some Italian. Duh on Russian since I lived there for a while. And obviously German. It helps to grow up in by Europe. Bombed Spanish in high school." She got out of the room she was in to join the men. Picking up a note book from the coffee table, she flipped through a few pages. "I know Nathan isn't hyped up about me wanting this song to be in a different language, but hey, it'll be cool, trust me. Here." She handed the note book to Nathan, "These are a few ideas I had."

He read the page, furrowing his brows as his frown deepened. "But then why do you want it in German? This is talking about Russia. Fucking communist."

The short woman tried to remain patient, "Nathan, come on. The song will be good. I actually have a small demo of the first part. Originally I had planned to sing it with an old friend but…" her eyes had a distant look, "He can't sing anymore. Swallowed a shard of glass on accident. Then committed suicide." snapping out of her daze, she looked back at Nathan, "Just do this for me, ok? You can have everything else set up, but let me make the song; you can edit it afterwards but let me do this! Hey!"

Nathan grabbed a pen and made a few revisions already. Once he was satisfied, he gave the book to Knubbler who read it and nodded, giving it back to its owner. Moira read over it, tapping a beat with her finger on the paper. She did it a few times, finally looking up at Nathan.

"This could work… I suppose." Everyone sat on the couch in front of the coffee table, revising the page of lyrics she had well into the night with only a few insults thrown around, a major improvement since the two first met. It was also that night, Nathan began his German lessons. It wasn't as bad as they thought. Perhaps they could become friends and live the two months together…

Fat chance.

* * *

Jeez, I actually have _5_ different versions of this chapter, but this version was actually the best one that came out. The other ones just lacked something... Shoot, one was like 13 pages. Well, ya know what I've been saying though only **2** have done it. Please review :D It'll make me happy.


	7. Deth Positions

I'm sure some of you _might_ know what song they're going to be "playing", so kudos to you! I only have _**2 **_reviewers, so this chapter is for them. Thank you so much for actually taking the time to comment! At least I know _someone_ is reading. Hits equal Shit. It don't tell me crap really. How do I know if someone likes me to continue or not?

Tracks of Choice: "Master of Puppets", "Angel of Death" by Apocalyptica

* * *

Chapter 7: Deth Position

It had been about a week and already the media was buzzing with the news of Cancerous and Dethklok working together. Every channel was talking about it, and more so now that Cherry and Pickles made their relationship official and public. Nathan and Moira had raised hell the day after Cherry emerged from the male drummer's room, covered in hickeys and sore for obvious reasons.

The two singers had called a band meeting after finally deciding who would play what. In the meeting room, the two bands sat waiting as Nathan and Moira debated on who would speak first. The two had gotten along a bit more, but the occasional fighting didn't stop.

"Nathan, come on! I'm the one who thought of it!" she growled, stabbing his broad chest with her index finger. Electricity shot between them. Looking up at him, she gave him a heated look, "So I should do it!"

"Fuck that. This is my house, my meeting room!" The more they argued the more he was getting turned on. He fought with his self control, trying to prevent himself from throwing her on the table and screwing her to submission.

"I'm a guest! So respect my wished as a woman!"

"Where? All I see is a midget."

Moira felt her blood boil as she brought her knee up to collide with his groin. Everyone jumped as he fell to the floor, trying hard not to cry out in pain. Crying was for pansies. He was sure as hell not one. The boys cringed, making a mental note to never piss off the small woman.

"Where was I? Oh yes… We finally decided who was going to play what. Toki, Skwisgaar and Pickles will remain on their instruments. Lucy, you will play keyboards, and Cherry, I need you as a backup singer so prepare to learn Russian…"

The red head was baffled, "Huh? Say wha?" she looked up from the nachos she, Pickles and Toki were eatting.

Moira sighed in annoyance, "You heard me, bitch. You're learning Russian, it's not much. Bloodyfist, I need you on bass guitar." She rubbed her left arm, "Runa, Muderface, as of now you're fill ins until I've figured out something." She looked at them a bit apologetically.

Runa's eyes widen, her breathing becoming labored. Skwisgaar grabbed her hand from underneath the table, but she ripped it out his grip, fuming. Her eyes became as cold as the Arctic sea, her lips in a deep frown and her fists balled tight enough to make her knuckles white.

"Why am I da ones dat gets booted off? Ams I not seconds best here?" her voice was calm, resisting the urge to shout. To not play in this concert hurt her, even if Murderface wasn't going to play either. Pursing her lips together, she looked back at an equally serious Moira.

The black haired woman stood her ground, not letting their eye contact break, "Runa." She began slowly, "I know this comes as a shock, but it's the only way that we stay even. Nathan didn't want this joint song over ran by women playing instruments. I need Lucy, and you go way to fast to be on bass."

With hurt feelings, Runa stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Skwisgaar wanted to go after her, but the look from Nathan told him otherwise. A fight within the band could bring Cancerous down, but even he didn't think she should have been left out. They had practiced together several times over the week, and she was amazing, keeping up with him way better then Toki did when he played his fastest. Moira sighed. As for Murderface, he slumped further into his seat and cursed.

"It'sch becaush I'm fat and ugly huh? Bet that'sh why I can't play." He stayed for a while until Nathan picked up from where Moira left off, unable to take it. Why should he have to listen to the meeting if he wasn't even going to perform? Going to their entertainment room, he found Runa laying on the couch, an arm over her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled in what he thought was sadness, but in truth it was from anger.

"Are… you crying?" he asked as he slowly approached her.

"No." she snapped, "Justs very angries!" moving her arm away, she sat straight up to allow Murderface to sit by her. Crossing her arms, she tried to relax, "I understands what she says, but at sames time I wants to plays de guitar with Skwisgaar. He ands I's practice and I wants da world to see I cans be as fasts as hims. I didn't thinks I coulds be, but it seems to be dat ways. I can tells he no holds back." She sighed dejectly, her shoulder's slumping further.

Murderface pitied her. It was tough to go against the Swede's ridiculous playing skills, but if what she said was true, then he would want to play too in her position. He placed a hand on her shoulder as carefully and as comfortable as he could manage. He wasn't used to talking with girls, and it was already weird living with them for a while.

"There, there. I'm shore shomething will happen and you can play. I can't because I'm the fat and ugly one." The female guitarist glanced at him with a small smile. "Bloodyfisht looksch better on schtage then me."

Runa stifled a laugh, "No offenses, but I tinks you rights on dat one." She gave him a playful shove as she giggled, but she still looked sad.

Skwisgaar then came bursting into the room, taking her hand in his and quickly escorting her outside so they could talk in private. Once he was sure no one was around, he turned to face her. To hell with the plan, he couldn't let a talent musician… this beautiful guitar player… waste away on the sidelines when she deserved the spot light. Where he should have felt threatened, instead he actually felt good to have competition. Perhaps it was because she was a woman and she wasn't at all threatening. She was a very open minded woman, not matter how the careers she had been in were like.

"_I don't think what she did was fair. You should be the one to play, not Toki."_ He pinched the bridge of his nose, _"He doesn't even practice and I know that this song is a big deal because we're working together. I think I'll ask Bloodyfist to switch with Murderface so you can switch with Toki if that devil woman wants to kee…"_ he was silenced as she shushed him with her fingers against his lips.

"_It's all right. I overreacted._" She smiled sadly at him._ "I won't take this away from Bloodyfist, or any of the other girls. I need to respect what Moira says, because she was the one that brought us together, and in the end saved us. You… you wouldn't understand."_ She hugged his middle, putting her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes she exhaled deeply, _"Just play for the both of us, alright?"_

Skwisgaar had the insane urge to kiss her, but resisted as she pulled away. She was strong and understanding in the end. He really liked that about her. Runa was like no one he had ever met, and he was thankful to know her. Practicing with her had been the thing in the world, because for once someone gave him a challenge, and a reason to give it all he got when he played. He gave a small groan at the thought of playing with Toki. It just wasn't fair.

"Are… you sures?" All she did was nod her head in reply. Seeing her so down made Skwisgaar feel funny. He needed to cheer her up, but how?_ "Do you want anything?"_

"Whip Lingo berries Porridge. _Vispipuuro used makes me feel better when I was little. But ever since I left my father, I haven't had any."_ Did Jean Pierre even know how to make that? Guess Skwisgaar was about to find out as he sought out the chef.

"I tinks I hads dat once. It's pretties good."

-Else Where-

"Wow-wee, I gets to play da guitar in da concert." Toki mused as he and Lucy went back to his room. Since the first time she slept there, they had requested Toki's bed be replaced by bunk beds. Toki slept on the bottom of it since he had the tendency to fall off in the middle of the night occasionally. The two had actually slept better with each other nearby then alone.

Opening the door, Toki allowed Lucy to enter. She went straight to the foot of the bed and took out a large case. Opening it, she took out her cello, Toki stared at her quizzically. Lucy smiled as she made sure her instrument was tuned correctly, "I knows how I cans make sures she's betters. I needs to finds Bloodyfists. Hope-allies she practiced her cellos." Toki helped her carry out her instrument once she put it back in it's case. They found the bassist playing video games with Murderface. Lucy whispered to her about her plan to cheer Runa up.

"I think she went outside. Hey Murderface, I need your help." They followed her to Runa's room. Taking her cello case from the closet, the she bassist handed it to him, "Drop it and you die. I need to get mine." She warned with a murderous glare. Murderface gulped, holding onto the handle of the case for dear life.

-Outside-

Runa sighed depressingly. Skwisgaar had left her alone for a while as she sat on the bench table outside with a bowl of her porridge. Seeing shadows coming her way, she looked up, surprised to see Lucy, Toki, Bloodyfist and Murderface. Spotting her cello, she became curious.

"Whats all dis?" She took her cello from Murderface and held it close.

Lucy giggled, "Let's all practice! Justs us tree?" she looked up hopefully at the older woman. Runa smiled and nodded. The three of them sat on the bench with enough space between them. Toki and Murderface sat on the grass facing them, wondering what they were going to do.

"Ok, let's does da Puppets one." Runa said as she positioned her bow on the strings of her cello that rested between her legs. The other's nodded and on the count of three, they began to play. Runa played the melody of the Metallica song. While Ofdensen was looking for Nathan who was last seen on the golfing range, he heard the girls playing. Standing off to the side, he watched on as they continued their small concert in the picnic area. Skwisgaar came back to check up on her and was startled to see the growing crowd. The Klokateers nearby even stopped to watch.

The cellists had their eyes closed, so they didn't notice their audience. When the song was almost over, Runa told them to play _Angel of Death. _They quickly jumped into that song, which was much faster than _Master of Puppets_.

Finally, when it was done, Runa looked up and blushed. "When did you alls comes?" she asked. No one really answered. Everyone dispersed, only leaving the Dethklok boys and Ofdensen.

"That was very good." The manager complimented, "Do you… uh, have that one recorded?" Runa shook her head, "I'll talk to your manager. You all should make an EP, in case your band falls apart." He gave a quick nod to them, "I'll be off. Good day ladies."

Runa sighed, "Tanks you guys. I feels much betters." She hugged her friends and even the boys of Dethklok. "I ams goings to takes showers now. Den I don'ts know." Putting her cello into its case, she took it with her as she made her way back to Mordhaus.

"I doubts we's ever breaks apart." Lucy said as she watched Ofdensen grow smaller, "We alls likes families."

-Nathan's Room-

"Why the fuck am I here again?" Moira hissed as she sat on Nathan Explosion's bed. She looked around the room, feeling uneasy being away from the others and alone with him. It wasn't that she was afraid he would do something to her, Moira could see that deep down he was a softy, but the fact that she was slowly growing accustom to his presence was unsettling. She didn't want it to be that way.

Nathan grunted as he propped himself up with some pillows against his head board, "Because it's the last place people come to find me. I suck at German, ok?" he rolled his eyes, "It's not like I _want_ to be alone with you." Which of course was completely untrue for himself as well. Moira was less… violent, when it was just the two of them. Still bitchy, but less punches.

"Oh, so you admit to it? Sissy cunt face." Moira mocked, crossing her arms over her chest, "This is why you have me here?"

"Um, yeah. Why else?"

Moira blushed a little, but didn't say anything as she looked away from him. Sitting Indian style on his bed, she opened her book of lyrics. "Well… you know the song isn't done yet." Looking up as he sat up a bit more, she bit her lower lip. "By any chance… do you know where you'd like to perform it?"

Nathan shrugged, "The song is about Russia, pretty much… so I guess there. Hmm, but it has to be…"

"Brutal, I know. How about Magadan? It's in the Siberian portion of Russia. Sometimes it's about -8 degrees. More inland it is as low as -36. Besides, it'll actually keep Moscow safe." She said the last part to herself.

Nathan was impressed. The temperature was pretty terrible. Maybe that would do. "Huh, sounds interesting. So… _Diese Stadt ist eine Dirne_ means?" he said, looking through his note book as well, he slide his pencil from his ear so he could take notes.

"Holy shit, you haven't memorized the first line? Fuck me man…" Moira sighed exasperatedly, not noticing Nathan shift a bit awkwardly at her statement about screwing her, "_This city is a prostitute_." She moved closer to Nathan, not noticing their legs were touching. However, the front man noticed, and he didn't like the feeling he was getting. It was almost like the time he was with his ex, only more calming. "Have you at least thought of a new beat? You kept bugging me about how the other one wasn't 'brutal' enough. I need to know so I can tell the girls. That way they can teach the boys. It'll take to long to do it your by letting the guys figure it out. At least my girls have the basic tone for the song." She ran her hand through her hair, putting her note book on her lap.

"Hey…" Nathan closed the book and looked at her. Moira looked up, waiting for him to continue, "Why didn't you let… what's her name… play?" Even Nathan knew the woman from Finland was better than Toki any day of the week, "I would have been fine letting her play."

Moira made a fist, biting her knuckle, "It's just…" Nathan looked at her curiously. "I'm a fair person, though I know I can be the biggest bitch in the world." She glared at him when Natha nodded. "And if I don't allow an even amount, well… I'll admit I'm a little scared about what your fans would do." Getting up off his bed, she began to pace around the room, "Before our concert in Vegas… we were touring up in Salt Lake City. During that concert, a fan of yours began to make some serious threats and even attacked us, saying we were the very poison set out to destroy the love of the world. Gay mother fucker. We weren't hurt, but it scared our manager. So, I think that's why we're actually here." Moira didn't feel like working with him at the moment. "We're safer with you then out there, where a lot of your fans still don't like us." Sighing, she grabbed her stuff and began to leave the room. Outside of the open door she looked back at the stunned man, "Life is brutal when you're against the biggest name in the world. We'll pick up on your lessons later. I… I gotta go."

Nathan laid back on his bed, putting a hand behind his head. That was some shocking news. So even if about half his fans liked them, there was enough to actually… hurt them? Normally he wouldn't have cared, but living with them and getting to know the girls was really making him reevaluate his look on life. Even Nathan had to admit Moira and the rest of Cancerous was good. It was actually nice to have some serious rivalry, and hot ones at that. Realizing it wasn't metal thinking, he tried to think of something else. But he just couldn't help himself. The last few days he thought of forgetting about the plan and call it quits, but his stupid pride wouldn't let him. Did Moira feel the same way? He doubt it was going to happen anyways, when the drummers and the rhythm guitarist were pretty much loving couples. They wouldn't try to defeat each other, would they?

"That'd be… fucked up…" Nathan said to himself, "But it would make a pretty brutal song." Getting up to go to his dresser, he took out his voice recorder and began to make notes about a new song, which remained nameless.

-With the Managers-

Ofdensen, finally coming back after no luck in finding Nathan, had allowed Munkittrick to set up his own desk in his office, so long as the manager of Cancerous stayed on his side of the room and didn't go near his safe. Munkittrick had no problem with it, and told Ofdensen the same as he took his safe out from the tour bus. Both of them were doing some paper work when Munkittrick beckoned the other manager over.

"Chazzy," he said, saying his friend old nick name, "Again, I have to thank you about this. For keeping my girls safe. The concert idea was a good cover up until we find out who the hell is threatening my girls, but there is still something bugging me." He leaned back on his seat, taking the glass of whiskey he poured for himself with him.

Ofdensen poured his own glass and sat in the seat in front of him, "It's the least I can do. It's making Dethklok work harder." He took a small sip from his glass then looked back at Munkittrick, "Andrew, does your concern have anything to do with Pickles and Cherry's relationship?"

Andrew nodded solemnly, "Your boys are much more famous then Cancerous, and have been with many girls. Moira and the girls are very dear to me, like my own daughters." Ofdensen nodded, already knowing that tidbit, "So I'm concern that… Pickles could be using her. Toki doesn't worry me much. He and Lucy are more like siblings."

Ofdensen let out a troubled sigh as he loosened his tie, "Andy, if anything happens, I'll make sure things are taken care of, but it's their life. We're managers, not care takers so…"

"No, you don't understand. You deal with a bunch of idiotic men. I deal with a group of very unique young women. So our views may be different." He was growing a bit frustrated as Ofdensen remained oblivious to his concern, "What I'm saying is that, if one of your boys hurts my girls, this could ruin them. Women are more emotional. Moira has grown to tolerate Nathan, and it makes me very worried." He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache pounding, "I didn't think it would happen so soon. Trust me, you don't want to know what she said when she heard the gossip of her being like Nathan, it was bad enough their last names were similar."

"Opposites attract, I suppose." Charles downed the rest of his drink and put the glass down on the table where a maid klokateer would come to pick up when both of them left their office. "Like Moira said herself, it's inevitable." Andrew nodded in agreement but said nothing else as he went back to reading letters from endorsers and charities. From across the room, Charles looked up from his own paperwork, "Hey, Andy… I must be honest. You're very lucky to have Cancerous. They're less idiotic then my boys." A ghost of a smile crossed his lips. Andrew just laughed full heartedly.

-With the Drummers-

After the meeting was over, the two had gone back to Pickles room. Normally they'd strip and get under the sheets, but today they decided to be lazy and the two just laid down, catching a few missed z's if possible.

Cherry was already napping, curled up into a ball facing Pickles. The male drummer smiled down at her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear so he could look at her serene face.

Before all this he would have laughed at the thought of a serious relationship, but she was something else. The Wisconsin man sighed; hoping that nothing would change between them after their two months was over. She had told him about their Salt Lake concert, and it worried him that one of his own fans would do that. He knew they were rabid and absolutely crazy, but trying to kill them was ridiculous. Cherry's eyes fluttered open when Pickles kissed her forehead, his small beard tickling her brows.

"Howdy…" she yawned. "Whatcha lookin' at?" she stretched, twisting her neck to pop out the few kinks that formed, "Mmm, that was sure a good nap."

Pickled grinned, pulling her onto his chest so she rested above him. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before running his hand up her camisole to grope her breast. Cherry let out a soft moan as she grabbed his hand from behind the cloth.

"You really are beautiful." He said as he rolled them over. Looking deep into her eyes, he felt a sense of peace. For once, the both of them remained sober for two whole days, just so they could remember what each other felt like, how they tasted and know how much they felt for one another. Neither had used the "L" word, but the attraction was there, more than just a sexual and very physical thing. "I have got to be the luckiest guy right now."

Cherry giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and opening her legs wider for him as he rested his pelvis on her. With a slight blush she sighed blissfully, "You ain't so bad yerself. Cunt face asshole I dated last lost out on somethin' good, huh? But it was fer the better." She arched into him, giving her hips a thrust. Pickles got the hint and got off her so both could take off their clothes.

* * *

And I end now! So there you have it. Originally Murderface was going to be the only one booted off, but then I forgot where I was going to place Runa. The poor dear. –tear-

**YourSweetSinner: **Thank you for the comment. I actually like Evanescence for the piano parts and a few songs here and there. Emilie Autumn uses piano too, but I didn't want to use all of her songs. :/ And thank you for calling me a God :D You are one too. Lol.

**Drangonzfire718:** Again, thanks for the review. FYI: I love Boondock Saints too. The rope scenes are the best, and the cat. Good times, good times, aye?. And thanks for reminding me about Evanescence, more piano for Lucy - "Get your stupid fuckin' rope." lmao

I hearts you both D: You makes me happy


	8. The Tribunal II

Chapter 8: The Tribunal Pt II: The Undertakers

Once again the Tribunal had assemble when news of the drumming couple was heard. Crosier had spent a lot of time gathering information from reliable sources. What he discovered made him sick. He feared the coupling could jepordize the world more so then what Dethklok was doing alone.

"As you can see, Cancerous is staying with Dethklok because of the incident at Salt Lake City. Not only that, they are going to colaberate with one another to create and perform a song. What will happen, it is too soon to tell." General Crosier said to the Tribunal. His report was brief, as many had heard the details on the news. "A group of rabid Dethklok fans have joined together and called themselves _The Undertakers_, very much like the Revengencers, only they are after Cancerous. This group is deticated to annihilating Cancerous so Dethklok would have no competition. They have broken into hundreds of record stores across the nation, detroying any thing and everything related to the female band." The old General paused for a moment.

"General Crosier," Vater Orlaag began, "What else do you know about these Undertakers?"

The four star General glanced at the long bearded man, "I believe they may make a scene at the concert. The bands have yet to announce the location, not until the end of this month, but I can tell you it will be in Russia. The Russian military is preparing several stages such as in Moscow, St. Petersburg, Dikson and Never. Of course, only one will be used, the rest decoys. A estimate of one billion tickets will be sold worldwide, but only sixty million will actually have the correct location. All this to confuse and keep the Undertakers as far away from Cancerous as possible. This is a very dangerous group, as they've managed to infiltrate a military base and take bio weapons, even a detenator of a small nuclear bomb. Whether not they will use it is not clear, as Dethklok will also be there. So there is the possibilty they will wait until Cancerous is alone."

"What more have you uncovered about the drummers, Pickles and Cherry?" Vater continued to ask questions, curious about the progress, and probably asking the very questions that had Mr. Selatcia was pondering himself. Of course he never spoke unless he really felt like it, and that was usually when the meeting was about to end.

"That, gentlemen," Senator Stampingstons said as he finally spoke up, "Is something very hard to investigate. Not only is Cancerous staying with Dethklok, but they seem to be under house arrest. Dethklok has made a few appearances outside of their home, but not with the company of the women. We believe these girls are under lock and key to protect them from the Undertakers. Mordhaus is like a fortress, guards are everywhere as well as hidden traps."

The screen behind him flashed, showing the image of a man who had an odd resemblance to Seth, Pickles brother, only with golden dreadlochs and black eyes. On his bare torse was various Dethklok related figures, even their names were painted on his body.

"We believe this to be the Undertakers' leader, former Marine Javier Van Winkler. General Crosier, please elaborate." Mr. Stampingston turned to him and gave him a slight nod.

"Van Winkler is a part of every Dethklok fan based forum, and attends every concert Dethklok has. He dropped out of Yale and entered the Marines in the early 90's, but was discharged for treason and stealing military secrets. With Van Winkler's military background, he is a prime candidate to be their leader. He was last seen at the Salt Lake City concert."

The pictures of a young Van Winkler were displayed on the large screens. Some from his Yale years, others from his life in the marines and the last ones were of him among numerous of people at Dethklok concerts. One was of him holding onto a "DIE FOR DETHKLOK" banner looking bloody and beaten as police officers carried him away. He had an insane look in his eyes as he grinned at the camera.

A picture that stood out the most was of him carving Dethklok into his right bicep. On his expression was of that as a madman. This guy was clearly nuts, and was indeed a prime suspect of the Salt Lake Incident. And if he had military secrets, then he was bound to know what to use to make bombs and the likes. Or where he could get a hold of nuclear weapons. Holy fuck he was crazy alright.

"General Crosier, keep an eye on Cancerous. Let nothing happen to them." Mr. Selatcia said in his normally low and raspy voice. "We must see what becomes of Cancerous and Dethklok."

"I agree." Orlaag said. General Crosier merely mumbled under his breath.

Everyone was dimissed. General Crosier went down a long hallway that lead to the outside of the secret facility. When he sure no one was behind him, he dug into his pockets until he pulled out a wallet. Taking a deep breath, he opened it. In the middle, there was a picture of a younger him, still in his military uniform along side another man. Crosier had a small smile on his lips as the young man beside him held up a little baby girl. All three of them smiling, even the baby who had a toothless grin on her little face as she reached out for Crosier.

Turning the picture over, it read _Summer, Crosier and Seargent Implosion with daughter, Moira._ It took him a while to actually remember he had the picture, and more so to remember Edgar. It had been almost twenty years since his death. With new conviction, Crosier vowed to keep Cancerous as safe as possible during the concert by sending his troops in to blend in with the crowd, whether or not Mr. Selatcia approved.

Taking the picture underneath the older one, he put his wallet away. He finally stopped walking and sighed. The picture was of Tina Implosion and a sixteen year old Moira, both standing infront of Edgar's American grave on the anniversary of the adults' wedding. The female Implosions had flown what was left of his body back to the US to be buried, leaving behind a memorial at the location in which the deceased family man had died at. Bitter sweet memories. He wished he had stayed in contact with the two, but life was hard for the General. He could only hope Dethklok or the Undertakers didn't end up killing Cancerous. He had to protect his god child at all cost or die trying.

* * *

I heard of a Winkler once. Evil, evil choir director, holy crap she was scary looking! I can personally say I really enjoy writing this fic, I've actually been keeping a pretty steady pace with it, a hell of a lot better then my other ones, who are now just over a year of not being updated. Damn writer's block. Maybe because I am ridiculously obesessed with Dethklok right now and keep watching the episodes I have on my iPhone :D

Well, there you have it! A nice chapter to start the weekend. Thanks again reviewers, and **YourSweet**, don't worry about Evanescence, everyone has different preferences in music and life in general. I'd be pissed though if you said "it killed the story" or something, a comment I got back years ago for one of my fics -has been horribly scarred ever since-

**Dragon**z, :D Boonfans unite! Lol, of course living with someone for a while will either lead to you liking them or hating them more. In this case it was like. At least that's how I see it...

Warning for Next Chapter: SkwisxRuna smut. Yeah, I actually went there x.x


	9. Deth Practice n' Sex

WARNING: SkwisgaarxRuna action :O There will be a warning before it begins.

Tracks of Choice: "Gingerbread Coffin" by Rasputina

* * *

Chapter 9: Deth Practice n' Sex

"Shit! Fuck! Mother Fucker! Dick Weed! Cunt Face! AH!" Moira shrieked as she paced her room. It was now day seventeen of sixty since Cancerous began to stay with Dethklok. The girls had tried to leave for the debut of their new album the other day, but in the end the whole thing was cancelled, postponed until further notice. Moira, pissed as hell, had confronted her manager, barging into the office and successfully breaking down the door.

It took a while and a lot of screaming and broken lamps to finally get a confession. Cancerous was being targeted by some terrorist group. It left her speechless. Munkittrick had ordered her to not speak to the other girls about it, or cause possible hysteria. They were linked to the attack on them back at Salt Lake City. The incident and threats were being investigated at the moment, but the the managers needed the girls, and boys, to remain calm and normal as possible. Everyone would be notified of the hazardous situation before the concert update.

Moira punched the wall, causing her knuckles to bruise. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" had she the will to do it, she would have cried bitter tears. But ever since her dad died, she had never shed a tear. Not even at his funeral. Instead she became reclusive, losing touch with her mother who had constantly beaten her since the accident and eventually became robot like until Cancerous was formed. The band was her life. She didn't know what to do. Running a hand through her glossy black hair, she left out a shaky breath. Moira only wished things weren't so hectic.

Looking at her swelling knuckled, she sat on her bed in a tired heap, unable to think of anything positive. Things just weren't going their way, not with Dethklok around. She had to break them up, from the inside out. But how? Cherry and Pickles were so madly in love it was sickening, though they refused to admit the "L" word. Everyone knew they were more than fuck buddies and boy friend/girlfriend. Lucy and Toki were inseparable as well. They followed each other like puppies, and she knew it wasn't long before they ended up dating. Runa and Skwisgaar were dangerously close to that point too, even if he continued to bring the gmilf into Mordhaus for his fucking pleasures. What had Moira worried was Runa, the most sexually active of the girls. Cherry was now more so then the Finnish woman. The vocalist could tell Runa was at a breaking point where she couldn't contain her urges and would probably try to make a break for it. It was sad. Her lead guitarist couldn't help it when she grew up around sex, yet knew better then to be a prosititute.

"Son of a bitch. What the fuck do we do?" staring at the blank ceiling, she tried to calm herself and not think about what the girls would say when they were denied leaving Mordhaus again. They all bought the excuse that it would turn the mood off for the concert, but what would happen when Dethklok left for whatever reason and they couldn't come with them? She began singing to herself, hoping to forget her troubles.

_We found an old doll that was out in the grass,  
She had special powers, we said a Black Mass.  
We sat in a circle all holding hands.  
The Doll-bed held together with old rubber bands._

_She'll rise,  
she'll rise_

_Lay her down in her gingerbread coffin.  
She's so pretty all dressed up in white.  
Lay her down in her gingerbread coffin.  
When we need her, she'll rise to the light._

_We looked down at the ground and into her eyes.  
Passed around an old teacup filled up with dead flies.  
(Surprise, surprise!)  
Were brought but not used a collection of knives.  
We'll remember this moment for all of our lives._

_She'll rise,  
she'll rise,  
She'll rise… Alone_

_Alone. Alone._

_Lay her down in her gingerbread coffin.  
She's so pretty all dressed up in white.  
Lay her down in her gingerbread coffin.  
When we need her, she'll rise to the light._

_Lay her down in her gingerbread coffin.  
She's so pretty all dressed up in white.  
Lay her down in her gingerbread coffin.  
When we need her, she'll rise to the light.  
(It's a flickering, beautiful sight.)_

_  
Lay her down in her gingerbread coffin.  
She's so pretty all dressed up in white.  
Lay her down in her gingerbread coffin.  
When we need her, she'll rise to the light._

Her alarm began to beep. It was two in the afternoon, time for practice. It had become routine the week after Moira and Nathan got around to start the music. Moira had to pull up the old scores for everyone so they could revise it, hoping it would cut time by half if they had to do the whole thing over again. So far things were going well, the only ones having trouble were Skwisgaar and Toki who couldn't read music. What made it worse was the fact the guitar lines were not even complete. Moira agreed to let Skwisgaar do what he liked, as long as it fit the song. It was a challenge, but she hoped he would be able to do it.

Walking into the practice room, she was greeted by everyone else. Looking around, she spotted Skwisgaar. "So, have you come up with something to continue on?" she asked. Toki glanced at her as she talked to Skwisgaar. Moira was pretty strict, more so then Nathan, but he had to admit he rather liked working with her. He was currently making sure his guitar was tuned when Lucy walked up to him. That was perhaps his favorite part, working with Lucy and not against her. He really didn't want to break up her band.

"Ja, I asks Runa for helps," he said a bit shamefully. The Swede wasn't one for asking help when it came to the guitar, but at least it somehow had gotten the blond woman involved. "And I likes what she did. In facts, she finished it's because she knows da song mores den me." He showed her his music sheet, even if he couldn't read it. Moira looked at it, and smiled faintly. It was pretty good. "I knows me and Toki can'ts reads it, but Runa showed us how it is. I tinks me and him cans remembers it." Suddenly the lead women felt bad. Poor Runa.

"Alright, so this is what we're gonna do." She said to everyone as she held up the piece of music. "Skwisgaar and Toki are going to play what they have. I've seen Bloodyfist's part, and I like it, but we're going to see what it sounds like together." The guitarists nodded and hooked up their instruments with their amps.

Moira nodded for them to go. All of them began to play. About twenty seconds into it, Moira stopped them. Turning to Nathan who finally walked in, she asked him what he thought of it.

"I think they should all start the same, maybe matching the bass. Ten seconds worth, I like how that one goes. Do that." They did what they were told. Nathan nodded, "Alright. Just take it from there. Pickles, play with them." So they began again, this time Pickles waiting for his cue to start, something Cherry helped him with when he was revising the piece he had. They played until where Nathan was suppose to start, leaving Pickles and even Lucy to play. The chorus part came up and the guitarist came back.

They did it a few more times, fix a few things here and there until both Moira and Nathan approved their parts almost an hour later. Moira beckoned Cherry over to her mike while Nathan stood by his. It was time to wing it with everyone. Turning to the front man, Moira smirked.

"I know you don't know all your lines, but we still have a long way to go. Just do what you can remember, cunt face." The song began and Moira was the first to sing, well, more like say a sentence. After her line, Pickles started up. They practiced for another hour and a half, with Nathan unable to sing majority of it. He just scowled, speaking a few words here and there in German off the top of his head. Moira and Cherry did their parts, which surprising wasn't as extensive as Nathan's.

Once they were done for the day, they all were rather impressed. The song was coming along nicely. The front men believed it would be done by the end of the month, then from there they could practice their pieces for the concert.

"Oh, Moira." Nathan said before the short woman left, "Knubbler is coming tomorrow to go over the song. We're probably recording also." Moira nodded, but said nothing.

-Somewhere in Mordhaus-

Runa walked around the corridors aimlessly. She was depressed about not playing with the band as well sexually frustrated. The girls weren't allowed to leave Mordland for their album release. Because of that, she wasn't able to meet men to satisfy her needs. At the moment, she really hated Cherry and what she had. A good fuck buddy. Perhaps she could go out clubbing that weekend?

While musing to herself with her head down, she didn't see the Swedish man coming her way. She ran right into him, and both let out a small grunt of surprise. Looking up, blue with blue, the two stared at each other for the longest time.

"_Are you ok?"_ Skwisgaar asked, resisting the urge to tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She had the most breath taking eyes he's ever seen.

Runa looked down, a slight blush on her cheek, _"Yes… and no."_ crossing her arms, she pouted.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Skwisgaar, I'm fine but… I'm… I… I'm frustrated right now. Really, really,"_ she sighed, not believing she was telling him this,_ "Sexually frustrated."_ She covered her face with her hand_. "I haven't been with a guy since the day before you guys came to our hotel room. It's been nearly three weeks! You on the other hand have had at least a dozen really old or fat women here."_ She let out an aggravated sigh, turning her whole body to face away from him,_ "It's not…"_ she was silenced as Skwisgaar spun her around and kissed her passionately. Her eyes widen from the shock, but eventually she closed them and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. When they couldn't breathe, the two broke apart. She rested her head on his shoulder, her mind numb.

"_Perhaps I can help."_ Skwisgaar said as ran his hand along her side to rest on her hip. Runa moaned lowly as his fingers played with the thin line of heated skin peeking from underneath her blouse. Opening her eyes, she stared at him with half lidded eyes, swirling with lust. Skwisgaar didn't wait for her to answer as he quickly dragged her to her room just down the hallway, locking the door behind them. He had been thinking about her nonstop the past two weeks, wondering what she was like in bed. Imagining her underneath him sent him into whirlwind of mixed emotions, his reason for bringing so many women over in hopes of satisfying himself with no luck.

--SwisxRun Action Begins--

Once they were in her room, Runa attacked him, pressing him against the door as she heavily leaned into him, running her smaller hands up into his shirt to feel his warmed flesh. The two shared another hungry kiss, their tongue waging war against each other for dominance. Skwisgaar held onto her, moving her back until both fell on the bed, never breaking their kiss.

Runa slowly and teasingly inched her hands to his waist line, toying with his belt with one hand and groping his groin with the other. Skwisgaar groaned, trailing kisses along her cheek and neck, nipping at the pulse. Runa slip her leg underneath him so he rested in between them. In their heated moment, he rubbed himself against her core, watching as she arched up into him.

"_Stop teasing…"_ she whimpered as she clumsily undid the buttons of her shirt. Skwisgaar assisted her by taking off his and removing her bra once her shirt was gone and tossed to the side of her bed. Seeing her nipples bead at the cool air of her room, he took one into his mouth and gave it a light suck. Runa gasped, turning her head to one side and biting the knuckle of her right hand.

"_You're sensitive."_ He commented,_ "Not very women are when they as… experienced."_ Skwisgaar as reward by another gasp as he bit her nipple, pinching the other with his fingers. He repeated the same action with the other one, making Runa cry out in pleasure.

Once both her breasts were red and covered in small hickeys, he trailed butterfly kissed down her flat stomach, biting her hips above her low hip hugging jeans. At her navel he bit the underside, then swirled his hot tongue around it. Runa gripped the bed sheets, panting and gasping for much needed air. She didn't think being with him would be so pleasurable, but it was probably the weeks of pent up sexual frustration that was making this much better. She would finally find some kind of release from her inner hell.

With skillful hands, he undid her zipper and removed her pants, her shoes long forgotten and toed off when they both landed on her bed of black satin sheets. He kneeled above her, admiring her flawless body. He'd seen her porn movies, but they did not justice to the real deal. Pale skin as smooth as silk, long hairless legs toned to perfection, wide hips, perfect to bare children he noted, a hairless womanhood that was still as pink and fresh looking as a virgin which was odd considering all the men she had screwed, delicate breasts which he guessed to be a decent size, about a C or so, the face of an angel and hair as bright as the sun. The woman underneath him was simply gorgeous. What he loved most were here eyes. They were big and such a pure color. They were lighter than his, almost crystal like. He had never seen such a color. They reminded him of a clear sky and happy times.

Crawling off her body, he pulled her toward the edge so her legs hung off the side. She looked at him with confusion when he stuck her pillow just beneath the small of her back and above her rear, elevating her hips higher for him as he kneeled between her legs. She was about to lean on her arms to see what he was up to, but collapsed as she felt his tongue stroke her nether region, swirling around her clitoris. She pinched her nipples as he sucked on her small bundle of nerves, sliding a finger into her wet hole. She couldn't stop the constant moans of pleasure from escaping her mouth, the erotic noises caused Skwisgaar's body call out for her.

He stroked her for a while with his left hand, his right keeping her legs far apart as possible, which was actually pretty far. In her videos, she did things only gymnast could do. Apparently she was still flexible, something the women he had been with weren't. He inserted another finger into her, stroking this way and that until he found her g-spot, causing her body to convulse.

"Sk-skwisgaar…" she whined breathlessly, "_I think… I think I'm…"_ she didn't get to finish her sentence as she threw her head back, screaming in silence as she was hit with her orgasm. Normally Skwisgaar wasn't one for oral sex, so he never really bothered to actually taste a woman after he finger fucked her to oblivion. But for reasons unknown, he clamped his mouth on her vagina and sucked all the juices that came rushing out of her. It took all he had to keep her hips from bucking around wildly. Skwisgaar found that he didn't mind her unusual taste.

Once she came off her high, she slowly sat up, her arms a bit weak. Seeing his face covered in her cum made her horny again. Something clicked inside her as the professional adult entertainer within her took over, taking Skwisgaar's arm and throwing him on the bed. The Swedish man was startled as she dominated him easily when he tried to roll them over. In no time at all, she had him out of his boots and pants, massaging his testicles and sucking his massive hard on like it was nothing.

"Holy shits, I's surprised you no chokes…" he groaned out. She was using her free hand to rub his inner thigh. She smirked as she bit his tip lightly, causing him to shudder at the pleasure. That was new to him. It didn't take him that long to climax into her mouth. She swallowed everything, coming up to stare him down as she licked the residue off the sides of her mouth. She gave him a few stroked to make him hard again.

"_You don't taste so bad. Now do you plan on fucking me?"_ she smirked as his eyes bulged. All he did was nod dumbly.

Skwisgaar carefully switched places with her, moving her legs on either side of his hips as he eased himself into her warmth. Since she had gone a while without sex, her walls were tighter in her younger body, he was after all several years older then her. Both moaned at the contact. Everything just felt right. He had to brace himself before he rocked into her. She was soon gasping for him to go harder which he humbly did. Using all his strength and speed, he pounded into her. The poor full sized bed squeaked in protest, not use to such abuse. The couple didn't care. Skwisgaar once again clamped his mouth around her breast, one hand continued to hold him up while the other he roughly groped the other. Runa snaked her hand in-between them to rub herself as the other clawed at Skwisgaar back, leaving welts everywhere. She wrapped her legs around his narrow waist, holding him close to her as the both began to reach their peaks.

With an ear shattering scream, Runa hugged Skwisgaar as she came. Skwisgaar kissed her roughly to muffle her voice so no one would hear. He grunted as he released his load into her, his body twtiching as it do so. When he was done, he collapsed onto her with just enough strength to crawl down her body to situate his head on her soft mounds. Runa hugged him, panting heavily for much needed air. Stroking his hair, she giggled.

"_What's so funny?"_ he asked as he looked up from the valley of her breasts. His heart fluttered when she gave him a heart stopping smile.

"_You are so different then regular guys I'm with. Big black buff men." _Skwisgaar nearly choked on a his breath. So that was the kind of men she preferred, "_And…I just remember that you said you would do me. And so you have."_ She gave him a chaste kiss, _"Thank you Skwisgaar."_ The two were about to sleep when a frantic knock on the door startled them.

"Runa! You ok in dere?"came the muffled voice of Lucy. "I hears scream but den it get cuts off." Skwisgaar sighed and got up, not bothering to cover himself as he opened the door. Lucy stared wide up at him then trailed her eyes south to see how much naked flesh he was showing. The lone girl squealed in shock, covering her eyes as she turned her back to him. "So sorries Skwisgaar! I didn'ts know you be heres! Is… is Runa dere?" the poor Ukrainian girl was blushing from head to toe.

"Ja, she is." He said as he closed the door. He heard Lucy run down the hallway, crying _'Oh my god'_ the whole way down.

Skwisgaar smirked down at the flush Runa. She made a move to cover herself with her hands, but he stopped her. Getting on top of her again, he inserted his semi hard penis back into her and laid down, getting comfortable again so he could rest.

"_Why bother covering yourself now? I think I rather like it, seeing you naked."_ He jerked his hips a little, making Runa whimper in delight again,_ "Plus I like to stay right here if you don't mind." _He rolled more the left side and held her close to his body, tucking her head under his chin.

Runa laughed as she hugged him close, throwing her leg over his and jerking her hips to respond to his thrust. Skwisgaar smirked and let out a yawn. Runa kissed his chest.

"I don'ts mind eithers. I likes it too…" And that was where the two had fallen asleep for the rest of the day and well into the night before they woke to continue with different positions. This time they made sure she muffled her cries as best as she could so no one else would disturb them, like Nathan or Moira. Maybe if the banged each other, they wouldn't be so up tight?

--SkwisxRun Action End--

"No…" Cherry said in disbelief as Lucy told her what she saw, "Rune and Skwisgaar?"

The two were sitting in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone. The two really couldn't bear to see Jean-Pierre work so hard, so they gave him the day off. And the fact he looked so ghastly that it made their stomach churn was another reason. Cherry was peeling a potato to mash later when Lucy told her story of seeing a very naked Skwisgaar in Runa's room. The drummer would have laughed, but Lucy was still just so damn mentally innocent, it was sad.

"I no kiddings! He was sweaties and naked and everythings!" Lucy blushed again, recalling the sight she saw, "Guess it was matters of time before Runa couldn'ts hold it ins." She wiped away some sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. Murderface and Toki came in then to see what the girls were up to.

"Why sos red?" Toki asked as he picked up a carrot. Lucy's eyes bugged as she suddenly imagined Toki in Skwisgaar place. She had seen him without a shirt on, so there was only little she needed to imagine.

Cherry chuckled as Lucy squeaked. If Runa and Skwisgaar finally got together, when would the two youngins? Putting the tenth potato in a bowl, she wiped her hands, "She saw ol' Skwisgaar in Rune's room, all hot n' heavy from you know what. Mo'ra's not gonna like it one bit." Getting up, she went to the large ovens to check on her roast beef. The last thing she needed was for the food to burn to a cinder. It was hard making a meal for ten and the cooking equipment was more high tech then what they had in their mobil home slash tour bus.

Murderface was shocked. "But, Schkwisgaar never actually shlept with shomeone under fifty shince the band started!" he continued to gawk at the news, his mouth still hanging open. Toki on the other hand was just weirded out, agreeing with Murderface about his preferences with women. Lucy and Cherry looked at each other, surprised at the news. Never? So Runa was actually the first young woman he was with? How interesting.

"He must really like her then. Getter done." Cherry giggled, going about her work. She began to chop the potatoes for easier cooking.

"Mm, smells good." Bloodyfist said as she poked her head into the kitchen. Seeing the people there, she decided to join them. "Mind if I help? I need to work on my cooking skills." Cherry handed her the knife to cut the potatoes so the drummer could go on and make the salad. Fiber was good for the body after all.

"Feels likes old times." Lucy commented, "But dis place much biggers den da bus." She sighed in envy.

Murderface and Toki sat down to watch the girls. "The busch? Don't you cook at home?" the bass player said.

Cherry shook her head as she tore apart a romaine lettuce. Bloodyfist was the one to speak. "Unlike you guys, when we started our band we all decided to live on our little tour bus. The first few months were hard, but in the end, it's all we need. We don't have a permanent residence so all our mail is forwarded to Munkittrick's work." She shrugged, taking out a fifth potato to dice up, "We've been traveling a lot since we actually bought the damn thing, so there was no point in buying a place. Not that any of us really have a home to go back to." She rolled her eyes at that, narrowly missing her finger getting lopped off.

"What yous means?" Toki said as he eyed some of the vegetables by Lucy's arm.

Sighing, Bloodyfist continued, "I have no parents, no family. I'm an orphan. Lucy ran away, Runa doesn't want to be near her dad since he's been trying to get her back into the porn industry, Moira and her mom don't get along and Cherry here can't stand her family, something about middle child syndrome. So what was the point? Munkittrick doesn't have a family either, but he normally doesn't travel with us. It's also a reason why none of us can actually have a serious relationship." She looked at Cherry who slumped her shoulders and pouted. What Pickles didn't know about Cherry's ex was that the guy was one of her old bandmates. They had tried to maintain their relationship despite long distances and the one time Cherry and the others made it back to Houston, they found the guy fooling around with another female member of the now disbanded Whore House Band.

"Dat… so sads." Toki said as he snuck a cherry tomato into his mouth. He cried out in pain when Lucy smacked him over the head with a lethal.

"If you goings to eats food, den you helps too." She handed him a slip of paper and a bowl and Murderface a spatula. Both looked at her quizzically. "Toki, read dat so you can makes cake. Murderface, you can makes da gravies for mash potatoes." Both boys shrugged but didn't protest. The task seemed simple enough, but the girls would soon learn that Dethklok was indeed… stupid.

--Recording Room--

Moira was listening to the demo tape of her song she was to sing with Nathan. She smiled sadly as she sang along with the other masculine voice, remembering things from her time in Russia. The male voice was much gentler then Nathan's growling tone. The tenor sounded pleasant, and it made her feel even worse.

"Fucking shard of glass… it was suppose to ruin my voice, not his. Have the Undertakers been around that long to get us? It was almost six years ago though. We barely got a record deal." She turned off the tape and sat back in her seat. Hearing the door open, she turned to Nathan who once again had his notebook. She had a ghost of a smile. "Hey…" she was in no mood to start a fight.

"Uh… hi." Was his intelligent response. "Uh… I was uh…"

"I know you're still confused about the words. So let me sing it for you as an example." Grabbing the sheet music they made, she began to perform accapella, impressing Nathan as she sang it perfectly, only a few octaves higher then where he was suppose to begin at. He was excited to hear the bands' recording of the music so he could actually get his timing right. That was another thing he couldn't seem to get right at the moment aside from pronounciation.

Nathan took the time to look her over again while she was distracted. If she wasn't busy, normally she locked herself up in here or in her room, away from everyone. He had asked Ofdensen to let them come with Dethklok to outings, but like a Nazi, he wouldn't allow it. Not even their manager. Neither would give him a reason though. Nathan couldn't completely ignore his some what unwanted female guests. He knew they were bored to death. Nathan couldn't help up watch Moira intently.

He started from her flip flop covered feet, where her toes were painted black with a red star on them. Her relatively tan, though still pale in comparison to him, legs were bear until mid thigh because of her mini skirt, which keeping it up was a thick star studded belt. She was wearing an oversized jacket over a red camisole. Her black bra straps were showing. Since most of her chest was showing, he saw a tattoo poking from over her right breast, just a little bit below where her heart would be. It was slight obsurced because of the jacket at the angle of his seat, yet Nathan could tell it was sergeant stripes. Finally his gaze shifted to her flawless face. He watched her lips move around the words, noticing that they were almost naturally red and plump. Not quite Angelina Jolie like, but pretty big for someone who was of European descent. Moira's nose was well proportioned to her face, probably best described as 'perfect' if one had a nose fetish. Then finally were her eyes, set under well groomed eyebrows. Her eyes were such an unusual hue, Nathan wondered if they were even hazel at all. They were more like amber. She was like a damn cat.

He hadn't realizing he was staring intently at her visage until she threw his book at his shoulder. "The fuck, Nathan?" she arched a brow as he glared at him a frown setting in on her mouth, "Do I haved something on my face?" she reached up to touch her cheek, ready to brush away anything could have been on it.

"No." He got up. "I think dinner might be done. I was told some of your girls were making it. We can continue my German lessons afterwards." Moira nodded but didn't move. Looking back at the controls on the table she sighed.

"I'll be there in a while. There's a few songs I'd like to go over without you here. So get out." She still smiled up at him, assuring the male vocalist that her rudeness was meant to be playful. Nathan mumbled something under his breath and left her alone. "Yea, yea, love ya too cunt face."

* * *

Le gasp. I made a naughty scene ;O jeez, I haven't done one in a while so sorry if it totally sucked ass. Sure as hell ain't the last one too.

Once again, thank you to my usuals **YourSweetSinner** and **Drangonzfire718!** Thank you for showing love every time. And wow, I didn't think my last chapter was that bomb, but I had an increase in reviews! So thank you **Gremlin** and **Angela** for reviewing as well! Because of this "increase" in reviews, I decided to reward ya all with another chapter! So keep the reviews coming and tell your friends about me! :D


	10. Tensionklok

A great way to start off the week :D I may not post Chap 11 until Friday... But it's all done. Give me a reason to post it up earlier! Chapter 12 and 13 could be done by as early as Thursday, I am on a freakin roll here. Thanks for sticking with me on the only fic that could actually have an ending! Hope you all enjoy for now!

Tracks of Choice: "Funeral for Yesterday" by Kittie, "Heart of Darkness" by Arch Enemy

* * *

Chapter 10: Tensionklok

Everyone woke up the next day just before ten, all lazily making their way to the dining room. Lucy was already sleeping again on her folded arms as she waited for the French toast which supposedly irresistable according to 'Dethklok Standards'. Toki was nodding off himself, since for reasons unknown, they were up before the crack of noon. Almost all members were accounted for except Skwisgaar and Runa. Noticing this, Moira got up.

"What the hell? Where are Runa and Skwisgaar?" She asked. Cherry, Murderface and Toki shrank in their seat. They knew what she was going to do if she found out. Seeing Cherry's acting suspicious as she played with the hem of her night gown, Moira stormed over to her. "You know what's up, don't you?" Moira glared at her.

"Hey, it's early for this." Pickles said, trying to save his girlfriend, "They'll come ta eat when they feel like it, I'm sure." He wrapped a protective arm Cherry, tucking her head under his chin. Cherry smiled while Moira rolled her eyes. In her opinion it was too early to see them all cuddly.

"Guess I'll just look for her. Damn, I hate going around in circles." She was about turn and head for the hallway when Cherry shot up from her seat, grabbing Moira's wrist from across the table. Everyone looked at them. The commotion caused Lucy to wake up with a snort. "Cherry?"

The red head blushed, "I… uh… fuck! Um, Rune's uh… probably sick, or somethin'. The poor dear didn't even come to dinner last night!" Glancing down the table, she pleaded to Lucy for help with her eyes. Taking the hint, Lucy tried to distract Moira despite her grogginess.

"Moiras! Cans you comes here for minutes before you goes? I has questions 'bout my part in da song." She hoped it work. Seeing her front woman coming toward her, she let out a sigh of relief.

Nathan scratched his head, "Skwisgaar wasn't at dinner either… I'll go check on him." Murderface and Toki stopped him. "Huh?"

"Natans, I don'ts tinks you wants to go gets Skwisgaar. I tink he brought home nudder big fan." Seeing Nathan shudder in disgust, he hoped he discouraged the larger man. It was scary seeing Nathan and Moira angry. Nathan's stare was enough to give anyone an heart attack and Moira was just violent once she was riled up enough. And with her stunning eyes glaring into your very soul, there was no hope of winning. The small woman won more verbal fights against Nathan then Ofdensen in his whole career.

"Y-yeah…" Murderface nodded in agreement, "I think he did too. Thish lady wash uglier then hell."

Nathan wasn't buying it however. He had seen worse, "No, I should go see…" Everyone heard voices down the hall speaking in a different language. The two lead guitarists were coming.

Moira left Lucy immediately and jogged to the hallway entrance. Nathan followed her. The four adults gulped. They hoped the two weren't being lovey-dovey. As Moira rounded the corner, she gasped. Nathan gawked. Runa was pinned against the wall as Skwisgaar kissed her fervently. The two leaders felt their blood pressure soar. Another couple. Moira charged down the hallway and literally threw Skwisgaar off Runa.

"The hell you two!" she hissed. Looking up at Runa, she crossed her arms. Skwisgaar got up from his place on the floor, a bit stunned at the woman's strength. He was about to say something when he noticed Nathan glaring at him. In less than a second, the two leaders grabbed a hold of their member's arms and dragged them down opposite ends of the hall. Everyone had crept out of their seats and poked their heads out, wondering what was going to happen. It was almost like a totem pole. Lucy was laying on the floor, propping her head up with her arms. Toki was kneeling above her. Cherry leaned over him and Pickles rested his chin on top of her head, also leaning over. Bloodyfist and Murderface were on either side of Pickles head. Like a tennis match, all of them looked down one end of the hallway then down the next.

"Runa! The fuck? How long has this been going on?" Moira crossed her arms and tapped her foot expectantly, waiting for the taller woman to respond. This was just too much for the front lead singer. Left and right she had to watch her band warm up to Dethklok, _their rival_, that there was just no point in trying to take them down. At the moment, she didn't care about their devious plan only for them to stop this insane madness that could leave_ everyone_ hurt in the end. Their contract only specified that the girls were stay until the end of the concert period and that was how it was going to stay. No more extended vacation, there was work to be done, fans to conquer and Dethklok to over power.

Runa rolled her eyes, "It justs happeneds. I's beens really frustrateds since we can'ts go outside da day album was suppose to comes out. Tree weeks too long for me to wait for somebodies. I don't wants to touch dem klokateers. You knows I's de sluts here." She shrugged as if her answer would solve everything. Instead, however, Moira pulled at her own hair, yelling in aggravation.

With Nathan and Skwisgaar, the Swede sighed in annoyance. "Natans, you knows I screws anybodies wits legs and tits." He glanced the opposite end of the hall at Moira's cry of anger, slightly amused as the women cursed up a storm that would a sailor to shame. Even her veins were beginning to show as she reframed from assaulting her lead guitarist. Her body was shaking.

"Yea, if they're fucking past menopause! And of all people, why her? _You_ were the one who gave me the idea of ruining them! How can we if you get attach?" Nathan narrowed his green eyes, scowling at Skwisgaar for the longest time. It made no sense, Skwisgaar was the one who thought it was a good idea and in almost a unanimous vote, the band agreed, but that wasn't the case anymore.

"Pfft. Guess I forgets." Not fearing for his life as he should, Skwisgaar walked away. Everyone watching scrambled back to their seats, trying to act as if nothing happened though failing horrible as they stole glances when they thought Skwisgaar wasn't looking.

Moira sighed, rubbing her temples as she felt a head ache come on once she was done with her rant. "You know what" she said in an eerily calm voice that threw Runa off guard, "Fuck this…" she went into dining room, glaring at everyone, "If you guys want to fuck with each other, fine." Her eyes narrowed dangerously, sending shivers down everyones spines as she scornfully smirked "But remember girls, after this fucking concert, which was a bad idea now that I think about, we're leaving. I don't want Cancerous anywhere _near_ Dethklok, because you know why? They'll forget you. They rule the fucking world! They can have anyone they want! This is probably their trap to ruin us because quite honestly… Why would they settle with you?" after she was done, she stormed out of the room, shoving Nathan to the side as if he was nothing. The hulking front man watched her walk away until she turned down the next corridor, disappearing from his sight.

Everyone was quite. Jean Pierre came in and served the bands, but no one ate. Nathan had gone back to his room down the opposite way of where Moira had gone, leaving the other _friendlier_ couples alone. For Cancerous, they thought about what their vocalist said, about Dethklok forgetting them when they left. Her hurtful words spoke truth. Cancerous was really nothing special when it came down to the bear facts when popularity was taken away. Dethklok's wealth influenced the _world_ while they had nothing more then an average gross of five-hundred thousand dollards to divide between them all after Munkittrick took fifteen-percent of all their proceeds. Roughly eighty-five thousands dollars was chump change compared to the men's _billions_.

As for the men, they actually didn't want Cancerous to leave. Although Bloodyfist and Murderface were far from being together, they had a humorous friendship. He worked on his skills with being around a girl and her vice versa. Dethklok really liked having the women with them, things were so much better, how could they forget them if and when they left? Sure they could be insensitive and forgetful, but not in this case. Moira was so wrong.

Unable to take the silence anymore, Lucy got up and left, a forlorn look on her face. The Ukrainian rhythm guitarist let out a shkay sigh, her bottom lip trembling. Bloodyfist was next as she threw her napkin on the table with a scowl, followed by a teary eyed Cherry and an angry Runa. The boys wanted to stop them, but they didn't know how to make them feel better.

Pickles sunk in his seat, "Didn't see that coming. I need a drink." Looking at a klokateer that walked, he called him over, "Ay, you, douche bag! Get me somethin' ta drink, some heavy alcohol too! Hop to it." The drummer snapped his fingers.

"Yes, master." The faithful masked soldier rushed to do what he was ordered. He returned shortly with a shot glass and plain vodka. "Enjoy." He bowed and slowly exited the room to carry on with his Mordhaus duties.

Pickles tossed the shot glass, watching it shatter as it hit the wall across from him. He angrily opened the bottle and took a big gulp. "What the fuck is her problem anyway? She makes us seem like bad guys." He chugged a few more times before sighing.

"I don'ts know Pickle. But I didn'ts tinks dat Runa and I's would have dones dis. I don'ts tinks I likes dem dis way. Even dough dis it what Natan's wants, ja?" Skwisgaar poked at his food, not quite sure if he should eat it. He drank half of his orange instead and held the glass towards Pickles so the drummer could share his comfort drink.

The Norwegian whimpered a little. "Poor Lucys. I worries bout her nows, but I scares to check on hers." Toki took a small bite of his food, chewing on it slowly since he didn't quite have the stomach to swallow just yet.

Murderface finally put some toast on his plate, "She'sh a big girl, Toki. Lu-shi'll probably forget all about thish later. All of them will." Swallowing what he chewed, he sighed. "I think I might know why Moira actsh that way though." Everyone stared at him, "Bloodyfisht knowsh Moira shince they were shophmoresch in highschool, the lascht foshter family she schtayed at were next door neighborsh to Moira. Moira ish a bit inschecure about people, ever shince her dad died when she wash little. She doeshn't want to loshe the band shince it'sh all that she hasch. Abushive mother or shomething."

"But I don't's gets it. Dat why she wants us to stay away froms da girls?" Toki asked, sipping on his glass of orange juice. "How old she was when her dads died? Dere's no ways dats da whole stories."

"I was seven…" the boys jumped as they saw the front woman coming towards them. She sat in her seat, to the left of Nathan's and got her food. "So yeah, I am insecure. You assholes are breaking up my band. Nathan had the same plan as us. To break us up?" she viciously cut into her toast, a frown set deep on her face. "Cancerous is everything to me. I lost my father when I was seven in a car accident when I lived in Moscow. I saw his upper body get torn off and thrown out of the car. I witness my mother have an emotional breakdown then beat me within an inch of life because she blames me for it. The fucking bitch thinks I killed him!" Her voice was shaky, but there was no evidence of tears in her eyes. This woman was hardcore in their opinion.

"Susanna was almost in the same boat as me when we finished high school together. We ran away from Louisiana and found ourselves in Houston where Cherry herself ran away. We all pitched in to rent a shitty apartment. That same year, Runa and Lucy were found down the street playing violins to get enough money to eat, the kid didn't know an single word in English but 'Please' and 'Thank You'. Lucy had barely turned eleven. Runa was only nineteen years old, talk even shittier English then and if I'm not mistaken, she had to prostitute herself a few times just to feed Lucy." Skwisgaar's eyes widen. "Can't remember, we don't talk it. Andrew found us all when we were at a local bar, entered in a battle of the bands competition about five or six years ago. We've been together for almost ten years, played together for a good eight and after all this time, we've finally been getting noticed, but not because of our music, but because the world think we're _you_ with different faces." she glared at her food. At first she never intended for Dethklok to find out about that, but after debating with herself, it was perhaps for the better before they bitched about her to band mates. She knew she made them upset, and it was eatting her insides, leaving her feeling lonely and hollow.

"As you can see," Moira said in a small voice, "We've all lived a really fucked up life and just when things were looking up for us… _you_ happened." She chuckled forebodingly, "Makes me wonder what would have happened if we were noticed before you."

The boys continued to stare. Her story just heart breaking in a way, like some stupid sappy 'based-on-a-true-story kind of movie. It was really a tragic way for all of them to join like that, but that was probably what made their bond so much stronger yet delicate. Unlike Dethklok, they were very much involved in each other's lives. Skwisgaar could now kind of understand what Runa had meant when she said Moira had "saved" them. The intensity of her aura strength was compelling, and in this case they could literally feel her hurt and regret roll off her body in massive ways.

They sat in silence for the rest of breakfast.

-Bloodyfist's room-

Lucy was curled up into a little ball on the bass player's bed, crying on Runa's lap as the Finnish girl stroked her hair in a motherly manner. The two were very close to one another. Cherry sat on the floor beside the bed, looking gloomier then the others. The drummer was currently messing with her glass bowl, with permission from her band, carefully packing it in with marijuana. The little device was black with red stripes (AN: Never smoked it, but I did sit in a hot-box. I like the smell of weed sadly). Pulling out the lighter from her back pocket of her pajama pants, she lit up and took a long drag.

"You know," Bloodyfist began, "I… I can't blame Moira for how she feels." She sat by the red head and inhaled deeply, hoping the fumes would calm her down a bit. "She did make a point about them… ya know. We're probably leaving right after the concert."

"Neither can I, but what she said still hurt." Cherry scoffed, blowing out the narcotic smoke into the room. "Ain't gotta be so fuckin' rude 'bout it. I dun think Pickles would hurt me like that, anyway. He and I git along pretty damn good."

Lucy sniffled as she looked up, "But whats if she says is trues? What if dey forgets us when we all goes away?" she wiped her tears away, "Den what do we does? Tokis dear friends to me! I don'ts know if I can takes if if he forgets me." Runa cradled the girl as best she could.

"I know whats you means Lucy, but…" She sighed sadly. "We all did makes promise when she starteds to gets upset abouts Dethklok. Dat we never gets involved with dem if we ever had de chance. No looks at us, carings for dem, getting into relation-chips. Our hearts on de lines here. She just tryings to looks out for us in her owns way I tinks." The others nodded in agreement.

"I tinks we all needs to 'pologize to hers den. She always had da best intentions for us." Lucy crawled off the bed and blew her nose on a tissue Bloodyfist gave to her. "She hads every rights to be mads at us. We wents back on our words." She pouted.

Cherry got up herself and took one last drag of her bowl before putting it away, "I agree, but… what do we do now? Mo'ra's all fucking upset most likely and I don't think I could really leave Pickles now. I really like him." She rubbed her arm, trying to think of something. Bloodyfist put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Well, we're going to have to compromise. We'll apologize to her for going back on our word, but she has to realize she made a mistake by saying those mean things about Dethklok when we really don't know who they _really_ are. She can't dictate us like that. Moira'll understand."

--Recording Room—

"So we're not recording today?" Knubbler ask. His robotic eyes dilated.

Nathan nodded. Glancing at a dazed Moira who hadn't said anything for almost an hour, he knew it was probably for the better. She sat on the couch looking off into space with a vacant look, it was depressing even to him. Even her hair seemed lifeless, completely losing its volume as it hung around her pale face like straight wire. The purple streak in her hair looked dull as well. The guys were right about her aura and its influence on the people around her. Nathan frowned more as her eyes darkened, almost as if she was dying. Maybe she was.

"The girls got into a fight. Probably because of their periods or something." He kind of hope it would break Moira from her depression, but she didn't flinch.

"Oh, I see… well," he was just about to open the door when the rest of Cancerous walked in, most of them carrying their instruments and finally out of their sleep wear. "Ladies?"

"We heres to practice with everyones. Dis is a big ting for all of us." Lucy said. "But before we does dat," she turned to Moira, making her way over to her and taking her hand. That seemed to cause a reaction in the mute girl. "Cans you comes withs us for a seconds? Runa has sometings to tells you." Moira followed the young girl out into the hall. Dethklok and Knubbler were left wondering about what was happening. They could see the girls through the glass partition.

"Moira?" Runa said, "You okies?" the black haired woman nodded, "Well, I wants to say I'm sorries about what happens. And da girls and I's likes to also says sorry about us breaking promise we made. But you needs to know dat you can'ts justs makes decisions for us." She hugged her friend.

Moira stood there for a while before sighing as Runa let her go. "No, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you all… I guess I'm a little jealous." She chewed on her bottom lip, not exactly happy with the confession.

"Jealous?" everyone said.

Moira shrugged, looking away from them before crossing her arms, "Because… you all found someone to get close to. But I can't seem let go of this rage within me to really warm up to Dethklok, especially Nathan." She stole a quick glance at the man who was now sitting beside Knubbler at the control panel. "So please, let's just… let's just put this behind us. Boys should never get between us. Ever." Everyone smiled and got into a group hug. Once they let go, all of them went back to join the others. "So, let's get recording!"

--Later—

It took a few hours for Knubbler to actually approve the recording. He was completely blown away at the end result, more so that Nathan Explosion was speaking a different language. And because of that, his voice wasn't as harsh as it normally was when he sang. Runa was impressed herself, finally accepting the fact she wasn't going playing. That was, until Moira approached her.

"Rune… I was thinking about it and… I want you and Murderface to play with the rest of us. You and Skwisgaar can play the same thing while Murderface does so with Bloodyfist." Runa was shocked, her mouth slightly open as she stared down at Moira.

"You… you means it?"

"Sure. You helped Skwisgaar out. You deserve being by him and showing off your rad guitar skills too." Runa squealed in glee as she jumped around. Moira laughed a little.

"That's sweet. Really sweet." Knubbler commented, "So, you all wanted to record a few songs to mess around with, right?" The girls nodded. Dethklok cleared the recording booth, setting the drums as close to the wall as possible with still enough room for Pickles and Cherry to get in and out. Even if the room was bigger than the normal one they were used to, room was still scarce.

Cancerous situated themselves in the booth, waiting for Knubbler to cue them. All of them seemed to know what to play. The song they were about to perform was almost a bit ironic considering the dilemma they had today.

They began to play, and just because, Lucy was bouncing around. Moira seemed to let herself loose as she swayed her hips from side to side, running a hand through her hair in a sexually suggestive manner. Runa and Bloodyfist were head banging. Cherry tried not to laugh at them as Moira began. Her hips swayed from side to side in time with the drum.

_You're growing cold  
The end is near  
I know it's sad, its true my dear  
What's one more blow to seal this fate?  
And what's one more nail?  
It's getting late,  
So take our pulse_

The girls joined her for the chorus, and that included Lucy and Runa. Dethklok briefly wondered, well, more like Skwisgaar, Pickles and Toki, if the song had a deeper meaning. Especially from the way the first three lines of the chorus were sang. Moira must have forgotten where she was as she removed the mike, twirling the wire in her delicate hands.

_Keep our hearts from breaking  
Beating still six feet deep  
A funeral for all the love we've lost  
We'll bury yesterday  
Things I've never said before  
Always six feet deep_

Moira sang the last note alone, then was followed by a brief pause of the guitars with Cherry keeping the beat. Then the guitars exploded into another verse.

_Buried alive I soon grow weak  
One last embrace  
Then never speak  
Death warrant signed  
Lying in state  
This coffin is lined  
It's never too late to check our pulse_

_Keep our hearts from breaking  
Beating still six feet deep  
A funeral for all the love we've lost  
We'll bury yesterday  
Things I've never said before  
Always six feet deep_

_Ooh You're growing cold,  
Ooh you're growing cold_

_Keep our hearts from breaking  
Beating still six feet deep  
A funeral for all the love we've lost  
We'll bury yesterday  
Things I've never said before  
Always six feet deep_

The last verse jumped a small step in pitch and tempo. At this point, the girls were a bit wild as they rocked to their music. Some of them couldn't help but giggle.

_Keep our hearts from breaking  
Beating still six feet deep  
A funeral for all the love we've lost  
We'll bury yesterday  
Things I've never said before  
Always six feet deep_

Knubbler hit the stop button as Cancerous began to laugh louder when the song ended, finally in a lighter mood then before. Moira leaned against the mike, shaking her head.

"S-sorry. Whew!" straightening out, she waited for Knubbler to allow them to play another song. Knubbler waited, thinking it was going to be another girly sounding voice coming through the feed despite the complete differ tone of the music. When Moira opened her mouth, his jaw dropped.

_You can't kill me. I am living inside you.  
I am a part of your existence  
Twisted thoughts in a twisted mind  
Provoking you_

The producer had not heard of Cancerous until that day when he actually dropped by. He of course, had heard a few songs from them but thought nothing of Moira's singing ability with the _older _songs he heard. At this point in her life, this girl had an amazing skill that was hard for women to accomplish, only taking her three years to perfect and stop the sore throats. It still put Nathan to slight shame. The small woman's body language even changed with her voice. Her eyes were as bright as liquid gold, the feline look intensified. Moira seemed to have a sneer on her face as she practically roared into the mike.

_Black is my heart - dark is my soul  
My hatred I cannot control  
Evil seed growing stronger  
Your freewill... Dying! Dying!_

_Inside you - heart of darkness  
A part of you - heart of darkness_

_To deny me, is to deny yourself.  
The illusion is dissolved  
You are no longer in control  
The facade crumbles - the transition is complete_

_...The transition is complete_

_Inside you - heart of darkness  
A part of you - heart of darkness_

_I come to you in the night  
I am your dark subconscious  
I keep you awake, knowing  
I am the heart of darkness_

Everyone was surprised that Lucy was the one to take on the lead. She was actually pretty good. Of course, her skills weren't as amazing as Runa's when compared to Skwisgaar, but she was sure better then Toki by a little, thus causing said Norwegian to sulk in a corner about his craptastic skills.

_Inside you - heart of darkness  
A part of you - heart of darkness_

_I come to you in the night  
I am your dark subconscious  
I keep you awake, knowing  
I am the heart of darkness_

Once it was over, Dethklok clapped for them. The girls smiled, knowing that their session was over. They also knew that after today relationship between everyone was going to change and hopefully for the better.

-Managers' Office-

Ofdensen looked at Munkittrick sternly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. The other girls need to know about this threat." Turning to the screen with Javier Van Winkler on it, he sighed, "It's only a matter of time before they figure it out. They trust me to protect them like I'm trusting you. It's best if we tell them before the press conference." He smoothed his hand over his hair. "It's better to be honest with them Charlie. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."

"Very well then… uh, I guess we could do tell them at the end of the week, where Moira and Nathan are to hopefully start preparing themselves for the media and their speeches. Which probably won't happen because Halloween is in a few days." Munkittricked nodded as he watched Ofdensen walk away. "That reminds me… the girls had put in a request for something."

Andrew Munkittrick chuckled a little at that, knowing exactly what the girls were up to. After he was done musing, he became serious again. Turning back to the TV monitor, he pressed play on his DVD remote.

"_Prepare yourselves Cancerous, I'm going to fucking kill you all when you least expect it. I have connections everywhere, so I'm always watching. Don't get cozy in Mordhaus you whores, because it ain't gonna last long. I'm coming for you…"_ he pointed two fingers at the camera with his thumb up, making it into a gun._ "Heh, bang, bang."_

* * *

Ooh, intense! What's gonna happen to our beloved band members? Dun, dun, dun!

And out of curiosity, who is your favorite Cancerous character?

Thank you **Dragonz**, I just couldn't resist the lamps. "What are you having a meeting about? Lamps?" "How comes were weren'ts invited to da lamps meetings, huh?" lmao. Breaking things always help people vent :D And yeah, Moira seems to be getting a bit out of control :O -tries to hold lid shut on Moira Think Tank-

No problem **YouSweet**, Dungeons and Drangons seems like an interesting game. But I think I'll stick to my Scrabble and Pic-tionary, lol. I hate writing things down (dun, dun, dun!). My fic makes you hungry? o.O; -insert twilight zone music- But pancakes do sound good right about now.

A big thanks to both of you. I didn't think the lemon would come out good, but um... glad you liked it?

* * *

Dear **HMC**, I actually have no clue what you're talking about. Who's _**Xixthe**_? Because all you wrote was _"...Xixthe's story on __**.**__ ..._" Dunno if a link was suppose to be there or something. But now I'm deeply hurt that my story has somehow turned out to be "suspiciously similar" to someone else's work. -feels like complete failure- And I don't know if your "_I'd watch that_" statement was suppose to be threatening. So I hope that my fic doesn't turn out to be like this Xixthe's in the end. However, my words to you (and I _do not_ intend to sound all mean or anything so forgive my choice of wording), a lot of fics after a while tend to be similar, and in this, forms cliche's. God only knows my Inu Yasha fan fics are like that. So please don't be so quick to judge my story and compare it someone else's when I don't even know who they are. I'm not even _done_ with my story, I don't even consider it half way at this point! Maybe a third... So hopefully this "parallel" universe my fic has dipped it's toes into is lifted and we can all be on our merry way. I don't want to cause trouble with anyone. D: I hate virtual rumbles -remembers a certain someone reviewing APL- it makes people mad for pointless reasons.


	11. Our Deth Fate in Your Hands

Aww, you guys are ridiculously awesome. -wipes away fake tear- So because I'm feeling nice, here is Chap 11! I hope you enjoy .

Tracks of choice: "Let the Record Show" by Emilie Autumn, "Stand My Ground" by Within Temptation

* * *

Chapter 11: Our Deth Fate in Your Hands

Three days after the ordeal between the bands, the managers had called for a meeting. Everyone was a little anxious since all of them _had_ to be there. No if, and, or buts about it. It was a beautiful Friday morning and the girls, minus Moira of course, wanted to go out, perhaps to the beach. Most of the people were chatting away until Munkittrick came in, looking worn out with bags under his eyes and messy hair.

"Andy, ya don't look so good." Cherry got up, ready to come to his aid if need be. He was after all like a father figure to them.

Munkittrick waved her away, "It's alright Cherry. Please sit down. I have very grave news to tell you, _all of you_."He glared at Dethklok, "So don't mess around or fall asleep, got it?" Ofdensen came in next, holding a few sheets of paper under his arm as he put on his glasses. He looked much better then Munkittrick, but there was still the faint sign of dark circles under his eyeballs. Dethklok swallow a lump in their throats, slinking down in the couch they were sitting on as if they were little boys ready to get scolded.

Taking a control out of his pocket, Charles Ofdensen pressed a button that dimmed the lights and pulled down a projection screen. As the device was getting warmed up, he cleared his voice. "Moira, if you will please come here for a moment." The front woman gulped, visibly shaking as she got up from her place on the floor and stood beside Charles and Andrew. She knew what was coming. "Ladies, Dethklok, I hate to be the bearer of bad news. This mostly concerns Cancerous, but it is necessary that Dethklok knows as well. Moira, they should hear it from you." Charles gave her a reassuring nod while Munkittrick patted her back.

Moira bit the edge of her thumb as everyone watched her. Wrapping her free warm around her middle, she sighed, hoping to calm her racing heart. "Girls... remember Salt Lake and that… that _attack?_" The girls slowly nodded. "Well, it's not the last of it. We're being targeted." There was a collective gasp as everyone stared at the petite woman. "I found out a few days ago myself, but I was asked not tell you until Ofdensen and Andy got more information. Guess they have it now." She immediately went to sit on a chair in the corner of the room, rocking herself slightly.

"T-targeted?" came Cherry's shaking question, "By who?"

The screen flashed as Ofdensen started the slide show, hoping it keep Dethklok mildly entertained and Cancerous informed as they were the higher species in this case with the attentive nature. The picture was of Javier Van Winkler, the very first image shown to the Tribunal. Lucy pointed at the picture and let out a small shriek.

"Him! Dat's him who whats be da one to trow da small bombs tings ats us! He trieds to hits me wit one but it hits my mikey-phones!" Fear was apparent in her eyes as she held onto Toki's hand. Hoping to comfort her, he placed an arm around her shaking shoulders. Lucy buried her face into the crook of his neck. "No! Nots him!"

Munkittrick sighed, "This man is named Javier Van Winkler. We believe him to be the leader of the organization after you. They call themselves Undertakers. This was a video sent to you just last week." Nodding to Ofdensen, the screen clicked over to the video they were watching a few days ago, but this time from the beginning.

"_Hello little girls. You might remember me from your tour in Salt Lake City. I'm just as pissed as you are, I'm sure, but for different reasons. Dethklok is my life, and seeing you trying to take away their glory really upsets me. I think all of you as filthy vermin, sucking the life out of Dethklok. Well no more… The moment I have you in my sights, you better watch you pretty little backs. Not even little Susie is going to help you. Prepare yourselves Cancerous, I'm going to fucking kill you all when you least expect it. I have connections everywhere, so I'm always watching. Don't get cozy in Mordhaus you whores, because it ain't gonna last long. I'm coming for you…"_ he pointed two fingers at the camera with his thumb up, making it into a gun._ "Heh, bang, bang."_

The movie stopped. Runa and Cherry were covering their mouths in horror, their eyes wide in fear. Bloodyfist was seething in anger as she gripped the hilt of her dagger that was tucking into her boot. Lucy covered her ears, shaking more violently then before. Moira looked ill. The women of Cancerous never believed that such a thing could happen to them. They weren't even that famous in their opinion. Dethklok was considered the SEVENTH biggest _economy_ in the world. Cancerous had nothing but good record sales. But why were they hated? Was he just that crazy?

Dethklok, normally uncaring to such things, were shocked. Pickles held Cherry tightly to him, holding her smaller hand in his. Runa got up to pace the room, cursing in her native tongue as she threw her arms up vehemently, scaring poor Lucy more as she whimpered. Skwisgaar looked at the young Ukrainian sympathetically. She was still much to young to be dealing with such things. Nathan has his head bowed, covering his face with his thick black hair. The only thing anyone could see was his teeth clenched tightly, his fists balled until his knuckles turned white. He remembered the Revengencers and how crazy they were. Cancerous didn't have the resources to protect themselves from such a threat.

"Show… ish that why they're reall here with ush? Not becaush all of a schudden the two of you thought a concert together would booscht their fame?" Murderface said, sinking further into the couch. "Do you know when he'll turn up?"

"It is unsure when Van Winkler will make his move. And you're right Murderface. That _is_ why Cancerous is here in Mordhaus." Ofdensen said. Nathan looked up at him, "The contracts were actually meant to fool everyone, and the only way I could see them coming here with your consent and not raising suspicion with the media. I knew you wouldn't unless some kind of deal was struck. The media would blow everything out of proportion and making this process a lot harder." Nathan, for some unreason, felt unbelievably bad that it had to take a contract for Dethklok to protect talented women. He would never admit it though, but he knew Moira had too much talent to let it go to waste. It wasn't fair at how shocking similar their status was as well. But this leader was more of a mad man then the leaders of the Undertakers.

"Mordhaus is the only place on this planet I would be able to trust keeping my girls safe. I'm sorry that it had to be this way girls, but you cannot leave the safety of Mordland's premises until the day before the concert. We have yet to find the Undertakers' where about. But we hope they will surface during the concert…"

"Are you using us as live bait?" Moira hissed, standing up from her place in the corner, "Are you out of your fucking mind, Andy? This guy wants to _kill_ us! All because we exist!" she press the palm of her hands into her eyes, "I thought Salt Lake was a fluke!" her voice wavered, causing it to go a pitch higher. "It's nice and all that you know Ofdensen really well, but I'm sure this is causing some kind of controversy and inconvience. I don't think we're worth all this."

"Miss Implosion, I guarantee you that all of you will be safe. The best Klokateers will be watching over you. And you are worth protecting." He remembered Munkittrick's cry for help when the older man called him. Andrew had sent him demo tapes and Ofdensen was impressed. He wanted the girls to become the next big thing, which in turn would make Dethklok work harder. It was a win-win deal in his opinion for the businessman. He just didn't know how to make it work until now. Cancerous was by far one of the most talent bands he had heard in a long time since Dethklok's formation.

Behind him, the screen flashed. It was the layout of their stage. Various diagrams were being shown, and to the specification of both Moira and Nathan, the stage had several platforms that ranged from five to fifteen. Using a red pointer, Munkittrick circled a few areas. The diagrams were the concept art for their stage. Of course it was still going through various stages of revision to make it smaller but efficient.

"Here, there will be snipers overlooking the stage like hawks. Around these areas are cameras, even behind the stage so we have 360 degrees of vision." Another image went on the screen, "This is the basic layout of the concert zone. There is a ten foot buffer zone between you on stage and the audience. These blocks right here are speakers and screens for those unable to see you. They also suffice as guard towers as well. Everyone attending the concert will be checked. The highest security measures will be taken." Munkittrick turned his head to look at everyone. "Any questions or concerns so far?"

Lucy looked up, tears brimming her eyes, "So we can'ts leave here, at alls?" her bottom lip trembled. "Dere's no way to finds dis bad guy?"

"I'm sorry." Munkittrick said softly, "I won't risk an attack on the outside just yet. Your best bet for survival is here, near Dethklok. Doing a background check on him, he is literally obsessed. He wouldn't put Dethklok in harm's way; that I am for sure. What makes him so dangerous is his military knowledge. This man is dangerous."

"What if somethin' happens to us?" Cherry said, "Like, we git seperated from the group? Ya know, in case them safety measures weren't enough?" Charles opened his jacket and took out a red rectangular box.

"You are to wear these at the concert," Ofdensen spoke up, handing each girl a skull shaped ring that sat inside the box. "There is a tracking device on it. If anything were to happen to you, such as an abduction, we can track you with this. It is possible the Undertakers will do try to take you. We notified the Russian Military, they will have soldiers outlining the entire concert zone."

"No more questions?" Everyone shook their heads, "If anything else comes up, we will tell you immediately. Dethklok, the lives of Cancerous is in your hands. I know some of you," Munkittrick gave a knowing look to the guitarists and drummer, "Will have no problem staying with your… _partner_… but as for Murderface and Nathan, please. Never let Moira or Susie wander off alone. If what he says is true, one of the newer klokateers could be a spy. Only the most trust worthy are being sent to watch over your doors at night since none of the you girls are in rooms have windows. You are all dismissed."

--Later—

Everyone had wandered into their rooms, the girls too depressed to go outside into the backyard anymore. Bloodyfist herself was a bit worried. In the privacy of her room, she moved the waist band of her shorts low, looking at the small scar where a piece of wood had struck her at Salt Lake City. The wound was nothing to tell and worry the others about, it was less than half the size of a penny. Pulling her shirt down, she went to find Murderface so he could teach her more about how to use a gun. He may not have been the sweetest guy, but he was still a nice person to befriend. She just never wanted to him practice with his shorts down.

----

Cherry and Pickles were laying on his bed, smoking some weed in hopes of taking their edge off. It was working for Cherry who was slowly getting sleepier as time drawled on. However, Pickles felt like destroying something to ease his anger. How dare someone make a threat to hurt the woman beside him. Putting his roach out, he tuned to face Cherry on his bed, their faces close to one another.

"Cherry?" he said softly, wondering if she was asleep since her eyes were closed. They fluttered opened, slightly glazed from her high. A ghost of a smile graced his lips. Her eyes were so beautiful, and even through her trials in life, held only the honestly within her."Babe, you ok?"

"I think so." She placed a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth, "I'm with you, aren't I?" she grinned a little.

Pickles hugged her close, stroking her wonderfully soft red hair. "I guess." He sighed, "So you know, I won't let anything happen to you. I'm going to protect as best I can."

"Really? Like my own dreadloch combover Superman, foreva or somethin'?" she fluttered her eyes playfully. "My hero."

"Yeah. Forever." he laughed at her statment, putting a hand on his balding top. He liked her humor too.

Cherry smiled, rubbing her face against his bare chest. "Mm, I'd like that idea very much. But I'll puke if ya call me Lois, Superman. I'm more of an MJ if you know what I'm -yawn- sayin'." She slowly drifted into a slight slumber.

-----

Runa was strumming away on her guitar when she heard a knock on the door. Unlike Pickles and Cherry or the young rhythm guitarists, she didn't 'move' into Skwisgaar room. Opening the door, she was greeted by the Swedish man, his guitar slung over his shoulder. Stepping to the side, she allowed him access into her room.

Skwisgaar sat on her bed, feeling a bit unsure of what to say or do. Just by looking at her, he could tell she was unbelievably depressed, her guitar play was slow, lazy and messy. She wasn't making an effort to do anything. He needed a way cheer her up. But how?

"_Runa, are you ok?"_

The Finnish woman scoffed, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. _"If you call being scared ok, then yes I am."_ Plucking at her guitar, she frowned deeply, _"I don't know if I should hate you for having fans like him. Moira is right, you are competition and yet I can't help feeling the way I do, Skwisgaar."_ Looking up at him asshe searched for the right words, _"What are we? What am I to you?"_

Kneeling before her, he took her slightly callous hands into his, _"My friend and my lover. So please, don't be scared while I'm with you. Until this man is caught, I'll stay beside you, and even after if you want."_ He gave her heart stopping smile. Runa smiled back, leaning to kiss him in thanks.

"_Then my life really is in your hand."_ Skwisgaar was relieved to see her tension melt away.

"_Let's see how you've done on my solo."_ Runa giggled, in a much lighter mood then before. Situating her guitar comfortable on her lap, she took a deep breath before she began to play _Crush my Battle Opponent's Balls._ (AN: From the Skwisklok episode. "Gets me a dragon!")

--------

"T-Toki?" Lucy said from her spot on the bed. Toki looked up from the model plane he was building, "Can you stays here wit me tills I falls asleep?" she patted the spot beside her. Toki went over to her and laid down, being careful as not to rest on top of her black silk strapless dress. Moving a strand of hair from her face, he smiled at her.

"Don'ts be scared. Ol' Toki will make sures nothings happens to you. Because I wants you to be my goilfriend." Lucy's eyes widen. Toki shook his head at his declaration, "I's was going to asks at da concert, but den dat fight you had wit Moiras da other day and now dis, I tinks dis might be bests times to asks." He looked at her hopefully. "Cause den I's has every reasons to be withs you."

Lucy hugged him, "Oh, Toki! Course I be you goilfriends! I likes you for a whiles now." She giggled a little, "Maybe nows we can gets rid of da bunk beds?" Toki blushed. "What? You don't wants to sleeps nexts to me likes Cherries and Pickle? Not likes we's gonna has sexs or anythings. It be like firsts times I comes here. It was much mores comfortables."

For some reason Toki was a little sad about that.

-----

Moira stood before Nathan's bedroom door, not sure why she was even there when it was his off day from his German lessons. She swallowed a lump in her throat and knocked, wondering whether or not she should run before he opened up. However, she heard the sound of heavy footfall coming her way. Straightening up, she waited for the door to open.

"What?" he said gruffly, seeing the small black haired woman at his door.

Moira wrung her hands, feeling a bit uncomfortable, "Can… can I come in? I was thinking we could finish up you're German lessons even if… uh… we're not suppose to. You… you're almost done." She licked her lips, half expecting denied access. Truth be told, she was scared to be by herself at the moemnt but everyone, including Bloodyfist whom she saw greet Murderface in the hallway, was with someone else. The threat on her band frazzled her mind, causing overwhelming paranoia to swell up within her. She needed some sort of distraction.

(AN: No one is singing "Let the Record Show", but I thought it would be a nice song to play, considering the lyrics and circumstances fit with each other a little bit right now and for later on in _Cancerousklok_ :D)

_Learning tricks with absent guile  
Reeling in your crooked smile  
Why did I turn to you?  
I wanted a hand to pour my heart into  
And now I bump my grind through another night  
Lose my mind in another fight  
Why did I turn to you?  
I gave you the chance to prove the rumors true  
And now I'm paying with my, paying with my life  
I'm paying with my life, my life, my life_

Nathan grumbled, but moved from the door to allow her entrance. Moira sighed in relief, carefully closing the door behind her. Nathan rummaged through his night stand, looking for his notebook that contained the edited version of Moira's song. Moira sat on his bed like she had done before, sitting Indian style in the center dressed in short black spandex, shin high black socks and a tight fitting tank top with her mass of inky black hair in a ponytail.

With a sigh, Nathan sat on the edge, opening to the back where German words were scribbled about the lines with English annunciations to help him. If he didn't like the song, he'd sing it in plain ol' English, but the challenge from the woman beside him kept him going. So far he had most of it down, but there were still a few things he couldn't pronounce. Besides, this was perhaps the only time Moira wasn't so… bitchy. Her attitude had toned down since the fight she had with Runa.

_So let the record show  
That you murdered me  
In your coldest blood  
With your own two hands  
Don't think no one understands  
It happens every day_

_Looking life like a burlesque show  
Get them off and they'll let you go  
Why did I turn to you?  
I only turned out to be just one more girl you slew  
And now I bump my grind for another  
Lose my mind in another  
Why, why, why, why?  
I gave you the chance to prove the rumors true  
And now I'm paying with my, paying with my life  
I'm paying with my life, my life, my life_

Moira stuck her tongue out as she tried to make heads or tails of his crappy writing. Sighing, she handed the book of paper back to its owner. "Sing to me what you have down, ok?" Nathan thought for a moment, taking a quick glance at the words. Moira started, hoping it jog his memory with how it was supposed to be sang as she started off. The two moved their hands to the tempo of the song, then he began.

_So let the record show  
That you murdered me  
In your coldest blood  
With your own two hands  
Don't think no one understands  
It happens every day_

They made it past the chorus until he began to struggle a little bit with the pronunciations of the second verse. Again they went through the chorus flawlessly. The verse after Lucy's little number, he struggled a bit more. Moira stopped to help him. The first several lines repeated itself until the last one. Nathan's breath hitched as she leaned into him more, pointing at the words and singing them herself along with her lines. Her breast brushed up against his arm, making him stumble a bit as he fought off the weird sensation it was sending to his grion.

_You're jealous, oh  
You're jealous, why?  
It's a simple excuse for a complex crime  
So write this on your soul  
But don't waste my time_

_If I'm going down  
Then I'm doing down good  
If I'm going down  
Then I'm going down clean  
If I'm going down  
Then I'm going down the prettiest broken girl you've ever seen  
If I'm going down  
Then I'm going down good  
If I'm going down  
Then I'm going down clean  
If I'm going down  
Then I'm going the prettiest wretched whore you've ever seen_

_While I breathe  
I've got no evidence to prove my end  
And so you'll walk away?  
Nope, wrong again_

"It'd not like a pony 'neigh', say 'nee' like neeeeee-on. And remember, 'w' is pronounced like 'v'. Try it again. I think you have it." Nathan growled a little, but did as he was told once he was done writing down his key. This time, he actually made it through the whole song, only a few minor mistakes here and there that could be fixed with practice.

_So let the record show  
That you murdered me  
In your coldest blood  
With your own two hands  
Don't think no one understands  
It happens every day_

_You're jealous, oh  
You're jealous, why?  
It's a simple excuse for a complex crime  
So write this on your soul_

"About fucking time!" he exclaimed, tossing the notebook across the room. Moira smirked at him, putting her elbows on her knees and propping her head up on her hands. "Talk about fucking brutal. German's hard." Nathan laid back, exhausted mentally. He tucked his arms under his head. He mumbled the rest to himself. He yawned and glanced over at the quite girl. "What?"

_And let it show  
That you murdered me  
In your coldest blood  
With your own two hands  
Don't think no one understands  
It happens every day_

_You're jealous, oh  
You're jealous, why?  
It's a simple excuse for a complex crime  
So write this on your soul  
But don't waste my time_

Moira had a small smile on her face as she laid down into a fetal position, her face looking at him through her thick lashes. Hazel eyes soften, "Nathan. Will you do me a favor? I know we've never really been on good terms, but…" Nathan raised a brow, "At the concert, if anything happens, will you watch out for my girls?"

"Why?"

Rolling onto her back, she assumed the pose Nathan had, tucking her arm underneath her head as she stared up at his canopy. "I trust Bloodyfist, but this is bigger than the occasional jerk trying to cope a feel or a bitch bad mouthing us for my would-be boxer. I never thought things would get out of hand, not like this. As much I hate to say it, it was probably my jealousy of you."

Surprised by the confession of the small woman beside him, Nathan turned to his side to look at her dreary form, making patterns on his dark red covers with her right hand. "Huh… jealous?" Curiosity got the better of him. Try as he might not to get involved with anyone from Cancerous, the girl beside him was one hell of a cookie to crack. He didn't know if he liked this shift in attitude. He briefly preferred her trying to gouge his eyes out and make his ears bleed. It was sure a lot hotter like that, and the hate within him was sweeter then when he was with Rebecca.

Implosion shrugged, "Who isn't? Like I said before, you're the biggest name in the world. The past year, I've been pushing the girls really hard. At first we were in it for the fun and security it brought us. We were all making some money. Then out of nowhere, I wanted us to be big. Then Dethklok came out, and I was jealous. I kept pushing them, uping the tempo until the girls couldn't keep up. Then finally we had our break, but still, it was from you giving an involuntary hand. Similarities at first look. I hated it…" she frowned a little, "It seems that my selfishness brought all this bad mojo upon my girls." She left out a big breath of air, closing her eyes as she shook her head, "Guess I've was breaking my band up and not yours by being a bigger bitch then normal." She gave him a smirk. Nathan wasn't very surprised about that part. He figured as much from his douche bag logic.

The two sat in silence, neither one really wanting to break the peaceful yet sad atmosphere around them. It was definitely better then the norm. Nathan closed his eyes and tried to relax. After a while, Moira sat up and began to sing quietly to herself, thinking the large man on the bed with her was asleep. Little did she know, he was wide awake.

_I can see  
When you stay low nothing happens  
Does it feel right?_

_Late at night  
Things I thought I put behind me  
Haunt my mind_

_I just know there's no escape  
Now once it sets its eyes on you  
But I won't run,  
Have to stare it in the eye_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I've got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand my ground_

Nathan looked up at her, content with listening to her and looking at her face which was turned away from him. Ofdensen didn't have to ask him to watch after her. In the mist of being who he was, Mr. Tall-Not-So-Dark-and-Brutal, he had grown accustumed to her presence and enjoyed being alone with her. There were times where he wanted to step over the boundaries of being 'forced partners' as she had put it, and be her friend.

_It's all around  
Getting stronger, coming closer  
Into my world_

_I can feel  
That it's time for me to face it  
Can I take it?_

_Though this might just be the ending  
Of the life I held so dear  
But I won't run,  
There's no turning back from here_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I've got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand my ground_

Moira thought back to all the times she had pushed her band, her _friends_ past their limit, practicing until she lost her own voice. Being good just wasn't enough for her, she had wanted them to be the best and the fact they stuck with her through the years was incredible. Before Munkittrick, before the fame, before Dethklok, she had honestly thought they would never get so far but here they were. Close to being the second biggest name in the world and sitting right beside the God of Metal, Nathan Explosion himself. It was a dream come true for any girl to be as close to him as she was, just two inches from physical contact, but Moira couldn't help but feel that she was just a burden to him.

_All I know for sure is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)  
I won't give up (I won't give up)  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will  
stand my ground_

When she was done, Nathan thought it was rather nice song. It wasn't brutal or anything, but he figured she was singing it because of the situation she felt she put her band through. He briefly wondered if there was a recording of it with the band. He'd never tell anyone, but he actually liked her songs, and he was sure she liked his because every time he was singing, she'd close her eyes with a small smile on her face, just listening to the song without distraction.

Moira jumped as she felt Nathan's enormous hand upon her head when she fell back into the mattress, patting it as if she was just a little kid. That's what it looked like when they stood side by side, her barely reaching his pecs. She turned shy eyes to him, wondering what he was doing exactly. Nathan didn't speak, it just wasn't his forte when it came to sappy things. He cracked a small grin at her however.

The small vocalist seemed to understand what it meant. "Thanks Nathan." She returned his grin, playfully punching his massive fore arm, "You're not so bad after all. I always thought you were some big brute with one hell of a voice. But you're just a big fucking teddy bear." She laughed as Nathan growled at that response. That was brutal, and totally killed the mood on his part. She surprised them both as she grabbed his arm and embraced it, resting her head on his bicep. Her head look downed so he couldn't see her blush.

Feeling her phone vibrate on her slender waist after an entire hour of just laying there, Nathan actually sleeping this time with her still clinging to his massive arm, she took out the small silver device and flipped it open, noticing the new text message she just received. Frowning at the sender's number, nothing but ones and zeros, she opened the text. She didn't know her sudden shift had roused the man from his slumber. He blamed the fact he was a light sleep.

_Don't worry about your performance. I'll be there to watch over you- G.C._

Moira's eyes widen, tossing the phone as if it burned her. Seeing Nathan's questioning look, she laughed nervously, "Oh, just a text about enrolling in… um… cheerleading camp." He seemed to buy it and closed his eyes again. The woman gulped. Life was getting more complicated.

* * *

Aww, thank you **Dragonz**, I'm glad you like the songs I choose. For a full list compiled from the story thus far, check my profile! There's also a list of their full names and what instruments the girls play :D

**YourSweet**, don't spork me! Lol, I'd never stop writing this story. I really love it and it's shockingly easy. I really do think I'll be able to finish it at the end of the year. Then I'll weep... My story has an outline with major events, so if more things similar to this other person happens, oh well, I'm NOT changing my story. I'd be pissed if our ending was the same though. And thanks for the compliments :) it made me LOL for a bit.

**Gremlin**: Wow... um... I'm glad you liked Moira's smackdown? I actually feel bad for her...

**Angela:** I really don't know how to comment back. I would never say or accept a statement that says I'm better then a fellow writer. I personally like Hypnoklok, though I haven't gotten around to actually write a review, I could do it here when I write back to my reviewers, which only comes from four of you D: -weep-

Favorites Ranking:

First Place: Runa and Moira by 2 Votes each  
2rd Place: Cherry by 1 Vote


	12. Dethsappearance

**AN 2/09:** Technically I could have inserted the chapter _Frightklok_ before this, but I kind of like it being the last chapter. Comical relief, you know?

Version no. 4 of chapter 12 finally was chosen! Man, took me a while. But after going over the chapters with my bestest friend, we both thought that this version was less conflicting to the story. One version -after Moira fainted- Nathan takes her to the infirmary and sees her tattoo he noticed earlier. Then another were Lucy retells her horrible childhood to Toki. I was sad to take out a rather humourous line said by Toki, but it will be used later :D

Tracks of Choice: "Bach: Largo for Violin" "All my Lovin'" by Emilie Autumn, "Battle Ready" by Otep

* * *

Chapter 12: Deths-appearance

Depression… it was everywhere. The very atmosphere surrounding Mordhaus was depressing. Most of the girls stayed inside, not bothering to venture to the massive property behind the morbid mansion that was known as Dethklok's backyard in case one should be attacked by some unknown assailant in broad daylight. At least at night the men could depend on the savage yard wolves to attack any intruder. Bloodyfist was the only one willing to face the sun, since Murderface was still teaching her a few pointers about guns. News of the Undertakers leaked out to the media and spread like wild, every news channel was talking about it. Ofdensen thought it was too suspicious to be a coinicident but let the subject drop. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

A month had finally come to pass and it was now time for the much anticipated press meeting. The world would finally get to see Cancerous again on live television, broadcasted around the world.

Moira looked from behind the curtain, biting her lips as she watched the klokateers examine every reporter and their equipment for any possible threats. Moira wore a plain short black strapless dress with stiletto heels. Around her neck was a black bowtie. Her long hair had been loosely curled as she flipped a strand over her shoulder. She sighed in anticipation, golden eyes scanning the crowd for anyone she may know which she knew was unlikely. The text message she received still bothered her, keeping her up at night the past week which her makeup barely covered the evidence. Who was G.C.? She couldn't recall anyone with those initials. The only ones who knew her number were obviously Cancerous and her manager aside from her carrier. At least she still managed to get a few laughs. She smirked just remembering what happened on Halloween.

Offense scared her when he put a hand on her bare shoulder. "Jesus fucking Christ! You scared me." Putting a shaky hand over hear racing heart, she gave him the meanest glare she could muster despite her exhaustion. She had spent most of her sleepless night rehearsing her lines.

"My apologies. Are.. You ready for this?" He was a little concern, seeing her look more pale then normal and the obvious paranoia in her eyes. "Perhaps… you should rest."

"Nah, I'm just nervous though." She closed her eyes and shrugged, "Thanks for asking, I suppose."

Offense fixed his glasses by pushing them further up the bridge of his nose, "Don't worry. We have klokateers checking everyone in three stages. These uh… people have been here before as well. You're perfectly safe to be up on stage."

Moira crossed her arms and mumbled, "I still think I should be wearing a bullet proof vest or something." She smiled a little then, catching Offense off guard as she kissed his hairless cheek and hugged him, "Thanks Charlie. I see why Andy trusts you." Withdrawing her hands, she left to go talk to Runa who was there to watch her. It took a few moments before Charles slowly shook his head and walked away, ready to address the growing crowd before the front men of the bands came on stage in a few moments. The manager hadn't noticed a stunned Nathan standing several feet away from him. Did Moira have a thing for Ofdensen? He didn't know why a pang of jealousy shot through his body, but he did want to punch his CFO for reasons unkown.

--Half Hour Later—

"I present to you again, Nathan Explosion and Moira Implosion." Said Ofdensen's voice as he stepped back from his podium once he was done with his speech. The two made their way to their podiums, frowns on their faces for both hated talking to the hordes of people whose voices echoed in the room. Moira took the one to the end where a Klokateer stood still, a rifle in hand. Tapping her mike, Moira cleared her throat.

"Ahem, good afternoon everyone. I'm sorry about the high security, but as the media has come to realize, there is an organization after Cancerous by the name of Undertakers. To avoid a home invasion, safety is of the utmost importance here at Mordland." Cameras flashed, blinding her for a moment. She began to feel nauseous. "I will turn it over to Explosion who is to speak to you about our upcoming concert." She nodded her head at his direction.

"Uh…" looking at the piece of paper before him, Nathan frowned, "After much debate…" he paused and squinted, "Wait, what the hell? I don't talk like this…" throwing the paper behind him, he gripped the microphone and brought it close to his mouth, "Russia, prepare your asses for the best fucking concert you've ever seen. Our location is a secret. One billion tickets will be sold but not all of you will get to see it." He set the mike down, crossing his arms and leaning back to stand up straighter. Moira groaned and placed her head in her hand in a defeated manner. She had a fleeting thought about him living up to his last name, Explosion. It should have been blabber-mouth.

The reporters began to talk all at once, some making a mosh pit in the front of the two representatives in hopes of getting picked. Feeling uneasy, Moira pointed to a brunette haired woman with high cheek bones and librarian style glasses dressed in a much too sexy outfit. The skank.

"Yes, I'm from People's Magazine. Have anymore relationships occurred after the drummers? No one knows because of the intense blockade around Mordhaus." She sent a hungry look to Nathan, her brown eyes looking up slyly. Moira raised a brow while Nathan seemed to ignore her.

Nathan and Moira simultaneously looked off stage where Skwisgaar and Runa where both shrugging their shoulder. Looking back at the audience, both of them nodded. Moira was the one to speak, "Skwisgaar and Runa have been together for over a week now, and not to long after, Toki and Lucy. Bloody fist, Murderface, Nathan and myself are trying to keep this partnership as professional as possible it seems. I will answer no more questions concerning relationship status among our band members. This is a conference, not gossip time between school girls." She felt sweat trickle down her temple. The air was getting stuffy but she could feel the cool air circulating around everyone. What was this feeling?

"Fat guy with duck tie." Nathan's voice rumbled through the speakers.

"Have any of you have personal connections with Javier Van Winkler? Especially you, Miss Implosion. Do you believe this could somehow relate to your father's death some years ago?"

Moira gasped as her eyes widen. Nathan narrowed his, "No." he hissed. Taking a quick glance from the corner of his eye, he saw the front woman become paler. The tan she had received from staying outside of the grand Mordhaus during her first couple of weeks was completely gone. The reporters began to bombard them with questions. Moira all of a sudden felt trap. Perhaps it was being cooked up, locked away from the world that was making her sick of everyone. If she had eaten anything that morning, she was sure she's have regurgitated it right then in there. Thank goodness the bile rising into her throat never made it out. But maybe the empty stomach was making her sick. Who knew?

"Do you know why Van Winkler is doing this?"

"Is this really why Dethklok took in Cancerous?"

"Will the Undertakers arrive at the concert?"

"Should we fear for our lives?"

"Will this break up Cancerous?"

"Miss Implosion, tell us more about this accident when you were a child!"

"Explosion, are you having a sexual relationship with Miss Implosion?"

Moira all of sudden became dizzy as she swayed left and right from where she stood, before tumbling down on the floor. A cold sweat had worked itself onto her body. The media grew more frenzied, trying to take a snap of the fallen superstar. A loud shot from the klokateer's rifle immediately stopped the noise, causing everyone to take a step back from the stage. No one paid attention to the dark figure that exited the room, followed by another shortly after.

"The Mistress is not well. Please leave." Was all he said as he stood in front of her. He trained his gun the crowd. "There will be no more pictures."

--Later--

Moira didn't bother to move as Nathan came trudging into her room without knocking. The small woman was lying in the center of her bed, a dazed look on her face as she stared at the black ceiling with the fan whirling around. It had been over three hours since her fainting spell. The doctor had said she suffered from small heat stroke and the sleepless nights did nothing to help her. On top of that, she hadn't eaten very much since her band mates found out about their problem.

"Uh… hey." Nathan said in hopes of getting her attention as he took a seat on the computer chair by her bed. He nudged her bare foot for good measure. She acknowledged him by tilting her head. "Ofdensen wanted uh… what was it?" he scratched the back of his head, trying to remember what the CFO said. "Shit… uh…"

"Whatever it is, I don't care. My head still hurts from that fucking fall." She rolled to her side, facing away from the Amazonian man. "If he thinks I'm embarrassed, that's hardly the case. I've done worse than that." She lazily directed her arm to a photo beside her bed. It was a picture of a younger her and Lucy, both dressed as Sumo Wrestlers in some festival. Behind the two who looked like they were struggling to run, the other women of Cancerous were laughing.

Suddenly, Nathan remembered. "Nah, that's not what he wanted to know… Um, he was wondering if you by uh… any chance knew were your manager was."

Moira flipped over and sat up, "Andy's not in Mordhaus?" Nathan stared at her for a bit, trying to register what she said. He was distracted by her movement, causing her chest to bounce more then they should. The front man briefly wondered if she was wearing a bra, and either way, the dress had fit her upper torso like a second skin. All he had to do was reach over and unzip her to reveal the rest of what was hidden from his eyes.

Slowly, Nathan shook his head, still caught up in his fantasy but not in so deep that he couldn't give her a relevant response. "No. He didn't say anything yesterday at the photo shoot." That was a blunder. Moira blushed a little. Some of the poses she had to do with Nathan was a bit on the suggestive side that blurred the line of non-sexuality between them. What scared her most was that it had left her wanting him touching her. Moira shook her head to clear her mind. Skwisgaar and Runa's pictures were probably the best ones out of them all, especially since the she-devil was once a model and the most gorgeous one of them all. Moira couldn't wait for the final prints for the others.

"So you don't know, hmm?" Nathan then got up, a frown on his face, "Munkittrick wouldn't pick up his-" That got her attention.

"What! But he's worse than a teen girl with unlimited text and minutes!" Moira said, jumping up from the bed. She was out of her room like a bat out of hell, dashing to the managers' office across the large home. Bursting into the room, she slammed her hands down on Charles' desk. "Andrew's not picking up his phone?"

"Miss Implosion, I'm glad to see you're doing well after today's… mishap." Charles said coolly as he neatly stacked a pile of papers in his outbox. "But no, he hasn't." Just then, Murderface walked in.

"Hey, I need to talk to you more about Planet Pish."

"Murderface… I'm a bit busy now." Ofdensen said without looking up.

The male bass player wanted to growl, "You're alwaysh buschy!"

"Shut up! We have a crisis here!" Moira hissed, "Andrew's gone missing!" She whipped her head to face him, stunning him for a moment with her peircing glare.

"Wh-who?"

"Munkittrick you dumb ass!" she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Ofdensen cut in. " Perhaps Munkittrick is somewhere outside doing a sweep. There are several dead zones out there. I'll call him in an hour." The CFO sighed, hoping it would calm the rather frazzled girl. Moira visibly relaxed, but couldn't shake off her uneasy feeling.

"Hope you're right Ofdensen." Again, Murderface was ignored.

--On a freeway leading away from Mordland—

General Crozier sighed as he took his rather cliché reporter's cap off. He had pretended to be one and obtained fake documents to allow him access to the Dethklok-Cancerous Concert meeting. He had to see Moira in person, even if he couldn't talk to her.

He figured the message he sent to her phone left her confuse, but there was no other way for him to reach her. She didn't know that a group of highly dangerous people with some curse following them were going to be the only ones to protect her. Moira was his god child dammit. He had no children, no wife, or a family for that matter to call his own. Edgar Implosion was the closest thing he had to a son though Crozier was about fifteen years older then him. When Moira was born, Crozier was perhaps the most excited one of them all. Moira had smiled and giggled for the first time in his arms. It was a bitter sweet memory.

Seeing her all grown up tugged at his heart. He missed out on so much, not even bothering to look for her when the Implosions left to Russia. He never understood why they moved there, but he had been a busy man and thus had no time to look for someone he wasn't related to. Boy did he regret that.

The old General was nearing his sixties, but he could remember when he met Edgar Implosion during Vietnam. Implosion was a part of one of the last battalions to come to his camp grounds. The young man, although visibly scared, had proved to be quite a hero, saving Crozier on more than one occasion at the tender age of eighteen. He owed the man his life. The two had remained close friends, despite their age difference. Crozier was even there at the Implosions wedding, having the honor of being the best man then being at the hospital a few years later when their only daughter was born.

The general frowned. Them moving to Russia just didn't make sense. They were still in a Cold War with them at the time. Perhaps Edgar was trying to learn why the Russians were against America? Either way, there was nothing he could do. The thought of visiting Moira's mother, Tina, crossed his mind numerous of times, but would she even talk to him? She sure didn't care about her only daughter anymore. It infuriated him that she would dare lay a hand on her child.

Finally close to his hotel that he was staying at, Crozier stopped at a local photo development place to drop off his camera. He hoped one of the few pictures he took would come out nice. He wanted a more recent picture of the diva, even if it was stalker like, but he honestly didn't care. Turning on the radio, one of Cancerous' songs was playing. Moira rapped pretty well.

_Simple souls overload as I explode data banks  
Cause the earth & space gave birth to this paleface_

_Supreme -- linguistic -- mental machine  
Your brain cells swell - the intellects extreme_

_Fire fills my veins as I proclaim my resistance  
To the mind-swapping parasites that feed off my existence_

_As I -- skin the burn to relearn the royal plan  
somewhere out beyond the edges in the depths of spirit land_

_Its authentic, apocalyptic destroyer  
Damaging challengers -- resurrection, disorder_

_A monument of crisis - eye strikes this - your dead  
Line my nest with your soul -- cleansed in bloodshed_

_BATTLE READY!  
Poets gonna take control_

_BATTLE READY  
Souls violate parole_

_BATTLE READY  
Violently invade your home_

_-- breaking the bones  
OF THOSE WHO POSE_

_Commanding the mic -- striking up a verb-fest  
Mass destruction is my function - time to put it to the test_

_In combat -- attacking since way back  
In the days I drew praise for the way that I slayed facts_

_Formulating flows in revolutionary science  
Its the catastrophic prophet from the anarchist alliance_

_Freaking techniques -- this creature of speech  
Ewe feel the fury of devastation cause we tasted defeat_

_I am alone on my throne in this universe of fear  
Royalty divides my soul -- in this role I am revered_

_As the pinnacle -- lyrical master -- queen of disaster  
I ruin brain fluid -- the UNKNOWN IS WHAT I'M AFTER…_

Crozier got out of the car for the valet guy to take it away once he made it to the hotel. A nap sounded good right now.

--Back at Mordhaus—

Bloodyfist was pacing the rec room, grumbling to herself. "Where the hell is he?" Morning had turn to night and there was still no sign or answer from a certain CFO of Cancerous. The girls had gathered in the game room in hopes of coming up with a logical reason for the disappearance of their manager. It was not like him to make them worry, it was suppose to be the other way around.

"Guards says he wents on daily sweeps of the south borders." Lucy said, biting into her snow cone. Runa nodded in agreement, currently brushing her hair to free it from knots when she took a shower. Besides them was Runa's violin and Lucy's keyboard.

"Uh-huh. Ya sure? Ok then, see ya hon." Cherry got off her phone. "Well, Pickles and the boys say they've found nothing yet. But I wanna know why the hell they got wolves out there!" the red head crossed her arms and leaned against the bar of Toki's Dance Dance Revolution game. The foreigners shrugged as they set up to practice. Runa stood up, tucking her violin under her chin and began to play. The haunting melody of the duo filled the room.

For the first time since they arrived, Moira was in the hot tub. At first she was a little scared about all the germs in there, but one of the klokateers in the cleaning staff assured her the water was changed every other day, and today was one of those days. A tray of warm sake was floating nearby.

All five of them waited around impatiently with only Runa and Lucy's music still playing, glancing at several screens showing the Dethklok Minute program. Moira attempted to throw her sake bottle at the nearest TV when an image of her doing a face plant was shown, but missed horribly. A few minutes after the blue eyed women were finished, Lucy messed with a few controls until a track began to play. The other's smiled and joined in with the familiar beat of the old Beatles song. Moira just rolled her eyes as she sank deeper into the jacuzzi.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
Tomorrow I'll miss you  
Remember I'll always be true  
And then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
And I'll send all my loving to you_

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing  
The lips I am missing  
And I'll pray that my dreams will come true  
And then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
And I'll send all my loving to you_

_All my loving, I will send to you  
All my loving, darling I'll be true_

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
Tomorrow I'll miss you  
You know that I'll always be true-_

Lucy's phone rang. Seeing Toki on her caller ID, she answered. Everyone heard from the other end a very worried Toki.

"_Where are yous?"_

"In da recs room." She looked around at the confused girls. "Why?"

"_Stay dere! We comings back."_ In the background, there was the distinct voices of Nathan and Pickles swearing. The low murmur of Ofdensen could be heard.

"Toki wha-" Lucy didn't get a chance to finish as the line went dead. The brown haired girl closed her phones, looking worried. "I don'ts likes how he sounded. Do you tinks dey found someting?"

Rapid footsteps were heard down the hall. Ofdensen's voice echoed as he gave orders to the klokateers making their way toward him. "Get this to the crime lab! Check for any fingerprints. This blood was seen around the area, send troops to search the woods. The attacker could still be nearby." The girls looked at each other with wide eyes. Dethklok came rushing in a second later, Pickles was the first to grab Cherry's hand and drag her away, telling her to hurry. Skwisgaar did the same with Runa and Toki literally carried Lucy, keyboard and all, out of the room.

"Murderface, what's going on?" Bloodyfist said when he approached her. Her heart was racing.

"Shomeone got pasht shecuirty. They could have gotten your manager." He raised his hand, covered in what they thought was reddish brown mud. "We found thish not to far from where a guard shed they shaw Munkittrick thish afternoon."

Bloodyfist grabbed his hand, examining the substance. "Blood?" her brows furrowed, her breathing labored.

Moira shot out of the hot tub and jogged up to the frowning front man. She didn't care that she was only dressed in a skimpy black string bikini probably found on some Sport Illustrated model and causing huge pools of water to sink into the floor. "What's going on?" hundreds of Klokateers were pouring into the hallway, wielding various medieval weapons strapped to their backs. Moira's heart began to race. "Nathan?"

The large man grumbled, crossing his arms, "Your manager was probably kidnapped." Bloodyfist and Moira's eyes widen.

Charles came in, a set of klokateers behind him. "Ladies, get your stuff packed immediately. Someone had possibly infiltrated Mordhaus, probably having access from a traitor among the klokateers we haven't crossed examined yet. We leave for Moscow at midnight." He glanced at his watch, "It's ten right now, you have five hours to pack and get something to eat." He turned to the two hefty guards behind him, "Make sure no one but Dethklok or myself enters their rooms." The two nodded, gripping their battle axes tightly.

"M-Moscow?" Moira whispered, "Why there? Our concert is in…"

"The Undertakers are most likely expecting us to leave tonight. The helicopter is being analyzed for any threat by the flight crew and then myself. If the Undertakers are here, they might have gotten the information about us heading to St. Petersburg. Moscow would be the last place for them to find us. I'm sorry." Charles put a hand on her shoulder, understanding that the city, as much as she loved it, was the one place she never wanted to return to.

Sighing, she was escorted by guard 718, who handed her a towel, to her room. The door remained ajar as she stuffed what little belongings she had into her case. "Hey, number 718." The man poked his head in. "Can you come here for a moment? I can't reach my last bag up in the closet. Thanks." The man set his axe to the side and did as he was asked to do.

"Anything else, mistress?" his deep voice rumbled with a slight western accent. Moira thought for a moment.

"Hot wings and a bottle of beer. Dunno why, but I'm craving them." She said with a sarcastic laugh as she rolled her eyes. 718 nodded and called for the room service klokateers to bring what she desired. "Shit, would this be considered comfort food?"

-----

In less than an hour, everyone found themselves on the dethcopter that was to take them all the way to Russia. Looking down at the shrinking property from her window, Moira sighed. She was sitting on a chair beside the window, waiting until they were up in high altitudes before daring to walk around. If they hit turbulance while she was up and about, no doubt she's up chuck her unhealthy snack.

"Andy… what happened to you?"

* * *

And there you have it! Chapter 12, hot off my laptop!

**Dragonz**: Wow... really? :O How odd that we have similar taste in music! So weird. Destiny? Lol.

**YourSweet**: No problem, Angela should _never_ say such things! :D That Cherry line is one of my favorites for her.

Glad you of both like it!

-Just Because I feel like ranting-

While watching Klokblock, did anyone noticed that the woman Toki was with looks like Skwisgaar? Black shirt, jeans, studded belt, long blonde hair and blue eyes? Wow... And then in the Dethgovenor episode, I find it so gross that a gmilf is resting on a very much naked Skwisgaar weewee. Ew...


	13. Memories of Deth

**2/09:** Ok, this chapter had a pretty big change concerning Moira and Ivan's first meeting. I kind of figured I should some how give Nathan a bigger reason to hate Ivan and thus I have made this Russian man a bit flirtatious. :D Enjoy!

Tracks of Choice: "Misery Loves Company" by Emilie Autumn, "Our Farewell" by Within Temptation

* * *

Chapter 13: Memories of Deth

Cancerous was standing in front of Charles Foster Ofdensen who sat behind a dark cherry wood desk in his office aboard the massive aircraft. All of them were worried for their manager and their future. Moira stood a half step in front of them all in the middle, voicing the concern they felt. It had only been an hour since they took and already all of them were ready to have some kind of mental breakdown, this threat on them was just too much for even Moira to get her mind around it. Moira was mad at herself, wondering why she didn't stop while they were, so to speak, a head. Perhaps then the Undertakers would have left them alone and the accident with her ex would be nothing more than an unfortunate incident. People were always finding something weird in their food, whether it be hair, bugs or fingers.

"Ofdensen, what is to become of us if Munkittrick is not found? Who is to take care of, for lack of better words, our image?" Moira was twisting the end of her shirt nervously, a trait she had accumulated since being with Dethklok. Normally she was the most confident one of them all, but right now she just wanted to hide under her bed and will the mess away. Ofdensen handed her a paper. "What's this?" she took it and began to read it. Everyone peered over her shoulders.

"A contract Munkittrick and I had, concerning _you_, and… the possible threat of the Undertakers hurting or killing one of us before we can stop them." He opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of brandy and some glasses, offering to the girls. Cherry surprisingly declined, but Runa and Bloodyfist took up the offer. "Normally I wouldn't do such a thing, but the five of you make Dethklok happy, and I like it when their happy. It makes my job that much easier." He stared up at them, Moira looked away with a slight blush, "I'm sorry about your manager, with the amount of blood found…" his voice trailed. All the girls sighed. That was something they didn't really want to hear. The possibility of Andrew Munkittrick being dead. "Moira, I know it's been your goal to go back to Moscow, but it's necessary. We'll be stopping in Greenland to board another plane to attract less attention to ourselves."

She frowned and poured herself a shot of brandy, tilting her head back and finishing the glass in two large gulps. " Ugh… It's one of the last places I'd ever want to be besides Iraq. I really didn't think I'd be going back to the place where my childhood began to suck." Moira bit her bottom lip, already remembering the horrific accident that robbed her of her innocence and father. "Why _are _we going there?"

"All in due time Moira. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

They got the hint that he needed to some phone calls when he picked up his cell and five left after that, all of them with a downcast expression with slump shoulders and frowns. None were more miserable then Moira. Of all times to be forced back to her childhood city, it had to be because of some life threatening situation that took her manager for dead most likely. Munkittrick was strong and a formidable opponent, but if he was ambushed by the psychos after Cancerous, there was no way for him to fight off guns.

Moira punched the wall with her left hand, this time causing a sickening cracking noise to come from her hand as it collided with the rough steel. She didn't flinch as she saw her blood run down the wall like water droplets on a window. Bloodyfist was the one to gently ease the hand from the wall and examine it, claiming the obvious. Moira Implosion successfully crushed her knuckles.

"Hey… why don't we go practice? To get our mind off this shit hole we've managed to tumble in before we switch planes?" the leader of Cancerous looked at them pleadingly.

Cherry shrugged, "I guess… But first let's git that hand patched up, hun."

-The Dethcopter's Hanger-

Too lazy to ask for a decent room with better acoustics, the female metal band set up their instruments where their tour bus was stored along with hundreds of other things such as their luggage, supplies, weapons, and housed a dozen staff klokateers in the cargo hold. The faithful guards would be their audience.

Moira sat on a crate examining her blood soaked bandaged. When the doctor in the infirmary was examining it, she was a bit disappointed to know that she didn't break her hand, just tore the skin above her knuckled. At least they wouldn't swell for now and she could move her fingers. She smiled ruefully. Moira then sighed and got up once it looked like the girls were ready, the amps hooked up and buzzing. The rest of her band watched her from afar, pitying their leader because they knew just how much she couldn't stand Moscow. Just because she could be an ice bitch, she was still a human being with feelings and traumas like the rest of them. No one could really relate to her having watched her father die, and it made their leader even sadder. She frowned and got up.

"_Misery Loves Company_. It'll get us all involved with singing." Moira commanded. She ignored their sympathetic looks. Moira tapped her foot to the tempo and everyone began to play. Runa on violin, Lucy on keyboards, Bloodyfist on bass and Cherry on drums. The song was a little complicated, with everyone jumping in and out of singing, including Runa and Lucy who sang simple words such as in the second verse, yet it was an sort of an energetic piece. Moira waited for the intro to pass before beginning, followed by Cherry and Bloodyfist.

_M: It's not the time  
B: It's not the place  
C: I'm just another pretty face  
M: So don't come any closer  
C: You're not the first  
C&B: You're not the last  
B: How many more?  
M&B: Don't even ask  
M: You're one more dead composer_

_M: Do I need you?  
L&R: Yes and no  
M: Do I want you?  
L&R: Maybe so  
M: You're getting warm  
You're getting warm  
You're getting warmer  
L&R: (Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
M: Did you plan this (C&B: all along)  
M: Did you care if (L&R: it was wrong)  
A: Who's getting warmer now  
That I'm gone_

From the cat walk, Ofdensen watched them perform to the cleaning staff. In his mind he was thinking of a way to take care of them when Dethklok was already a hand full. He had just gotten off the phone with the second in command at Mordhaus. Things were just not right. The blood was confirmed as Munkittrick's. About thirty meters from the crime scene, the body of a klokateer was found, shot to death. The guard who last seen the older manager was interrogated ruthlessly, but he seemed to be clean and his alibi checked out good, but there were a handful of klokateers who were unaccounted for. They must have been the moles.

_M: Misery loves company  
And company loves more  
More loves everybody else  
But hell is others_

_M&C: Misery loves company  
And company loves more  
More loves everybody else  
But hell is others_

Nathan stood at one of the doorway of one of the many corridors that led to the belly of the helicopter, listening to the girls play. The rest of Dethklok was up stairs bowling to pass the time and get their mind off the weird crap going on. Ever since Cancerous began to stay with them, weirder stuff began to pop up, the one thing standing out to the gruff vocalist was the fact he and his band mates were actually _caring_, a not very metal thing. He hated that. Hated Moira with a bloody passion, yet he couldn't help but… _care._ Nathan couldn't explain why the petite woman was getting under his skin. Was it because she could sing in the most brutal of fashions, then sing a pop kind of piece with a classical flair? This was way more than a physical attraction.

Moira's band was just random, and yet eerie like his from the world of Bizarro if one were to stop and analyze the situation: female, more common sense and more diverse in playing instruments then his own but took them years to get recognized and were way poorer then the male band. Everyone in Dethklok were metal gods, while Cancerous would be considered demigods, still a fearsome opponent but could still be crushed and be a memory of the past. There were still many unanswered questions Nathan couldn't explain. He grumbled to himself and left.

_M: I'm not for you  
C: You're not for me  
B: I'll kill you first  
C: You wait and see  
M: You devil undercover  
C: You're not a prince  
B: You're not a friend  
M: You're just a child  
C&B: And in the end  
M: You're one more selfish lover_

_M: Do I need you?  
L&R: Yes and no  
M: Do I want you?  
L&R: Maybe so  
M: You're getting warm  
You're getting warm  
You're getting warmer  
L&R: (Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
M: Did you plan this(L&R: all along)  
Did you care if (C&B: it was wrong)  
A: Who's getting warmer now  
That I'm gone…_

-6:15 PM Russian Time (roughly 9 1/2 hours later), Sheremetyevo International Airport-

Everyone tumbled out of the small private jet they were transferred to. Cancerous had no problem but Dethklok had suffered from claustrophobia the last six and a half hours from Greenland to Moscow, unused to the closed confinements. Nathan had been nauseous most of the time; staying in the back with an ominous Moira clutching her throbbing hand. Their luggage couldn't fit and so was being shipped to them, possibly arriving the next morning.

Dethklok huddled together, completely taken by surprised to the drastic weather change from Mordland to here. Moira seemed to have warned Cancerous as all of them, including Ofdensen, were wearing thick black jackets. Their pilot had told them outside was a brutal six degrees, three degrees higher than the record low in November. Un-fucking-believable.

Pickles rushed to Cherry as soon as she stepped down from the plane, holding her close for warmth. This was far worse than standing in the rain when Nathan found out Rebecca was seeing another man while still in a coma or waiting outside of Toki's childhood home when they had gone to see his dying father. Murderface and Skwisgaar agreed on that one as they too attached themselves to their female partner. Bloodyfist looked ready to hurt him, but decided not to do a pile driver on the freezing bassist whose mucus was beginning to freeze on his mustache. Toki and Nathan were the only ones taking it like men, even if they were shivering uncontrollably.

They were soon greeted by a man who looked a lot like a young Winston Churchill with more hair named Yakov Lebedev, head of Dethklok Russia. He greeted Ofdensen with a friendly handshake. Another man, much younger than the other, stood beside him with a rifle, perhaps the assigned guard. Cancerous couldn't help but ogle the man, much to the boys displeasure. Both were dressed in big black snow jackets with the Dethklok logo sewn on the back, thick black pants and snow boots. Another person, this one a terminal staff member, came waddling over with a hand full of jackets.

"Please, you must all be cold." Yakov said with little accent. "Ofdensen said some of you did not have jackets" He smiled as the boys took the fleece jackets, sighing in relief as their body heat remained inside. He turned to Cancerous, his smile faltering. "And these are the reason Dethklok is here so early?" he took a step toward Moira, "_And how funny that we should meet again, Ms. Implosion. Your father was a good man._" He said the last bit in Russian, not really wanting the others who didn't know the language to hear.

Everyone stared at the girl who clenched her hands. She glared up at the man, talking in a low controlled voice though she felt like smacking the man. "_What do you know of me or my father?"_ her Russian was flawless even after all those years of being away. _"I don't know who you are."_ her gaze shifted to the other Russian, her eyes locking with his forest green eyes.

"_It's nothing to worry about, Ms. Implosion. Your father had worked for me many years ago, and was one of my best men. In fact, he was my guard's idol_." He then turned to the others while Moira mused over the information. Now that she recalled, she never knew where or for who her father had worked for. "Come now, it's getting colder and we still have almost an hour to drive to my home." He turned to lead them away. One by one the group followed until Moira, Nathan and the blond haired soldier were left alone. The man, perhaps a good two or three inches shorter then Nathan, smiled a little and bowed to take her good hand, the other in the pocket of her jacket, and brought it up to his lips. Nathan felt his blood pressure rise.

"_A pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Implosion."_ He then placed a gentle kissed on her knuckles, staring down into her questionings eyes, _"I find it an honor to look after a beautiful and talented woman such as yourself."_

She didn't even blush a little, but her heart skipped a beat. The front woman narrowed her eyes_, "I don't respond to flirations from random men kindly nowadays. Out of my way or I knee you."_ The man chuckled but stepped to the side to allow Moira to go on her merry way to join the group. Taking a quick glance at Nathan, the front man didn't know if he imagined the smirk.

-----

Everyone was separated into two limos. Cancerous in one and Dethklok in the other. The girls were riding behind a shiny blue Volvo that Ofdensen, Yakov and his nameless bodyguard were in, probably discussing arrangements and planning the safest route to their concert location without being seen until their expected appearance. After a long time, the boys sat around in silence without their female companions, finding that it was a bit boring. Pickles looked out the window and whistled.

"This place is pretty neat. Fucking cold too." He rubbed his still numb arms for emphasis through the jacket, hoping the friction would help warm him up.

Toki, sitting to his left, nodded. Skwisgaar yawned, mumbling about sleeping the moment they got to where ever it was they were going. Glancing at Murderface, the guitarist shuddered.

"Musts you does dat here?" he inched away as much as possible, hoping the man wouldn't sneeze on him.

"What? My shnotsh all dried up on my mushtach! It'sh very uncomfortable." He defended himself, pulling at a rather long strand. He hissed in pain. "None of you would know. Well, maybe Picklesh."

"I at least wipe my nose every now and then!" Pickles pouted. "I hate having a runny nose."

Toki played with his mustache. "I wouldn'ts cause my hairs don'ts connects." Noticing that their vocalist wasn't paying attention, Toki waved his hand in Nathan's face. "You in dere?" Nathan didn't even flinch, but murmured a few random things. "Huh?"

"I said… there's nothing brutal about this place. Why is Moira so freaked out about it? Just because her dad died here?" he rolled his eyes. The others stared at him before it dawned on them. He really didn't know what happened to her. Pickles took the initiative to tell him.

"Hey, dood. I know we're all about being dark and brutal douche bags and shit. But sometimes, don't you ever think that there are somethings kids just shouldn't see? Like, lil girls?" The drummer sighed at Nathan's deadpanned face. Of course not, Nathan wanted the world to be dark and brutal.

"You're uh… kidding right?" Nathan said.

"Comes on Natans, littles girls should nevers sees violent tings when dey supposes to bes so innocents." Skwisgaar said. Toki and Murderface nodded in agreement. "Moira tolds us what happens to her and da rests of Cancerous. Dey had it justs as bads as us, maybes worse. I can see hows all dat makes Moira super bitch."

"So what happened to her then… not that I really care." He was intrigued though.

Pickles shrugged, "I don't know the details, and neither she nor her stats say anything about it. Did the research and couldn't find much besides some pictures. But when she was seven, she said her and her dad got into a really bad accident. It was so bad; her dad got torn in half. I saw a picture of her getting taken out of the car. I think she was clutching his kidney or something." He shook his head. It was probably a miracle that she wasn't completely crazy in the head. Spazzy yes, but not crazy that one should question her sanity. "Her mom hates her too. Beat up pretty good." No matter how much Dethklok liked the world to be chaotic, the five could never approve of abuse in any way, shape or form.

-With Cancerous-

Moira was getting antsy, looking at all of the buildings sparkling with lights as they entered the heart of Moscow. They drove past Red Square, Moira's lips twitched into a small smile. Images of her as a child holding her father's hand clouded her mind. Then the accident.

"Moiras. You okays?" Lucy asked, putting a cool hand on her forehead, "You looks sick."

Cherry looked up, her green eyes drooping with exhaustion. "Come now Lu. Leave Mo'ra alone. We all know she ain't never wanted to come back to this city. Poor dear. You're not gonna have a heart attack, are ya?" Moira shook her head, than placed her forehead on the frost window. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep in seconds.

-In her dream-

"_Daddy! I had so much fun at the zoo!" said the ecstatic child as she clung to her father's arm. The middle age man chuckled, easily hoisting her up into his strong arm as she snuggled into his warm chest, staying away from the chilly January air. "I love you daddy." The two of them were in a large parking lot still full of cars, even if it was near dusk. Her father was a handsome fellow, towering over her with a solid body standing six feet tall. His mass of black hair was gelled back with only a few strands hanging over his hazel-green gaze._

"_Me too, honey." He said with a deep but caring voice. "Let's go home." He strapped his rather small child into her car seat, still recommended by their mother because the youth was smaller than the average seven year old, standing at 3 and a half feet and weighing only 42 pounds. She could probably pass for kindergartener. The child giggled as her father tickled her for a moment._

_As they drove on the busy street, Moira looked out of the window at the icy scenery. "Can we go get a cake to surprise mommy?" she smiled up at her father through the rearview mirror._

_Edgar Implosion sighed, "I don't think so honey. It's late and the snow is making the road a bit dangerous." Moira pouted as small tears brimmed her golden orbs. Unable to stand his daughter being sad, he yield to her demand. They were currently on a rather small and deserted road. Mr. Implosion looked a bit worried. "What street is this?" he looked left and right. Spotting a sign, he sighed in relief. They had taken the back road to the heart of Moscow. It would only be a few kilometers before they merged into one of the main streets._

_In no time at all, the two of them made it safely to Coffee Mania Café where Edgar could buy a few cheap drinks and hang with some American tourists, his only connection to his old home. Once the two Implosions settled on a simple chocolate cake, they made a trek back to the car. Edgar didn't like the looks of things as the snow began to pick up. He cursed for forgetting to put on his snow chains._

_Going back the way they came, Moira had fallen asleep, clutching the pink box in her hands. Edgar smiled tiredly at her. They had quite a long way to go, especially since they were taking the longer path home._

_Moira woke up when they went over a speed bump, so the child yawned and set the cake in the seat next to her so she could stretch. Smiling at her father, Edgar glanced at her from the mirror as they entered a tunnel underneath a bridge. It was the worse time to take his eyes off the road. A car coming from the opposite direction swerved out of control. Moira saw this and screamed; scaring her father and making him press the accelerator out of reaction. The car lost friction from the road as it entered an icy patch, Edgar tried to press the breaks and moved the steering wheel, but a sickening crack indicated his breaks broke. They were now going 144kph, about 90 miles an hour. The other car crashed into the side of the bridge. Sadly for the Implosions, they were on a crash course into a tree. Edgar out of instinct to save his child removed his shoulder strap to look at the crying and screaming girl._

"_Get down!"_

"_Daddy!"_

_The car, now going 100mph, hit the tree from the passenger side. The car jerked violently, sending glass flying everywhere and cutting the poor child. With the massive whiplash, the top half of Edgar was violently ripped off from the waist, flying out the window to land a good twenty feet away. More blood splattered everywhere. In the shock, Edgar had just enough life to turn toward his daughter then die._

_Moira kicked and screamed, trying to wipe the bits of intestines off her. She clawed at her face, her nail-less fingers thankfully not cutting her. The young Implosion thrashed around, not having enough sense to unlatch the belt herself. Red liquid oozed everywhere, and bits of pieces of Mr. Implosions insides were scattered about, his kidney rested on the young girl's lap._

"_Daddy! Daddy! Help me! It won't come off!" she let out a blood curdling scream before something snapped within her as she suddenly stopped. She began to laugh hysterically, spreading her and her father's combined blood all over her cheeks and neck, "Dead… we're dead… ha, ha!" another bout of laughter erupted before she passed out, a death grip on the organ._

_----_

_She woke up again to the sound of crunching metal. Rescue workers were cutting away at the warp metal to help free her. She squinted when someone shown a light at her face, blinding her for a moment. Why did she feel so sticky?_

"_Little girl! Are you ok?" One of them said to her in Russian. Moira stared at him absent mindedly. Who was he? The door fell off the hinge as the man maneuvered himself into the vehicle, unclasping the seven year old from her seat. "It's all right. You're safe now."_

"_Daddy…?" she said quietly. The flash of cameras startled her. She began to kick and scream again. The man, unprepared for her reaction, let her go. "Daddy!" _

"_Little girl! No, come back!"_

_Moira ran in the direction of where the top half of her father had been left in the snow. She slipped on a puddle of frozen blood, landing face first in his exposed and frost bitten stomach spewing out from his torso. Before she could reach out to her lifeless father, she was sweep up into the rescuers arms. That was the last image Moira saw of her father's corpse._

-End Dream-

Moira's eyes shot open as she tumbled out of the couch she had been laying in. Still dazed, she looked around the room, shaking from her nightmare. The vivid images of that day never left her. Where the hell was she? Bile rose into her throat, threatening to spew out. She clutched her mouth, hoping to keep the acidic substance at bay until she made it to the kitchen in front of her.

Reaching the sink, she emptied the contents of her stomach, making loud gagging noises. She gripped the sink tightly, threatening to break her nails on its surface. A door swung open to her left. A shirtless Nathan came out to investigate the vile noise, and was a little stunned to see the small woman heaving with her face in the sink. It was a good thing Cherry had tied the girl's long hair back in a braid as more yellow liquid gushed out of her mouth. Once Moira was done, she sunk to the, gasping for air.

"You uh… ok there?" he asked. He handed her a napkin from the counter.

Moira nodded, quivering a little at her ordeal. "Y-yeah. I just… I think I need to find s-some closure." She said absent mindedly, wiping the sides of her mouth. Looking around again, her eyebrows creased together.

"And you're hand?" Moira gripped it, looking at the nasty black and blue marks poking out from underneath the bandages.

" Ok, I suppose. Where… where are we?"

Nathan sat down on the tiled floor beside her. Both of their backs against the cupboards across the sink. He shrugged. "No fucking clue. But I think it's that jack-off's place."

"Yakov, you idiot." Moira rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. We're in a pretty neat mansion, though it's not very metal for someone in charge of our campaign here." He shrugged again, "So what's this closure shit you were talking about? You kept mumbling in your sleep." He turned to face her.

It was Moira's turn to shrug, "My dad died violently here, in front of my eyes when I was little. I've been avoiding Moscow because I didn't think I could handle it. But if my reaction is going to be puking every time and not some sissy ass meltdown, then I guess I'm really ready to say good bye to him." Her lips twitched at the corner.

"That's not brutal at all…" he said grumpily. "But you're a girl so what do you know?"

The female beside him glared. "Oh, fuck off Nathan. What do you know? You never lost anyone close to you. You're an insensitive prick who gets his jolly up in a bunch when he sees death. What the hell was so brutal about Florida? So what if a car crashed into you class room. Big fucking deal, you didn't _care_ about them, did you?"

"No."

Moira crossed her arms, "And besides. As much as I hate to admit it, women are so much more emotional than men by nature. Though I haven't cried since… well, the moment I saw my dad die. I had loved him so much when I was little." Nathan felt a little uncomfortable for some apparent reason. "I need to brush my teeth. Ick."

"So… uh. What do… uh…"

"Where's Ofdensen?"

"Down the hall, doing whatever the hell he does."

"I need a car. Right now. I have a trip to make." She got up without Nathan's and rinsed her mouth with tap water. "You can come if you want. In case I reenact my dad's death and I die, you can too." She said jokingly. What dark humor this chick had. Someone else opened their door. Cherry walked out, rubbing her eyes.

"Whut's all dem commotion 'bout?" she yawned, "Mo'ra, hun, is that you?" she jumped as Nathan stood, "Oh crap. Nate. Didn't see ya there buddy. What's all the hullabaloo about?"

"Cherry, will you come with me… or us." The vocalist glanced at the other. He nodded. "I wanna see my dad." Cherry gasped.

"Sure. Let me get my coat." Through the open door, they heard whispering and the rustling of clothes. "I'll be back soon. Don't wait up, ya hear?" the drummer then strolled out of her room, zipping up her jacket.

-On the road-

It took a lot of begging from Moira's part to allow the manager to even consider letting her and the others go. He only agreed to it as long as Yakov's bodyguard, who was named Ivan, to drive them there. Moira was unimpressed about the large house they were staying out with two guest houses attached to the main one by sealed corridors. Moira was staying in one of the guests house with Nathan and the drummers. Everyone else was on the other side. Ofdensen had taken residence inside the main mansion, the first room left to hallway leading to theirs, probably to keep an eye on the changing Moira. Everyone knew something was wrong with her.

Moira sat in the front, giving directions to the young man in Russian to the place that was like a thorn to her side. Seeing the familiar bridge, she braced herself. On the other side would be the tree that ended her father's life. She swallowed the lump in her throat, ignoring the concern stares of Ivan, Nathan and Cherry. She hadn't realized she was gripping the arm rest with a death grip.

The car slowed down and Moira felt her heart clench painfully. In front of the tree was a memorial, dedicated to Edgar Implosion, built by friends and neighbors just before the other Implosion's left. She was a little surprised that it was kept in pretty good condition. She glanced a Ivan who looked away to inspect the deserted street. Did the young man watch over it while she was away?

She got out of the car, followed by Nathan and Cherry with Ivan standing by the car to keep watch. Kneeling before the stone marker and not caring that the melting snow soaked her jeans and thermos, she wiped away the buildup of snow, revealing a poem carved into it. At the bottom, it had her name. "These were the first lyrics I ever did." She hummed a few notes, taking off her leather gloves to touch it. "It's so sappy.._._" she chuckled.

"How did the song go?" Cherry asked, kneeling beside her long time friend. Reading the words mentally, she was shocked at the emotion being conveyed through the words. This was the work of a her friend at the age of seven? Moira to a deep breath, feeling the cold hair pierce her lungs. She welcomed the pain as she began.

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

Ivan, who finally came over, and Nathan stood behind the girls, listening to Moira sing acapella to the cold silent night. It was already close to midnight, three hours after sunset that Nathan found trippy. The black hair woman began to shake, but neither of them could tell if it was from the cold or the fact she was standing at the death site of her father. Both of their hearts reached out for her, admiring her strength to not break down in front of everyone.

_Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

Cherry joined her for the last verse up until the last two lines. Tears were streaming down her face; leaving warm trials down her redden cheeks. For someone so young to compose such a sad song, it was heart breaking. Even Nathan had to admit that it was one of the saddest songs he heard. He was at a loss for words. After all these years, Moira was still grieving. The way she curled in on herself reminded him of a child, and for the first time he saw just how fragile she was. The years of hurt were covered up by her anger. Did she believe what her mother had said? There was no way Moira would intentionally kill her father. And it was an accident. Right then and there, Nathan forgave Moira for evey time she lashed out him and everyone and simply put the whole fiasco of trying to ruin her band behind him. She didn't deserve it.

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell._

Moira kissed the picture engraved at the top. "Goodbye is not forever."

* * *

Kind of sucky and sad. Breaks my heart. I serious had 4 different versions to choose from (again). Hope you enjoy. Next Chapter is: dun dun dun! A tribunal chapter.

**Dragonz: **Yes, Music brings people together. It the universal language! -thinks back to solo fest at school- Oh yes. I don't know what's up with Bohemiem Rhapsody, (I love that song) but I would never have thought it would bring 10 competing schools into this whacked out by amazing harmony of like 300 high school choir junkies. I think it's legendary now. In all my years in choir, I never experienced anything like that.

**YourSweet:** Ah, so many whacked out things in Metalocalypse. The best would have to be them wanting a yoga teacher so they can become more flexible to suck their own -ahems-. Great minds do tend to think alike. Or we somehow got mentally connected while we were asleep and my brain sucked up something O: Dun, dun, dun!!

_**Favorite Rankings:**_

**Three way tie for First place:** RUNA, MOIRA, and CHERRY  
Last Place: Obviously Lucy and Bloodyfist


	14. The Tribunal III

Chapter 14: Tribunal Pt III: Protection

It had been two weeks since the disappearance of Andrew Munkittrick, Cancerous' Manager. Dethklok's CFO tried to keep it under wraps, but the Tribunal was able to learn about the incident. The fate of Munkittrick was still uncertain, but everyone would guess he was probably dead, killed by the fanatics out to kill Cancerous for the fact they were as good as Dethklok. The Undertakers were getting stronger with a few thousand willing to kill and die for the name of Dethklok, if Toki's bad luck didn't do it quick in Lucy's case.

General Crozier was over going the information he had scraped up, piecing together a complex puzzle that would tell them where Cancerous was hiding.

"Their helicopter was spotted landing in Greenland two weeks ago from today, but this gentlemen, I assure you was to confuse the enemy. These photos were taken by security cameras." The mentioned photos were of Cancerous, Dethklok, Ofdensen and a few klokateers exiting the massive air craft. In front of them was the much smaller jet. "It took some time to find out information on this plane, but it belongs to Yakov Lebedev, head of Dethklok Russia. I'm certain that is where Dethklok and Cancerous are staying. The plane landed in Moscow at exactly 6:07 PM."

Vater Orlaag rubbed his orange facial hair, examining the picture and processing the information. Something wasn't right with the small female leader. A weakness perhaps? Mr. Selatcia had finally decided that the girls, especially their leader, were a nuisance, dragging Dethklok behind from completing the prophecy. They needed to be terminated. This was something worth sinking his own claws into.

Senator Stampingston sighed and shook his head, looking up at the screen. "Gentlemen, things are looking grave for Cancerous. Although they're becoming just as popular Dethklok, the Undertakers are more powerful then the Revengencers. Perhaps fueled by their unyielding loyalty to the Gods of Metal." Crozier fisted his hands into tight balls, his jaw clenched painfully.

"What do you know of Lebedev?" Orlaag said, glancing over at the old General.

"He's a powerful figure in Russia and one of the richest. He operates a drug trade and has an established private security service, making him a prime candidate for the CFO of Dethklok to turn to. Also, he has a connection with Miss Implosion." Senator Stampingston said, turning to face the members of the Tribunal. "Her father worked for him up until his untimely death. Whether he is a friend or foe to Cancerous, it is uncertain. But he has doubled his guards on his estate." The floor plans of Yakov's home were displayed; certain areas highlight to signify where the reinforcements were.

General Crozier spoke up again, "His personal body guard is a young man named Ivan Korshunova, one of the older brothers of deceased Supermodel Ruslana Korshunova who died here in the states." The picture was of a young man, perhaps in his mid twenties; dressed in a military uniform with his dirty blond hair slicked back, save for a few stands hanging over his forehead. Green piercing eyes looked back at everyone. Like his sister, he could pass for a model. "He was ranked as number one is his military academy and recruited to be one of Lebedev's guards. Not much is known about after that, but it is certain he has done his fair share of misdeeds."

"I see…" Mr. Selatcia said in his raspy voice. "General Crozier, I will allow you to attend their concert. I want you to take Implosion out."

The General's eyes widen in horror. "Why?"

"Do not question me, General. The woman nor her band is useful to us. They distract us from our main objective. Dethklok. She is their leader. Her death will break the others..."Crozier stood in front of Tribunal like a deer caught in head lights. "General Crozier, I question your loyalty. But if you get rid of Cancerous' strength, I shall not second guess where your aligance lies." The man said, glaring down at the General. Corzier straightened and glared.

"Very well…"

* * *

**-If you are reading this fic and this particular line: Please REVIEW! I know you are :( You make me sad...-**

I don't know when my next update will be... I have a lot to deal with right now. If I have to deal with cops, dear jesus, I might die of a heart attack. I. HATE. COPS. Then there is the fact I might have just witness a man die on the sidewalk Saturday and I am currently still job hunting, incase I don't get hired at Macy's. My dream is to find a job at the mall, anywhere EXCEPT Hotdog on a Stick. I would fucking DIE of humiliation! But I need to make money so I can pay for part of my college courses when I enter next semester! Plus I want to redo my whole wardrobe by the end of next year... I've had jeans that are like 6 years old (and still fit :O).

-Ahem-

**Angela:** If you want to let me know how much you like it, there are other _non-offensive_ ways to tell me. And I doubt Moira will actually change. Glad you liked the music and like everyone else, you'll just have to wait and see how things change for everyone in my story. Simple as that.

**YourSweetSin: **Yes, slash is not metal... but they always seem to set themselves up for it. And Pickles actually did suck his own -ahem-, he admit it to Skwsigaar before "sniffle I can die now." lmao. Gross.

**Dragonz:** Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad the last chapter came out well. I think Bohemiem Rhaspody might be a magical song. To this day I wish I recorded that remarkable unison. shudder so weird!

And for all of you, I didn't think that Moira's accident would be 'scary'. Sad yes, but not scary. I feel so accomplished! Thank you all for reviewing!

FYI: Ruslana Korshnova was in fact, a Russian model, but allegedly commited suicide at the age of 20, jumping from her ninth floor balcony of her New York Apartment building on June 28th this year. She does have an older brother, but I forget his name. Starts with an R... oh well. Ivan is make believe! Just incase you didn't know. I just liked her last name. RIP Ruslana.


	15. Partyklok

**AN 2/09:** Another major change. Fluff between Moira and Nathan! I thought it was too cute to pass up with the revision going on. So yes, I'm making them realize their feelings earlier then before :) Hope you NathanxMoira fans appreciate it and... **_REVIEW IF YOU CAN!_** Cause I know FF is stupid and only lets members review a chapter once. Find one where you haven't if you must :D

Aw, sorry it took a while for this update! Hope it holds you over until next time! My longest chapter so far. It's like, eight thousand and something words. Whoa!

Tracks of Choice: "Be Silent, Be Still", "Syringe", "I Know Where You Sleep" by Emilie Autumn

* * *

Chapter 15: Partyklok

Only a week was left before the concert and already all of Russia was preparing for the day. Everyone from the bands were granted freedom from their exile, a big relief to those who didn't know of Moira's escapade. Implosion had resumed her old ways, but with more playful intent now. In the three weeks they had been in Yakov's home, she only managed to knee Nathan in the groin three times and slap him once on top of the constant bickering from the two head strong leaders normally had. At least their song was finally complete. Nathan could actually say he was very proud of the outcome. It wasn't completely metal, but learning a foreign language had sucked brutally. German… the language of metal in his opinion. Maybe because the language was harsh and not all pretty like Spanish, Italian or French.

It was November 23rd, one week exactly until the greatest concert took place. The streets of Russia were completely changed, everything black and metal, earning Nathan's Brutal Approval vote. Red Square was lined with fake dead bodies drenched in what everyone hoped (sort of) was fake blood, thus really giving the tourist spot a reason to be called Red Square.

On the top of Triumph Palace, Moscow's most prestigious apartment building, a large skull was mounted with neon lights spelling out Cancerous and Dethklok's name. Everywhere the bands went; hoards of people wore band shirts, dressing as their favorite musician or singer. For Dethklok, it was no biggie, but the girls' felt a great sense of pride. Just a year ago they were considered nobodies, and now they were one of the top bands in the world, even if Dethklok lent them a small hand. Perhaps it was for the better.

That night in Yakov Lebedev's lavish home, an exclusive party was to be held. The top names of Russia were invited to the pre-concert party. The guests of honor: Dethklok and Cancerous. Since it was to be Thanksgiving back in America, the head of Dethklok Russia felt it was his duty to have a party so the Americans didn't feel home sick. It didn't matter though.

General Crozier had some how managed to get himself invited after he offered to provide military backup from America. Since the United States did have the best military in the world, Ofdensen, Yakov and Crozier had settled on an agreement.

-----

The girls over took one of the guests house to get ready. Outside several battalions of klokateers stood to ward off any threat heading their way now that they came out of their hiding from the world. Ofdensen didn't worry too much; they would all be leaving on their rather slow trek to Magadan tomorrow morning with military backup from Russia and America. No words about the Undertakers had reached him as of yet, the home front assured him that everyone was safe, though Munkittrick was never found. Oh well. Shit happens when you deal with Dethklok. The fate of Cancerous would be dealt with after the concert, when hell week was over.

Cancerous was dressing up for the occasion, pulling out their expensive dresses made by the world's top designers that took them a while to save up for since eighty-five thousand dollars a year didn't quite cut it in one go.

Runa's dress was a long halter top dress with a front that dipped low into her cleavage and the back. On the left side was a long slit, stopping just below her hip with killer black stiletto heels with rhinestones on the straps of her shoes. Her feet had finally gotten a long needed pedicure, leaving behind a simple, yet always elegant french tipped nails. On her arms were gloves that went up to the middle of her forearms. In all, she was simply elegant with much such appeal.

Moira was putting on some hoop earrings, having finished slipping on a strapless dress with a sweet heart style front, hugging her torso and breasts like a second skin, the bottom hovering just above the floor, almost covering her open toed heels. Around her wrists were thick silver bracelets and on her neck was a simple black choker with a silver heart pendant.

Beside her was Cherry in a tight black cocktail tube dress, barely reaching past her rear, slipping on a necklace with black rhinestones and a skull hanging from the very end on her collar bone. Her shoes were similar to Runa's, minus the rhinestones.

Lucy was tying a red ribbon over her black dress, also strapless that flared around her from mid thing to her knees and on her feet was a pair of flats with a small red bow since she wasn't too fond of heels. When she was done, she examined her helf in the mirror.

Next to her, Bloodyfist was finishing fasting her collar that held up her dress with two straps in the front, leaving her chest bear. Her dress, like Runa's and Moira's, went to the floor over her pumps. She was a bit uncomfortable with wearing a dress near the boys, but the band had convinced her it suited her just fine instead of the slacks and dress shirt she had planned to wear in the first place. She sighed.

Aside from the costant jewlery changes, the girls made sure their hair was precise. Cherry, Runa and Lucy curled their hair, leaving Moira and Bloodyfist to leave theirs straight. The youngest one of them all slipped on a head band to make sure her curls didn't block the side of her face. Runa clipped the sides back away from her face. Cherry, whose hair for once didn't look like Pickles when he was in Snakes n' Barrles, left her hair alone. All of their makeup was simple. Eyeliner, lip gloss, skin toned eye shadow mixed with glitter and mascara. They all could pass for models.

They all left and went into the house, going through a somewhat secret passage to the second floor where they were to meet the boys and descend stairs into the main lobby where the party was to be held. All for show, naturally. Yakov had asked them to do it, and they complied.

-----

Dethklok was currently waiting for Cancerous to join them while Ofdensen went over a few things about their public appearance, not that they were really paying attention. Pickles tugged at his collar, trying to loosen his bow of the tuxedo so he could breath better. Skwisgaar and Toki were pollishing their shoes, their foot propped up on the coffee table. For the other two, they just stood there. Murderface grumbled to himself, hating the fact he was forced to wear a damn tuxedo and not a simple suit. Ties were much more breathable.

"Alright boys. I know you didn't hear a word I said, but hopefully you understand that at ten, reporters _will_ ask you questions and you _will_ answer to the best of your abilities without jeopardizing this concert. Do you understand?" The CFO straighted his bow tie.

"Think show. It'sh not like you told ush where the concert wash anyway. Ashhole. Uh… sorry. Didn't mean to say that out loud." Murderface didn't look like he was sorry though. The door to the study the men were in creaked open, the voices of the five women could be heard. As the girls entered, male band couldn't keep their eyes off them.

Moira was the first to step in, giggling at something one of the other girls had said. The first thing Nathan did was closed his mouth that had slacked at seeing Moira in a dress that fit her in all the right places. She was breath taking. The simplicity of her dress and her natural beauty made her look absolutely a sight to behold. When she stood beside him, she smiled up at him.

"You looks likes sometings out ofs stories book. A princess!" Toki said shyly leaned down to give Lucy a soft kiss, causing the girl to squeal in slight embarrassment. Toki's smile widen and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, tucking her at his side. Lucy looped her left arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

Bloodyfist was the first to take Murderface's offered arm, clinging on to it in more than just a friendly way. Was something going on between them? The female rested her head against his shoulder and blushed, a bit embarrassed that Murderface was checking her out.

"Uh… you look n-nice, Bloodyfisht." Murderface forced himself to say. The woman darkened.

Skwisgaar's eyes roamed over his lover's body, admiring her form move about with such grace. Runa joined him and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up into eyes and giving him a warm smile. The two exchanged a few compliments, causing the woman to giggle and whisper something in the male's ear. Everyone raised a brow at their flirtation, only Toki being the one to understand. Judging by his red face, it must have been dirty.

"Well, don't you look fine." Cooed Cherry, standing back and giving Pickles a look over. She whistled, putting one hand on her hips and the other on her chin. "Day-yum, boy, lookin' good, lookin' good." Pickles laughed.

"Well, since they're all here… uh… let's go." Nathan said, not really looking at anyone. Moira admired Nathan in a tuxedo. It suited him pretty well, although it was obvious he was uncomfortable. She was a bit relieved he left his hair as it normally was, definitely not digging it when it was neatly done.

Ofdensen nodded, "Very well. Are you ladies ready?"

"Ja, being away from all dem peoples makes me feels likes da worlds forgots me." Runa said as she stood beside Skwisgaar, her arms crossed over her chest. "I's sures I speaks for all us." The other women shrugged but agreed. Their manager opened the door and led them down the hall to the main staircase.

"Well, it's over. A few American soldiers are here to watch over you under General Crozier's command. Don't worry, everything is under control."

Moira creased her brows. "General Crozier?" she said, "I've heard of him before. What does he look like." Ofdensen searched the crowd and spotted the man. He pointed him out of the female vocalist. "Strange… he looks really familiar… like I've met him before." The elderly man as he stood by a large pillar, taking a small sip from his flute.

The CFO then remembered something, "Moira, Ivan's been assigned to be your guard for the night. As the leader of Cancerous, you make a prime target." Nathan resisted the urge to push his manager over the railing. Why that guy? "Everyone else, there will be a guard watching over you as well, but our main concern is Implosion."

Moira laughed and gave the CFO a small toothy smile. "I know I'm small, but I'm not a little kid, Charlie. I haven't needed anyone to hold my hand to cross the street in a long, long time. The boogey man can kiss my ass." She then shrugged, "But what the hell. My life is in his hands then." She took another glance at the general, "Though… I wouldn't have minded so much if it was Crozier. Good ol' American heroes like my old man, ya know?"

The classical music stopped. Ofdensen nodded at everyone who sighed, going over their moves. Girls on the left stairs, the boys on the right. They were to go down then meet in the middle in front of the beautifully constructed stage where the band was playing. All just to be flashy.

Standing on stage, Yakov addressed the crowd in English, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you all for coming. To this pre-concert banquet party. It is my pleasure to introduce to you, Cancerous and Dethklok." The guests clapped, murmuring excitingly as they watched the band descend. For each and every one of them he called out their names.

The first to go and meet were the drummers. Ten steps behind them were Bloodyfist and Murderface, the four looking a bit out of place as the people around them spoke in a different language. The bar looked rather tempting.

Next were Toki and Lucy, then Skwisgaar and Runa. Runa, imagining herself on a runway, took graceful steps, taking the offered arm of her male counterpart. She smiled and waved at everyone. Cameras were going off, keeping her on her toes as not to slip or expose any unwanted flesh. She had to be classy after all.

The last were the vocalists, trying hard not to scowl with little luck on Nathan's part. Instead of linking arms, they just stood by one another, greeting people with not so friendly handshakes. Hopefully the rest of this snooze fest would be more exciting. Nathan stiffened a little as Ivan came to greet Moira with a glass of wine and lead her to an elderly couple, the front man left watching her as she spoke in fluent Russian to the ambassador and their spouse. He ground his teeth together as Moira's wrapped her arm around his. She was just fine standing there while the Russian kept his hands behind him. There was no need for physical contact. Nathan had to turn his head when Ivan moved his arm to wrap it around her waist in a possessive manner. How dare he!

Everyone dispersed into separate directions in groups. The only one alone was Nathan who stayed near the back wall, across from the stage once he greeted enough people, which was probably a good six out of god knew how many. The front man's eyes watched the crowd with disinterest but growled when he saw Moira and Ivan begin to waltz. The two were talking, Moira even smiled up at the blond man making Nathan want to bash his head against a wall, probably his own. She rarely smiled genuinely at the other vocalist, so why this man? She didn't like him… did she?

-Five Minutes Before-

Ivan sighed exasperatedly as a pair of drunken young and attractive females in skimpy dresses tried to woo him. Perhaps wearing his black uniform with gold trimmings wasn't the smartest thing to wear tonight with his devilishly good looks, yet it was required by his boss when he was on duty at some important event. Perhaps Ms. Implosion would loosen up if she thought he meant serious business when in truth he felt ready for a serious _relationship_. Not wanting to face the drunk women, he stared at his newly polished shoes from underneath his trousers and ignored them. When would Miss Implosion come anyway? Since the moment he saw her, he had wanted the singer to be his. She was beautiful, smart and not like most women who would grovel on her hands and knees when near Explosion. Moira Implosion was an ideal woman and it was obvious Nathan might have felt the same way, but his stubborn pride wouldn't let him have her. Ivan had seen the news and Nathan's reaction when the two were questioned about their sexual relationship. He was an idiot, but gave Ivan all the more reason to pursue the woman. It had nothing to do with the fact her father was famous among Yakov's men. Edgar Implosion was the one all the young troopers employed by Lebedev looked up to since before and after the man's death.

As if on cue, his boss started the announcements. He watched as one by one the bands made their way down the steps until he saw her. His breath hitched as he did. She was stunning. Her pin straight hair was pulled back a little by a miniature hair clip, keeping the rogue strands of hair from covering her face like the giant of a man next to her. Ivan was infatuated with her and most of all, honored to be the one to watch over her. He would gladly die for the petite beauty. The Russian grinned. Moira would eventually be his.

The moment Nathan's back was to her, he made his move. Grabbing a glass of red wine set on top of tray of a nearby waiter, he let his charm take over. Ivan didn't notice Nathan turning around, not that it would have made a difference anyway. Korshunova was to watch Moira at all times. "_Hello, Miss Implosion. You look quite lovely tonight."_ He said in Russian._ "For you."_ Ivan offered her the glass.

Moira smiled as she took it, "_Ivan. Please, call me Moira. I feel old if you call me that." _Taking a small sip, she hummed in satisfaction, _"My, isn't this fine wine."_ She took another sip for good measure.

"_How could you feel old? I do believe I am at least a year older."_ He said with mocking hurt, unafraid to loosen up a little while on duty. Being around her was refreshing. Moira wasn't the swooning type it seemed since he knew her band mates had ogled him more then a few times. _"Are you saying I'm ancient?"_

Moira smirked, "_Perhaps."_

"_Ah, Miss Implosion. What an honor to meet you."_ An old man said as he hobbled over with his wife. Ivan leaned a little and whispered into her ear.

"_The Prime Minster, Vladimir Putin and his wife. Lebedev and he work closely under the table."_ Moira nodded in understanding as the two approached the important figure. She extended her hand out.  
_  
"Please, the honor is all mine. To be addressed and in the presence of the Prime Minister and his wife is this humble singer's joy." _She curtsied slightly, smiling kindly at the two.

The elderly woman chuckled amusingly, "_My, such politeness from one who sings metal. And who may your handsome escort be?" _Moira grabbed a hold of his arm with her right one and smiled.

"_Ivan Korshunova, Lebedev's right hand man."_ She glanced up at him and grinned, _"And indeed handsome."_ She tried not to let her surprise show when he held her unprofessionally, yet it wasn't a bad feeling. She relaxed a little.

Putin nodded, _"Ah yes, Ivan. Good to see you again. Well, I shall leave the two of you alone. Come my dear."_

"_What a lovely couple."_

Once they disppeared Moira laughed, not noticing the heated glare from Nathan. The Russian did and smirked._ "Care to dance with me?"_ the woman nodded. The vocalist had set her glass down where a waiter would eventually come to take it away. Ivan lead her through the dance, holding her close as she rested her head upon his chest, their hands clasped together on one side while Moira placed her other on his shoulder, his on her narrow waist. Every time the two pasted by the brooding man, Ivan sent him a taunting smile. It was obvious the vocalist of the world famous male band had feelings for the woman in his arms, but his pride would never let him admit it.

"_So, Moira… tell me about yourself that I haven't learned within the past two and a half weeks. I do believe we've past the fact I am no longer a random man." _He twirled her once then brought her back into his chest.

"_Ah…" _she smiled, but her eyes held a certain seriousness to them_, "Still being a flirt?"_

"_Maybe. If you promise not to knee me."_

------

Toki and Lucy were doing circles in a corner, neither of them sure how to waltz, but they figured if they held each other and rocked themselves in a circle, no one would poke fun. Lucy was the first to see Nathan as he stared intently at her leader. Lifting her head from Toki's shoulder, she stopped him.

"Toki, is its me, or does you tinks Natan looks a bit… angries at Moira?" she cocked her head at the front man's direction.

"Maybes. He no looks happies at Ivans. Does you tinks dey finally sleeps with one anothers and he's jealous?" Lucy blushed furious, but shook her head negatively, "How comes? I sometimes tinks dat Moira and Natan's does more den practice da songs in his room." he resumed in slowly spinning them around, mindful of his feet. Toki didn't think she would like her feet getting squashed by his uncomfortable dress shoes.

"Trusts mes. I dun tinks dat is de case. Maybe it's Ivans. Moira seem to bes comfties wits him more den she is wits Natans. Ow." Toki accidently stepped on her toe.

"Sorries." The male guitarist kissed the top of her head, "I don'ts know. Lets us asks de others laters. I is hungry."

"Dinner line is over dere. Let's go."

------

At the bar, Bloodyfist and Murderface were locked in an epic arm wrestling match, set up by Pickles. It was a standstill and both were already red faced and sweating. Neither would yield to the other. Murderface was slipping off his stool, Bloodyfist grunting as she used her shoes to hook onto the seat for leverage and hopefully reframe from being thrown off balance.

"Dood, how can you be losing to a girl!" Pickles taunted, sitting on a stool behind his fellow band mate with an arm looped around Cherry and his other hand gripping the neck of his beer bottle. "I thought you were a man!" He couldn't help up chuckled as Murderface flipped him off with his free arm. He rested his head on Cherry's bosoms.

Cherry laughed, leaning more into her boyfriend, "I ain't never seen Susie so concentrated. Makes me wish I had my camera." She calmed down a little as Runa tapped her shoulder with a gloved finger, "What is it girl?" The drummer asked as she drank from her bottle.

"Sometings might be wrongs wit Natans." Skwisgaar said before putting a cheese cracker into his mouth.

"Whattdaya mean?" Pickles turned and tried to spot the mentioned band mate. "Nate never liked fancy parties. Just glad the fucking people were asked to leave us alone of a bit, ya know? Come ten and we're fucked. We got like twenty more minutes of peace."

Cherry looked a little concerned, "Aw, I think he's lonely. I'm gonna bring him over, 'ight? Any objections?" Everyone mumbled 'no'. "Okie dokie. I ain't got a clue on how I'm gonna do it, the big guys scares the crap outta me. If I go flying across the dance floor, Pickles honey, make my funeral small." She said jokingly with a grin on her face.

"I comes too, incase you does die." Runa said, handing her untouched champagne glass to Skwisgaar so he could finish it. The two women made their way, excusing themselves and warding off fans to get to the beefy man known as Nathan Explosion, front man extraordinaire. The drummer and guitarist saw him staring at something and tried to follow his line of vision. Cherry's mouth formed an 'o' and Runa's eyebrows shot up into her hair line. "How longs you tinks he's been watchings dem?" Cherry shrugged.

"Dunno. But Ivan and Mo'ra look awfully comfty."

They finally reached him and Cherry gulped as she tapped his shoulder. He glanced down at her, their green eyes locking. "What do you want?" he snapped in a low voice. The drummer lifted a brow.

"Hey, don't give me attitude mister. I'll kick yer ass when ya least expect it." Runa nudged her, "Huh? Oh yes, right." She cleared her throat, "So Nathan. All of us can see yer ain't enjoyin' this. Why don't you come on over and have a few drinks with us?" he said and did nothing. "Or how about ya get something to eat?" Still nothing. "Mo'ra seems to like Ivan ya know." That seemed to snap him out of his daze.

"Sos da great Natan act-ly has a ting for Moiras. Cherry just kiddings bout Moiras." Runa cooed softly for only the three of them to hear, flipping a lock of hair over her slender shoulder, "I tinks it's about times, da tensions was gettings crappies." Both girls got on either side of him and began to pull him along with them. "Now, now, dun gets all quiets and shyly likes. It's all perfectlies naturals." With her heels giving her a boost in her height, she was able to stare directly into his eyes without moving her head up.

Cherry nodded, they were half way to the others, "Uh-huh. We heard all about that Rebecca girl you were with. Mo'ra kinda fits the bill ya know? Bitchy that is, but trusts us, she's a doll deep down. I figure she's only bitchy now cause things would git awkward for us all."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he knew his let his guard down- badly. And now there would probably no end to the god forsaken teasing ensured from his fellow metal men.

"Don't acts likes you don'ts know!" Runa said, her lips puckered into a pout. "I didn'ts tinks you coulds be sos dense!" Cherry could only agree. They finally reached the others who were still watching the struggling bass players.

"Nathan!" Pickles exclaimed as he handed the man a beer bottle. "How you enjoying yourself?" The black haired man glared at him, taking a large chug of his drink. "Not much, eh?"

"Boring as fucking hell…" he took another glance at the backside of Moira and nearly choked. In the middle of the dance floor, the two had stopped while everyone around continued to dance. From the time it took him to go from one side of the room to another, Ivan and Moira had locked lips. A strange sensation shocked him to the core as he watched helplessly. The world seemed to spin a little.

"Oh shit." Cherry gasped, smacking a hand on her mouth. Lucy and Toki stared at Nathan, his form going rigid. Turning to each other, they nodded in unison, agreeing to a silent statement. Nathan Explosion, after one months and three weeks, had finally developed some feelings for Moira Implosion, and she was now making out with a Russian man meant to watch over her at all times.

Nathan sighed, turning around and slamming his bottle on the table before stalking off to the open balcony where the snow was falling gently, melting instantly as they passed the heaters. Pickles and Skwisgaar looked a bit lost, but their girlfriends quickly filled them in as the bass players continued to find out who had a better arm.

"You sure?" Pickles asked quitely.

"I'm positive hon. Nathan probably in love with Mo'ra, but too damn stubborn ta admit it. If he didn't ya think he'd storm away like that?" Cherry frowned.

"No bodies knows what Natan's be thinkings or why he does da tings he do's. Besides, we not supposed to shows interests in each ud-ders personal lives." Skwisgaar shrugged, leaning back against the bar with Runa in his arm, her back against his chest. He massaged her stomach absent mindedly.

"Dat's so sads den." Lucy whimpered, popping a grape into her mouth. "Dis coulds affect your bands."

-On the Dance Floor-

Moira pushed away from Ivan and glared after her intial shock. "What was that for?" she hissed. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She didn't allow the blonde hair soldier a response as she stormed away. She was furious that the man would kiss her infront of everyone out of no where. Things were going smoothly until out of no where, his face inched closers to hers until… BOOM! His lips were upon hers. Finding the short elderly General, she sighed, not sure of what to say but preferred his company over Ivan's at the moment.

"Moira Implosion?" the man said once she stood by him but unable to speak. He straightened up a little bit more. A pop was heard from his back as he broadened his chest. He held a hand out for her to shake. "I'm General Crozier. I was assigned to assist you during your concert by reinforcing the security."

She stared at him for a moment, her head tilting slightly, "Oh." There was a small pause. "General… have I… met you before? You seem awfully familiar." Her brows furrowed as she desperately tried to remember where she knew the man. Maybe a photograph?

Crozier could have fainted. There was no way she could remember him, she was just a baby the last time there were beside one another. Perhaps Edgar had shown her pictures? He didn't want to go down that dusty road. Not with Mr. Selatcia having ordered him to kill her. He needed a way to keep her safe. There was absolutely no way he would hurt her.

"I get that a lot." He said, "I can't recall a time we've met in person." It hurt him, but he had to keep her at some distance.

She looked a bit sad, "Oh… But it's nice to know you are willing to give us support. For Dethklok, huh?" It was always Dethklok.

Crozier shook his head, "No, I'm here to see that you and your band are kept safe. Dethklok has it's own army, but Cancerous is still new. I'm not a fan of them, but I admit to enjoying hearing some of your… _gentler_ songs." Moira smiled in appreciation. Over the next few minutes, the two talked about simple things such as the nice whether of American compared to Russia at this time and the concert. Moira was just relaxing until she heard _his _voice.

"Moira!" Ivan said, "Can I speak with you?" Noticing the uniform clad General, he pursed his lips but nodded at him in acknowledgement. "In private please?" Moira gave the General a look of apology as she was escorted to a lone table. Ivan sat her down and sighed. "_I was out of line. I apologize."_

The woman scoffed, _"I'm not some easy lay. Don't think I'm stupid, because I am nothing like Dethklok. No one needs to tell me you've been with a lot of women but your flirtatious confidence."_ She gave him a hard glare, keeping her hands folded on her lap. Ivan gulped, actually afaid he had screwed things up, but he couldn't help with what he did. She was just too damn gorgeous."I will not be treated like the other women you have been with. I'm going to find Nathan." She was about to get up, but Ivan grabbed her shoulder.

"Please, Miss Implosion. My deepest and scenery apologies. It won't happen again. Though… if you don't want me to keep watching over you, you may ask Lebedev. I never intended to make you uncomfortable, but you're beauty makes me forget I have a duty to protect you above anything else." With that, he got up and helped her find the man she would have rather been with the whole time instead.

-At the bar-

"I lostch to a girl." Murderface said gloomily. Bloodyfist just snickered, "Aren't I a man?" The two had been left alone as everyone else went to go dance, the music changed from old classical to more a dance kind as the hours went on. Runa and Skwisgaar had been separated, talking to a group of reporters. It was amusing to see the tall woman actually look small compared to the taller men around her. Skwisgaar looked peeved at the people surrounding him as she gave him a look that cried for help.

Pickles and Cherry, slightly drunk at this point, ignored the questions as they stumbled around in what they thought were dance moves. It was amusing, but it was obvious the two were having a blast as their laughter echoed around. Toki and Lucy were nowhere to be found, probably whisked away by Ofdensen since Lucy had a small anxiety problem when she got crowded and was asked to answer questions that she most likely didn't understand. Poor thing.

Nathan was still out in the balcony, blocked off by a line of klokateers allowed into the house. Lucky for him, the reporters and fans couldn't get near him without invoking the wrath of his guards. Tonight there wasn't supposed to be bloodshed. The only ones allowed beyond their protective circle were Dethklok, Cancerous, Ofdensen and Yakov. No one else since Nathan had told them to keep Ivan away.

"I might have just gotten lucky." Bloodyfist said, finishing off her martini. Yakov came with a few people who had pen and paper out. "Crapsicles. Looks like we got people to get out of our hair." Murderface grumbled.

"Mr. Murderface, how long have you played bass guitar?" and so the headaches began.

"Another beer pleash!"

-Outside-

Moira sighed in relief as she made it past the klokateers. Ivan wasn't so fortunate. Nathan was watching the city alone, not caring that outside was only fifteen degrees. The woman shivered a little. The heating lamps were turned down. Joining Nathan at the marble rail, she crossed her arms and leaned forward.

"Brutal out here, isn't it?" she said. "At least there's no wind." He didn't do anything That worried her a little. "What's up?" She rubbed her arms to warm them up. The air was so chilly.

She waited a while for him to answer her. Just when she was about to give up, he sighed. "I don't know. The last few days have been… really fucking strange for me. Shit. I can't even concentrate during practice." Gold met emerald.

"Ack!" Moira jumped at the warmth that enveloped her. Nathan had gave her his blazer. "Uh… thank you?" She blushed and looked away, her heart pounding. Nathan was being… nice to her? She liked it.

"I don't want you getting sick just yet. You better be at the top of your game, you little shit." He smirked at her. Moira understood he only meant to tease her in his own fashion through insults. "If I'm going to take you down. Fuck, it's gotta be worth it."

She wrapped the jacket around her, snuggling into the warmth that smelled like Nathan. It was relaxing in a strange way. Closing her eyes, she laughed a little. "I could say the same for you. Don't be a pussy cunt face. The world needs to see you as the ass you really are. No talent, just luck." The ice around them began to break, although both were becoming popsicles as time wore on.

The two remained in silence and watched the snow fall. Moira shyly leaned into Nathan's side, stealing more of his warmth, but squeaked when he ushered her inbetween his arms. This way, his body blocked the snow and sheltered most of her body in warmth as he crossed his arms on the rail and slightly leaning over her until the back of her head touched his shoulder. It was a bit awkward in the beginning, but the two eventually enjoyed the close contact since no one was around.

"Ivan's an ass, you know?" Moira said without really paying attention, "Yeah, we're not strangers anymore, but shit. He has no right to fucking kiss me." She growled at that.

Nathan felt sudden relief. "What, you don't like him?"

She shook her head and leaned back more into the giant man, "Sure, he's good looking, but I don't like overly cocky men. I learned my lesson about men like him. I want someone who won't boast about his awesomeness." She shrugged, "In truth, it doesn't take much to impress me. The guy just needs to be honest with himself and me, I guess." A lazy grin spread across her face as she fought back a yawn but failed, "Hmm… you're really warm Nathan. I could stay like this for a while."

Nathan snickered a little, "Yeah, no kidding." He was just happy that nothing was going on between her and the blond body guard. Seeing her with another man had made him realize something. "Moira I…"

"Miss Implosion?" A klokateer said as he stood a few feet behind the duo. Moira became startled and jumped out of Nathan's arm, a bit embarrassed she even allowed it to last that long. She had just been so comfortable though. "Mr. Lebedev requires you at the stage." In the background, they could hear the disguisable sound of the rest of her band finishing an instrumental piece. The classical and metal like twist was sending the crowd, now dominated by a more younger group, into a roar of cheers. In this piece, Cherry's part wasn't big, and a good thing to as the woman wobbled in her seat. Runa looked so pretty as she stood to the far left of the stage, her violin resting below her head. Lucy played away on her keyboard as Bloodyfist tried not do some unlady like move in her dress. A man with a guitar stood with the sheet music in front of him. Normally Moira would assume drums and Cherry would play the guitar that danced around the bass.

Moira nodded as she followed the klokateer, Nathan behind her. Walking past Ivan, she didn't spare him a glance. The man had seen the two lead vocalists together and it unnerved him when Nathan gave him a cocky grin. Taking the stage as they finished, all but Lucy left. Moira nodded and the young girl changed the settings so she played the piano. The song she was going to sing was one of Yakov's favorites she was told. Since it turned out that he was once her father's employer, she felt that she couldn't deny him and decided to sing the very non-metal song. It was actually very nice, in a weird twisted kind of way. Reminded her of the musical Chicago or something. She smiled, remembering what Crozier had said about liking the gentler pieces.

_Be silent, be still  
Don't make me chase you  
I'll warn you, I will  
Just to embrace you  
I'll get me my fill  
So be silent, be still_

Her gaze shifted between Ivan and Nathan who both stood to the back. In the center, everyone was dancing again. Toki looked a bit bummed that he couldn't, not with Lucy playing for Moira, but he still enjoyed himself as he talked to Murderface and Bloodyfist. Cherry and Pickles sobered up a little, holding each other close as they danced. Skwisgaar twirled Runa, then wrapped his arm around her waist again as he lead them around and around. He didn't even give the little old woman beside him a glance. Moira finally locked her gaze with Nathan. He felt his heart skip a beat at her intense gaze. What was this feeling? The woman didn't know as she couldn't look away from his piercing gaze. Her words floated around the room. Ofdensen was standing on the stairs, looking between the two vocalists. Realizing what was going on, he sighed. Things just got more complicated since he knew Ivan had strong feelings for her. His phone vibrated in his chest pocket. Putting on the blue tooth, he waited for the person on the other line to answer. All the breath he had left his body.

_Be hopeful, be brave  
I only want you more  
When you misbehave  
I know I've said that before  
It's your touch I crave  
So be silent, be still_

_You, I adore  
Must you ignore  
It doesn't matter what you say anymore  
This is our night  
Why must we fight?  
Don't close the door_

_Be careful, my dear  
If you're not nice  
I'll give you reason to fear  
Better think twice  
Don't pretend you don't hear  
Just be silent, be still_

Moira simply couldn't look away from Nathan no matter how hard she tried. Her heart quickened as she thought back to their 'cuddly' moment outside. It felt so nice and it scared her. There was no way she could be developing feelings for him, could it? She nearly stumbled at her words. Did Nathan feel the same way?

_Oh, You, I adore  
Must you ignore  
It doesn't matter what you say anymore  
This is our night  
Why must we fight?  
Don't close the door_

_Now listen to me  
I'd rather tie you up  
Than let you go free  
You must be kind, my dear  
I think you'll agree  
These are the words you've sung to me  
So there's no hope you see  
For still inside I will never be_

"_Hello, Charles. I'm sure you're just as worried about your old buddy like those whores. Did you honestly think going to Russia would keep you safe? I know you've been there since Andrew went missing, but there's no fun in getting them now." _The voice laughed, _"No, I want the world to see them die. Seven days, Charlie boy. And they're mine."_ The line went dead. Just then, a klokateer rushed to him, holding a package. The song ended, and everyone cheered.

"Sir, this was found addressed to Cancerous outside their guest house." The package was opened. "Forgive me. We needed to check if there was a bomb." Charles nodded his head. Opening the cardboard himself and inside was a video along with pictures. All of them were of a bloodied and beaten Munkittrick. Attached to one was a small note. To Charles it made no sense, but still left a shiver run down his spine. The irony was that the words actually the lyrics to one of Cancerous' unfinished pieces.

"_I know  
The arrogant pride that poisons the truth you hear  
I know  
The bigoted tongue that tears away all your fear  
Pontificate you faded star  
Go on and show me who you really are_

_You can lie to the papers  
You can hide from the press  
You can fake it on stage  
You can crawl from your cage  
You can search and destroy  
You can kill and depend on it  
I know your tainted flesh  
I know your filthy soul  
I know each trick you played  
Whore you laid  
Dream you stole  
I know the bed in the room in the wall  
In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it all  
I know the secrets that you keep  
I know where you sleep_

_I know  
The illness behind the image you create  
I know  
The tedious need to turn all you love into hate  
You poor pathetic paranoid  
Is it just me or do you secretly enjoy it?"_

_I'm coming for you all…_

_- J.V.W_

* * *

So there you have it. Sorry if it's a bit crappy and not very well structured, but my mind is goop and I didn't want to keep you all waiting for a long time. If need be, I'll fix it some other time and let you all know if it had a major face lift. I think this fic will end under 30 chapters. I don't see how I can keep this one going without really pissing you all and myself off, lol. I really got to finish my Inu Yasha fics... damn.

**Dragonz**: Thank you, I need all the luck I can get! Macy's is my only hope of sanity because people ALWAYS go there. I can't stand to work alone (-hence why I quit my last job-) Glad you liked the last chapter.

**Wild Okapi: **OMG!! A new user(I can't say face, now can I?)! Thank you so much! You don't have to review every single chapter, but it helps me when someone gives me feed back, just so I know whether or not you, the reader, like how the story is flowing. Or something like that. Mucho Gracias for the compliment! I don't think I'm great, but thank you. Who is you fav Cancerous character? :D Maybe you can be the tie breaker.

**YouSweet:** XD Lol! Fun-sized! My friend calls me that every now and then, which sucks. He's over a foot taller then me (6'6" last time I saw him which was graduation). Now I miss him... I love that guy to death X3 Suspense is power, buwhahahaha!

**Insomiastalker:** OMFG! Another new user! It's not too much to ask me to update again, I'd gladly do it as soon as I can. I won't abandon this fic! As long as you don't tell me to "hurry the fuck up and update" like some asshole while I was writing my Inu APL fic. That's just rude. Thank you for leaving a review! And like Wild Okapi, who is your fav Cancerous character?

**Gremlin:** I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see what Crozier will do now that Selatcia has ordered him to kill Moira. Dun, dun, dun!! Hopefully this chapter gave you a clue.

**Angela:** Is it amazing? I don't see the point of making Tribunal chapters/sections drag on and on. In the show they don't take very long, so I figured I'd make it short but still informative.

Again, thank you all! Next Chapter is a bit uh... steamy? Triple action, possibly quadruple! No not three-some mind you! I haven't figured out the fourth pair and whether or not I want it to happen... hmm. I still have a bit to think about it before my next "deadline" sometime between Monday or Tuesday. Having an iPhone is amazing. I hearts the 'note' button, it's jammed full of stuff for the next chapter.

_Smexy Sexy Scences Starring:_  
PicklesxCherry  
SkwisgaarxRuna  
TokixLucy (Yes, I went there...)

Poll:** Aside from who is your favorite character, which ****couple**** do you like the best?**

_Results next chapter (if anyone participates!)_


	16. After Partyklok

**AN 2/09:** I finally added the "music video" for _Noose and Nail_. Seems pretty awesome to me considering I am at work with nothing to do.

WARNING: Major Smut-ness with SkwisxRun, PicxChe and TokixLucy (yea, they get their freak on XD) A warning will be posted before the scenes begins and when it ends.

The necklace Pickles gives Cherry in this chapter is worth over 350 thousand dollars. Check online at Tiffany. Also the earrings Skwisgaar will look at are 530 thousand dollars. Crazy, I know.

Tracks of Choice: "God Has a Plan For Us All" by Angtoria, "Two of Hearts" Techno Mix, "Noose and Nail" by Otep

* * *

Chapter 16: After Partyklok

It was already three in the morning, and almost all of the party guests were gone. The hand full left with the guests of honor and the cleaning staff were waiting for their ride to come, most of them in their early twenties and drunk beyond regret. Cancerous and Dethklok bid them adieu and left. Ofdensen and Ivan had long since left; where to no one knew. Lebedev looked peeved as he constantly moved about, shouting orders at his guards. Moira had said something must have been wrong because the man was doubling the patrol.

Pickles carried his tired girlfriend to their room and gently set her down on the rather small full sized bed. She groaned as she held onto a pillow, relishing in the softness that comforted her aching and worn out body. Lifting one of her toned legs up to Pickles who was taking off his bow tie, she whimpered. Half lidded green eyes pleaded with him for some mild comfort.

"Baby, do ya mind?" she gave him her best puppy dog eyes. The orange haired man smiled lovingly at her. Successfully removing his tie and coat, he toed off his shoes and sat at the edge of the bed, resting both of her feet on his lap. Slowly undoing the strap, he massaged her thigh with one hand and slipped off her vicious feet killing heels. Cherry sighed in bliss, sinking further into the pillows at the sudden rush of relief from her feet. As he took off the second one, Cherry sat up and swung her legs to the edge so she could stare Pickles in the eyes. They both seem to have been thinking the same thing as Cherry sighed sadly, resting her head on his shoulder. She held onto his right hand and kissed the knuckles.

"Hon… I'm a bit scared." She admitted truthfully. "We got a week left then the girls n' I gotta leave yall. I don't think that part of the deal changed." She bit her lips, the red lipstick faded over the hours. "I don't see how this is gonna work out with Andy gone. More then likely we're gonna go haitus if all this crap ain't cleared up. I sure as hell don't wanna go home, not to my fucked up red neck family. Only one good is my baby sister, she's a bonified DCC so she's always gone."

"Aw, I'm sure that's not going to happen. Didn't you say Charlie and your manager had like, a deal or something?" he kissed the top of her head, "But if you're so worried, let's make the most of it." he whispered the last part, gently pushing her down into the mattress as he kissed her. "And if I can, I'll have you stay with me. There's more then enough room in Mordhaus"

--PicxChe Action Begin--

Pickles pulled the fabric of her dress down to expose her nipples. She gasped as he pinched one rather painfully, causing it to bead immediately. Pickles stuck his tongue into her mouth, coaxing hers to play with his while he ground his erection into her core. Cherry ripped his shirt, sending buttons flying between them as she attacked his neck, allowing her man to reach underneath her to unzip her dress. He gasped as he noticed she went the whole night without wearing any kind of underwear to cover her now very wet cunt underneath the thin, almost un existent pubic hair. Ooh, kinky. He smirked down at her naked body. He still wasn't used to seeing her clit ring. It hurt him thinking about how much it might have hurt her. Yet with her piercing her body in such an erotic place, he only loved her more. She was daring, smart, funny and wonderful. Rachel... eat your heart out. You got nothing compared to Cherry Maraschino the Drummer.

Cherry squirmed out of the dress and worked on his zipper, cursing as it got stuck. Pickles laughed, helping her out before she decided to rip them off. He actually liked those trousers. Once his pants were off, and noticing he too had gone commando, Cherry touched him, pumping him with slow but firm strokes. Pickles shuddered as he fell backwards onto the bed, groaning in wanton desire.

"Fucking tease." He growled out, rocking his hips in time with her strokes. Cherry grinned like the Cheshire cat, tucking a lock of flaming red hair behind her ear before kissing the tip of his penis. Pickles gasped, trying hard to stay in control but it was a losing battle. Cherry leaned back up but continued to caress him and rub her thumb over his slit, spreading his pre-cum over the head.

"Tease to fuck, hon." Cherry countered before she bit his small masculine nipple. Unable to take it anymore, Pickles grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off him, sending her crashing into the mattress. Her eyes widen, having just narrowly missed the head board. Before she could snap at him, Pickles threw her legs over his shoulders and plowed into her, kissing every inch of her leg he could reach.

Cherry's hand gripped the head board, and she used it to push herself against her lover. Pickles rolled his hips, thrusting harder into her as she closed her eyes, her mouth wide as she gasped. The face of ecstasy. As she was distracted, the male drummer placed her right leg at his waist and reached for their night stand and opened the top drawer, almost falling off the bed as he shifted his weight. The woman below him didn't seem to notice as she focused on him going in and out of her.

He grabbed a box and smirked. Opening it with one hand, he took out piece of jewelry made out gold and diamonds with his teeth before tossing the box to the other side of the room. Just as Cherry was about to reach her breaking point, he set the necklace down. Cherry opened her eyes, biting her lips as she grunted, releasing a hand to touch the cool band resting on her heaving chest. Just then, her climax. Pickles kissed her as he followed her into that blissful state, releasing everything he had into her.

--End PicxChe--

As they got off their high, Pickles rolled to her left side as she dropped her left leg, still quaking from the pleasurable orgasm that lingered. She lifted the necklace and gasped in shock, her eyes wide in astonishment. Tears then weld up, threatening to fall. The necklace was beautifully crafted, the gold clinging onto the flowers carved from sparkling diamonds. The present caused her heart to ache with over flowing affection. Could this be what love felt like? The man with orange dreadlochs was just too good to her and yet somehow they had maintained a stable relationship.

"A Jean Schlumberger Diamond Fleurage Necklace! Pickles?" She turned her head to face him, unsure of what to say or do. The expensive gift in her hand was a Tiffany exclusive. For her it cost a fortune, but she always wanted it. How did he know? Tears were already streaming down her face as she hugged him. "Oh, babe... I..." A sob broke her sentence.

He returned her sweaty embrace and chuckled, "I saw you looking at it online. Forgot to give it to you earlier. So I guessed this was one of those things you'd always wanted aside from that romantic weddin' in Paris." Cherry nodded her head as she continued to cry out of happiness. "But let's take things one at a time, eh?" Cherry only chuckled, but agreed. Him mentioning a wedding though sent her heart pounding.

"Thank you, Pickles. It's so, so beautiful." Pickles helped her put it on, placing a soft, lingering kiss on her lips.

--

Toki was lying on the bed as Lucy used the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. The party had been fun and all, but Toki and Lucy had still felt a bit out of place. The male guitarist was a bit glad though that Lucy kept him away from the alcohol as much as possible, lest he reenact Pickles brother's wedding. He didn't think Lucy would like that when she had to share the bed with him. Still, the both had had their share and poor Lucy was a light weight. Two martinis and half a mojito were enough for her before things got a bit out of hand for the childish duo.

He sighed at that. He could imagine his fellow guitarist and beauty queen Runa already having sex, perhaps on round two. A sudden cry echoed and it only served to confirm his thoughts. Toki was a bit shy to ask him or Pickles how they got past that base. Lucy was probably still a virgin, but recently he found himself having dirty fantasies with her to the point that at night when she was deep asleep, he'd move to the floor so he wouldn't touch her when he wasn't in his right state of mind. She had admitted to him a while back that she never had a real boyfriend, and she was definitely not like the others, so he was sure that she was in fact, still pure. He remembered her saying that she was molested by her step father, which she simply called her father, yet never mentioned anything else.

"Now I's feels bad… I beens withs other goils. Not muchs… but stills." He said to himself. He heard the bathroom door open as Lucy stepped out, still wearing her dress. There was something different about her as she approached him. Was she still wasted? Before he could ask, she pounced on him, straddling his hips as she kissed him. The sudden attack startled him, causing him to gasp. She wasted no time in slipping in her tongue.

"Toki…" she said breathlessly while trailing small kisses along his neck. "I's tinks I's readies…" His eyes widen as he tried to get her to look at him. When she did, he could see she was serious. It was clear on her face that her mind was made up.

"Are… yous sures?" he said in a small voice, wondering if it was the alcohol talking. She nodded as she sat up, undoing the knot on his tie.

"I sures, Toki. I tinks abouts it for longs time nows." Now she got to his red dress shirt, slowly unbuttoning each and every one of them. "But, dere is sometings you shoulds know." Seeing his question gaze, she sighed, helping him out of his blouse. "I nots virgins. I haven'ts been in a longs time. Sometimes I wish I coulds forgets da first time." Just as she was about to undo his zipper, he grabbed her hands.

"You're… nots? When did you lost it?" Lucy shook her head, again trying to undo his fly.

"Don'ts makes me remember Toki. I don'ts asks you about da udder girls yous been wits. Please, won't yous takes me?" Toki panted a little as she placed her small cool hands inside his pants.

--TokixLucy Action Begins--

He was becoming hard underneath her still inexperienced hands. Toki may have been with other girls, though they normally took over, yet he really didn't know what to do. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all, he would be learning too and prove to her how much he cared for her.

Slowly, he lifted Lucy off him and placed her on her back. He kissed her cheek as he unzipped her, tugging at the dress to reveal her chest still covered in a tight strapless bar with little pink hearts on black. He smiled. She was just too cute. Lucy giggled as his mustache tickled her delicate neck. The more he traveled down, the more he pulled on her dress until he could slip it off her smooth legs and set it on the ground. He had to bite his lower lip as he saw things he never expected.

Looking at the faint scars, much like his own on his back, he touched one on her hip. "What happeneds?" he traced the jagged mark with his index finger. The mark was like a slap to the face. There was still so much he didn't know about her. Whether those were old or some what new. He wished for neither. The only recent event he could remember was the attack at Salt Lake City.

Lucy gave him a small smile, actually not bothered that he asked nor shy about the marred flesh. "My step daddies dids it to mes. He was da one to… to…" she shook her head, "I was justs a littles goil, not long afters my momma got married agains. Every nights he'd beats momma den me until mommy went away. Dats when he takes my virginities. Again, he cames to hurts me every nights, but one days I too ran aways and Runa found mes. I owe her sos much." Stopping his still wandering hand with her own, she stared him straight in the eyes, her darker irises holding long suppressed pain. Toki felt his heart break seeing the tears pricking the corner of her eyes. Lucy was just too young to feel such pain because he too knew what it was like to be beaten, but her horrors had robbed her of something special.

"Dat's why I wants you to makes me forgets dose ugly times, Toki. I don't wants anyones but yous." She smiled softly slowly letting his hand go so one could caress his cheek tenderly, "Plus it can be your specials gifts to me. Today I turns twenty-one." Again, she became shy as she reached in front of her to unclasp her bra. Letting the material fall away, Toki was greeted with the sight of pink nipples and more faint scars that looked like bite marks.

Like a bashful school boy, Toki grasped one of the mounds of flesh and gave it a light squeeze. A finger stoking a row of bite marks. Lucy smiled a bit as she ran a hand over his chest, admiring him in his half naked glory. Toki bent down and breathed on her beading nipple, watching as the fresh broke out in goose bumps before blowing cool air on it. Sticking his tongue out, he licked the peak.

"Ah…" Lucy wheezed out, bucking her hips up toward him. She reached between them to yank off his pants with her hands and legs, leaving him in his black silk boxers with little pictures of Face Bones on it. Toki kicked them off along with his shoes. Lucy saw his tent and giggled, running her hand in his thick brown hair while the other turned on the radio of their alarm clock to drown out their noises. Skwisgaar and Runa were already at it, but the two didn't need to hear them in turn. A song by Cancerous was beginning. Lucy recognized it right away by the eerie chorus as one of their earlier pieces.

_Let his holy choirs sing in sodomy, praise be!  
Surrender your body and soul unto him  
Demoralize me!  
So he crept into my room  
Whispered my name, took my innocence away  
I'm only five, a perverts concubine  
God has a plan for us all  
I've been touched by the hand of god  
My sordid tale, his lies are blasphemy  
You do not believe in him, but he believes in you  
He wants you to repine all your sins  
Let him in, inside you!_

Getting bolder, Toki slid his left hand into her panties and stroked her, a bit surprised to find her dripping with excitement. She jumped a bit at the unfamiliar feeling but moaned. Toki grinned as he took off her black boy shorts and spread her legs. He really never got the chance to see a woman's privates, they always dominated him. Was that considered rape? Whatever. The birthday girl below was all that mattered to him right now, and probably always.

_God has a plan for us all  
You are one of god's children  
Get on your knees, serve him well my child  
I've fallen prey to the devil in disguise  
God has a plan for us all  
Don't say a word or you'll go to hell  
God has a plan for you all  
Open up for him! Let Jesus in!  
His sordid tale, his lies are blasphemy!_

Lucy bit the inside of her cheeks as Toki stuck his index finger in her. He was amazed at how tight she was. To believe she was already broken. As she loosened up a bit more, he stuck another finger and pumped harder, watching as her face flushed. The erotic scene was a bit too much for him as he began to stroke himself in time to his fingers going in and out of song had ended, now playing some techno beat of a familiar song neither could really remember. Toki resumed to sucking her mound and switched his thrusting of fingers to scissoring to open her wider now that she was overflowing with her thick inner juice. Lucy groaned and opened her legs wider for him, nudging her hips up to make his fingers go in and out of her again.

"Enough!" she yelped as she pushed him off her, violently ripping off his boxers when his fingers touched a particularly pleasurable spot in her. Seeing his man hood, she licked her lips. She met his gaze as she crawled on top, situating herself above his hard on. Yup, this was a position Toki was rather familiar with. He wasn't complaining, not this time. Lucy probably needed to go at her own pace after her sick and twist experience with sex at a young age. It tore at Toki's heart. He vowed to find the bastard and kill him.

The two groaned as she descended upon him, one hand on his thigh and the other holding her nether lips open. It was still a bit uncomfortable, but not painful in the lease. Once she had him all the way in, she let out a shaky breath before going back up to slide down him again, rolling her hips when they were fully connected. Toki thrusted up into her as her pace picked up. She bit her lower lip and ran her hand through her hair, tilting her head back as a drawled out moan escaped her lips followed by short gasps. Again the tip of Toki's manhood touched a secret sweet spot within her, sending white spots to explode behind her closed eye lids. This was how sex was suppose to be… gratifying and affectionate. Not terrifying and excruciating.

Just before Lucy reached her climax, Toki flipped them over one more time and pounded away, grasping both of her hands in his much larger ones. They stared into one another's eyes before closing them as the dam broke. Lucy clenched her teeth, trying hard not to cry out and disturb the others in the small house. Toki threw his head back, funny noises escaping his mouth. He thrusted into her a few more times before collapsing on her, gasping for air.

--End TokixLucy--

"Happy Birthdays, Lucy." Toki mumbled by her ear, ready to fall asleep.

Lucy couldn't help but giggly lazily with a huge smile on her face. "Dis was da best presents ever, Toki. Tank you sos much. I can finallies forgets..."

--

Runa and Skwisgaar were in the bathroom waiting for the shower to heat up. It took a while with the outside being so cold, water would freeze quickly. They decided to just bathe together to save time and water so they could just head to bed once they removed the stickiness of the party from their skin. Runa was in front of the mirror wiping off her make up with what looked like baby wipes. She assured Skwisgaar they weren't.

The Swedish guitarist was sitting on the toilet in a towel, his arms crossed as he watched the beauty wipe off the last bit of smeared mascara. She gave him a small smile as she undid the clasp of the dress, letting it fall down to the floor and not wasting anytime in taking off her panties. Skwisgaar smiled to himself, she didn't like to wear thongs of g-strings, even if it made her look hotter. How funny.

--SkwisxRun Action Begins--

"Shalls we?" she said as she slide the shower door open. She hopped in with Skwisgaar in tow. Runa wet her hair and sighed in bliss. Both of them got to cleaning, washing each other's bodied then their own hair. It took them less than ten minutes to finish. Runa was enjoying the water cascading down on her face when the Swedish man moved up behind her and grabbed her left breast, his other hand snaking its way in-between her legs.

"_You have no idea how much I've wanted to fuck you in the shower."_ He groaned as he rubbed his erection along her backside. He was half tempted to ram it up her ass. But she didn't seem to be the anal type. He moved to kneel in front of her, bringing one of her legs up so her foot rested on his shoulder. Running his tongue over her clitoris, he smirked as she began to moan, gripping the top track of the door and bracing herself against the shower wall.

This time around he didn't give the satisfaction of an orgasm as he stood, causing Runa to pout and stare at him questioningly. Instead, he backed her into the wall, her flesh growing bumps as it was pressed against the cold tile more fully. She gripped a towel rack above her when Skwisgaar draped her leg over his hip. He slowly slid into her. Runa tilted her head back as his long skillful fingers gripped her ass, a finger dangerously close to her anus.

He started off slowly, then picked up the speed, the sound of their flesh smacking each other echoing around them. Skwisgaar moved one of his hands to grab the rack as he inserted a finger into her bum. Runa jumped with a small cry of surprise, unused to the feeling. Skwisgaar pounded into her, cumming into her once after she let out a long, drawn out groan, her slick juices gushing out onto his thighs. They didn't stop there. Skwisgaar pulled out long enough to grab the forgotten removable shower head and doused Runa's waist with the water.

Taking her hand, he switched spots with her, handing her the shower head. _"Tell me, have you ever had anal?_" She shook her head, _"Guess I'll be taking your black cherry…" _he said as he thrusted into her. Runa almost dropped the shower head as she yelped. It was a bit painful, but the uncomfortable sensation ceased as he settled on a slow and steady rhythm. Again she began to moan.

In her lusty daze, she adjusted the shower head until it was on jet. She leaned forward and stuck the squirting device a few inched from her clit. Skwisgaar smirked at his dirty little bitch, reaching over to jam his fingers into her vagina. Runa shot up as she choked to breathe, holding Skwisgaar from behind. She felt the glorious sensation of her orgasm building up, her lower belly swirling with heat. Using his free hand, he pinched her nipple.

Runa wailed his named, dropping the shower head as both of her arms reached behind her to grip his head. "_Skwisgaar!"_She cried, her body convulsing as her muscled rhythmically pulsated around his cock and fingers until he was milked dry. The two slumped to the floor with Runa on his lap, the two still joined. Skwisgaar removed his hand from below to hold her around the waist, kissing her shoulder tenderly. Runa, still shaking, rubbed her hands against her pussy. They stayed like that for a while before Runa went limp. Either she was off her game, or he was a good lover. He preferred to think the latter but he knew she was just tired from the night's events. He sat back to catch his breath but didn't remove himself from his lover just yet.

--End SkwisxRun--

After a good few minutes and dousing themselves with water to wash away their runny evidence, Skwisgaar turned off the shower as best he could, slowly getting out with Runa in his arms. Settling her on their bed where a towel had been set, he grabbed another and dried her off in every nook and cranny. She gave off a small moan every now and then, but didn't wake up. Moving a stray hair from her face, he gently caressed her soft cheek. This woman was simply too beautiful for even himself, a true Goddess of Sex. She shivered in her sleep. And his sex goddess was freezing. He went through their drawers and got her undergarments and pajamas to dress her into.

Noticing her phone was vibrating on the night stand, he picked up the silver blackberry curve and watched as the screen flashed: Lucy 21! Once it was over, he examined her phone and noticed a note on it. It opened up to a web page. On it was a beautiful set of diamond drop earrings from Tiffany. Looking back at the sleeping woman, a grin spread across her face. It never hurt to get an early christmas gift for someone you really cared about.

"_No, it's more then that… I'm just too scared to say it."_

--

Bloodyfist and Murderface were in the living room watching some Russian soap to pass the time and hopefully distract them long enough as the constant moans and groans from the two fastest guitarists in the world screwed each other in their private bathroom. Too bad the wall wasn't thicker. Bloodyfist slipped into a pair of thick flannel pants and a black t-shirt. Her feet were propped up on the coffee table, covered in black fuzzy 'death bunny' slippers she and Murderface made. Metal slippers… brutal.

"No, Maurice! You said you'd help me make babies!" Bloodyfist said through a mouth of popcorn. Murderface chuckled. They couldn't understand what the horrible actors were saying, and decided to dub it themselves. The female on screen was calling out to a man ready to leave her apartment.

"You're kidding. I rather chop off my ding dong then go near you." He sipped on his beer can. He had yet to change out of his clothes and just settled in undoing his tie (with Bloodyfist's help) and taking off his jacket. His eyes still glued to the TV, he reached for the bowl of popcorn but accidently touched her boob.

The female bassist jumped, sending their after midnight snack scattering around like confetti. Covering her chest, she glared at him, lime green eyes much like his own glaring daggers at him. "What the hell!" she hissed, "Dude, we're friends, but not with benefits. You don't go around groping girls! What have I taught you? Huh? Naughty, naughty Murderface! Bad boy!" She kicked his leg.

"Ow! Awe, c'mon! I didn't mean too. My hand shlipped. I wasch going for the popcorn." He rubbed his leg, "That… that hurt. And you're wearing fucking shlippers!"

Bloodyfist rolled her eyes, "Right, uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that. And of course it would hurt. Hello, I'm a light weight champion! Won me some good money before the band was started. I was one hell of a wrestler too." She flexed her arm, watching as the muscle bulged. Although she trained for many years, she wasn't beefy like some of those women who looked more like men. Her girth added fat to her boobs, so everyone knew that she was in fact, a girl. Musing to herself, Bloodyfist wondered how those brawny women got muscles down in their unmentionables. Scary…

"Yea, well… you got an awful shot when it comesh to gunsch." Bloodyfist just flipped him off. Looking at the mess, they both sighed, but didn't bother to clean it up as they continued to watch the Russian soap opera on television. "Thish really shucks."

--

Over at the other guest house, Moira was just coming out of the bathroom to go to her couch bed, seeing that this particular house only had two rooms, when she saw Nathan, already dressed in his usual attire minus shoes, sitting on it. She raised a delicate brow as she saw what he was watching. It was a commercial about their concert. Seeing the Russian words slap themselves on the screen, Moira plopped down beside him.

"How do you think the ones who are at the fake sites will take it?" she asked. Moira tugged her short black nightgown down as far as it would go on her legs. "Ofdensen said there are huge ass screens there, but man. I would probably kill myself if I were them." Moira watched him from the corner of her eye, curling up on her pillow since her blanket was caught underneath him. She tugged on it a little, but he didn't seem to get the hint. And if he did, he was being a jerk as he sunk deeper into the plush couch. This caused the woman to frown.

Nathan shrugged as he changed the channel. "I don't know. Nothing new at our concerts. People are always fucking dying, they have to sign pain waivers so we don't get busted." Putting down the remote after turning off the TV, he sighed. "I don't know how the hell you and your band have survived this long. We have some bad luck follow us." He remembered his double. Oh, how sad that good things come to an end.

The petite woman shrugged, "I wonder that too. And it makes me more… worried, about the concert. Munkittrick is probably dead… Ofdensen hasn't told us anything. I don't think it's over. There's so much that can go wrong." Reaching for a folder on the coffee table, she took out the pictures. They were from the photo shoot. All of them had a black background.

The top one was of Runa and Skwisgaar. The Finnish woman was standing in front of the Swede, her left hand dangerously close to his zipper as her left leg was draped over his. Skwisgaar was holding onto her waist with his right hand. In his left, he held the top part of the neck to his guitar while Runa held the lower section in her right hand. They were both smirking, mischievous looks in their eyes. The two wore similar clothing and Moira had to admit she really liked it. Runa's platinum blond hair agaisnt his slighty darker one was a good mix with their dark clothing. The next one was of Murderface and Bloodyfist, back to back. Both were playing their bass guitars, looking at the camera from the corner of their eyes. Muderface was dressed in his usual clothes. Bloodyfist was wearing a tight long sleeve shirt with the shoulders cut out and black low rise jeans and army boots. Behind that picture, the drummers were next, both sitting on a single set of drums, one leg brought up with a hand resting on the knees holding their sticks. Cherry was wearing a black tank top and capris. Around her wrists were spiked arm bands and on her feet were a pair of black skater shoes. The two young ones were after theirs. Lucy was wearing a black off the shoulder dress with a white tear drop style lace petticoat underneath that reached a few inches above her knees. The young Ukrainian wore knee high black boots with five buckles on the sides. In her hand was her guitar. Toki was behind her, staring at what had been the camera from a three-fourth profile view, he too with guitar in hand.

The last one was of the vocalist. Nathan was crouched down in front of Moira who stood on a platform just so she could be seen over his hulking form. In his right hand was a microphone, the left was situated behind him in a fist holding the mike's wire. Standing above him was the golden eye beauty, her legs spread enough to be visible behind his shoulders. In her left hand was her mike by her left cheek. In her right hand, the wire was intertwined with her fingers. Nathan was in his normal clothes. Moira wore all black, including her skinny jeans tucked in black women boots with black off the shoulder top and puffy sleeves. A red corset contrasted with her outfit, the strings tied in the front. Around her neck was a black spike dog collar with a padlock on it.

Moira shuddered, glad that this was the one used for the poster to be sold at the concert. One had been Nathan kneeling above her, his hair draped over his shoulder. She was below him, striking a Rose pose from the movie Titanic, but of course she was fully dressed in a different outfit consisting of a tight fitting tank top, black wrist bands, her choker, and tight blue jeans tucked into shin high boots. Nathan's pelvis had been resting on hers, and the scary part was that she _wasn't _uncomfortable with it.

Nathan took the photos. "Damn… I look fat." This caused Moira to laugh.

"You're a big guy, but not fat. Maybe a bit on the chunky side from all the beer and crap you drink, but I don't think you look so bad." She smiled at him and patted his stomach for emphazise. "Do some sit ups."

"I'm not like that Ivan fuck head you were with, I hate working out now. Why'd you kiss him?" the last part he didn't mean to say since she had cleared that up with him, and cursed at himself as Moira had a murderous glare in her eyes, but it wasn't directed at him specifically.

"I already told you: He kissed _me_. Thought I was an easy fuck or something. He's as big of a man whore like Skwisgaar!" she sighed, "Ivan's handsome and all, but… there's something lacking in him. Not brutality, and really, I don't care how many girls he's screwed. It's like what I told you before. Maybe it's his cockiness." At that point she seemed to be staring off into space, hugging her pillow to her chest as she sat up. "Normally I'm ok to be near him… but, tonight I just… it didn't feel right."

"The fuck does that mean?"

Moira looked at Nathan, giving him a shy smile, "To be honest. I actually wanted to spend the evening with you." Nathan's eyes widened a fraction, "That's why I went looking for you instead of just reporting his ass to Lebedev or Ofdensen." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Weird, isn't it? It was nice though. Us not fighting." Her mind was reeling, trying to figure out what she was feeling inside. They were only suppose to be "business associates".

"Yeah…"

The two remained silent as Nathan turned the TV on and laid his arm to rest along the back side of the couch so he could grip it and not hold Moira. Having her in his arms was so weird, but in a freakishly good way. Stopping on one of the few American channels, which sadly was MTV right now, Moira stopped him. "I never got to see the end production of this song." As they watched, she couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something.

_Your god is a fossil, demand and the apostles stand in join hands to behold.  
Your godless disciples, abandon your idols, and stand in join hands to behold._

The music video started off with Moira in a rehab center slouching in a seat as the psychologist examined her. Around the room were different religious symbols. Suddenly she began to name off different things her character was 'addicted' to.

_Champagne, Cocaine, Vicodin, Adderall, Nicotine, Caffeine, Percocet, Tyladol_

The next scene she was in a religious study group, sitting at a desk and scribbling down things as the priest went on with whatever it was he discussing. On the board he wrote 'Pray for Forgiveness'. The same thing happened with a monk and a muslim teacher. Each of the three religious leaders handed out prescription bottles.

_Jesus needs his prescriptions filled,  
Buddha using too many pills,  
Allah promises endless thrills  
In volatile bottles marked Religion Kills!!_

Eventually Moira would go back into her room and pop a pill before the room would start spinning and she would lash out at everything and anything. Nurses would rush in and try to calm her down but she would throw them against the wall. The nurses' faces would morph in and out of being disfigured and demonic like.

_This is the ache we can't escape-betrayed!  
One day this could be you  
With just another nail in the coffin  
With another knot in the noose  
It's just another squeeze of the trigger.  
One more human to bruise._

Eventually it would start over with her and the psychologist, but this time she would see different religious leaders. At the end of the verse, there would be a close up of her doodle where there was a pregnant woman and man sitting against a wall smoking a joint.

_Champagne, Cocaine, Vicodin, Adderall, Nicotine, Caffeine, Percocet, Tyladol_

_Christians rolling on ecstasy  
Jehovah smoking to much PCP  
While the Mary carries a junkie Messiah  
shooting smack and smoking crack with the king of liars!!_

Instead of going crazy in her room, the demon nurses were pulling her toward a guillotine. In the background Bloodyfist was thrown into a coffin where the grim reaper began to slam the nails into the coffin. As Moira walked up the steps to the guillotine, Runa was standing on a barrel as the noose was looped around her head. Moira was forced to kneel down and stick her head through the hole as a shot of Lucy holding a gun to her own head with Cherry doing the side beside her.

_This is the ache we can't escape-betrayed!  
One day this could be you  
With just another nail in the coffin  
With another knot in the noose  
It's just another squeeze of the trigger.  
One more human to bruise._

_With just another nail in the coffin  
With another knot in the noose  
It's just another squeeze of the trigger.  
One more human to bruise._

_this is for a lifetime of shit!_

The final verse, all of the girls were wearing black, playing their instruments while Moira sang and glared at the screen. Around them were countless of images of people dying in old medieval ways and such. Some even showed shock therapy as the people strapped down convulsed in their chairs.

_Get down and crawl you fucking insect  
Get down and crawl you fucking insect  
Get down and crawl (The remedy is worse than the disease)  
Get down and crawl (The remedy is worse than the disease)  
Get down and crawl (The remedy is worse than the disease)  
The remedy is worse than the disease  
The remedy is worse than the disease!  
My life spills out just like temples_

_Your god is a fossil abandon the appsosals get down and join hands to explode  
your god lists disciples abandon the rifles get down and join hands to explode to explode to explode to explode_

At the last line, the blade came down on Moira's head.

_My life spills out just like temples_

"What the fuck… was that?" Moira shrugged.

"Truth be told… I have no clue. But, it was fucking awesome." Nathan had to agree on that.

-Back with the Bass Players-

Murderface got up and stretched. "That wasch a pretty neat video. We normally don't do thoshe."

Bloodyfist shrugged, "It's a lot of work. I doubt you guys could handle the retakes. From what I heard, you were threatened to do your last album, even if it was meant for fish." She smirked, the both of them in their room where they sat on their respectful beds. It was the only one with two beds. Nathan's had only a king size one.

"Show you think! We're Dethklok. We're jusht aweshome. No need to do mushic videosch." He dodged a slipper. "You know it'sh all true."

"You're such an ass."

"Yup. I try."

--With Ofdensen—

The poor CFO felt his sanity slipping. Things were just not going his way as he watched the horrid video again. The masked person must have been Munkittrick, he had the same body structure as him and the same tattoo Ofdensen knew he had for he himself had one on his right arm: XII. It was their unit code. The recording was of his death, being torture and disemboweled, dying a slow and cruel death. The man doing it was Javier, a sinister laugh echoed. Munkittrick struggled, and was probably screaming, yet the only thing heard were muffled noises and grunts. He must have been gagged behind the mask.

"_I hope you're watching this Cancerous. Because this is going to be your fate._" Javier said as he looked back at the camera._"You too Ofdensen if you fuck with my plans. Dethklok can always get a new manager. You're nothing special. Andy was a trooper, and didn't say much about you. Too bad, he could have been spared."_ He dug his arm into his open torso up to his elbow. The bloodied man arched up, thrashing from side to side. He would have toppled over had his hands and feet not been secured in clamps.

"_Dethklok is the only thing worth living for. My followers and I will make sure our gods live without disturbances."_He pulled out a pumping organ and squeezed it until it popped. Munkittrick went limp. _"See you later girls. Your hearts are mine…"_ The tape went blank.

Running a hand through his hair and finishing the last of his whiskey, Ofdesen threw his glass at the wall. "What the fuck is going on?" he said to himself, "Who is this little shit? They have to know… but the concert… it has to go on. It's the only way to bring them out while keeping the girls safe… hopefully." For the rest of the night, he debated of whether or not to tell the girls soon. Was it worth it? Or would they pull out from the concert? If Van Winkler knew his private number, then that meant he might have known where they had planned to stage the concert. He had to move it, just to be sure. Looking at his calender, he rubbed this temple. The news would probably have to wait. He may have been a stick in the mud, but even couldn't ruin someones birthday, not from Cancerous at least. Dethklok maybe...

* * *

Two days early! Surprise! Well, that concludes chapter 16! All lemons were inspired by a friend and her sex-capades. Funniest stories ever, since most of her tales ended with something totally random and messed up (like the head board, she really did hit her head). Sorry if that's TMI. :P And to let you all know, in a few days I will be posting up links on my Bio Page to my drawn sketches of the girls from Cancerous! Moira and Bloodyfist look crappy... But I'm too lazy to redo them and do Munkittrick, lol. I suck at drawing older men.

**Insomia:**Aw, that's cool why you told be like liked them. I'm going to assume you like Nathan/Moira and Murderface/Bloodyfist pairing right now. That's cool.

**YourSweet:** I actually never played FF8. How strange... I got Lucy's outfit from a wedding catalog for bridesmaids. I thought it was cute too.

**Gremlin:**D: You didn't say who you liked! I think I know what movie your talking. 88 Minutes or something like that. Good movie. Trippy.

**Dragonz:**Lol, Drummers need lovin' too (I hearts Shinya from Dir en Grey. He's such a pretty man like Mana).

**Angela:**GAH! You didn't tell me which couple you liked too!

**Wild:**Yay! At least someone likes Lucy. I was getting worried there. Another Pickle fan, hmm? Cool.

_Favorite Couples:_

First Place: TOKI/LUCY and PICKLES/CHERRY by 2 votes  
Everyone else ties with 1 vote (I think)

_We'll see a more accurate count in the next chapter (hopefully)._

_Favorite Character recount__:_

First Place: Tie Between Runa and Moira by 3 votes  
Second Place: Cherry by 2 votes  
Third: Bloodyfist and Lucy by 1 vote


	17. Surpriseklok

**AN 2/09: **Huh... I spent a good portion of my evening trying to figure out how to fix this chapter. Not many tweaks were made. Just a few small tidbits with the boys and girls. Well... A shout out to my buddies turning 19 today! Love you boys! ;) I'll be up there with ya in exactly 28 days.

I tried... but I don't think it's a worthy chapter ;.; Sorry if it is total crap.

Tracks of Choice: "Happy Birthday" by Birthday Massacre

* * *

Chapter 17: Surpriseklok

Lucy woke up an hour after sunrise in the arms of Toki Wartooth. Seeing his peaceful sleeping face, she giggled a bit, remembering what had happened between them. Her eyes softened as she sighed dreamingly, never wanting to get up from her spot. Giving him a small peck on the lips, her smile widened. This was the happiest she ever felt, and all thanks to the young Norwegian beside her, oblivious to the world around him as he softly snored.

"I tinks I loves you." Lucy whispered, flicking her boyfriend's nose. Toki twitched, mumbling something in his sleep, but never woke up. Lucy was about to get up when the bed room's door swung open. Lucy shrieked and held her side of the blanket up to her chest, causing Toki to jolt into the conscious world, letting the blanket fall to his naked waist.

"Rise and shines, sleepies heads! Happy-" Runa barged in, already dressed in low heeled suede boots, skinny jeans and a black v-neck tee. She had stopped mid-sentence at the sight of her blushing band mate and the bare chest Toki. Her eyes trailed down, amazed at the boys physique but an eye brows rose as realized he wore nothing underneath the blanket. Glancing at Lucy, she didn't seem to be wearing a top of any kind. Putting two and two together, she formed an 'o' with her mouth as her crystal blue eyes widen. Runa began to back out of the room, "If I's weres you twos, I would locks de door ifs I does you-know-what," The door closed and Runa disappeared behind it.

"Huh?" Toki tilted his head to the side then looked at the still red Lucy, then down at himself. "Oh… Damns." He immediately flushed and shyly glanced at the equally naked female beside him. Despite his sudden embarrassment, he grinned at her disheveled hair.

Lucy didn't find it amusing. "Oh no's. What if she tells Moiras? Den I never hears de ends of its!" She covered her face with her hands, the blanket pinned by the underside of her arms.

-Outside-

Runa joined her other roommates at the kitchen of their guest house. Everyone was ready to go, their luggage at the door since they would be leaving for their concert sight later. Bloodyfist was preparing several cups for the coffee brewing beside her. Judging by the delicious smell wafting around the rather spacious room, it would be done soon.

"What happens? Why you justs walks out?" Skwisgaar asked as he looked up from his guitar. "Dids you sees sometings?" He went back to strumming the strings, letting the tinking noise fill the air. He hadn't practice in a while and now with the concert just a few days away, he needed to get into the zone.

Runa leaned against the arm rest of the couch. "Sometimes I forgets how olds Lucy reallies is… I shouldsn't be embarrassed, but I ams. She's like baby sisters to me." She covered her face with her hands, and began to laugh, "I didn't tinks dey would ever sleeps wits each-udders!"

Murderface put down the Russian magazine he was looking at, "Sheriously? Toki and Luchy?" Murderface gawked. Bloodyfist nearly dropped the glass pitcher of dark liquid, some splashing onto her black dickies and vest top with buckles on the side. She cursed and set it back in its place, fanning herself where the dark liquid scorched her.

Runa could only nodded as she let out a big breath, hoping to calm herself. "I never tinks dat Toki would be sos… musculars." She watched Skwisgaar fumble a bit from the corner of her eye. That seemed to hit a nerve for the Swede as he rested a hand on his abs. She smiled. "But whatevers, I tinks of hims as my brothers." Shrugging at that, Runa sat beside Murderface at the bar and picked up her guitar, picking away at a few strings rapidly herself in hopes of clearing her mind.

Bloodyfist handed a steaming cup of coffee to Murderface, "I wonder if Moira is going to find out… I sure as hell won't tell. Lucy and Toki make the cutest couple… About fucking time she broke outta her bubble. Wonder when Moira will?" Everyone was silent for a second before laughing. "Pssh, as if."

Skwisgaar shook his head, "I don't's know… da way Natan's was last nights, I's guessing he has a tings for hers. And she for hims."

Murderface snorted, "But the thing ish… ish they ready to act on it?"

--Other Guest House—

Moira woke up with a start. She had been dreaming about something rather pleasant when a flash and clicking noise disturbed her. She groaned and stretched, wondering why she had fallen asleep on what she thought was the arm rest last night when she felt the kink on her neck. Opening her tired hazel eyes, she was greeted by the grinning drummer couple.

"Mornin' sleepin' beauties, sleep well?" The Texan snickered. Moira, completely confused at why she used a plural word, tilted her head. She was about to open her mouth to ask when another body shifted beside her, a low groan emitting from it. Turning to head, her eyes widen in horror, feeling a very large arm rub against her side and a large hand squeeze her now bare hip in its sleep. Cherry then showed her the picture she had just taken. "Mighty cute, I say. Guess you two finally gettin' along, hmm? Think this'll make a nice present for Lucy?" The small screen showed Moira leaning on Nathan's torso, his arm wrapped around her small body and her arm draped over his lower chest. The two looked like they were snuggling.

Nathan, who woke to the flash as well, jumped out of his seat. "The fuck? When… how… shit!" he shook his hands as if trying to rid them of loose dirt. Pickles patted his back.

"Comfy?" Nathan glared at him. The last thing he needed was for his band to harass him about Moira when the two were still trying to figure out their mixed feelings for one another. Explosion still thought Moira was immature and annoying, yet he couldn't help but want to be near her. Who knew what she was thinking.

Moira groaned, throwing her hands in the air in defeat, "You are going to black mail my ass, aren't you. Sneaky Texan bitch." She flipped off Cherry as she got up, allowing her nightgown to fall back into place. The front woman didn't care if Pickles or Nathan saw her bright pink panties. The two tilted their heads a little. Not a color they expected her to wear... ever.

The female red head giggled, "Perhaps." Throwing her vocalist some clothes, Cherry's grin widen, "Charlie says we headin' out today. Get packin', we're leavin' at one." The next part she whispered to herself, "Best picture ever!"

Pickles shook his head, leading a still shocked Nathan out of their guest home. "Let's go. I hear breakfast is pancakes and omelets." The two walked side by side, ignoring the shouts and sounds of furniture being overturned from behind them. It seemed Moira was trying to delete the picture and Cherry wasn't going down without a fight. Suddenly the two Dethklok members thought back to the first time they met them. Those two always seem to start the play fights. However this one didn't sound playful as Moira roared, followed by something breaking and Cherry's laughter.

"You know…" Pickles began once they made it to the main house, "There's somethin I wanna tell you… n' everyone." Nathan grunted, possibly a sign for the drummer to continue or a signal that meant his back really hurt, since he was currently hunched over more with a hand attempting to massage it. "I… I want to marry Cherry." He jumped as the bigger man clamped a hand around his shoulder.

"What?" he hissed, straightening his posture as much as possible. "Are you fucking kidding me? We have a contract. After the concert, they're gone!" the two had entered a hallway leading them to the dining room. "Besides, I doubt you wouldn't commit to it."

Pickles scoffed, shrugging Nathan's hand off in offense. "Well, maybe that's changed. Toki's been thinking the same thing and he's already got the perfect ring in mind! He's just waiting for the right time." He sighed then, running a hand over his dreads. His shoes seemed to be mighty interesting at the moment. "Ever since Seth got married… and… had a kid, I've been thinking; when would I ever settle down? I'm not getting any younger, I'm more sober now then ever which," he laughed at himself, "feels fucking good and who knows… someday I could be a thing of the past, Dethklok or not. I wanna settle down with someone who loves me for me, not my fame or money. I'm sure the others feel the same way."

Nathan shifted a bit uncomfortably. They were now outside of the double doors that would lead them to the room meant to feed them all. "Hey… I think this qualifies as… you know… caring about each other personal lives…" Marriage was a touchy subject for the band. It meant less parties, less freedom and less women in their opinions. Were they even ready for that? It was hard to believe Pickles was already planning his future with a woman he met less than two months ago, and the fact Toki already _found_ a ring was ridiculous.

The Wisconsin man shook his head, "No, this shit could affect the bands, Nathan. I love that woman." He looked up at the part Amazonian man, a bit defiantly, "I plan on proposing after the concert. I don't see myself being with anyone but her." He crossed his arms, daring his front man to prove him wrong. Meeting Cancerous had to have been destiny. "And I don't care about the contract. She's staying with me whether you like it or not. I know for a fact the rest of us want them to stay too."

Nathan frowned at him, "You know what? Fuck it. Do whatever the hell you want. But if you're gonna divorce, don't say I didn't warn you. That goes the same for everyone." Nathan rolled his eyes and moved around the drummer to get through the doors where the chattering of the others was heard.

"Fucking douche bag." Pickles hissed, kicking the wall to reveal is fustration.

--Later—

The bands had finally assembled. Toki and Lucy were still embarrassed from earlier and so sat across from each other rather than next. Runa and Skwisgaar snickered at that, but said nothing as they watched Moira lazily cut into the Russian pancakes with her fork. Beside her Cherry, was grinning with a fat bottom lip, her lip ring taken off.

"Jesus, gettin sucker punched was so worth that picture. However, if Nathan was the one doing the chasin'…" she shuddered, glancing at the man sitting at the end of the table. Pickles slung an arm over her shoulders, reassuring her that Nathan honestly didn't care about that kind of stuff from what he knew. When she wasn't looking, he glared at his front man.

Everyone continued to chatter, some laughing more than others. No one spoke about Toki's and Lucy's big step in their relationship, much to their relief. Close to the end of breakfast, Ofdensen, Lebedev and a worn out looking Ivan came marching in. The bands stopped talking immediately, seeing the serious CFO train his eyes on Moira. The next to come in was surprisingly, General Crozier. Moira gulped as Nathan narrowed his eyes at the young blond man who also stared at Moira contently.

Charles was the first to speak, "I'm glad to see that everyone is awake, and judging by your rooms, packed." He cleared his throat, "Everyone, as you know, today we begin our trek to the concert location. Cancerous, Dethklok… Meet General Crozier." He extended his arm to the shorter man. The General bowed a bit. "He has volunteered to help with security at the concert alongside Yakov because the klok-…"

"Whats about da other klok-teers backs home?" Skwisgaar interrupted.

"About that…"

"Maybe shomething happened to the other dethcopters?" Murderface interjected. Ofdensen felt a headache coming as he pinched the bridged of his nose.

"Did somethin happen to 'em, or what?"

"Pass de syrups?"

"Shut up, guys. Let him finish." Bloodyface hissed, "I wanna know why your 'oh-so-fateful-klokateers' couldn't come." Turning away from the stunned guys, she nodded for their manager to continued.

"Thank you, Bloodyfist. As I was saying, other klokateers will not be able to make it. Revengencers were spotted near the home front. I have ordered them to stay until further notice. We will not risk a home invasion." Dethklok gasped as Cancerous looked on a bit confused. They had heard about that group, the anti-Dethklok organization bent on destroying Dethklok, but news of them was less frequent compared to the Undertakers recently, everyone had seemed to have forgot about them.

General Crozier was the next to speak, "The United States Army and Russia have entered an international agreement to keep you all safe. I am here to watch over you all before and after the concert. These terrorist groups could make a move during the concert, and unfortunately, none of you can back out of it now." He stole a glance at Moira who was shaking her head, poking her breakfast with no more appetite.

"Go figure." Nathan growled, "If this is about upsetting the fucking world, so who cares? I'm not in the mood to fucking die for a fucking concert in the fucking freezing snow." He grabbed his bottle of beer and brought it to his lips. "Fuck it."

"Quitting already, Nathan?" Moira sneered, still peeved about the ordeal with Cherry, "We have six days until the concert and you want to quit?" the female vocalist laughed darkly, "I would think this kind of shit would get you excited. In fact, I'm pumped up. The Undertakers took my manager, probably killed him, and if this is gonna bring me Javier, fine. I want that guy dead." She smiled wickedly, her eyes daring him to back down.

Nathan rolled his eyes. Everyone watched the scene like a tennis match, "Well, fuck you then. If you didn't know, Dethklok was attacked once during a concert…" He didn't think it would set off one of the girls in Cancerous. Moira was just as surprised.

"And us, you insensitive prick!" Bloodyfist shouted, slamming her hands on the table hard enough to rattle the glasses. "Sure it wasn't all hi-tech terrorist like, but fuck, we almost got nailed." She glared at him, leaning over the table to stare at him directly. "Don't make me fucking kick your ass Nathan. You're lucky to have an army to back you up." Nathan nervously gulped.

"Everyone, please. Calm down." Yakov said, hoping to prevent the fight between the bassist and Explosion. "What we need to go over are strategies in case things do go wrong, before or after the concert. Rest assure, my best men will be on duty, along with the Russian military and with extra help from the US, nothing can go wrong."

Ivan nodded, "The men and I under Yakov's orders have vowed to give our lives for the sake of Dethklok's survival, and now we pledge our allegiance to Cancerous as well." The Russian soldier glanced at Moira who scoffed and slumped in her seat. "We'll do our best to make sure that all of you are kept out of harm's way as much as possible."

"Yes." Ofdensen took out his brief case no one knew he was carrying and pulled out a stack of papers, handing a small stapled packet to everyone sitting down, "Well then… uh, let us begin."

--Several Hours Later—

Everyone was on the road in a reinforced, battle outfitted tour bus truly worthy of Dethklok status. It was like something out of the Death Race movie. The tour bus once belonging to Cancerous had been modified to resemble an off road armored train. It was an impressive sight to behold, but none the less, the girls didn't like it one bit as they sat in the private section of their mobile home for quality girl time.

Moira locked the hatch to the sliding door that connected the two cars. Turning to her band mates, she sighed.

"I can't believe we've been relocated! Ofdensen isn't giving us the whole scoop." Moira said as she sat at her computer desk which had been bolted to the floor. Taking out their 'battle plans', she frowned, "Not the greatest way I wanted to spend Lucy's birthday. In a fucking battle tank to an area close to the Arctic Tundra! It's like, negative fifty or something there. We're no where near a city!"

"Its okays, Moira. I no minds, as longs I's is wits friends, I no cares were we goes." Lucy smiled, poking her head from her cubicle room. Runa gave her a small hug from her spot next to her.

"I'm just really confused." Bloodyfist groaned, grabbing a fist full of hair in each hand and tugged at it lightly. "If we do get attack, I'm going to die. How the hell am I suppose to remember where the entrance to these fucking 'pentapods' are? Ofdensen said our stage was reformatted with this gizmo. How the hell does he do it?"

"Cherries, what's dat arounds your necks?" Runa said, going off tangent for a moment when the drummer, who was sitting on the floor, began to toy with her necklace.

"Huh? Oh this thang here? Pickles gave it to me." She smiled at the memory, "I think I can easily say I really love him." From the corner of her eye, she glanced down the walk way at her leader. Moira looked like she was going to have a heart attack. "And to be honest, I'd say 'yes' if he ever asked me to marry him."

Lucy blushed a little, "Me toos."

Moira stuttered, "W-what? You can't be serious!" her breathing became labored, completely taken by surprise at Cherry's words. "Especially you Lucy. You and Toki…"

Bloodyfist sat back on her bed right behind Moira, "What's so bad about it. That whole thing about messin' up Dethklok is down the gutter now. What's wrong if they're seriously and completely in love with their boyfriends? Have you ever seen them so happy?" The bassist said as she sighed. "I think you forgot too. In my opinion, you've gotten pretty close to Nathan."

Moira fought back her blush as she glared at her long time friend. Cherry crossed her legs and looked up from her lap where she had been looking over the safety packet, "I noticed too, sweet pea. Since the day we went ta see yer dad, you n' Nathan 'ave been… rather comfty. I'm guessin you like him."

Moira shook her head, "Well you're wrong. I don't like him at all. Sure we might act friendly, but I still _hate_ him. And I always… will." Runa frowned.

"Why does you hates him den?" Moira remained silent.

-With the Boys-

Skwisgaar and Toki where sitting at the table with Nathan's laptop looking at the online catalog of Tiffany's. Pickles sat beside them with a glass of tequila in hand. Nathan was on the couch watching their TV which surprisingly had good reception with the snow fall outside. Murderface was currently ransacking their fridge to make a sandwich.

"Sos, you goings to go throughs with dis, ja?" Skwisgaar said, looking at the rather childlike yet exquisite ring on the screen. "It's bigs step, you knows." Toki nodded his head. Taking a huge gulp, he turned on his phone and dialed the number on the screen. He needed no consolation, just a way to get the damn ring and quick. Hopefully they would have someone there who would understand him since he was calling the international number.

The drummer whistled as he saw the estimated price, "Nice… and expensive. I damn sure she's gonna like it. Man Toki, I give you props."

"I's hoping notings happens at de concert. Wits all dem people trying to kills us and dem, someones coulds gets hurt." Toki sighed, "Too bads I can'ts orders it onlines. But at leasts I alreadies gets her birthday present." He held up a box that was on his lap. "Ofdensen wents and picks it ups for me dis morning." He clicked the button and waited for the dial tone.

The trio looked up as Murderface sat with a monstrous sandwich and a bag of chips on his plate. They gawked at it, since it was not even two hours since they ate. It looked like he had to unhinge his jaw to even take a bite out of it.

"What? I couldn't let their meat go bad…" He smooshed the over sized sandwhich and attempted to take a bite.

Pickles shook his head, "That's gross man." His dethphone began to ring, so he placed it on his ear and spoke. "Hello?" no one could make out what was heard on the other end. "What? Why?" Pause. "He's already there?" Another pause. Pickles hung up. "Mother of douche bags, Seth is in Russia!" The others gave him a sympathetic look.

With Nathan, there was nothing to watch so he settled on some music video channel and made comments to himself at how not metal the songs were, even though majority were in some language he didn't know. The next one, he frowned. It was a Cancerous music video. The channel host, in horrible butchered up English, wished the young guitarist of Cancerous a happy birthday. In the video, everyone was dressed as a Lolita. Everything was black and white, expect for a few things like the fire of the candles, the blood that soaked Moira's dress in the middle of the song and their eyes. It was rather eerie, even if the song spoke of a birthday boy and not a girl.

_I think my friend said, "I hear footsteps."  
I wore my black and white dress to the  
birthday massacre, birthday massacre, birthday  
I wore my black and white dress_

_I think my friend said, "Stick it in the back of her head."  
I think my friend said, "Two of them are sisters."  
"I'm a murder tramp, birthday boy", I think I said  
"I'm gonna bash them in, bash them in", I think he said_

Skwisgaar came to sit by him now that Toki was on the phone and Pickles had resumed to sulking since his brother was now involved. He watched Nathan from the corner of his eye while the front man stared at the screen with Moira prancing about as if in a trance.

Curiosity got the better of him, "Tells me, Natans, what does you thinks of Moiras?" he said as he propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Pickles tells me dat yous and hers sleeps on de couch toget-ders."

Nathan pursed his lips.

_Then we wished them all a happy birthday  
We kissed them all goodnight. Now he chases me to my room,  
chases me to my room, chases me  
In my black and red dress_

_I think my friend said, "Don't forget the video."  
I think my friend said, "Don't forget to smile."  
"You're a murder tramp, murder tramp", I think he said  
"You're a murder boy, birthday boy", I think I said_

The Swede thought his leader wasn't going to say anything, but Nathan was actually choosing his words carefully. "Honestly," he began, "She's still a bitch in my opinion. Fucking mood swings I swear are driving me up the fucking wall."

Skwisgaar smirked, "You sures bout dat? At de parties you seems reallies upsets when she was wits Ivan."

"Nothing's going on between them though." Skwisgaar gave him a questioning stare, but Nathan shrugged, "I don't uh… trust the guy, alright? Him and jack-off are shady." The guitarist left it at that and got up just as Toki got off the phone. The Norwegian was smiling like an idiot.

_I think my friend said, "Stick it in the back of her head."  
I think my friend said, "Two of them are sisters."  
"I'm a murder tramp, birthday boy", I think I said  
"I'm gonna bash them in, bash them in", I think he said_

At the end of the music video, Nathan turned off the TV and sighed. Pulling out a note pad, he jotted a few things, and that was how things remained the next several hours.

-In a smaller Dethcopter above the bands' tour bus-

General Crozier cringed as he watched the videos sent from Van Winkler during his situation debriefing. Yakov was pale and Ivan gripped his rifle in a death hold. Ofdensen turned off the screen once he was off the phone with Pickles.

"Gentlemen, one more member will be a part of the plan to protect the bands. Seth has arrived and is being brought over to our camp site. This will allow us to have five groups. General Crozier, you are in charge of guarding the perimeter of the concert grounds, a ten mile radius as of now. Lebedev, you have command over the sky. How many MiG 29 pilots do you have at your disposal?"

"The top ten best of the air force. All have sign on to be a part of my organization and guards of Dethklok Russia." The man said and dusted off his pants, disturbed about the video. In all his years of being around the military or something akin to that, he had never seen such cruelty.

"Ten? That will do for now. Seth with watch over half of the guards more toward the center of the concert grounds and Ivan will be the leader for the other half. I will keep track of the stage area. You have been given your assignments. I expect them to be carried out. Let's do this."

General Crozier got up to go to his assigned living quarters. In a way, he was relieved to have been stationed further away from Moira so in case of an emergency when she escaped, Selatcia would not get rid of him so easily. But at the same time, it worried him. His goddaughter was the prime target and most likely would be the only one in real danger. A source had told him Javier Van Winkler would be going after her. Should anything happen to her, he would be too late to reach her.

The general had no problem with Ivan and his leadership skills, even if he still didn't know much about him or his employer. He would just have to keep an eye on them until the promised day. But the thought of Seth helping almost gave him a heart attack. From what he knew of that man, he would do nothing to protect them but himself and probably try to get a better spot in Dethklok's company.

"Damn…" Crozier sighed as he kicked off his shoes to lay on his cot. "I'm in way over my head."

-Later in the evening-

The bands finally arrived to a makeshift base they were to stay at until the concert, just twenty miles from the site. It was already dark out and freezing. Everyone had gathered around a large table where mountains of presents had been stacks for the birthday girl. Each gift had been inspected and rewrapped, not that Lucy or the others knew. A monstrous pink and black cake was set before her. In a humble chorus, everyone sang the traditional 'Happy Birthday' song.

"...Happy Birthday dear Lucy. Happy Birthday to you!"

Closing her eyes tightly, she blew out her skull candle that had 21 carved on its forehead. Before she could the cut first piece, the large door of the building opened up, letting a huge blast of cold air hit everyone. Soldiers stationed outside struggled to close it as the small blizzard howled outside. They eventually shut the door as a fellow shrugged off his snow jacket. A mess of brown hair was revealed.

"Pickles! Hey, it's me, your brother!" said the man with a large smile on his face. "Amber and the baby couldn't make it, their staying in Moscow." Seth went to hug his famous drumming brother, even if Pickles knew before hand he would be there. "Thought you could get rid of me? No way, brother." he whispered in his ear, "I'm a survivor. It was neat being down under. You didn't come to see the baby. How 'bout you give lil' Angie a gift eh?" letting go, he punched his brother's arm. "Long time no see!"

"Hon, who is this guy?" Cherry said as went to stand by her man. She felt goose bumps as Seth eyed her from head to toe with an unusual gleam in his eyes. This man, just slightly taller then Pickles, gave her the creeps.

Pickles cursed under his breath, "My brother..." He took another swing from his drink and looked away from both of them.

"Introductions?" said the other Wisconsin native. His eyes roamed over her body, rather impressed at what he saw. When he had done research on Cancerous, the only pictures he saw of Cherry were her older ones when she was still chunky. He hadn't expected her to be this gorgeous fiery haired beauty standing by his brother. She stared at him dully.

The male drummer sighed, "Cherry, this is my brother Seth. Seth, my girlfriend, Cherry of Cancerous." Cherry frowned and gave a small wave towards the man. The audience they had was completely ignored. Bloodyfist had gotten up though when she sensed her friend's discomfort.

Seth grabbed her hands and gave her a hug that felt uncomfortable. "Nice to met ya." He then whispered in her ear. Pickles had a murderous glint in his eyes when Cherry stiffened. "Why are you with him? I could show you a good time." He was about to run his hand down her rump when she pulled back and let him have it. A sickening smack was heard as blood spewed out of the brown haired man's mouth and what was thought to be a tooth as he fell to the floor. Cherry stood above him with a heated glare and her fist by her face. Seth was out for the count.

"Don't you ever fuckin' touch me again, ya hear cuntface? I'll fucking kill you!" Dethklok gawked as Cancerous shook their heads. Pickles doubled over with laughter, tears streaming down his cheeks as he pointed to his sibling. Pickled desperatedly tried to calm down, already fighting to breath as his laughing became silent gasps. His girlfriend shook her head and rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips and lightly poked Seth with her foot.

"That hound dawg tried ta cope a feel! Ain't no way I'd let him, no matter if he's yer brother, Pickles dear."

"Ha, ha! That's what he gets! Damn Ch-Cherry... you're too much."

* * *

Ack! I am so sorry for this long, long wait! Bad case of writer's block and with Halloween a comin', I got side tracked. I hope to have the next chapter up and running by Ol' Hallow's Eve, maybe and hopefully in the morning since I'm gonna be busy come noon here in Sunny California. Two parties, yikes! Possibly 3 if I am lucky. I wanna go to the third, if my friend does have it. If not, after elections then. DX Dunno who I'm gonna vote for, but whatever. COIN TOSS! I have to read up on the props though. Crap!

In other news! If you haven't check my profile since after my last chapter, I have some people in real life as reference pics for the girls of Cancerous. Note: It's not exact matches per say, but close enough. Moira was just well... nope. I don't have a friend who would look like my idea Moira. Not now at least. Plus Lucy too. My friend was just too damn sexy ;o; I r not Lesbo XD So check 'em out and be nice :D My favorite is Runa's. My friend is just about as close to her as possible.

**Wild Okapi**: Aw, thank you. I don't think the pictures _are _that amazing. But thank you so much!

**Angela**: Perhaps the drumming duo will get married, perhaps not. You'll just have to wait and see!

**Dragonz**: Ah, gifts in the middle of smexy-sexy time. Lol. The necklace and earrings are gorgeous, huh?

**Gremlin**: I don't think I'm that amazing... but thanks! And yes, Javier is crazy scary.

**Insomia**: Woo! Glad I figured it out. I think Bloody and Murder are a funny couple. Moira and Nate are more like the ' I-Like-You-But-I-Hate-Your-Guts' kind of couple. So fun.

**YourSweet**: Ofdensen actually drinks Brandy in the show (-as seen in DETHSOURCE-). But Cognac is good too. I shall play FF8 when I get the chance. I went straight to Tiffany's for the jewelry ;P

**SamuraiMaster**: OMG! Yes, a PM from another reader! Can't wait when you post a review. And the cooler part... you are a dude! I like Metallica too. I think my favorite song right now from them is Whiskey in a Jar. My iPod said I listened to it 347 times in just two months O.O; Now it's your turn. Who is your fav cancerous character AND couple?

_Favorite Couples:_

First Place: PicklesxCherry by 4 Votes  
Second: Tie: SkwisgaarxRuna and TokixLucy by 2 Votes  
Everyone else by 1 vote

Drummers are muy loved, huh?


	18. Wait for our Deth

_Is it me, or is it freaky that when you see someone you recognize from high school who works at the super market that you've only talked to a few times but don't even know their name __always__ asks if you need help when you walk in? I hate going to the store for my mom, it's like he's waiting by the door for me! I have witness him greet other people with a simple 'hello' but once he sees me, it's "Hello, ma'am. Do you need any help today?" or "Welcome to Ralph's. May I help you in anything?" Uh... no. F-R-E-A-K-Y. He used to work at the mall and tried to get me to try his samples of lotion D:_

Tracks of Choice: "I'm Calling" by Angtoria, "A Dangerous Mind" by Within Temptation, "Marry Me" by Emilie Autumn, "Enjoy the Silence" by Lacuna Coil

* * *

Chapter 18: Wait for our Deth

There was only four day until the concert and still the bands had yet to come with a play list of their _best_ songs. Each had done so many, it was hard to choose. Their theme less concert had to be the greatest one they ever did or fail as entertainers of the music industry. Nathan and Moira knew there was a huge weight on their shoulders, and for good reasons too. Not only was Cancerous being targeted, but now Dethklok as well. The safety of the bands was a real concern. Then their was the fact that they had to come up with some songs that at least somehow bashed yet complimented each other during the concert. They didn't have much time to mess around, they already lost a day when the bands had their own belated Thanksgiving Party as soon as Jean Pierre arrived.

Nathan sat up on the second floor where the warehouse turned home had been outfitted with rooms for everyone to share in pairs. Again he was stuck with Moira. Outside the blizzard had ceased but it was much too cold for him to walk around and chuck snow balls at the guards, something he had been wanting to do once he laid eyes on the facility but he knew his thick jacket would hinder his throwing arm. Things were so much more different then what he was used to for pre-concert prep. He just hoped the post-concert events didn't change, and he meant girls. With everyone so absorbed with one another, he highly doubt it would be as great. Moira however seemed to not be _as_ bothered by this then him.

Beside him on his hammock (the people who converted the extra space forgot to get beds, and he preferred Moira sleeping above him then Murderface who could probably kill him in his sleep if the bass player should ever decide to take off his boots or fart during the night) was his note pad, the paper full of scribbles. He was going through all his lyrics to find songs for the close to three hour arctic concert. So far he managed to pull a few of his favorites from his last album. He needed eighteen total, and as of the moment, had only written down three plus Skwisgaar's solo in which the Swede had asked him for. Apparently he had a surprise in store. Whatever, as long as it met the requirements.

"Shit. I should of come up with a few new songs before this. Fucking A." Rubbing his temples, he grabbed his coffee mug and swallowed a mouth full of free Columbian coffee. It was a hell of a lot better than stuff Yakov had at his home. Fuck that pussy wannabe, it could his blacken metal ass. He was about to write something down when the sudden explosion of music rattled the building followed by shattering glass and the obvious shouts of an angry Moira.

Nathan sighed, debating or whether or not to see who pissed the royal ice bitch again. Maybe he would get an idea if he saw her in all her raging glory. The woman had a tendency to do that to him. Her anger was not a force to reckon with, swirling around her like a black cloud. Nathan was struck with an idea for a new song and quickly jotted it down on his pad.

"Black Clouds of Anger… huh, maybe." Getting up, he went to observe the hollering front woman.

"What the fuck! Why the hell is the bass volume on so fucking loud!" The petite woman shrieked as she stumbled out of their makeshift practice room. "You just blew the windows out of the room Bloodyfist." She kept touching her ears. "Shit, it's a miracle that my ears aren't bleeding."

The bassist rolled her eyes, "My hand slipped on the amp, ok? Jeesh, calm down. We can always just get the windows fixed." The other three, who had been trying to rid the ringing in their ears, nodded. "So what if they hear us practice a few songs?" She turned slightly to make sure the amp was finally set at the correct level. Cheap glass…

Moira groaned, glancing up as Nathan's hulking figure on the second floor. "Because," she said quietly. People were already coming in to investigate the loud noise and sweep up the mess. "I don't _want_ them knowing what we're going to play, alright? Element of surprise." she sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Fuck." Looking around, she watched the men clean up the broken glass. The rest of Dethklok was nowhere to be seen and it appeared Nathan had gone back to his designated room. That was good.

"Den why don't's we practice udder songs?" Runa said. "I wants to do _I'ms Callings._" She already began to adjust her amp, strumping a few notes until she had the right settings.

"_A Dangerous Mind_ for me!" Cherry piped up. Lucy rubbed the back of her neck.

"_Marries Me."_ She said softly. "I knows its messed up song, but I likes my part."

Their leader sighed again, but shrugged nonetheless as she yield to their demands. It would let them practice without the boys finding out what they had planned to play anyway. Taking her place at the mike, she slowly began to tap her feet to the beat of their song. Motioning the other with her bad hand that was back in a brace, Implosion cued the girls to play.

What she didn't know was that Nathan left his door open. He just couldn't get over the fact on how easily she could change her voice to sing, he could easily compare it to mood swings which he figured she suffered from. In this particular piece, it took on a partial nasally sound yet it fit with the way she was singing. And the slight trills were an odd mix, but like before, it somehow made the song better.

_When I was a little girl  
I called for you  
Come and save me from this  
Wicked world I'm born into!_

Lets play a game of hide and seek  
I want my prince to rescue me  
From the evil lurking at my door  
My destiny, my fantasy  
I'm calling, I'm calling  
Was tempted by a mystery  
I called to you, only for you

My dreams are all for me  
He'll move the sun and stars, no fallacy  
I'm dauntless when I'm with you  
Childlike dreaming, I call for you!

When I'm all alone  
A damsel in distress  
He'll come and save me from this  
Wicked world I'm born into!

Pickles strolled into Nathan's room with a snow covered jacket. Shrugging off the frozen water, he sat on a stool by the door way. He had been outside with the others messing around with the snow mobiles as the girls used the crappy practice room with the glass now blown out. Great. It would take at least a day to get it outfitted with new supposedly 'sound proof' windows.

"You still plan to make them look like idiots?" Pickles asked after a bit. The song was close to ending. Nathan shrugged.

"How can I try to do that if I won't know what they're playing until the day of the concert?"

_He rides the night, defeats the storm  
We'll sneak away, by early dawn  
To his kingdom in the sky!_

My destiny, my fantasy  
I'm calling, I'm calling  
Was tempted by a mystery  
I called to you, only for you

My dreams are all for me  
He'll move the sun and stars, no fallacy  
I'm dauntless, when I'm with you  
Childlike dreaming, I call for you!

My dreams are all for me  
He'll move the sun and stars, no fallacy  
I'm dauntless, when I'm with you  
Childlike dreaming, I call for you!

"True. But knowing you, you'd make us change everything, Mr. I'm-Gonna-Be-Fucking-Brutal." Removing his behemoth coat, he dropped it on the floor and sighed. "Why did Seth have to get involved? He's been stickin' with Ofdensen since Cherry popped him, too bad it was gum that flew out of his fucking trap." He still snickered, putting his elbow on his knee to rest his head on his palm, "I don't think my girl likes him at all."

Both of them had to laugh at the memory. Nathan shook his head, "Don't know. But if I were you, I'd talk to Ofdensen about your… uh… proposal. We're _not _exactly experts in that department. I'm sure you'd uh… die if you didn't run it by him."

"Shit. Don't remind me. He'd probably say no to it, the asshole. He can be a douche bag most of the time." Pickles rolled his eyes. The next song perked his interest as Cherry's voice replaced Moira's as vocalist. Damn she had a nice voice.  
_  
I'm searching for answers  
'cause something is not right.  
I follow the signs,  
I'm close to the fire._

Pickles sighed as he got up, debating whether or not to leave just yet. There was still somethings he needed to ask Nathan. Cherry had asked him to talk to Nathan about her lead singer. He was curious himself.

_I fear that soon you'll reveal  
Your dangerous mind._

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your smile and the promise inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside._

"Hey, Nathan." The bigger man nodded in acknowledgement as he continued to jot things down on his notepad. "You and Moira get along better. Did anything change between you guys? Ever since we got here, to Russia, things felt a bit different. It's nice you know."

Nathan slipped his reading glasses on, glaring at the drummer of his band. "Pickles… that sounds like you're trying to get into my _personal _business. We all had an agreement." He felt his heart begin to pound. Of course things changed. Ever since they got here, since seeing her for who she really was at the death site of her father, he had gotten a whole new perspective of her. "Skwisgaar already questioned me. _Nothing's _changed, got it?"

_I'm searching for answers  
Not questioned before.  
The curse of awareness,  
There's no peace of mind.  
As your true colours show  
A dangerous sign._

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
There is no mercy just anger I find, I find._

_I just have known, while I still have time.  
Do I have to run, or hide away from you?_

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
There is no mercy just anger I find.

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
There is no mercy just anger I find, I find._

Pickles shrugged. The sound of Lucy's keyboard set to a harpsichord could be heard in the background. "Yeah, I guess. But I can't help but wonder." He waited to see if Nathan would do anything.

"She's still that annoying, crazy, loud but hot bitch we met two months ago." He looked away, trying to hide the faintest blush he had. He was no school boy, so why was he even blushing? It wasn't metal unless you were drunk.

Pickles chuckled at the doorway, "You said the same thing about Rebecca, Nathan. And look what had happened before the two of you broke up." Cherry was beginning to sing again. The only ones playing instruments were Lucy and Runa. Bloodyfist could be heard doing backup vocals. Where did Moira go? Nathan gripped his pencil tightly, nearly breaking it. Rebecca… he almost forgot about her, and how she crushed his heart. Fucking brutal. He loved her for that. She was truly the ultimate girlfriend. He didn't notice the drummer leave.

_Marry me, he said, through his rotten teeth, bad breath, and then  
Marry me instead of that strapping young goatherd, but when  
I was in his bed, and my father had sold me  
I knew I hadn't any choice, hushed my voice, did what any girl would do and  
When I'm beheaded at least I was wedded  
And when I am buried at least I was married  
I'll hide my behavior with wine as my savior_

_But, oh, what beautiful things I'll wear  
What beautiful dresses and hair  
I'm lucky to share his bed  
Especially since I'll soon be dead_

Moira was in the kitchen area going through the cupboards for something to warm her system. Finding the rather expensive bottle Ivan had given her a the other day, she smirked. Grabbing it and a couple of wine glasses, she made her way to her room, trying to go as quickly as possible before the others noticed her.

_Marry me, he said, god, he's ugly, but fortune is ours  
Running in the gardens enjoying men, women, and flowers  
Then I break a glass and I slit my own innermost thigh  
So that I can pretend that I'm menstru...well, unavailable  
My life is arranged but this union's deranged  
So I'll fuck who I choose for I've nothing to lose  
And when master's displeased I'll be down on my knees again_

_Oh, what beautiful things I'll wear  
What beautiful dresses and hair  
I'm lucky to share his bed  
Especially since I'll soon be dead_

Nathan was so absorbed in his work he jumped when he heard the sudden knock on the wall. Moira was there at the doorway with a smirk and a bottle of burgundy wine with two glasses.

"Hey there." She said softly, "Working on a playlist too?" Pulling the stool Pickles had used earlier to sit closer to the front man, she opened the expensive bottle and poured some into the glasses, handing one to Nathan. "Ivan gave me this. Said it was a _Domaine de la Romanee Conti_ brand wine." She rolled her eyes, "Worth almost nine-thousand dollars. Now," she said, taking a small sip and crossed her legs, "I don't know if he gave it to me to apologize for our lil' incident at the party or he still wanted something, but why don't I piss him off and share this piece of work with you? I'd be safer getting hammered near you then him, right?" she giggled, "That's if I get to drinking the whole damn bottle, but I don't think there's enough wine." Shaking the bottle a little from side to side, they listened to the contents swish.

Nathan sampled it, "I'm… uh… not one for wine."

"Yeah, I know. But I would prefer to be here with you then him. Come with me." Nathan followed her to the catwalk. The rest of Dethklok had come in to watch the girls finished up.

_When dining on peacock I know I won't swallow  
Through balls, births, and bridge games I know what will follow  
We're coupled together through hell, hurt, and hunger  
Or at least until husband finds someone younger  
Yes, fertilization is part of my station  
I laugh as he drabs me in anticipation  
Of sons who will run things when I'm under covers  
But whose children are they? Why, mine and my lover's!_

_But, oh, what beautiful things I'll wear  
What beautiful dresses and hair  
I'm lucky to share his bed  
Especially since I'll soon be dead  
What beautiful things I'll wear  
What beautiful dresses and hair  
I'm lucky to share his bed  
So why do I wish I was..._

Moira smiled a bit as she watched the bands interact with one another. Skwisgaar picked up Runa and spun her around a few times right as the song finished. The Finnish woman shrieked from surprise, making the others laugh. Lucy was on Toki's lap as he sat on her chair she had been sitting on during the rehearsal. Cherry and Pickles were in a lip lock and the two bassists were chattering away with smiled on their faces. It was obvious they liked each other, so why didn't they just make it official? Moira's eyes softened, but not entirely because she was happy for them.

Nathan didn't know what he needed to see. Turning to the small light skinned woman beside, he examined her, thinking back to what Pickles said. It was true that his complete views of her had changed. Instead of being a traumatized girl who couldn't fend for herself, she was strong and independent. Even if they still bickered, he got to see the good in her. Reliable, trusting and down to earth with a quirky side that made her stand out from the rest of any female musician he knew who could be stuck up or ditzy. Her fighting spirit really brought out the best in her, especially when aimed at him. Moira was something else. The way her eyes blazed in fury like molten gold and her sharp tongue was a major turn on. It was just hard to confess it.

Leaning on the railing more, Moira took a gulp from her glass.

"I'm a bit jealous of them." She said softly, "At this point, I forgot why I really don't like you." She chuckled then with a small smile, "I know we jab at each other every now and then, but…" Moira struggled a little for the right words. She ran her fingers on the rim of the wine glass, causing the eerie but soothing hum to fill the air around them, "Since that time… you came with me to see my dad… and the party… what am I saying?" she snickered at herself, "What I'm trying to say is thank you."

Nathan was confused, and it was apparent on his face. "For what?" he said gruffly, getting a funny feeling in his gut. He mildly hoped it was from the wine. Where was this sappy shit coming from?

Downing the rest of her glass, Moira sighed but didn't look back at him as her gaze stayed half lidded, staring at the departing couples most likely. Balancing the glass on the thin rail, she stood up straight."For making me grow up some more. I guess I needed to, seeing that we'll be seeing more of each other if their relationships last. I can hear church bells already you know." She said the last part as she turned to leave, "Keep the bottle. Ivan had brought something else for me too." She called over her shoulder. "The man's persistence is kinda cute." She laughed. Nathan watched her leave, transfixed on her back as her black hair swayed from side to side over her crimson satin blouse tucked into a pair of designer jeans and tall leather boots.

Nathan grabbed her glass, grumbling to himself. "Fuck…" he said quietly, "This can't be happening." Walking back to their shared him, he closed the door. "I'm not a fucking loser, so why do I feel like I'm going to have a fucking heart attack?"

-----

In a bunker located outside of the main warehouse, Ofdensen had set up his head quarters. The place wasn't too shabby with Lebedev help, but it still lacked the equipment and comforts of Morhaus. The office was to the command center outside of the concert grounds, located just 24 kilometers from their current location. One was to be set up at the sight, but it wouldn't have the valuable computers. Ofdensen was a bit skittish about bringing the safe of all the important document pertaining to Dethklok and now Cancerous, yet could _almost _regret leaving it in the care of Lebedev's security back at the mansion. He was assured it would be safe, next to the 9000 kilos of cocaine and heroin. Not exactly comforting words, but Yakov did have the world's best security system next to Mordhaus until this point. Now it was the _only _safest place, greater then Fort Knox or any maximum security prison despite the slip up at the party. This was why Charles had come to Russia and was pleased to know their concert would be there too.

He was about to watch the heinous video of Munkittrick's death again when there was a knock at the door. Getting up from his desk, he opened it up to see Moira dusting the falling snow off the crown of her head.

"Hey Charlie." She said as the CFO moved to let her pass. "I need to speak with you."

"Why aren't you wearing a jacket?"

Moira shrugged, "I lived in Russia for a while, remember? Just 'cause I finished my time out in the southern and western states, doesn't mean I can't last in a few minutes in what, negative three degrees right now?" Finally warming up, she sat on one of the chairs facing the desk. She propped her feet up on its maple surface, folding her hands on her stomach. "I came to speak with you a bit, if you don't mind. I never got the chance to when we were on our flight to Moscow." She pouted a little.

Charles took his seat and gave her his full attention. Moira was one of the few he'd actually listen too. She was more intelligent and was less likely to go off tangent or get distracted when she meant business, like now. With Dethklok, it was always the same issues, or something predictable, so he rarely ever listened to their whole story. "I'm all ears."

Moira bit her bottom lip, thinking of how to start. "Ok. Well, I know we're all signed on with Dethklok and you're our manager now, but it's not really permanent, is it?" Charles sighed and shook his head, "That's what I thought. Dethklok makes so much money, we're chump change." She crossed her arms behind her head, "Charlie. How long are you willing to look after us?"

"I'm not sure." And it was the truth. Taking care of them was definitely not on top of his list of priorities.

"Hmm. Figures. What I'm here for mainly, is to warn you. The bands have great chemistry with one another, and I know that without a doubt, someone's going to marry somebody." She looked at him dead on, her face serious. "What are you going to do then?" As much as it made her sick to her stomach, she didn't want to see Cherry get hurt if she couldn't stay with Pickles. The red head was the happiest Moira had ever seen, so it was only right that as leader, the petite woman tried to do everything within her power to keep them at least _near _Dethklok when all the mayhem was over.

Charles sat back and rubbed the back of his neck. "You must be talking about Cherry and Pickles." Moira nodded. "And you're concern about what's going to happen. Right now, I see nothing wrong with it. In fact, it could help _your_ image, make you bigger and on a road of being as rich as Dethklok, you're already just as popular."

Moira sighed, putting her head back all the way so her chin was up, "I think I lost my way in the world, Charlie. We all used to be in it for the hell of it… now, I just don't know. I'd like to believe we're as good as Dethklok, but then somewhere, money and fame became our motive to perform to the best of our abilities."

Charles chuckled lightly, something he rarely did. "Dethklok was the same way almost. But they joined for only money. They know each other, but nothing about their past really. Cancerous on the other hand… ten years this coming March. That's actually amazing, considering you've just made it big now. Others would disband because they _weren't _noticed."

Moira smiled at that. "Yeah… you're right about that. Cherry was in that boat. Don't know about Snakes n' Barrels really." She mused, finally looking back at the serious looking manager. "The thing is though, wouldn't this like… upset the Undertakers? Shit, even the Revengencers are back in action. As much as I want to see my girls happy, I don't want them getting hurt." The CFO sighed.

He leaned back in his head and stared at Moira, "I'm glad you're worried about that too. Yakov, Seth and I have been trying to figure out a way to protect all of you. You want your band happy, and I want Dethklok happy. So if by keeping Cancerous with them is the only way to keep them positive, then fine. We all decided to just up security and see how the concert goes."

Moira stilled worried though. "Charles," she finely said his name properly, "We're bait, aren't we?"

He couldn't lie to her. "Yes."

"I see…" she said and sat back, rubbing her forehead. "If this will somehow get Van _Tinkler_ out in the open, fine. I trust your leadership Ofdensen. I know you won't put us at risk without some plan." Her mouth twitch, "And I wish I could say I was confident about nothing happening, but it's impossible, especially since we're dealing with Dethklok."

Again, Ofdensen offered her a drink which she took. Raising the glass to him in honor of the concert, she downed the contents. "Anyway… Have you heard any news on Andy? It's been a month, and I'm worried." She said, biting her lower lip.

The CFO tensed, gripping the remote of the TV and VCR. Had it been anyone from Dethklok, he would come up with a lie. But Cancerous was so different. He feared it would set them off balance for the concert, but perhaps not. Instead of freaking out when they learned of Munkittrick's disappearance, they wanted revenge. Dethklok, when they had first been attacked, wanted nothing to do with music and had refused to go outside. Cancerous had to be forced into house arrest. They loved their fans far more than Dethklok. Ofdensen had to handed it to them, Cancerous may have been like Dethklok on many levels, but they were much more mature by the long run.

"No. I heard no news from Mordland. It seems the Undertakers and Revengencers have gone into hiding again, so be careful during the concert." Moira looked disappointed, and was under the impression that the man before her wasn't telling her everything. A month without word? Impossible. However he had a lot to deal with so she decided to not question him any further.

"Oh, I see. Well, where are Seth, Crozier, Ivan and Yakov?" For now, she would let him be, but they needed to have a serious discussion after the concert. If Andrew Munkittrick was alive, he would have turned up by now. The man was a fighter, not a push over.

"Looking at the concert area. We need to make sure it's safe."

-Kitchen Area-

Everyone was chilling around, waiting for their afternoon snack of sweet bread and chocolate to get done while they flipped through music books in hopes of finding something to play. Bloodyfist had the bright idea of doing karaoke, but without a machine, the bands would have to play, probably in turns.

Skwisgaar mumbled to himself, dubbing half the songs to be 'dildoes songs' until he came across one he was familiar with. Nudging Runa, who was beside him, he showed her what he discovered.

"_I like this song. I didn't think you would however."_ Runa gave him a peck on the cheek,_ "I'll show Cherry."_ Sitting up, she called to the mentioned drummer.

"That one? Sure, sounds good. Everyone familiar with it?" As everyone huddled around, the ones playing quickly memorized their parts in their own fashion. Going out to the now patched up practice room, Pickles sat on the drums, Runa and Lucy took up guitar and Murderface assumed bass. The others sat on the stools alongside the wall. Runa began to play followed by everyone before Cherry began to sing with Pickles as her backup vocals.

_C: Words like violence  
Break the silence  
C&P: Come crashing in  
Into my little world  
C: Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
C&P: Can't you understand  
Oh my little girl_

_All: All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

Nathan, bored out of his mind, came to join everyone down in the practice room. Taking a stool by Skwisgaar, he watched the mixed band play an actually cover for Depeche Mode's _Enjoy the Silence._ The chemistry was great between them, it made him a bit upset. Why couldn't things have stayed like they should? Why did Dethklok have to get involved with Cancerous?

_C: Vows are spoken  
To be broken  
C&P: Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
C: Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
C&P: Words are meaningless  
And forgettable_

_All: All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

Moira had the same thought as she stood by the door, leaning against the wall. She had just came back from talking with Ofdensen and she was now more at ease since Ofdensen was indeed allowing her band to stay with Dethklok, even if it was already a handful to watch over the men as it was. Moira could only promise it wouldn't be the same with the women.

_C: All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

_All: All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

_Enjoy the silence  
Enjoy the silence  
Enjoy the silence  
Enjoy the silence_

* * *

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!**

Be safe out there! But above all, have fun and be crazy.

Yay, a new band to take music from: Lacuna Coil. I completely forgot about them… and I have their Comalies CD, lol. Anyway, I found new bands too, either fronted by women or female vocalist that aren't completely backups. Most are from Europe, and hard to find the music it to. I have found myself to say 'somonabish' a lot lately because of the difficulty of getting a track to the lyrics I like! Fucking iTunes. You have failed me… I hate it when I discover bands and I can't find music for them.

Dunno when I'll update, hopefully after elections. My mom is dressing up as Sarah Palin for Halloween, lol! I r be independent party however. My mom is repub, my dad is demo and my older sister is a fucking communist DX we are one fucked up family.

I find myself playing the Wii more often, ever since we got Wii Fitness. It's actually fun, even if my sides hurt like crazy from Super Hula Hoop D: But whatever :3 I already broke the Ski Jump record, Super Hula Hoops, and three other things. I'm going to be a champion. I also find it funny that I have the best balance out of everyone in my family, considering I'm overweight and have shitty posture.

**Angela: **Thank you. My friend whom I chose to represent Runa is in fact, an amateur model. She's 6'1" and has an amazing voice as well as one hell of a talent with video editing. She is a great person, though intimidating at first.

**YourSweet**: Lol, my friend made that choice for me too since she'll miss the election by 2 weeks, like my older sister in 2004. Fucking Communist. But oh well, I'm not political really, so of course neither or the candidates have caught my fancy :(

**Dragonz: **When writing the last chapter, I was partly inspired by "I can Hear the Bells" from Hairspray. The ring I find is gonna be bomb. Most likely the most expensive one too, so feel free to search yourself.

**Bonneville:** -huggles- a new reviewer! I love you ;.; Anyway, your review made me so happy, I was literally squealing and dancing around my room. Thank you _so_ much for brightening my day, and I feel honored that you would think that when I know there are tons of better stories out there.

**Watergoddess:** -huggles too- another new reviewer! Yes, Toki and Lucy make a cute couple, but truth be told, my favorites are SxR and PxC. Dunno why, considering Toki is like, my absolute favorite because he can be retarded.

**Gremlin: **I take it you like Seth? I still think there are better stories on Fanfiction then mine, but thank you. And yes, I will be sad when _Cancerousklok _ends. But who knows, I might just make a squel –wink wink- But who knows? I don't think I can part with this one ;.;

D: I did not hear from **Insomnia**! Omg! I have been the last several chapters. Darling, you ok? **Wild **said they normally wait till the story is over so I won't be _as_ concerned. But where is **Samurai Master? **You PM'ed me. **HMC** can kiss my ass, they seem to not have stayed long enough to see how my story evolved after their rude comment. D8 Evil!

_Favorite Couples (revised):  
_First Place: Tie: TokixLucy and PicklesxCherry by 4 votes  
Second: SkwisgaarxRuna by 2 votes  
Everyone else: 1 vote


	19. Before the Concertklok

**AN 2/09:** Major add in! Can you find it? Shocking info between Ivan and Moira.

Sorry for the long wait! I'll discuss why after this chapter. I also really hate the new Login Account set up. So f-ing pissed.

Tracks of Choice: "Hit and Run" by Girlschool, "Face Your Demons" by After Forever, "Hear Me" by Doro Pesch

* * *

Chapter 19: Before the Concertklok

Two days were left for the concert and everyone was bustling about the compound, practicing nonstop to perfect their pieces. With the dual concert, everyone was more concerned. As the bands alternated using the practice room, the atmosphere began to change from a happy carefree kind to an anxious feeling. The CFO of the bands had told them nothing new, but Moira's suspicious train of thought was still there, yet she didn't know how to breach the matter with him or the other men in charge of their safety. The five associates were rarely seen, and it was a shock to Pickles that Seth actually stayed away for the time being, not bothering to open his trap. Either he was pissed at Cherry or Charles had him by the balls. Perhaps the latter for Seth wasn't one to be out done by a woman. The Texan born female was just glad to not see him.

Waves upon waves of reinforcements came through out the day. The Russian MiG 29s could be heard circling above them every several hours, keeping unwanted visitors from coming until the day of the concert. Guards were constantly being rotated, probably to prevent them from being near the bands for so long and to acquaint them with the arena of barren frozen land where the stage was set up since the stage cube was under heavy maintaince back at Mordland. So far things had been running smoothly. With no bad news from Mordland, Ofdensen felt confident that his safety plan would work.

Dethklok was currently leaving the practice room when their hour was up. It was a bit tough, but the five managed to run through most of their songs at once. On the main floor, they were greeted with the sight of Runa and Cherry almost doing an Olympic kind of gymnastic routine as they spun through combinations of cart wheels and summersaults and back flips. Bloodyfist was in a middle of a tae bow exercise, like something out of Billy Blanks' Tae Bow Boot Camp videos. Lucy, off in her own little corner with an iPod, seemed to be doing ballet.

"The fuck are you doing?" Nathan asked as he approached Moira, who was sitting on a crate Indian style. The woman glanced up at him.

Moira sighed, "A few things they normally do before a concert. The girls have the jitters with all the guards coming in, and when they do our own thing, it relaxes us a bit. A workout never hurt anyone. You could do some yourself." She snickered. Nathan growled, wrapping large arms around his torso. "I'm pretty chill about it. But I could use a change of scenery." She shrugged, "Oh well."

"Whats dis you listens too. I feels dat I heards dis before, longs times ago. Soundeds all '80s to mes." Skwisgaar said heading over to a stool against the wall to push the back button again so the song on the stereo played from the beginning.

_I was out in the cold  
Alone in the night  
How could I carry on?  
Felt so empty inside_

_All you gave me were promises  
Nothing better than lies  
Hit and run  
Hit and run  
Hit and run  
Hit and run_

_Told me how it could be  
Showed me how to believe  
But I just didn`t realize  
It was all in my dreams…_

"Shit… this is one of our old ass songs, back when we were beginning and getting out of the cover scene crap." Bloodyfist said. "It played on the radio every now and then, but it never really hit it big." She wiped the buildup of sweat from her forehead with a towel.

"Oh… I am tinks I hears it when I firsts comes to da United States. I did tours here with Financially Raped. We am all been in Ozzyfest." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Dat man crazies." The female bass player laughed.

"Sounds about right. We recorded this in late spring of '99 just because. We weren't official. I forgot where the hell Ozzfest was held, but it was near Texas. You must have heard it there." Skwisgaar shrugged, then blanched at the horrid smell of sweat from the bassist as she raised her arms. She may have been a hell of a lot better than Murderface, but she still had some similar traits. Her lack of concern for body odor could be one.

Ofdensen came into the scene, dressed up in a thick snow jacket. Everyone huddled around him, wondering why he was there when normally he was in his office or out and about. "Everyone," he began. "I'm, ah… sure you must be feeling a bit restless. I've decided to let you have the afternoon to yourselves and, uh… allow you to see the stage." He handed each of them a map. "Stay within these zones. You'll be safe." The bands cheered and rushed past him to head up into their rooms and change into warmer clothes.

In the leaders' room, Moira frowned as the predicament she and Nathan landed in. Changing in the same room. Like something out of a middle schooler's worse nightmare, both were too peeved to wait for one another.

"Lady's first, so get out." She said, opening her suitcase that was sitting at the far corner of the room and pulled out a nice thermal black long sleeved shirt. She held it up and tilted her head to the side, debating on whether or not to actually wear it.

Nathan sighed exasperatedly, "No. I got here first." Her constant shifts in moods frazzled his simple mind but Bloodyfist and Cherry had assured him it was her way of warming up to him. Her insecurity was what hindered her to opening up to people, but the quarter Amazonian man knew she wasn't completely mistrusting of him, Moira was probably just in denial. She turned around to face him and pouted rather cutely in his opinion.

The two had a staring match that lasted for a good minute. It would have lasted longer if Murderface hadn't walked in, drawing both of their attentions. Moira cringed at the sight of his bare chest, clearly disgusted with his grotesque hairiness and protuding gut. She turned her back to him with a shudder and tried not to gag.

"What?" Nathan said not to friendly. Seeing Moira looking away, he took the opportunity to get dress. There was no way she would undress in front of two grown men because after all, she wasn't a slut. As for him, he really didn't care, not since his high school football days when he and his team mates actually compared their ding-dongs in the showers. Ah, not so very good days of his youth.

As he slipped off his black t-shirt, he was surprised to see her doing the same, with her back to them still. Murderface didn't seem to notice. He was brought out of his shock when Murderface began to talk.

"I wasch wonderin' if you had an extra pair of glovesh." He said.

With a wary eye on the woman, Nathan slipped off his boots and jeans. "Uh… why?" it was good to know he wasn't free balling this time. With weather this bad, his testicles would probably suffer frost bite and fall off his being. And if Moira turned around… He shook his head to get rid of the thought.

"Becaush I have to keep my handsh from getting' frosht bite!" The bass player sneezed.

"Why the fuck should I care?"

"I'm the bassch player, you mother fucker! Even if you mix me out of everything, I'm the foundation of the fucking mushic!" he ranted some more, but Nathan tuned him out as he slipped on the thick snow pants Yakov had given them some time ago.

"I only have one pair, and I'm using it…"

"Shit." He was about to leave when Moira chucked a pair at his head. "Oh, thank… you…?" His eyes widen a little. Nathan looked over and felt a familiar, but unwanted tightness in his pants. The front woman was standing in only her underwear with thick black wool socks that reached the middle of her shins. For someone small, she was well proportioned and had nice toned muscles. Both of them gave her body a look over, wondering why they didn't the first time they met her. At the time, she was only in a bikini. Moira rolled her eyes before turning around so the guys could admire her firm rear.

"They're big on me. I," she put her tight fitting top on, breaking her sentence for a second, "have an extra pair. Keep those." The shirt was relatively plain except for Cancerous's unoffical logo printed across her chest. A crown of thorns on top of a decaying head of a female. Almost looked liked Face Bones which was why it was never used.

"O-okay." Murderface slowly backed out of the door and left, barely managing to close it. He cupped himself, trying to hard his semi hard on.

Nathan arched a brow once the bass player left, "Why the fuck are you changing now? Can't you wait?" he grumbled, sitting down on the stool to put on his boot.

"Pfft. And waste more time? Fuck it." Once she had matching thermal bottoms on, she wiggled into a pair of flaming red dickies. "Besides. I'm in good shape, I got nothing to hide. You on the other hand…" she stared at his bare chest and smirked mischievously. "Do some sit ups, or lay off the booze Mr. I-Get-New-Livers-No-Matter-What. Beer bellies aren't attractive nor is that scar." She sat on the floor by her luggage and forced her small feet into knee high boots with little fuzzies on the top. Beside her was her extra pair of pipe gloves.

Nathan grunted once he managed to slip one boot on over the pants. "Fuck you. Its proof I can drink more then you." It made little sense, but it was the only thing he could come up with. Moira laughed. There was no way he would go down that road again. He knew he was fat, but dammit, she didn't have to poke fun. Not with she practically gave them a strip tease. "I could uh… drink more um, beer then uh, y-you."

"Really now?" She got up and went to stand next to him. She placed a warm hand on his shoulder and teased his skin with her fingers. "Well, someday we'll just have to find out… probably in," she giggled flirtatiously as she winked down at him. "Private."

"Huh…?"

"Bye." Moira walked out of the room. The poor front man's mind was reeling. Was she flirting with him? Nathan continued to sit dumbfounded, not sure as to how he should be reacting to Moira's actions.

-The Drummers' Room-

Cherry was currently sorting through her clothes, looking for the warmest things she had to layer underneath her snow suit. As a native of Texas, she wasn't used to the icy cold, just floods and tornadoes. Outside in the deep regions of Siberia, it was far more brutal then the air of Moscow. As much as she had been dying to go outside, Cherry had a sinking feeling she would get sick. In hopes of preventing it, she was going to bundle up. Digging through her suitcase, she tossed clothes all around her.

Without realizing it, she accidently tossed a picture frame on the floor that was wrapped up in a shirt. As it skidded to a stop, Pickles picked it up, already in his black snow suit. It was an image of dirty blonde woman on a set of drums.

"Whose this chick?" he asked. Cherry turned her head toward him. Taking the frame, she smiled.

"Oh, this here is Sandy West from the 70's rock band _The Runaways._ She's my inspiration, ya know?" running a hand down the picture frame of the now deceased Runaway drummer, she smiled. "They changed Rock n' Roll since they were the first teen female band. Oh, I wish I coulda seen 'er in concert, but they disbanded 'fore I was born n' she's dead now. West was the greatest female drummer of all time. I wanted ta be like her, n' look at me now." She chuckled. "I'm said ta be as big as Dethklok n' I'm datin' the drummer."

"Well, for good reason too." He kissed her cheek. Cherry giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How bout we do a quickie, eh?" Pickles grinned. "I figure we got a good twenty minutes. Toki's probably gonna eat and the kid eats slow." The male drummer wiggled his right brow, "Ya know I dress fast."

-----------

Once the two were done exactly twenty minutes later, they went down to regroup with everyone to go to the garage full of snow vehicles. Everyone took their own, putting on goggles and helmets and revving up the engines of their custom painted Arctic Cat Z1 Turbo Sno Pros. The first to rocket out was Bloodyfist followed by Skwisgaar and Murderface. The next to go were Moira and Nathan, then finally every body else with Lucy and Toki lagging behind a little.

Almost everyone was a black and red blur, Lucy's being the only pink and white one, zigzagging across the barren terrain where the trees became less frequent. Moira gunned the engine, passing Nathan and Skwisgaar to take a ten meter lead as she cut them off during a turn, head to head with Murderface who seemed to have a death grip on handles now. In front of them, Bloodyfist was shouting with sheer excitement. That or fear. No one could tell from the helmets, only that she was yelling. Moira wondered if she could catch up to the bass player. The next thing she saw however, had her cursing.

Nobody knew they had taken a route that led them to a small ten foot ledge that was a good thirty feet in length. Bloodyfist barely managed to get enough speed to make the jump and not crash, narrowly missing Murderface's ride as he miraculously passed both lead women the last second. The poor male bass player took a dive however, falling off the Z1 Turbo and skidding to a halt. Moira, unable to turn back or swerve without tipping over, went full throttle from fifty miles an hour to seventy during the last thirty feet and made the jump just as Nathan and everyone slid to a halt for she at the edge.

They gasped as she flew over the bass players. Everything looked good, however, her landing wasn't the greatest as the back of the snowmobile was angled too far down. Just as the front end her flame painted Z1 made contact with the frozen ground, she was bumped off as her chest hit the steering handles, making her do a flip and a half in the air over the handle bars before falling on her face, her ride flipping over her head to land a good twenty feet from her

Everyone made their way to the front woman, fearing the worse as she remained sprawled on the ground, not moving an inch. Nathan was the first to reach her, jumping off his snow mobile to kneel by her head and gently as possible turning her over. He was afraid to touch her anymore, unable to see her face and unsure of any injuring she might have sustained. Cherry skidded next to him then Runa, both clumsily taking off their gloves. Nathan's heart clenched painfully as Moira let out small gagging noised, mostly likely getting the wind knocked out of her since she wore the least amount of padded clothing. In fact, she wasn't wearing a snow suit or jacket.

"Is she… gonna be… ok?" Nathan asked quietly, his voice a bit shaky from the air and worry. Everyone crowded around the four.

Just as Runa reached for her friend's helmet, Moira's hand shot up and smacked it way, scaring the nine people hovering over her. Slowly rising to a sitting position, Moira groaned, putting her right hand on her chest and the left to take off her black helmet.

"Fuck… I can…" she gasped, "Barely breathe." She tore the goggles off, clenching her eyes shut tightly as the sun glared down at her. Her face contorted with her pain. "Shit…"

"Hey!" Cherry yelped as Nathan pushed her not so gently out of the way. The Texan drummer glared at him, ready to kick him but decided against it. The concern written all over his face stopped her.

Nathan grabbed Moira's shoulder. "The fuck were you thinking, you little shit! What if you go seriously hurt?" He gave her a slight, but still powerful shake. "Ofdensen would kill us!" His heart hammered in his rib cage. Moira had scared him with the wipeout. She was so small, just laying there in the snow without moving.

Runa pounced on his arm, trying to stop him from shaking her leader anymore. Moira was gasping for air again. "Natans, stops! Moiras needs to breathe." The front man halted his shaking frenzy, allowing Moira to fall back into Toki's arm as he kneeled behind her. Her head was spun. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"Damn, Nathan. No need ta freak out." Pickles said, "She just got the wind knocked out of her. The worse is over, her snowmobile didn't crush her." Everyone nodded.

"Pfft. Ja, she manages to stays lives dis long. Safe to says dat she and de uders cans lives trew anytings." Skwisgaar rolled his eyes and took a step back to allow more breathing room, "Like Pickle says, da machines no crush hers." He helped Toki lift up the fallen diva.

Moira groaned while she clutched her abused chest, "Serious, dude. I'm not made of glass. Might bruise, but nothin's broken." Shaking her head to clear her thoughts and vision, Moira sighed. "Well, that was an adventure." Everyone but Nathan chuckled. Lucy lunged at her, wrapping her arms around Moira's neck. The two fell back into the, taking Murderface with them as he tried to walk behind Moira to get to his vehicle.

"I's is so glads yous okays!"

"Yeah, well, me too." Moira smiled, rolling her eyes a little.

Murderface grunted, "That'sch nice. Now can you pleash get off?"

------

After another twenty minutes after Moira was fully recovered and her ride had been turned over thanks to Bloodyfist's and Toki's help, everyone at last caught sight of their massive stage. Several guards were still stationed there. The bands finally came to a completely stop and were shocked to be greeted by Ivan and General Crozier. The young Russian smiled at Moira who in turned looked away with a pout. Nathan didn't like the looks of it.

The last few days when Ivan was at the compound and when the bands weren't doing anything, he would whisk her away and just talk. About what, he didn't know since they spoke in Russian, but it got to the point where once in a while Moira would actually _blush_. He glared at the two.

After getting a brief tour and a general idea of the where the guards would be stationed during the concert, the bands were allowed to do as they pleased. Now that Moira had arrived, there was only one thing left to do.

"Sound check!" she yelled as some klokateers came out from the back with extra instruments, handing each girl their respected tool of musical talent. As they went on with that, Skwisgaar pulled Nathan to the side.

"Whats wits you all concerns for Moiras? I t'oughts yous no likes her." The curious Swedish man said, Toki over heard and came over to the two tall men.

"I am wonders da sametings. Why yous goes and flips flops your… your, emu-tons?" He scratched his cheek, trying to pronounce the word he wanted to say.

"I tinks it says eno-nons." Skwisgaar said as he gave him a look told the Norwegian the Swede thought he was an idiot.

"Emu-tons." The rhythm guitarist glared up at the much older and talented man.

"Eno-nons." Skwisgaar stared right back with the same expression.

"Emotions guys, it's said emotions." Pickles sighed, walking past them. Murderface laughed a little.

Nathan crossed his arms and grumbled, "I don't uh… like her and uh, I wasn't all, ya know, that concerned about her." He shifted his weight between his feet, feeling uncomfortable with the confrontation. Another intervention into his personal love life… Lovely. Nathan briefly wondered in fear if Toki brought the taser gun. He hoped not. The sound of Cherry on the drums brought him out of his musing.

_Jack in a box and here I am  
You're favorite mirror and your only honest reflection and your guide  
I am you deepest fear, the one you'll always hear  
I am the devil in disguise, I am your dream_

_I am the sneaky connection to your most devilish reflection  
The scary imagination of the real you_

"She's not sos bad Natans." Toki said quietly, the two nearly missed it. "She goods persons."

Skwisgaar nodded, "Ja, I's is agrees to dis. Sures she's littles on crazies side, but dat makes her funs. You woulds dos her, no? I so totallies would, but I has Runa. I's nevers… felt dis ways befores. She specials tos me, but I yets to knows if its like Toki's or Pickle relation-chips." He looked over his shoulder, sighing as he watched her work wonders on her guitar. He swelled up in pride, noting that her playing was faster and clearer because of his help. For once he wasn't threatened about losing his spot light.

"The way of mans is trulys stranges." Nathan never got the chance to answer as they both walked away.

_I represent what you deny  
You're never scared so why are you running away from the temptation of my words  
Oh you don't know what I could do for you  
Or I could put you through.  
And you don't really understand that only fear leads this game_

_Face your demons  
Hear that inner voice  
It calls, it cries for you  
Just listen well  
I'm the one who'll tell terrifying, scary, dreadful tales_

_You'd better listen  
That's some free advice  
So what scares you the most  
Let me know, be a good host  
I want to tell you how your fear looks and how to play this game_

Of course, Nathan would screw her, she was pretty, but at that was besides the point here. There was just something about her he couldn't touch. Had Moira been some random woman, it would have been easier to decide what choice to make. Today he realized that yes, he felt something pretty damn powerful for her and it scared him. Nathan felt as if his heart would implode on itself as he watched Moira's tumble, and thank whom ever that the snow cushioned her fall after being lauched back into the air a good six or seven feet. He thought she died. What would happen at the concert should anything bad happen? He hardly thought he could handle thinking about it.

_Face your demons  
Hear that inner voice  
It calls, it cries for you  
Just listen well  
I'm the one who'll tell terrifying, scary, dreadful tales_

_War is breaking loose, it cannot be stopped  
Cars are racing by and you're getting crushed  
Friends are dying slow with a lot of pain  
You just fear it all_

At the same time while Nathan was going over the events since Moira came into his life, Ivan was watching the front woman a ways off. He was captivated by her voice, her movements and her smile. Since his slip up at the party, Korshunova had spent quite a bit of time making up it up to her and gaing back her trust. He was just relieved she gave him a second chance.

"_Captain. Spying on Implosion again?"_ Another one of Lebedev's soldiers snickered. The man was brawny this thick curly brown blending into his fur hat. His blue eyes danced in merriment.

Ivan chuckled, giving the man a quick glance. _"What of it? I'm in charge of her, aren't I?"_

The soldier shrugged, "_Yes, but boss said not to get your feelings involved. This certainly isn't like you, Captain. What is so important about this woman that has you idolizing her?"_ The soldier began to rub his gloved hands together.

The second-in-command shrugged, _"Her father was an extraordinary man. Truth be told, I met her once when we were children."_ The lower ranked officer's brows shot up into his hair line._ "She was beautiful then as she is now." _His companion chuckled as he patted his soldier, _"I may be cold at times, but I'm still just a man. Who knew my childhood fancy would linger?" _he snorted, _"But I would never have thought Explosion would be infatuated with her. If it weren't for the mission, I'd make her mine."_

"_Perhaps it's fate, Captain. Patience's a virtue."_ The other soldier left to finish up his sweep.

_Bleeding from a wound that you cannot see  
And you're seeing things that can never be  
God is not made up and he wants revenge  
You just fear it all  
Fear  
You just fear, you can only fear  
Face your demons_

"_At the concert, if anything happens, will you watch out for my girls?"_ Nathan remembered that line from what felt like a long time ago when in fact was just earlier this month. The words made his stomach twist painfully. Nothing was going to happen, Ofdensen and the others would see to that. But why did he get a sinking feeling as he continued to watch them perform, head banging until she sang again. Once could never ignore their internal gut instincts.

"Don't say shit like that…"

_So did you know that all your memories  
Color all you'll ever be in a dark and misty cloud that I am floating on  
I'm still the voice that speaks inside your head  
The demon under your bed  
I'm still the one who haunts your soul with devilish lust for fright_

_Face your demons  
Hear that inner voice  
It calls, it cries for you  
Just listen well  
I'm the one who'll tell terrifying tales_

_Face your demons  
Hear that inner voice  
It calls, it cries for you  
Just listen well  
I'm the one who'll tell terrifying, scary, dreadful tales_

Nathan's fists clenched as he spotted Ivan standing in front of the stage, a small smile on his lips as he watched Moira belt out the chorus of her song, concentrating on the lyrics themselves. Moira moved with the mike stand, even taking the mike into her hands and doing a strange almost belly dancing move with her hips. She finally noticed her viewer and smiled down at him. Were they flirting? As the song ended, Ivan approached Moira. Nathan would have intervened, but General Crozier stopped him. Nathan watched helplessly when the two began to talk.

General Crozier cleared his throat, "Mr. Explosion, I have a message from Mr. Ofdensen." He said as he stood before the massive man. Nathan down glared at him.

"The fuck does he want?"

Unfazed, Crozier continued, "When you get back to the base, met him in his office. He needs to talk to you about the future of the bands once the concert is over. Munkittrick is dead."

Nathan looked at him skeptically. "How do you uh… know that?"

"We've seen the video. It was sent during the night of the party." Nathan gasped. "The situation may have gotten worse. Ofdensen does not want Moira to know until after the concert." In the background, the girls were going into another song, this one had a more old school metal sound as the riffs Runa played were distinct and everywhere.

_So you better wake up  
Pay attention to me  
I need to talk  
And you need to see_

_What I've been feeling  
Got so much inside  
You know you've been stealing  
My peace of mind_

The General left, leaving Nathan to stand alone off stage to the right. His mind was staggering, something it rarely did, with the new information. Munkitrrick was dead? A group of obsessed fans killed the CFO of Cancerous? As awesomely brutal as it sounded, he was disgusted. The man did nothing but watch out for the talented woman on stage. He trained his eyes on Cancerous again.

_You never take the time to listen - oh no  
You never take the time to care - oh_

_Hear me - I'm talking to you  
Hear me - I wanna tell you the truth  
Hear me, hear me - that's all I want_

_I'm like everyone else  
I need more than love  
Need to know you're a friend  
Someone I can count on_

_Somebody to laugh with  
Someone to cry  
Somebody to live with  
Not die_

_You gotta take the time to listen - oh yeah  
You gotta take the time to care – oh_

His eyes softened a little as he noticed Moira's big smile. The woman was estatcic to be free, away from the stuffy mini fortress they were all forced to bunk in. She cocked her head so she could steal a glance at Nathan, causing his heart to flutter a bit. Did she just wink at him? He couldn't tell. Runa distracted him as she jumped in the air, swinging her guitar to her left. Cherry laughed full heartly, almost losing her rhythm for a second.

_Hear me - I'm talking to you  
Hear me - I wanna tell you the truth  
Hear me, hear me - that's all I want - all!  
Hear me - I'm hurting inside  
Hear me - you better treat me right  
Hear me - you're gonna lose me if you don't_

_Oh hear me - I'm talking to you  
Hear me - I'm talking to you oh_

_Hear me - I'm talking to you  
Hear me - I wanna tell you the truth  
Hear me, hear me - that's all I want - all!  
Hear me - I'm hurting inside  
Hear me - you better treat me right  
Hear me - you're gonna lose me if you  
Hear me - you're gonna lose me if you don't  
Hear me - I'm talking to you  
Hear me - I wanna tell you the truth  
Hear me, hear me - that's all I want - all!  
Hear me... hear me... hear me!_

Once they were done, Bloodyfist was hit in the head with a snowball. The girls gawked before swinging their head to Murderface, waddling away in the soft ankle deep snow. Bloodyfist, royally pissed, charged off the stage, grabbing enough snow to make a ball from an amplifier and chucked it at the other bass player, hitting his exposed neck. The others joined, having a full flegded snow ball war against one another. Moira giggled, dodging one of the icy projectiles Toki and Lucy threw at her. Running off stage, she grabbed Nathan's arm. Ivan was no where to be seen.

"C'mon! They're forming teams!" she laughed. Nathan was transfixed on her genuine smile, something he hardly ever saw. In the back of his mind, he wanted to always see it. Too bad he couldn't think to long as Skwisgaar and Cherry pulverized him with two humongous snow balls. That woke him from his daze. Soon he was joining the fun, conquering all but Bloodyfist with powerful strokes and tighly compacted ice particles. Moira was laughing hysterically as she pointed at everyone trying to get away from the line of fire.

Tripping on her own two feet, she landed in the snow. Shrieking from the shock, she was dog piled by the girls. "Nathan!" she cried. "Help!" The front man wasted no time in helping.

Up on the cat walks of the stage, Ivan smiled bitterly as he watched the front men together. He hated to admit it, but they did make a nice and powerful couple. Nathan's fame and her voice were a powerful combination, thus why Yakov had agreed to help Ofdensen protect them. For _now_ the Russian man would accept his defeat for the sake of the mission, but he vowed that one day, Moira would be his. It was obvious Explosion was indeed, in love with Implosion and vice versa, but neither would admit it due to sheer stubborness. Ivan had to work quick, or else loose her. Gripping the butt of his rifle, he continued with his inspection.

* * *

Lame-tasic ending. Oh well.

Sorry for the long wait again! Election was a bitch between me and my mom. Hooray for Obama, I voted for him and laugh at my mom. However, the both of us believe McCain might have gotten more votes from California had Los Angles not been flooded with the rejects actually voting. They jumped up to 86 percent of their voters voting, a new record. It was a huge discussion, so I won't even begin to explain what went down. And I've been so pissed about prop 8, writing just hasn't been easy. Tell me one good reason why homosexuals shouldn't marry without mentioning the bible or children. My mom said something about them having multiple partners and AIDs. Um, hello...? Straight people do that too... Bitch. But I'm not going to go out there and continue the protest, it's a waste. There is still so much bigotry there is no use. Many of my homosexual friends agree with me. It just isn't the time yet, but some day, it will happen.

Moira's accident was inspired by two true accidents, dealing with my mom's husband when he was younger and me a few years ago, expect we were both on jet skis. He cracked his noggin and got knocked the fucked out. I, well... I went flying due a wave that lifted my water car just when I was accelerating, making me fly about 5 feet in the air 15 feet across, taking a nose dive and getting the worse chest bruise ever. It was like the size of Texas. Our recent wipes over summer dealt with donuts. He knocked himself out while someone threw me off when I lost balance. :( I think I hit a fish. NEVER try one when going over 60 mph!

**YourSweet:** Hoorah for Ranma! I believe it could have been a good fifty episodes shorter if they take out the pointless ones. The the hell is wrong with Rumiko Takahashi and her long ass, filler full, story plots? Inu Yasha is full of 'em and it just pisses me off.

**Gremlin: **Yay, another who saw the reference pics. Babies? -lol- I can't imagine them being good fathers, not after the episode where they adopted Fatty Ding-Dong. But now it has me thinking... :)

**Angela: **Bonds getting stronger, yes. Whoa, almost Yoda status. Yod-bonics, I love! Very cool, it is.

What happened to **Dragonz** and **Insomia**!? Did something happen to them! What the last chapter that craptastic? ;-; NOOOO!


	20. Deth Concert

**2/09:** I am sooooo pissed. This would have been out sooner had my laptop not crapped out on me and decided to choose "No" when it somehow exited itself out of Microsoft Word. ARGH! And I spent a few _hours_ revising this! It was so much better then, then it is now. :( Oh yes... and **Cybernetic Mango,** calling Ivan "Russian Guard of the Metal Concert" made me laugh for a while in class XD Thank you! It really brightened my day when I saw it yesterday.

Tracks of Choice for Concert in Cancerous Order: "Eet the Children" by Otep, "Kill with Power" by Arch Enemy, "The Howling" by Within Temptation, "En Natt I Nord" by Midnattsol, "Norway" by Imperia, "Our Truth" by Lacuna Coil, "Six Feet Under's Not Deep Enough" by Angtoria, "Bring Me to Life (Amy Lee Solo)" by Evanescence, "Pictures" by Eyes of Eden, "Red Stars" by The Birthday Massacre, "My Mind's Eyes" by Sirenia, "Bulimiarexia" by Eths, "Charlotte" by Kittie, "Leech Wife" by Rasputina, "The Escapist" by Nightwish, "Never Enough" by Epica, "Elegy" by Leaves' Eyes, "Liar/Dead is the New Alive" by Emilie Autumn (Brendon Small Murder mix)

Tracks of Choice for Concert in Dethklok Order: Murmaider, Go Forth and Die, Awaken, Bloodtrocuted, Go into the Water, Better Metal Snake, The Lost Vikings, Thunderhorse, Briefcase Full of Guts, Hatredcopter, Castraikron, Face Fisted, Dethharmonics, Banana Stickers, Blood Ocean, Kill You, Murdertrain a Comin', Crush my Battle Opponent's Balls

Joint Piece: Read and Find out :D

* * *

Chapter 20: Deth Concert

The sound of a cell phone alarm rang out through the lead singers' room during the wee hours of the afternoon. Moira jolted awake with a shriek, her hammock flipping a few times over before finally dropping her on Nathan, causing him to jump and his hammock to tilt dangerous close to the left before flipping them off on the right with Moira on the bottom with her legs on either side of his hips. They groaned, clutching their skulls after they clonked heads with one another. The two were a mass of limbs and thick blankets.

"Whose phone went off?" Moira croaked with her voice thick with drowsiness. Opening her eyes, she gasped. Her face was mere centimeters away from Nathan's whose eyes were wide as well. Before she could ask him to get off, Lucy walked in.

"Moiras, does you have… oh!" The Ukrainian's eyes widen as she stepped out of the room. "I… I's shoulds have knocks. Eh-excuses me." She began to close the door, her face red from awkwardness. It was like a renactment of Runa walking in on her and Toki the day of her birthday. Nathan didn't wear a shirt to sleep and Moira's hair camoflaged her tank top. For all the Ukrainian knew, they were naked.

"Lucy! It's not what you think!" Moira shouted, trying to roll the still dazed Explosion off herself. As the door clicked shut, Moira cursed. "Shit, fucking fantastic. Now I'm never going to hear the end of it if she tells the girls. Damn." Lying back down, she glared at the black haired man, "So, you going to get off or what? I have to take a leak really bad since you're pressing into my bladder." She frowned at him.

"Huh? Oh…" Nathan wiggled around a bit, his left arm and legs were bound inside the thick comforter. There was an awkward silence as Nathan involuntarily ground his hips into Moira's crotch. She stifled a moan by biting her left index knuckle. The friction caused goose bumps to swell on her skin, the sinfully delicious feeling had her tummy doing flip flops. "Shit. Can't get my hand out." He grunted, jerking his arm in hopes of freeing it, but the blanket was securely caught in between their bodies.

"J-just fucking roll to the s-side before I piss my pants." Moira whined. She tried to fight down the blush as her face grew hot. Nathan did as he was told and was amazed to see Moira shoot up and run to the lavatories located down stairs. He stayed there on his back for a few more moments, wondering what had just happened and tried to reduce his raging hard on caused from him grinding (unintentionally, mind you) into Moira. He was after all a simple man with simple needs.

While he laid there alone, his mind wandered back to yesterday with his CFO. The concept of Cancerous permanently staying with Dethklok was quite a decision to make, and knowing that Moira had requested it left his mind whirling with mixed emotions. Both knew the others wouldn't mind it at all, not with the way things were. No one ever used the "L" word, but the gods of metal were indeed, very much in love. Pickles and Cherry future engagement (because let's face it, it was going to happen later if not sooner) was confirmation that neither band would tire of each other anytime soon, and possibly ever. He thought back to his conversation, mostly one sided, with Ofdensen.

---Flash Back----

_The two had gotten done discussing the perdictament of the bands. Moira was alright with the bands 'living' together, but she had left some room for argument from the front man. Who was Nathan to deny the couples some kind of peace and happiness. Had he said no, most likely his band would cry muntiny and do worse then tie him up and beat him. Once the part Amazonian man made his decision, Ofdensen carried on with more pressing matters._

"_Nathan," he began, "You are aware that this _could_ mean more attacks. I'm not worried about you or Dethklok, or even most of Cancerous. Our main concern is Moira." He clasped his hands and rested them on his desk, "We got a tip from a source that the Undertakers main target is her."_

_Nathan gulped, "How… did you uh, you know about…?"_

_Charles adjusted his glasses, "Reviewing the Salt Lake incident, most of the attacks were directed at her intentionally, not because she was a closer target. It could be that she's the leader and was the one to start the band. Once she's taken out… Cancerous is as good as done."_

_Explosion slumped in his seat, completely at a loss of what to do. The concert had to go on, but he wasn't too please that Moira was in the most danger performing. She would be out in the open, technically, even if there would be snipers watching her back. With the way things were, Nathan didn't think it would be enough._

_Ofdensen leaned forward some more, "Nathan. I don't like it either, but the concert has to go on and I promise nothing will happen. Out there, during the concert, you'll need to watch out for yourself, for the others, and her. I'm sure you're very capable of doing it. Moira trusts _you_ more than you think."_

_----End----_

Nathan remained in the room by himself while everyone had met down stairs to eat their breakfast cooked up by none other than Jean Pierre. Dethklok was already dressed and only had to do their traditional stage make up. To them, the concert was nothing special, just like the other ones they had had to that point. However, the girl's of Cancerous were in different stages.

Cherry was still in her bathrobe, and aside from Moira, had not even begun to get ready, her piercings on her nose and ears, which she normally took off once in a while, had been placed back the night before. Lucy's head was full of curlers, and between every bite of food, she would apply more black nail polish on her fingers. Runa had taken a break and only managed to do her makeup which consisted of heavy eyeliner, dark silvery gray eye shadow, and dark, almost black in color red lip stick with faint blush to add some color to the underlining stage makeup they all had to wear, or else get white washed with the bright stage lights. The Finnish woman looked a bit sickly as she timdily picked at her food. Bloodyfist so far had only managed to squeeze herself into tight leather pants with nine buckles spread out evenly on the out seams. Holding them in place was star studded belt with a confederate flag buckle.

Nathan had not yet come down, and Moira was finishing up her food. Getting up and taking a plate, she began to pile on food. The other eight band members stared at her.

"What? I'm bring food up to Nathan. We're kind of behind schedule here." She defended herself while she poured a mug of coffee. "No time to wait for him to get his fat ass down here."

"Buts you has to changes. Why nots makes Natans come down den?" Skwisgaar said as lifted his napkin to wipe his mouth. "Dat ways he eats and you changes."

She shook her head, already making her way to their room, "Nuh-uh. No time. I changed in front of him yesterday, I'll do it again to save us some time. The guy's gotta change too." Once she disapeared, everyone began to talk amongst themselves, exhanging ideas of Moira's kind jesture to _bring_ Nathan's breakfast. All were still under the impression that the two would never get close.

"Does you tinks dey sleeps with each others now?" Runa asked. She glanced at Lucy who fidgeted in her seat. "What is da matters?" Looking at her plate one more time, she pushed it far away from her. "Ugh, I tinks I gets stomachs flus or sometings... I keeps pukings in da mornings dis pasts week." Skwisgaar wrapped an around around her shoulder.

"Dat or maybe you nervous about da concerts." She shrugged.

Lucy rubbed her arm with her left hand, debating whether or not to tell them. finally, she yield. "Dis mornings, I walks in on dem. And wells… I donts know. But Natan's was on tops." Everyone was dead silent, staring wide eyed at the brunette Ukrainian girl. "I's serious!" not wanting to say anymore, she resumed to pick at her fruit cocktail.

"Hot day-um." Cherry said, rubbing her temples as she leaned back in her seat, "Now that's just crazy. It's about damn time they loosened up but I cain't really imagine it." she whistled, "Mo'ra's the girl that likes to have a decent relationship 'fore, you know. They never came off as a bein' a couple with the constant fightin. Am I right, er what?"

Murderface nodded, "You shure are. Nathan'sh maybe really schtubborn, but there ish no way he'd go that long without getting laid." Folding his arm, he grinned a little as if he solved some impossible problem single handedly. "Heh, there'sh juscht no way he could! Normally he would have girlsh over before the concert now that he'sh shingle again."

"Trues." Toki said in a quiet voice, "But I's tinks dat we be wrongs about dis. Natan's usually, uh… you's knows. Louds?"

"And they don't have beds… how the hell would they screw each other?" Bloodyfist said, leaning her head on her hand. The other couples coughed, trying to cover their faces discreetly. "No... all of you? I… wuh… ew. I don't even want to know." Murderface sat there stunned while everyone chuckled a bit. Breakfast resumed after that.

-------

Moira knocked before entering the room. Nathan was sitting against the wall still, lost in thought. Squatting down in front of him, Moira extended her arms to offer him the tray of food. "You should really eat. If not, I guarantee that you'd pass out tonight. We're performing until midnight, remember?"

Nathan grabbed the food and placed it on his lap. "Why would you uh… care if I ate or not? Wouldn't you want me to fuck up?" he said as he bit into the toast. "Hmm... needs butter."

Moira sat down in front of him and crossed her legs Indian style. Scratching the back of her head, she smiled a bit. "I figure that it's useless to keep fighting. You're not as bad as I first thought and I want you to perform with everything you've got." She smiled faintly, "So… Mind helping me for a second?"

"How?" Nathan said gruffly.

Moira got up and stretched. "Help me choose an outfit! The girls and I fucked up by not choosing it last night before we went to sleep. We were all fucking tired after messing around at the concert sight." she shrugged. "Don't ask why we do it. It's like a girl thing or something." She began to open her suit case and rummaged through her still clean clothes.

Nathan took a gulp from his coffee, the hot substance rejuvenating his body, "How's your uh… chest."

Moira laughed, "Didn't bruise strangely. Hmm…"

So Nathan endured forty five minutes of torture and one of the worse cases of blue balls as he saw Moira dress in front of him in rather provocative and flattering clothing suited to define the very perfection of her body. Nathan couldn't help up smack his head against the wall for agreeing to such torture.

--Later—

Dethklok and Cancerous had been loaded into the Cancerous tour bus gone battle tank. As it made its way through the icy terrain rather smoothly, everyone sat back in the lounge area in silence, lost in their own thoughts about the outcome of the concert. Moira looked at the tracking ring her and the girls were given a while back. The small trinket was a grim reminder that things could still go wrong. Movement to her left caught her eye. Pickles as gripping an odd lump in his pocket. The female vocalist smirked. So tonight would be the night he proposed, she assumed. How tragically romantic.

Cherry sat beside him, oblivious to his nervousness. She was looking out the window of the tour bus, tapping her black painted finger nail on the leather back rest. She was wearing a black strapless top with a large zipper and three buckled straps in the front as well as two additional zippers on the bra like cups. With it Cherry wore matching capris held up by a checkered belt that had suspenders hanging from the back. Around her neck was a pad lock choker. To finish off her outfit, aside from her almost heavy eye makeup, she wore fingerless gloves, hooped earring with black stars suspended in the middle and black flats with a skull on the front.

Coming up the isle way was Runa with her guitar. The Finnish woman was wearing dark blue halter top with a black clincher and tight jeans tucked into her boots. Around her arms were long black lace-up arm warmers that reached to the middle of her forearms. Again she looked rather queasy, but not as bad as earlier. She bent down to look through the fridge for something to drink.

Moira leaned more to the side to catch a glimpse of Bloodyfist sitting at the computer slash mixer with Murderface. The bass player finally managed to find the matching vest like buckled top to her pants. Her hair was put into two low pigtails wrapped in red satin string. What the two were doing, no one really knew. The vocalist laughed a bit to herself when Bloodyfist rolled her eyes at the other man, then mouthed something like 'idiot'.

Lucy sat by Moira, dressed in three piece outfit. At the top of the short sleeve outfit, there were 4 matte snap buttons as well as an open chest section where she was showing a small amount of cleavage. At the waist there was mock corset with black satin ribbons laced down the center of stomach. The corset led down to the pleated attached mini skirt. All of this was accented with rubber like piping. The complete picture gave the illusion of a mini skirt, waist cincher, and crisp black top. On her hands were leather fingerless biker gloves and on her feet were black Mary janes. Moira thought it was one of Lucy's cutest outfits.

As for herself, Moira wore a black leather bustier that showed off her toned midriff with red velvet accents on the side, tied in the middle by red lace. Her pants were laced on the side, from the waist to the bottom hem. The pants were tucked into shin high boots with a thick three inch heel. Like Runa, she too wore long arm warmers to keep her arms from freezing during the concert. Around her neck was a leather choker with a bat pendant that had small ruby eyes and ivory fangs. Her hair had been slightly curled, one side tucked behind her ear where her lightning bolt earring was dangling. She wore eye make up, the smoky grey eye shadow blending in with the eye line and mascara magnifying the rich golden hue of her irises to the point they seemed to be glowing.

The rest of the men from Dethklok were watching the live broadcast of the events outside the concert grounds. Millions of people were swarming around the areas, trying desperately to get in quickly and praying that the bands would appear at their stage. In St. Petersburg, a riot had broke out, resulting in the death of six rowdy teens, two old women and a child as well as hundreds of other injuries. The souvenir stands had sold out within minutes, leading to more fights and deaths. The women instantly felt bad.

Many avid Dethklok fans had anti-Cancerous banners, and vice versa. The ones who liked both were beaten. Among them, the Undertakers and the Revengencers were waiting for them, hopefully they had the wrong location and the concert would precede without fail. No news of Javier had come up, and everyone was on high alert but the media had other priorities. Their main focus of terrorist groups was the anti-Dethklok on. A blurred pictured of the metal masked man and his crew was displayed on the large screen.

Everyone felt the bus begin to slow down as their journey was coming to the end. As the bus finally stopped, one by one everyone filed out, only to be surrounded by their bodyguards. Nathan led everyone to the stage where they were greeted by Yakov, Ivan, Seth, Crozier with Ofdensen standing in the middle of them all dressed in the thick Dethklok ski jackets with a Cancerous arm band. Behind them all was Knubbler who was going over the instruments and the microphone placements.

Ofdensen was there to on stage to met them, Ivan right beside him. The manager nodded at everyone, said, "Alright. Let's get you into your waiting room. The first arrival of fans will be coming shortly. Any questions?" Ivan glared as Nathan nudged Moira and pointed at Knubbler who tripped over a chord. She giggled a little and shoved him back playfully.

Bloodyfist raised her hands, "Yeah. Uh… we still need to keep our rings on, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Just making sure." She dug into her pocket for her skull ring, then placed it on her right middle finger. As everyone was going into their waiting room, Seth pulled Pickles to the side.

"What do you want?" the drummer seethed.

Seth held Pickles right shoulder, pointing at his face with his other hand. "Your girl is a real bitch. Glad I'm not watching over her. But I swear bro, I don't care what the hell happens to her, ok?"

Pickles rolled his eyes, "Fine. Whatever. Just let me go."

"What do you see in her?" he pressed on.

"None of you fucking business, Seth. But if you really want to know, I plan on marrying her." That left Seth speechless.

"Hey, Pickles!" Cherry called from across the room. She glared at Seth. "C'mon! We got ourselves a good hour 'fore we start. Wanna do some shots or should I bust out the pot?" then she shrugged, "Fuck it, let's do both." Pickles grinned as Seth stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't recall meeting a chick who drank and did drugs without being fucked up in the head, fat and ugly or as hot as her.

--Concert Time—

Moira gripped the mike with an iron grip. There was only a minute left before the concert would begin. It was pitch black outside despite a full blood red moon hanging behind small clouds. The dim stage lights made it difficult for the crowd to see the band, yet easy for them to get a grasp of how many people were there in the audience. Moira felt her heart quicken, as did the others. Literally _millions _of people were waiting for them to perform, and possibly fuck up. The sudden red on the stand signified the start of the concert. The hundreds of thousands of camera flashes lit up the stage for a moment as Moira began with an eerie intro to their song. The fog machines kicked in, adding a creepier atmosphere with the single red light shining down on the vocalist.

_Hush little baby…  
Don't make a sound_

The large monitors started up, magnifying her face for the crowd as they roared in anticipation.

_Hush little baby,  
Don't make a move_

Moira stroked the stand and caressed the microphone tenderly, her eyes closed as she spoke the beginning part. Once she said the last word, her eyes snapped open. The monitors had a close up of her intense golden eyes, ablaze with the sheer thrill of the concert. Moira Implosion was in the zone.

_This is gonna hurt…  
Me more then you._

The band immediately came in. The crowd cheered. The sonic boom of the MiG 29's could be heard in the distance, giving the word '_Blood_' Moira sang a thunderous impact. The crowd seemed to love it as the women on stage continued on with their opening act.

_If I'm a danger to myself  
Just think what I would do to you…_

During the chorus and the rest of the song, the mosh pit in front of the band began to grow, consuming hundreds of people it seemed. Yakov's men had a tough time controlling them and avoiding audience members from going over the barricades.

The next song, Moira took on the intense vocals to go through _Kill with Power_ again. This particular song was worthy of being compared to any Dethklok song. From the vocals to the quick guitar riffs and the intense drum sequences, it displayed the girls' raw talent. Sweat rolled down Cherry's face as she hammered away at the drums, almost putting Pickles playing skills to shame. Runa smirked as she played the equally hard guitar notes, backed up by Lucy who surprising could keep up better then what Toki might have been able to do. Bloodyfist, practically giving herself whiplash, amazed the crowd at her ability to not only do some serious head banging, but managed to keep in tempo with everyone else. The starlet of course was Moira and her phenomenal skills of sounding like a female Nathan with her demonic like voice many would believe women couldn't do without sounding like a man to begin with.

---------------

Off stage, Dethklok watched the monitors, admiring the girls work their magic as they warmed up the crowd and win most of them over. Already it was crazy outside, hundreds of people surfed the crowds, thousands joined in the moshing and millions more head banging and dancing. The shrieking fans moved like ripples in the waters, the sea of people were witnessing history. The song finally ended. Toki jumped in glee, grabbing his guitar and meeting Lucy half way on the stage where they would swap spots.

"You dids greats!"

Lucy smiled and pecked his lips, "Reallies? I tinks I coulds have dones betters or sometings." Toki hugged her and told her otherwise.

Moira wiped away the sweat from her forehead, panting from the exertion of singing, head banging and prancing about the stage to please the crowd in her own fashion. Raising her hand, the crowd quieted, allowing her to speak more softly into the microphone. The lights dimmed behind her, allowing Dethklok to move into position. While switching spots, Pickles held Cherry in his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Babe, I feel like such a disgrace to all male drummers." He chuckled. "Damn, I don't think I'd be able ta walk after that last one."

Cherry giggled herself and rubbed her nose against his, "If ya say so. Knock 'em dead, honey."

Skwisgaar and Runa were having a similar conversation in their native tongues.

"_That was nerve wracking! It's a miracle I didn't fuck up."_ Runa whined as she pressed her chest into Skwisgaar's as he held her around the waist. She rested her arms around his neck, _"How do you do it?"_

"_I don't think about it. I just play…"_

"_I guess that makes sense. Less stress, I suppose?"_

Murderface fumbled for words to say to Bloodyfist as she walked in his general direction, "You uh… did good."

"Good?" she said.

"Uh… yeah."

"Oh… uh, ok. Um, thanks." Murderface didn't pick up the sudden gloom in her voice. "Well, you better get going then."

Moira's voice could be heard through the speakers as the boys parted with the girls, first in Russian, "_Good evening, everyone! You are the lucky crowd to be able to witness this historical concert. As you know, Dethklok and Cancerous are competitors in the world of music and metal, but so far you have shown us both love and loyalty."_ She then resumed in English, _"_I would like to thank you all for coming, and buying these ridiculously over priced tickets in my opinion." Looking to her right, Ofdensen nodded, "And so I present to you… DETHKLOK!"

The music was drowned out by the sudden roar of fans. Even the northern lights began to show, creating an odd and surreal backdrop for the stage as the clouds covered the moon. There was an extreme difference between the performance of the front men. Nathan just stood there, singing into the mike while Moira had moved about the stage. The guitar and bass players stood in the same spot, head banging while they played. As for Pickles, he seemed to thrash his head more than Cherry.

--------------

The girls sat in the waiting area, watching the boys through the monitors and picking up their different techniques. Sipping on her beer can, Moira sighed. "Damn. I have to admit, aside from their lack of uh…excitement, they're pretty good."

Cherry rolled her eyes, "So yer sayin' that ya at this time ya weren't payin attention? Moira, as the smartest one 'ere, you must've been under a rock." The others laughed, then made a toast to the boys as _Bloodtrocuted _began. Moira looked through their concert book that was resting on her lap. There had been several last minute revisions to the venue no thanks to Nathan and his indecisiveness. The woman jumped as someone tapped her shoulder, almost spilling her beer.

"Ivan," she breathed out, putting a hand to her chest to calm her erratic heart beat, "You scared me!"

"My apologies. Can we talk for a moment?" He sighed as she gave him a suspicious look, "Please, Moira." He led her to a dark corner and shouldered his rifle. Running a hand through his thick hair, he took a shaky breath. "I see you and Nathan are getting along."

"So?" Moira said defensively, bringing her beer can up to her lips.

Ivan put up his hands, "Nothing. Many didn't think it was possible, the both of you are opposites. However, that's not why I wanted to talk to you." He looked at her a bit nervously, "Moira, Cancerous isn't in danger anymore, but _you._" She gasped.

"What? I don't understand."

The man shrugged, "We launched an investigation, hopinh to find some clue as to why but we've come up with nothing. This is bigger then we expected, and our guess is because you're the leader. And I blame that fucking band out there for making this worse."

Moira felt sick to her stomach, "Ivan… You're second-in-command in not only Lebedev's security force which I _know_ is actually the FSB and drug ring, but also in Dethklok Russia. Aren't you… suppose to be loyal to them?"

Ivan lowered his weapon, "I did love Dethklok, but I found someone who's worth more to me then them. She means everything to me." He stared at her with such emotion, Moira nearly took a step back.

"Ivan… " she tried to stay calm, but she was getting nervous as Ivan reached an hand out to caress her cheek tenderly, his thumb running over her bottom lip.

"It's you Moira. I love you. I'll die for you, kill for you and no one else. Van Winkler will regret ever trying to hurt you. I will protect you, forever. Just as I vowed back then." He looked down at her, his eyes boring into hers, trying to convey his feelings to her. The ground rumbled as _Hatredcopter_ began. Cherry could be heard cheering for Pickles in the distance.

Moira was silent for a moment, unable to respond to Ivan and his confession. It wasn't that she was unused to it, random fans would always say it to her, and god only knew how many wedding proposals she would get in the mail and such. But coming from a normally harden man, it was a shock.

"Ivan…" she said slowly, trying to collect her thoughts and push his hand away from her face, "I… I'm not an easy lay. So, if you're saying that to try to get in my pants, fucking forget it." she bit her bottom lip. "And what do you mean… _back then_?"

Ivan chuckled, " Never mind that, but I mean what I said. I love you. I've put in a request to transfer to Mordhaus when you leave next week. Lebedev and Ofdensen don't seem to mind." He stepped closer to her, but Moira stopped him by putting a hand on his chest.

"Well, it's a waste. I don't feel the same Ivan. I have feelings for another guy, and trust me, it not and never will be you." She gave him a hard stare.

"It's Explosion, isn't it?" the two were heading back to the others. Moira crossed her arms and looked away.

"Think what you want. I don't even know myself. But I do know, it's more then I like you." She stormed away to regroup with her band. All of them had remained in the same spot, but on the coffee table in front of them, more junk food had accumulated. Moira stumbled over the violin and cello cases. "The fuck are these doing out right now?"

"Natan's wants Lucies, Bloodyfists and mes to play _Deth-arnomicses_ wits dem. We goes afters da next song." Runa said, getting up to stretch. "What dids Ivans wants wits you?"

Moira waved her off, finally tossing the can she had away. "I'll tell you later…"

--------

Once it was time for the women to make their appearance, Nathan took the time to address the crowd as best he could. "Uh… yeah. We're uh, doing Dethharmonics for you douche bags. So um, helping us do that is Runa, Lucy and uh, Bloody…. Bloodyfist. So uh… yeah, back up recordings suck. So they're going to play the violins and cello… I guess that's it…"

Spotlights were cast down on Runa and Lucy as they began the violins, followed by Bloodyfist on the cello. The foreign women stood in-between Skwisgaar and Toki sharing a microphone. Bloodyfist was to the left of Murderface, sitting on a stool with the cello in between her legs with the music stand in front of her. The whole song went rather smoothly, and of course, no deaths were resulted by a massive laser shooting ball of doom. The combined women with the band pleased the crowd, which at this point, was wild and dangerous. The girls noticed female underwear piled up before the stage, as well as body parts. Their stomach did a quick flip before settling again.

-------

Backstage Cherry groaned in discomfort and laid back in the couch, her head on Moira's lap. Putting her arm over her eyes, she winced, "Ugh, think Imma getting' that stomach flu Rune's got. Been feeling sick for a while." She rubbed her stomach, grunting at her slight bloatiness.

Moira ran her hand through her friend's luscious blood colored hair, "Well, we'll be going home soon. Just hang in there."

Cherry lowered her arm to stare at her band leader, "But Mo'ra," she began, "The bus is 'ere with us." She raised a pierced brow when Moira giggled.

"The hell you laughin' at?"

"The way I see it, we're probably gonna stay with Dethklok for good." Cherry's eyes widen.

"You mean…" Moira nodded, causing the drummer's to well up with happy tears, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm ok with it… as long as Nathan says yes, we'll be with them, if not, at least _near _them. Always."

--------

Once the song ended, the women bowed and exited. Dethklok continued their portion of the concert again until Skwisgaar solo song came up. He took his post at the front of the stage. The lights behind faded until he was on the only figure on stage. As the intro began, Skwisgaar jumped into his part, his named a deafening echo as millions upon millions of people cried out to him. However, thirteen seconds from his part, there was a flash of light and Runa stood beside him, taking over for him for an equally short solo of _Crush my Battle Opponent's Ball_. Twenty-seven seconds into it, Skwisgaar took up his part. At thirty-nine seconds, Runa was shredding. Finally, at fifty-one seconds to the end, the two played together as one.

The duo dazzled the rabid spectators, even shocking their band mates. For Dethklok, it was almost unbelievable that Runa could even keep up. They knew she was one incredible guitarist, but never had they thought her skills would be _equivalent_ to that of Skwisgaar's. On Cancerous' part, it was legendary to see the Swedish man share his spot with their lead guitarist. He was conceited and vain, they thought he would try to outdo Runa the whole time and possible mock her. He must have had a deep admiration for her and her playing to allow her to play his song. Skwisgaar, despite the man whore he was, may have found his one true love who was not only his rival, but his equal.

Just before the lights turned off for the intermission, Skwisgaar removed his guitar from his shoulder and scooped up Runa into his arms, holding her around the waist with his left arm and holding her face tenderly with the right. Then, without warning, he leaned into her and kissed her passionately in front of everyone. Many heartbroken screams came from the viewers, but an even greater cheer of approval was heard. Runa, gaining some composure, snaked her arms around his neck and brought him in for a deeper kiss. Even as the lights turned off, the two remained in each other's embrace, their kisses turning hungrier by the second as Skwisgaar's hands began to roam her body.

Back stage, where everyone had began to indulge themselves to what might have been called 'dinner', Moira and Nathan continued to gawk at the scene they witness. Both of their eyes were wide, their mouths slightly agape with a plate of food in their hands as they stared up at the blue screened monitors. Moira was the first to come out of her stupor.

"Did we… just see what I think we saw?" she turned to look at Nathan. She licked her lips while tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

The tall man shrugged, "I don't even know… but that was really awesome." Both turned to watch the lead guitarists and everyone huddled around them, complimenting Runa nonstop. The Finnish guitarist blushed, but smiled and thanked everyone. Knubbler was there as well, but his words were ignored.

------------

After they ate and the girls touched up on their make, they went back on stage. Moira sat at the drums this time as Cherry adjusted the mike stand. Cherry began to hum as the backup track started. When the music picked up in intensity, giant balls of fire burst from the lip of the stage, startling half the crowd. The stage effects were expectant of any Cancerous concert.

_We've been seeing what you want,  
You've got us cornered right now.  
Falling asleep from our vanity  
May cost us our lives_

Cherry didn't move around as much Moira as she held onto the microphone and walked back and forth on the stage with an occasional head bang. Moira's voice blended beautifully with Cherry as they did their harmony perfectly. Once it was over, Cherry bowed and shocked many as she took Runa's guitar.

(AN: For _En Natt I Nord_, Runa's voice is a bit higher than the original.)

Lucy did an exceptional job in taking over the lead guitar part that had a strange beat to it as the band started after Runa small intro. The song was rare as was the sight of watching Runa sing. The crowd seemed to also love the twist. Backstage, Skwisgaar choked on his beer when Runa began to sing Norwegian, which it was just a slight variation then their own native one. The wind was beginning to pick up, causing her hair to dance behind her. For a moment he thought of her as a Valkeryie, inviting the already fallen fans into Valhalla with her.

_En fuktig sommernatt i nord  
Regnet har nettopp lagt sine spor  
Et grønt-blått lys  
Trenger seg frem  
gjennom trærne og treffer meg_

_Står høyt oppe på fjellet  
med armene rettet frem  
Klar til å oppleve livet  
Som en ulv lar jeg meg drive_

_Naturen rundt meg  
Uberørt og med et gripende tak  
river det meg med i en verden uten hat_

"Is dere notings dese girls can'ts does?" Skwisgaar said, patting his shirt dry with a napkin. "I means, let's all faces it. Dey much smarters den us. Maybe even mores talented. I is not even knowing dat Runa coulds sing! We's been datings for likes a months now." The others sat around in silence, not sure of what to say. Then Toki spoke up.

"I is guessing we don't know very much abouts dem as we thoughts. Lasts nights I heards Lucy sings in da showers… in Frenchs." The song finally ended, but Runa remained, but this time she sang in a different language, this one causing Skwisgaar to gag again.

"Fuckings Dutch!" Again is wasn't much different than his or hers, but his unyielding hatred for the Dutch made him wonder why she would sing in that language. She could have made due with Swedish or Norwegian. (AN: The manly death growls will obviously be taken over by Moira. It's not a lot of it, so I was ok using _Norway_ :D It's hard to find Imperia songs on Limewire or iTunes!)

As Runa finished, she too bowed. There was a quick break in the program to allow the three girls to move into their original position. Cancerous' next songs varied in tone for Moira, displaying more of her singing ability. As _Red_ _Stars_ began, Moira lightened her voice. Many wondered if the song spoke of old Communist Russia. Perhaps, considering Moira's childhood in Russia was still during the Soviet times. _My Mind's Eyes_ came up, until finally it was Lucy's turn to hand her guitar to Cherry as Moira situated herself behind the drums.

"Are they all shinging tonight?" Murderface frowned.

Pickles shrugged, "Looks like it. Bloodyfist hasn't gone up yet though." Finishing off his margarita, he picked up a wine cooler and twisted the cap off. "Fucking ridiculous. Skwisgaar's right, they're probably more talented than us, and I think everyone knows that now."

Everyone jumped as Lucy started off with her own death growls. They weren't as impressive as Moira's, but coming from the young girly-girl, it was quite the spectacle. She kept the microphone close to her mouth through most of the song, coiling her left hand in the wire that ran from the underside of it. The crowd seemed to have gotten louder, drowning Lucy's voice had it not been for the extra speakers spread across the area mounted on large televised pillars for those located almost half a mile from the stage and beyond. At the top, like at their Vegas concert, watch towers were mounted, each housing four snipers with machine guns on each side. There were a grand total of thirty of these pillars.

-----------

In the very center one, the largest pillar of them all, was the makeshift head quarters for Yakov and Ofdensen who were in charge of overlooking the crowds. Seth had been posted to watch over the very back as Crozier was out at the frontier, guarding the perimeter of the concert location.

"What do you mean you think you let Edgar Jomfru in?" hissed Ofdensen into his walkie talkie. "I don't care if his fucking wheelchair was clean."

"_I'm sorry."_ Said the voice on the other line. It was definitely not the older General. Yakov looked at the fuming CFO. "_We lost track of him before Crozier could come. Over."_

Charles ran a hand through his hair. "Shit," he said to himself, standing up straight. "Seth! Crozier!"

"_Roger_." One said right after the other.

"I'm sure you heard the conversation. I need you two to go in there with some men and weed out this potential threat. Use whatever means necessary, you here?"

"_Affirmative."_ The general said.

"_You fucking serious? I don't want to be anywhere near that drumming bitch, and we're talking about finding one guy among thirty-seven MILLION people."_ Seth growled.

"_He's somewhere in the front, by the stage."_ Ivan said, finally picking up_, "I wasn't sure if it was him, and I'm sorry to report that he's gone. I would have to say he was here almost an hour ago. Our best bet is send in troops from three hundred meters from the stage then work their way up, they're bound to find him. How fast can a fat guy move in a wheel chair?"_

Seth could be heard laughing_, "Well, since I don't have to start from back here. I guess I'll help."_

Lebedev took the walkie talkie from Ofdensen, "Crozier, start from the west, Seth the East and work your way into the middle then spread out. Ivan, put your skills to some use and find him again. If he's here, so could the others."

Ofdensen sat in his chair and sighed, "And so it begins…"

-------------

Back on stage, the girls were finishing up the cello-drum pieces after Bloodyfist had the chance to sing _Charlotte_ which the vocal piece wasn't as complicated as everyone else. Lucy once again replaced her guitar with her keyboard. The chorus had seemed to get the biggest reaction from the crowd, perhaps because it was more enthusiastic. Once the girls finished up their last song _Liar_, which if they were to have taken out the back up track it sounded eerily like Dethklok again, Moira got ready to say another announcement. The boys in the back were mostly brooding, already foreseeing that their popularity had dropped after the concert. The lights dimmed as they headed out to do their jointed piece.

"Alright then! The concert is just about done folks!" Moira said into the mike a little out of breath.

"Uh yeah… we're uh gonna do our special song now." Nathan grumbled into his, taking a position by Moira.

The female vocalist giggled, "Jeesh, lighten up Nathan! You make is sound like it's horrible."

The big man rolled his eyes, "Whatever. So uh, yeah. Moira uh, pretty much made the song. Didn't take us long to um, actually rehearse is…" Behind them, the lights came back on. On the drums was Pickles. To his far left were the bass players. More in the middle was Toki on his guitar standing by a fidgeting Lucy with her keyboard. On the other side were the lead guitarists, tuning the guitars quickly. In front of them, about five steps back from Nathan's right, was Cherry and her mike. Moira moved back until she mirrored Cherry's spot. "Russia, here's to you. _Moskau." (_AN: By Rammstien ft. Tatu)

Like they rehearsed, Moira began the first line, followed by Cherry for the rest of the song as Nathan sang in German. (AN: Fucking lyrics… they confuse me! Uh, just go find the song if you don't know it. It kicks ass in my opinion. Too lazy to assign who sang what :D)

_Eto pyeshnya o samom prekrasnom gorodye v mnrye. Moskva!_

Cherry had joined her at the last word. The band started up. Nathan's back up girls swung their heads around until his solo began. He couldn't help but smirk, proud at the fact he was doing this in German. The crowd seemed pleased as well.

_Diese Stadt ist eine Dirne  
Hat rote Flecken auf der Stirn  
Ihre Zähne sind aus Gold  
Sie ist fett und doch so hold  
Ihr Mund fällt mir zu Tale  
Wenn ich sie dafür bezahle  
Sie zieht sich aus doch nur für Geld  
Die Stadt die mich in Atem halt (Moskav!)_

_Moskau (Raz, dva, trii!)  
Moskau_

_Posmotrii!  
Piionyer tam iidut  
Pyesnii Leniinu poyut_

The band was really into their playing. The lead guitarist were back to back, shredding the notes. The bass players mirrored them, but Bloodyfist was head banging more than Murderface. Pickles hair flew around him as he worked his magic on the drums, simply enjoying himself. Toki and Lucy had big smiles on their faces, the Norwegian man banging his head as well. Cherry and Moira were doing choreographed moves, having put on the head sets and removing their mikes. How they were able to sing while doing cart wheels and twirls was anyone's guess. Their dancing however did liven up the stage.

_Sie ist alt und trotzdem schön  
Ich kann ihr nicht widerstehen  
(Nye mogu ustoyat)_

_Pudert sich die alte Haut  
Hat sich die Brüste neu gebaut  
(Postroiila vnov)_

_Sie macht mich geil ich leide Qualen  
Sie tanzt für mich ich muss bezahlen  
(Ya dolzhyen platiit)_

_Sie schläft mit mir doch nur für Geld  
Ist doch die schönste Stadt der Welt_

_Moskau (Raz, dva, trii!)  
Moskau_

Ivan was desperately scoping the crowd for his target, cursing himself for not taking out the man even if it wasn't him, but Moira had been on his mind. It was perhaps the worse decision he ever made, Yakov was sure to demote him. Was he not the best at what he did? While he mentally slapped himself, he thought he caught sight of the real Javier, but the man quickly disappeared within the crowd again when a crowd surfer went over him.

"Shit..." he pulled out his walkie talkie, "Ofdensen… _he's_ here."

_Posmotrii!  
Piionyer tam iidut  
Pyeshnii Leniinu poyut_

_Moskva!_

_Poyekhalii Moskva!_

_Raz, dva, trii!_

_Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst  
Wenn du in der nacht einschlafen bist  
Kogda t nochyu kryepko spiish  
Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst  
(Wenn du vor mir niederliegst)  
(Kogda t pryedo mnoy lezhiish)  
Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst  
(Wenn du mit mir redest)  
(Kogda so mnoyu govoriish)_

_Ich sehe was, das siehst du nie_

Ofdensen was ready to pull at his hair, but he refused to show his crumbling self control. He needed to stay calm. Yakov had left with another team to help weed out the threat. Was the metal masked man there too? There was a sudden jolt in the control tower. Smoke began to rise from the floor and Ofdensen grabbed an AK-47 off the desk next to him.

"Now I'm pissed." He said calmly, although his eyes were ablaze with fury. Pressing the 'PANIC' button to alert the others, he took off to the hidden stairs to investigate the disturbance.

_Raz, dva, trii!  
Moskau  
Raz, dva, trii!  
Moskau_

_Posmotrii!  
Piionyer tam iidut_

As the song ended, the audience was crying out their names, which meshed together and sounded like_ 'Cancerklok'_. Nathan and Moira smiled at each other at that. Before anyone could move though , four things happened. Dozens of people jumped the barriers to raid the stage having shot the guards in the head. After that was the sudden shaking of the stage, as if a bomb exploded underneath them, followed by Ivan's voice screaming for the bands to run. Finally, there were the sounds of gun fire.

* * *

FINALLY! I did it! I managed to put together a decent chapter, which probably could have been better if I didn't end up with a major writer's block due to my depression. I would like to thank everyone for their understanding and support! It helped a bit to motivate me to complete this chapter. You are the best.

**Dragonz: **I agree with the too many parties part. I could have gone to my friends, but my mom is plain evil and thus has me go to a place where there are people I hate. Had I been with my friends, I would have started my beer pong training :D Imma gonna be champion someday! Glad you like how things are developing. More awesomeness to come!

**Insomia**: Christmas… BLAH! I feel like a jackass already because I only have enough money for gas ;-; I have too many friends to give presents to. And thank you. I'm glad to know you don't think the last chapter was crappy. It makes me feel better about myself and not worry so much on whether or not my ending will be a total disappoint. Which it might, considering where I'm going with it –hides in a tree- Don't mentally kill me if the last chapter sucks!

**YourSweet:** I am not amazing. I am annoying (in the words of my mother)! Lol. But in the mangas, there were some things she could have taken out. Any manga series over 25 volumes piss me off. Which reminds me. I need to see if Min-Woo Hyung came out with anymore _Priest_ books. That would make the ultimate present to my friends/brother. He would have nothing else but that if Vol. 17 is out XD Thanks for your support. Please update soon!

**Angela:** Love triangles… yeesh. I'm not good with it, so don't be upset if I totally kill Ivan or something. NO THAT WAS NOT A SPOILER! He won't die. I think Ivan is awesome, in a douche bag sort of way. As for Prop 8, eh… We're all entitled to our own thoughts, so I'm not going to bash you or rant about why it sucked major hahas. What's done is done. Thanks you're your support as well :) I don't think I'm a great person, just sensitive when it comes to death in the family.

**Gremlin:** Sandy West was real. She died about 2 years ago. Look up _The Runaways_. I thought she was perfect for Cherry's inspiration to be the world's greatest drummer. The woman was pretty cool. I agree with you about the possibility of meeting these men in the future, that's why it makes me sad because I won't ever get to meet them. It all goes back to the possibility of me going to Honduras and Guatemala during winter break to see meet the rest of the family.

**Anghel Ni Kamatayan:** Thank you for showing some support! I'm sorry to hear about the family dog. My cousins' dog (which I've practically grown up with) ran away a few weeks ago and hasn't come back. Plus my Uncle has to put his dog down soon. Grew up with that one too. ;-; Dogs are family! But I'm sure that your dog will eventually recover, especially if your family is giving her a lot of love and support. Anyway, I'm glad you like my fic! I feel specials! –hugs-

And thus concludes Chapter 20… About 5 more chapters to go and it's over! ;-;

Technically it might be four chapters plus a "lost" chapter which is my totally forgotten almost-has-nothing-to-do-with-the-storyline-because-I'm-stupid **Halloween Special** titled _Frightklok__. _But in the end it could be 5 plus that one. Who knows, I haven't figured that out yet. Just depends on how I write up the rest of the chapters.


	21. Mayhemklok

**AN 2/09:** Woo! Another Chapter up! If you _haven't_ seen my profile lately, there's been an update! Tomorrow is Runa's birthday! Yay! Ivan's picture is up and a dudes who I think would make awesome real life references to Yakov, Munkittrick, Van Winkler and Korshunova! Ivan's dude is like, -hearts- Just imagine blond hair and we're good to go! lol Better backgrounds too :D A few more chapters guys and Cancerousklok is done with it's updating. _Reunionklok_ might get a few tweaks too before the next chapter is up and running. Thanks for your support! Love you all!

GAH! I'm sorry for the wait again guys! But life has been… weird. I have come to the conclusion that I was living out a twisted love scenario from "Ouran High School Host Club", this coming to mind when my friend, in which he said I'm like his sister, called and told me he's in Kentucky, and possibily never coming back. The twins could be my former freshmen woodshop buddies xD

Track of Choice: "Julliet" by Emilie Autumn

* * *

Chapter 21: Mayhemklok

As the stage was jostled from side to side by whatever was happening beneath them, the bands tried to keep their footing with little luck as everyone fell down. Pickles toppled out of his seat, narrowly missing a bullet as it pierced the monitor behind him causing broken glass and sparks to rain down. Runa gasped as she clutched her shoulder, unfortunately getting grazed by one of the lethal projectiles, blood flowing at a steady pace through her fingers. The other bullet lodged itself in an amp by Moira's feet. A large crack was heard as the stage began to tear at the middle, the crevice no more then three inches wide with fire spouting from the center before dying down.

Some of the snipers on the cat walk fell off, a few breaking their legs or neck and others landing on the equipment. The attackers jumped on stage; no one could tell where their alliance laid. Were they Undertakers or Revengencers? It didn't matter as a small battalion of Klokateers intercepted them with their medieval weaponry. They were still out numbered though, and so many of the intruders went after the bands.

Moira rolled away just in time as one of the assailants brought the butt of his rifle down where her head had been moments ago. Nathan wasted no time in grabbing the man, throwing him as far as he could back into the crowd to knock down a group of people coming their way. Turning back to the petite woman, he helped her to her feet.

"You ok?" he said, already out of breath. His heart was racing. They were under attack… Moira was in the greatest danger. He had to protect her better then that Ivan fuck.

"We have to get out of here!" she said frantically. Looking to her left, she saw Bloodyfist engage in battle, having successfully disarming her opponent to a fair advantage. As the man ran to her, she crouched then shot forward, colliding her shoulder into his stomach and sending him flying over her shoulder as she stood. The move would make any NFL player proud. As the man landed on the floor, she turned and grabbed another man backing up to her and did a pile driver, cracking both of their heads. Moira and Nathan separated as someone opened fire. Who were they after, they couldn't tell. Within seconds both were fighting for their lives.

Cherry was using the mike stand as a battle staff. She swung it around, knocking a few men off their feet. Pickles was kneeling beside her, choking someone with his drum sticks. Near them was Skwisgaar, practically playing ball with heads and his guitar. Runa, although sustaining an injury, fought off her attackers with kick boxing moves in combination with her gymnastics. With one large dirty blonde man, she did a back flip, breaking his jaw before punching him with everything she had as she stood right. His bottom jaw seemed to limp open as he collapsed.

Murderface, having magically brought out his sawed off rifle it seemed, blasted away at any one who came within five feet of him from behind Lucy's overturned keyboard. The owner of the instrument cowered behind him, holding her hands against his ears and clenching her eyes shut as tears rolled down her cheeks. Blood was streaming down an open cut on her left brow from where a piece of glass from the screens had struck her. Toki had gone berserk again, having grabbed a warped piece of metal to use as spear that had fallen from the broken cat walk. Ivan and some men joined the battle, drawing out swords to avoiding hitting their comrades with stray shots. Many of the Klokateers had fallen at this point, leaving the stage slick with their blood.

---

Out in the crowd, everyone scrambled, screaming in terror as some of the other snipers opened fired, not caring about the civilians and allies they hit. The bloodbath was growing. Crozier was backed up against Seth, both armed to the teeth with guns and ammunition when they were circled by Undertakers. They knew it was them by the Dethklok arm bands sporting a giant red 'U' on it. These men didn't have any guns thankfully. They only had knives and clubs; one was using their prosthetic arm. Yakov clubbed one of them with the butt of his gun, giving the two other men the chance to fire.

The trio narrowly managed to take down the group, but just before they thought they were in the clear, another way came at them.

---

Ofdensen was cursing up a storm as he fought off the men who sabotaged his control room. They had managed to take out the distress signal mechanism that was designed to call in the other reinforcements to tighten the border security so no one was allowed to leave and the MiG 29s. They were now on their own. Looking to the north as the last man fell; he made his way through the stampede of people to get to the stage. He had seen the fire spew from the center of the stage, and he worried that the pentapods were damaged. Pulling out his PDA, he was relieved to see that the statuses of the pods were good. They were still functional, but the automatic saftey feature had been damaged, leaving the bands in a dangerous position.

The sound of machine guns caught his attention from the stage. He pushed and shoved his way, shooting at anyone coming his way to do harm. So far he managed to take down three bad guys, perhaps Revengencers, on his way, but there was still a sea of people to go through before he could help the bands manually access the pentapods.

---

Moira and Nathan were back to back, cornered by a group of Revengencers. Their attacks were directed more at Nathan then Moira, but the small vocalist refused to let him fight the Revengencers alone. They were now backstage, some of the props were on fire. Sweat rolled down their faces as one by one the Dethklok-haters attacked. Nathan used his fists, landing jaw breaking punches while Moira shot at them with a gun she took from a corpse. Each of the ten aggressors fell in a pool of blood. Moira panted as she threw the pistol she had to grab an automatic out of one of the dead people gripped.

"The fuck is going on?" she said, her and Nathan were now running back to help their other band mates, "I thought Ofdensen's plan was suppose to be fool proof." The sound of more gun fire and shouts were heard on stage, but none were recognizable.

"Tell me about it. The guy is a fucking robot. There is something serious wrong-" he was cut off as someone grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling back hard until he came crashing down, his head boucning on the wooden floor. The wind wooshed out of his lungs as he laid gasping. His eyes widen as he stared into the eyes of a woman dressed in tight black leather with an unusually large forhead. In her hand was a strange mechanism which he briefly recognized from the concert he did after he and Rebecca broke up. The woman placed her foot on his neck.

"Good, I have found you." She cooed with a German accent. "I can now create my army of Explosion Knights!" She aimed her loin extractor at Nathan's groin but stopped as Moira pulled the trigger to fire a warning shot.

"Step away from him, bitch." She seethed, "Or I'll fucking put lead in that anorexic stick you call a body." Vemon dripped from Moira's voice, the hair on the back of her neck standing erect as she watched the strange woman stand over the male vocalist. Something was strange. Why did she want Nathan's gonads?

Larvona smirked, despiter her slight paranoia of the short girl making her threat a statement, applying more pressure on Nathan's throat. The man choked, still winded from his fall. "Can you even kill me little girl? I want his essence, I want this man to make more perfect beings like him…" Her brows furrowed, "Why are you laughing?" She glared at the other female, almost in hysterics about her claim. "You dare laugh? He is perfect!"

Moira couldn't help it, "Nathan, haha! Why the fuck do you always attract the crazy broads? Masochist bastard." Then her expression became serious again, frightening Larvona a little, "And I'm not a little girl. I'm fucking 26 you hag." She was about to fire but someone sprang from the shadows and kicked the gun away. While Larvona was still distracted, Nathan grabbed her foot with both hands and twisted it, her knee giving a sickening crack as she cried in pain before hitting her head on a piece of broken steel and getting knocked out.

"Why are the hot ones fucking crazy?" he said to himself as he got up, rubbing his brusing neck. He turned to see why the front woman hadn't shot the leather clad lady "Moi-…" His eyes widen in horror as Javier Van Winkler hovered over her small female, a dagger at her throat. A thin trail of blood slid down the sharpen edge.

Moira gulped, fear swirling within her as she stared at the insane man covered in blood and soot. His clothes consisted of camofloge pants and skin tight black top with boots. His dreads were shaven off, but his dead black eyes, luminated by the fire raging around them and the malice within him, was what clued the two singers. Eyes of the insane.

----

The last wave of Undertakers and/or Revengencers had fallen thanks to the skills of Ivan and his men. Panting heavily, he sheathed his sword and went to the regrouping band. He was relieved to see that everyone was still alive and breathing from where he was at, but some would have to be omitted to the ER as soon as possilble. Murderface was carefully holding on to a blood drenched Bloodyfist. Her left leg was twisted at an odd angle from the knee down. The tear in her shirt revealed a darkening bruise on her side, a sign that she may have sustained a broken rib or two. Her left eye was swollen, but she had a satsified smirk on her lips. Murderface himself had a few bruises and small cuts, as he spoke, Ivan could see a few of his chipped teeth.

"Runa…?" Skwisgaar said in concern, "Hows is yours arm?"

The Finnish woman held up her wounded appendage, "The bleedings hasn'ts stops. I feels a bit… light heads." Skwisgaar picked her up, craddling her in his arms despite his aching body and possibly fractured arm. It was nothing to him as long as Runa was safe. She was the first to get hurt after all. He hissed at he cut his palm on a thick piece of glass jutting out of her hip. Sitting down to reduce his pain, Skwisgaar lovingly rubbed her thigh with his good hand, urging her to stay awake.

"Mr. Managers knows whats to does. Just stays awakes." Runa nodded and took a shallow breath, wincing in pain when she moved her leg.

"Ugh… Cherries… how's Cherries?" This caught Ivan attentions.

On the furthest east side of the stage, Pickles was panicing. During their battle, she had been shot and stabbed several times, most were just grazes. But the one that concerned him most was the blade jammed into her abdomen, only the hilt was sticking out. The poor drummer didn't know what to do as he fought back the tears. Her breathing was labored, a cold sweat was forming as her skin, much like Runa's, grew paler. Both of her hands fisted on her stomach to the point her knuckles turned white.

"Oh babe… oh shit… what to do, what to do!" he chanted, kneeling beside the love of his life. Small groans escaped her mouth. "Cherry, stay with me… _please."_

"How bad is it?" Ivan asked, taking a knee beside him. Pickles glared, pointing at the offending weapon lodged in Cherry. "We need to remove it."

"What!" Pickles shouted, "No! What if her organs come spewing out?"

The Russian man sighed, calling to one of his men in his native tongue. After addressing the man, he turned back to the Irish-Winconsin man, "It's unlikely. What we need to do is add pressure, slow the blood flow." He began to unzip his long jacket.

"But…" Pickles gulped, unable to finish.

"It's… ok." Came the woman's weak voice, "I… I trust that… he knows… what ta do." Opening pained eyes, she tried to relax and convey her love to him so he would calm down. His blood pressure was out of control, causing more blood to seep from his own knife wound on his right leg, turning his jeans from blue to dark purple. Lifting up an arm, a greater effort then she imagined, she rested her knuckles on his sore cheek. "Babe, I'm not goin anywhere. I was reckless, but I'm not gonna die, ya hear?" a small smile graced her lips. "Anyway… three gangin' up on a girl ain't fair play."

Pickles held her hand, "God, I love you so much." A single tear fell down, his lips trembling. "Everything's gonna be ok, babe. I love ya too much ta let ya die like this." Cherry's eyes widen, her own tears threatening to fall as her heart thundered in her ribcage. He said it. He said _love_. Bending over, he kissed her tenderly. Ivan took the opportunity to yank out the blade, causing the woman to buck up and bite Pickle's lower lip. Blood gushing into both their mouths as they parted, each giving out a cry of pain, one louder then the other. Ivan grabbed Pickles' hand and forced it to press hard on the laceration where it was covered by the Russian's bundled up coat. Cherry had passed out from the pain.

"Whatever you do, don't lift up." he said. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed the leaders gone. "Where's Moira? And Nathan?" His heart began to beat erratically, his eyes scanning the stage for the women and front man.

The sniffling of Lucy could be heard, "Dey… dey ended ups back st-stage… ow!" Her face scrunched up in pain as Toki twisted her arm making a ghastly popping noise as he put her arm back in place. The Norwegian, although bloody, looked serious as he checked her for anymore injuries with one hand. The other was fractured, probably broken completely. Whether or not it was career threathening never crossed his mind.

"Shit…"

----

Yakov and Seth hurriedly made their way to the stage, exhausted beyond belief. Moutains of body strewn the land scape, making it more difficult to move. They were passing by a speaker tower when something, or someone dropped in on them. Seth pushed the older man to the side, narrowly missing being sliced by a large blade. The black cloaked figure, enormous in size, snickered.

"Not bad… you guys were tougher then I thought." It said, a voice deep but smooth. "I congradulate the work of Ofdensen and all of you."

"Who the fuck are you?" Seth said, training the gun on the man's hooded head. Yakov did the same.

The man pulled the hood back. Seth was confused, but the older Russian man gasped, "You! But… I thought you were…"

"Dead? Hardly…" with reflexes that would make cowboys jealous, he shot Yakov in the head then aimed at Seth who stood shaking in his boots. The gun rattled in his hand. Beside him, the body of Yakov slumped over. "I take it you're Seth. You don't concern me much, but I do have a message for Charlie. And you're going to give it to him or I kill you." Seth gulped, but nodded, dropping his weapon at his side to show that he was giving up, "Good boy. Tell Charlie boy, Andy says 'hi'." The other Winconsin man was about to run, but the man karate chopped him in the neck, hitting him hard enough to go unconscious. "Don't worry, Crozier'll find ya soon enough." Like a phantom, the man disappeared.

---

Moira, Nathan and Van Winkler were at a stand still, each waiting for the other to move. If either of the black haired singers flinched, Moira was sure to show the back of her throat. "I've waited a long ass time to get to you bitch. Seeing you on stage, dancin' like a lil' whore. Major turn on. I wanted to fuck you up then kill you, but sadly plans change." Javier said easily, trailing his knife down to her cleavage. She gulped, her eyes wide with undeniable fear. The man's grin widened.

-Ka-chak-

"Step aside Van Winkler." Ofdensen said, readying his gun, "I can pull this trigger faster then you could move that blade." Moira and Nathan never thought they would be so relieved to see their manager. "I don't like it when people try to fuck with my bread and butter."

Javier chuckled. "Is that so? Why do you care so much about these women anyway? Dethklok is the only one with true talent. And in honor of them, I will sacrifice this witch, but not here." Like some sick freak, he leaned down and ran his tongue along her throat, lapping at the crimson liquid. Moira stiffened, almost pulling away had it not been for the man's arm clamping around her waist. She gasped when she was pulled flushed against him.

Nathan couldn't take it anymore as he charged at them, tackling Javier to the floor and punching him in the face. The man, stronger then he looked, threw Nathan off of him and chuckled, clutching on to his swelling eye.

"What an honor! To be hit by Nathan Explosion!" A thundering crash distracted everyone as they turned to see what was happening behind Ofdensen. The CFO cursed as the metal masked man came into view. The two began to fight hand to hand, Ofdensen's gun being knocked out of his hand much like Moira's. The woman, squeezing her bleeding neck, sat down, her mind reeling at everything taking place. Flashes of her bloody accident came to her mind, more horrific then it was before followed by sickening thoughts of each of her friends dead. She began to shake.

Nathan's cry jolted her from sinking any further as Javier kicked him. "I'm sorry, master. But if you plan on protecting her, then I have no choice but to get rid of you. You have been tainted." He raised his revolver, aiming it at Nathan who was sprawled ten feet away from him. As if in slow motion, Nathan looked up to see Javier about to pull the trigger. Moira sprung up to her feet, crying out his name as she jumped in front of him. Javier pulled the trigger, emptying his pistol.

"Fuck…"

"Moira!"

The golden eyed metal queen gasped as hot lead ripped through her body, entering and exiting her torso. The worse wound was on her left side, narrowly missing her heart. She fell onto her knees, shaky hands cupping the river of blood. Before Nathan could crawl to her, Javier kicked him back then scooped her up, dashing away into the inferno. The last thing Explosion saw of Moira was here reaching out for him with pain in her eyes.

"Moira!"

----

Ofdensen was about to deliver a finishing blow to the metal masked intruder, but a burning beam came crashing down. Ofdensen crused again, grabbing the shocked Nathan before he could pursue Javier and Moira. They regrouped with the others. Pullng out his PDA, he pressed a button and one by one everyone was engulfed by a hole on the floor. The stage finally split apart as eight of the ten pentapods shot into the air to head for safety. The sound of a helicopter and the MiG 29's were finally heard.

"Ivan, let's go." Ofdensen said, seeing Crozier waving to them to hurry up. The Russian military man picked up the comatose female drummer, much to injured to ride in her own capsule. She groaned a little as she was carried away.

As the air craft lifted up into the sky, an explosion was heard. The stage collasped, the fire consuming everything now, luminating the midnight sky. Surveying the occupants, Ofdensen's brows furrowed.

"Where's Yakov?"

Crozier sighed, pointing to a lump covered by a bloody white sheet between the seats. "Dead." He stated simply. Ivan and Ofdensen both stiffened. "Seth is alive, barely. Frost bite was beginnning to set in. The kid will be fine. How are the bands? Did they make it out alright?"

"What of Moira and Nathan." Ivan asked, running a hand through his messy hair once he strapped Cherry in a gurney, throwing a thick blanket to keep her warm with whatever body heat was left within her.

Ofdensen sat down and clasped his hand together, resting his elbows on his knees and his forehead on his knuckles. "Moira's… been kidnapped." The two conscious people gasped. "And she's been wounded, probably fatally." His eyes narrowed, thinking back to the metal masked man. He really hoped he was dead.

Ivan clenched his teeth, but visibly shook in anger. In his rage, he smashed his arm against the inner frame of the helicopter. "Fuck!"

---

Nathan kicked and thrashed , clawing at the straps holding him in place. "Let me out dammit!" he shouted, "Argh! Mother fucker!" The scene of Moira's possible execution kept replaying in his mind's eyes. An overwhelming sense of dread was choking him. "Moira… Dammit…. Dammit!"

The small shuttle jerked before slowing down. Nathan felt his stomach rise to his throat. Looking through the small round window of the door, he could make out Yakov's estate. The Pentapods zoomed past the house, landing in a small runway where a building with a red cross was situated not to far from them. Dozens of men and women waited in the snow. A few of the band memebers had made it before him. Bloodyfist was being carried away in a wheel chair by the time his capsule landed safely.

As the door opened for him, several nurses came to greet him. Immediately as he stepped out, Nathan was rushed to the building where he was thoroughly checked and medicine was applied to his cuts and burns. He hadn't said much since he arrived. Now he was in a room, lying down on a bed. For once in his life, Nathan Explosion felt helpless.

"I was suppose to protect her…" he said in a small, uncharacteristic voice. "Fuck, what if she's dead? Do I even bother looking for her? Shit, what to do?"

The radio was playing in the background, the volume faint. Nathan concentrated a little, hoping it would distract him, but sadly he was haunted by _her_ voice.

_You're in my stars you know  
Don't need no crystal ball to tell me so  
Whispering in the air  
Hoping that my words find you somewhere  
Even when I close my eyes  
I'll never recreate the Time that flies  
The consequence is hanging there  
The sky will fall but I don't care_

His heart clenched painfully. It was as if she was speaking what he was feeling in his soul. Nathan knew deep down he was in love with her, but for some odd reason to shy to do anything about it. Moira had become his everything… and he let her die possibly.

"Crazy bitch… why'd you do it?"

_Meet me beneath my balcony and say  
No one but you could ever fill my night  
Be the sunlight in my every day  
Underneath my balcony I'll say  
No one but you could ever fill my night  
Be the sunlight in my every day_

_Your love is haunting me  
And all I want is more to set me free  
Whispering in the air  
Hoping that my words find you somewhere  
Do you hear me call your name  
I know we will never be the same  
The consequence is hanging there  
The sky will fall but I don't care_

Ivan, already changed and going over the protocol of Yakov's death, wanted nothing more then to un out and start looking for Moira. Her voice danced around him as he listened to the radio in Yakov's office. He had hoped to find a distraction, to concentrate and form a plan now that he was to be the new head of Dethklok Russia. But it was no use. He sighed and leaned forward in the seat and rest his head in his hands.

"Dear God, let her be safe."

_Meet me beneath my balcony and say  
No one but you could ever fill my night  
Be the sunlight in my every day  
Underneath my balcony I'll say  
No one but you could ever fill my night  
Be the sunlight in my every day_

_Meet me beneath my balcony and say  
No one but you could ever fill my night  
Be the sunlight in my every day  
Underneath my balcony I'll say  
No one but you could ever fill my night  
Be the sunlight in my every day_

So yes, I'm sorry about the long wait again. This chapter, for some odd reason, was really tough. Even if I took longer, I doubt I could make it any better –weeps- And I've been bummed about my friend in Kentucky. So sad. The jerk! Gah! And I have had this obessesion with Ouran High School Host Club, expect a fanfic to appear in the future! :D

One of my freshmen buddies had claimed to be "in love" with me, but he's such a flirt and joker, it's hard to believe. But it was funny to see him get threatened by brother :3 I be evil… I normally save him though.

Uh, well, I plan to update by Friday again, I do have a deadline to end _Cancerousklok_. I will not be a slacker! I doth believe the last 5 chapters (technically 4, _Frightklok_ is finished :D) are going to be a bit easier then chap 21. Sorry if it sucked!

**Dragonz:** Yay, glad you liked that super long chapter! I feel as if I failed you with this one. Waah!

**Angela**: I actually didn't have to think that hard about the order for Cancerous. I just made a playlist of the songs I _really_ wanted and in the end, arranged them in a way that flowed a bit smoothly.

**Insomnia**: Yay for evil cliff hangers? Lol. I didn't know how to end it unless it was a cliff hanger :D

**Tina**: OMFG! New reviewer! Ahhh! Glad you love my fic!

**Gremlin**: Yes, I want you to want more, muwhahahaha!

Waaah! I didn't hear from **YourSweetSinner**! Waaah!

* * *


	22. Deth Search and Deth Cries Begin

**AN 2/09:** Happy Singles Awarness Day! lol, a gift for the lonely. Uh... well, I'm close to being done with the updates, so yay! Hopefulyl I can squeeze in the next chapter by tomorrow, but I dunno... Sundays are weird for me, a lot of tension in the house, you know? Might hang out with some friends in the mean time. Dunno... but thanks so much for bearing with me!

Tracks of Choice: "Milk of Regret" by Otep

* * *

Chapter 22: Deth Search and Deth Cries Begin

Dethklok and Cancerous were transferred to a bigger hospital at the news of Cherry's intensive surgery which could not be performed in Yakov's, who was now deceased, private's hospital. Pickles, finally discharged six hours later along with Nathan, Toki, Skwisgaar and Lucy, paced back in forth in the waiting room at around four in the afternoon. Well, more like limped to and fro. Six hours and the female drummer was still under the knife. Runa was said to have gone through some mild surgery as well as Bloodyfist and Murderface. No one knew why the male bass player had to go under though… No luck in saving his face.

"Fuck… first Seth has a concussion and now we're goin' on seven hours since Cherry's been in ER." He said more to himself than anyone else. "Shit, what if she…? No! Stop thinking like that. She'll be ok…" he yanked on a few dreads, trying to distract his mind of the possibility of looking for funeral homes. "Sh-she's gotta be!" In his right hand he clutched a small black velvet box that would hopefully guarantee him a better future with the female drummer, but only if she would make it. Everyone had been told she had lost a lot of blood to the point she could almost die. Another ounce and Cherry would have been no more.

Nathan was not doing well himself. The part Amazonian man was sitting with a cup of coffee outside of the hallway, waiting for any signs of Ofdensen or Ivan, now the head of Dethklok Russia. With Yakov dead and Ivan knowing _everything_ about the business of Yakov's and Dethklok, it was only right for him to take command. Dozens of Russian soldiers and klokateers, all armed to the teeth, patrolled the halls of the top floor, letting no one but approved doctors and nurses through.

Crozier came limping down the hall, a grim look on his face. As the elderly man spotted Explosion, he hobbled over and took a seat.

"Worried about Moira?" Crozier said, causing Nathan to grunt a response that he took as a 'yes'. "We all are. Right now Ofdensen and Ivan or doing a head count of their men, only a few of mine are alive. Afterwards we're going to plan a search party."

"Any clue of where she is?" Nathan said softly, very uncharacteristic of him. He moved his cup around, sloshing the now cold dark brown liquid inside.

Crozier sighed, "We haven't received an activated GPS signal from her ring just yet, so there is a chance she's been unconscious all this time." The man rubbed his sore leg, "I'm going to keep believing she's going to be alright. The media has already gotten wind of this and they're going to blow it out of proportion. I'm on my way to meet with them and hopefully keep them at bay for a while until Ofdensen is done. Want to join me?" Crozier's intention was to help relieve Nathan of the stress. The taller and buffer man was pale and tired, quite and emotionless. This could not have been the great Nathan Explosion.

Nathan shook his head, still a bit untrusting of the man beside him even if Moira was a bit fond of him. "Uh, no. Could cause a riot or something. Not in the mood." It sounded fun, but his heart wasn't in it to see the violence. Perhaps some other time.

The general shrugged, "Suit yourself."

--100 Miles from the Concert Site—

Moira groaned as she began to come out of her comatose state. Blinking once, she hissed as a single hanging light assault her sensitive eyes. Putting her hand over them was a greater effort than expected. Never had she felt so weak. The sound of a heart monitor caught her attention.

"What the hell… happened?" Her eyes finally adjusted to the offending light. Looking around, Moira found herself in a hospital room with a one-way mirror, the reflective side facing the room. Thinking she was safe and thus not bothering to find her ring in the pile of her bloody clothes on a stool, Moira relaxed, moving the flimsy linen sheet down and lifting her hospital gown up. Moira's eyebrows shot up to her hair line as she saw the thick gauze wrapped around her torso. Her left side began to throb a little, causing her to gasp in pain. Her right hand shot up to clutch it. "The hell?" She bit her lip, concentrating on blocking the pain. Once it subsided, completely out of breath, she looked around again. "It's like… I'm in Resident Evil or something. Freaky ass place." A chill went down her spine. "Where's every body?"

She sunk back further into the bed which was surprisingly soft, trying to collect her thoughts about the events that transpired before she got there. The crazy bitch in a black suit, Javier disarming her, he aimed a gun at Nathan, she jumped in front of him and got nailed a few times, then everything went blank. The last bit she could remember someone picking her up and throwing her over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes, the added pain causing her to knock out. Was it Nathan who did it? Probably, he was a brute after all.

The door clicked, slowly opening. Looking up, Moira half expected to see her doctor or one of her band mates come to speak with her. How long was she out cold? Hours? Days? Weeks? No clock was in the room either. She heard murmurs but couldn't quite place the voices. Both sounded vaguely familiar. As if from a far away dream. The female vocalist closed her eyes, listening to the hushed voices.

"_I should have killed him."_ One of the voices said. Could it be Ivan? It was too light to be Nathan.

"_No, that wasn't your mission. You should thank me you even got to see him up close! Did you know you almost killed her?"_ the other said rather angrily. This sparked her curiosity. What did the voice mean by that? The voices went down a notch in volume, making it practically impossible for her to decipher the words.

There was the sound of a frustrated sigh and then the door squeaked as it was open further. Heavy boots echoed in the room and the sound rustling clothes. A heavy but warm hand caressed her face gently, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"N… Nathan?" Moira said softly, opening her eyes again. They widen however as she gasped, sending another jolt of pain to course through her body. "Wuh… What? How? Andy!" Her eyes glazed over and just before she could sit up to hug him, he caught her around the neck and stuffed a rag in her face. Moira struggled a bit before finally taking a sniff of the rag and falling back asleep.

"Shh, darling. All will be better. You're a part of my plan to get to Dethklok. You're more valuable to me then the other girls." He chuckled darkly, ripping the wires that linked to the monitors off her body. The sound lines died, causing the monitor to squeal in warning. He picked her up bridal style and pivoted, accidently bumping into the stool. "Shit!" he kicked the clothes away, not noticing the ring roll away into a corner as the eyes began to blink faintly. The GPS was turned on, but the signal was weak.

--Runa's Room—

Runa gulped as she sat down on the examining table in her hospital gown after she came out surgery. She had been asked to see an OB/GYN. Looking around the white washed room, a sense of dread over came her. An elderly Russian doctor, her name was Dr. Krushnek, was in the room, absorbed in her work. The female guitarist didn't understand why she was there when all she wanted was be with Skwisgaar and the others. Her surgery wasn't a big deal, just necessary to remove the shards of glass from her hip and sew up her large gash on her on her arm. She was relieved to know that it wouldn't leave visible scars. These doctors were angels in that aspect.

"_Ms. Hathor_." The doctor finally said calmly in Swedish, typing something on the computer,_ "Have you felt any nausea lately? In the morning perhaps?_" looking up, Runa shrugged.

"_Uh, the past week or so, yes."_

"_Do your breasts hurt?"_

"_No, but I think they got slightly bigger. My bras don't fit quite right."_

The doctor nodded, writing something down on a clip board before again tapping a few keys. "_Now… Are you on any kind of birth control? When was your last period?"_

Runa, again, shrugged, not understanding why the woman was asking her such irrelevant things,_ "I was on the shot, might have worn off by now, and to be honest, my last period was over six months ago, I think. I should be expecting the break through bleeding soon._"she sighed, "_No big deal."_

The older woman sighed, pushing her glasses up higher on the bridge of her nose. Sitting on a stool in front of Runa, she placed a warm hand on her knee. _"Ms. Hathor, I'm going perform an ultrasound on you. Your blood tests came back a bit… abnormal. Please, lay down."_

Runa did as she was told, though a bit confused about what the doctor had meant. Ultrasound? Why? Shouldn't they be doing some x-rays instead if they had to find whatever was wrong with her? There was no need for her to see a gynocologist any way. She jumped as cold cream was placed on her lower stomach. The doctor carefully pressed the device down that looked like small triangular vacuum, spreading the cream and looking at a black and white monitor to her left. Runa cocked her head to get a look at it.

"_Have you consumed alcohol or taken any drugs over the past few months?" _The older women's brows creased a littled.

Runa thought for a minute, grunting when the women pushed down a little too hard on a tender spot, "_Not in about two months. Turk's Blood. After that, nothing. Maybe a beer, but only a bottle though highly doubtful."_

"Oh my…" The doctor sighed, holding the weird mechanism still, "Just as I thought." A small smiled crept on her lips. "I hope it'll be ok. If you haven't consumed any harmful substances, it should be find."

"What?" Runa said, getting a sinking feeling again. "Sometings wrongs? Am I bleedings from da insides? What's is its you talks abouts?"The doctor could tell that the Finnish woman was beginning to panic.

Dr. Krushnek shook her head negatively and turned off the monitor. "_No, Ms. Hathor, nothing is wrong_." She smiled kindly up at her, "_Though I must say congratulation. You're six weeks along_."

Runa sat up, not understanding what she meant. "_Huh? What do you mean 'six weeks'?"_ She watched as the doctor pulled out a calendar.

"_Ms. Hathor, you're going to have a baby. We can expect it's birth in mid June the earliest._"

Runa gasped, then looked down at her tummy. The information hadn't sunk in just yet, but still she let out a shriek that echoed in the room and hallway. "_What! No… NO!_" Her voice could be heard bouncing around the corridor, no doubt anyone in the waiting room would hear it. Strangely enough, a scream that sounded much like Cherry could be heard as well further up the hall way.

The doctor once again placed a hand on her knee, "_Please, stay calm. If you stress out, it could hurt the fetus. It's a miracle it's alright after your ordeal. Please, Ms. Hathor, sit back and rest and… Ms. Hathor!_" Runa didn't hear the rest as she fainted.

--At the same time with Cherry—

Cherry finally came out of surgery a grueling seven and a half hours later. As the anesthesia faded, she woke up feeling drowsy, but could comprehend what was going on around her, especially the babbling nurse beside her. She nodded a few times in acknowledgement about taking it easy and not stressing out while she stayed in the hospital for the next week or two before going back 'home'. She snorted at that through the oxygen mask. Cancerous' home was a tour bus. No resting there. But Moira said they'd most likely be heading back to Mordlord with the men. The nurse finally left.

A bag of morphine and blood were connected to each of her arms, keeping the pain at bay and replenishing her blood. A bit risky in her critcal state, but necessary. It was an odd feeling, but Cherry was glad to be drugged out again even if it was legal at the moment. If only she could have a pina colada or something. That would have made everything better had she not gone anemic. The Texan drummer had stunned the doctors and nurses when she hadn't fallen into a coma, which happened to anyone who had gone through as much as she did. The woman was amazing.

Her surgeon came into the room, finally cleaned up. He was actually a British doctor who was employed by Yakov for this occasion. The man checked her vital signs, rubbing his grey goatee thoughfully. Cherry stared up at him questioningly.

"Well, Ms. Cherry. I have good news and bad." He sighed, finally turning to face his patient. "So I'm going to tell you the bad just so it's done and over with and hopefully the good news will help." He rubbed his hands together nervously.

Cherry pulled the masked down so her voice wouldn't be muffled. "Tell me the good first. If it's bad… I think I prefer Pickles 'ere." Her voice was a bit hoarse and itchy. She swallowed, hoping to moisten her chords.

"But… he's not your husband or family. This must be told to you confidentially, in case you don't want others to know." He took her hand in his and rubbed it in a soothing manner. "Are you sure?" Cherry nodded weakly. "Very well… Nurse?" The surgeon said as he pressed the intercom on the side of her bed, "Can you please get a Mr. Pickles from the waiting room and send him to recovery room to meet with me and Ms. Cherry."

"So, the good news doc?" The doctor assisted her as she sat up straighter, tired of being parallel to the floor. "Thanks, sug."

"Right then. Good news. Well, you should make a speedy recovery if you continue to take antibiotics to keep your injuries from infection. I tried very hard to make sure your scars will not be ghastly. You're a performer and a beautiful young woman, I'm sure you'll appreciate that." He smiled lightly.

Cherry giggled a little, "Mhmm. A nice body is a wanted body in our business now a days." The door opened slowly. "Hey."

Pickles couldn't look her in the eyes as he sheepishly waved in her direction. "Uh… how ya feeling?" he stole a glance at her direction. "I was getting scared." His bottom lip trembled.

The female drummer smiled, her eyes softening as he came closer. "I'm fine, hun. Doc says I'll make a nice recovery. Just gotta take it easy is all." Pickles sat down on the seat beside her bed as the physician moved away. He held her hand and stroke her cheek. "Say it again… that you…"

"I love you. Really, I do." He kissed the back of hand, mindful of the wires and tubes attatched to her. Watching her look so beat up and pale in the bed tore at his heart. The love of his life was heart… almost dead when she made it to Yakov's. Imagines of her being carted away with a blood soak sheet over her haunted his mind. Pickles had been terrified at the thought of them pulling the blanket over her face.

The doctor cleared his throat, causing the both of them to blush and look up at him. Pickles glared at him, but quieted nonetheless. The physician rubbed the back of his neck, "Where should I even begin? Uh, Ms. Cherry, I need for you to stay calm as I explain to you the situation that you are in. Don't worry, it's nothing life threaten, so to speak." He really didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

"I don't understand. Whadda ya mean 'so ta speak'?" She gripped Pickles hand as tight as she could, not liking the rather dark tone of the doctor. Her heart monitor quickened. Pickles braced himself for whatever the older man had to say.

The surgeon sighed with sympathy. "Unfortunately, you were two months pregnant. Because of the stab wound you received, it punctured your uterus. You lost the fetus." The doctor said it rather quickly, but the two were able to catch it. Both of them gasped, "That's not the worst of it."

"Not the wor-…?" Pickles ground his teeth together, feeling Cherry shake as she fought down a sob, "What's worse then losin' the baby you douche bag!" He head whipped over as Cherry doubled over in her bed, clutching her stomach. "Shit, babe. Are you ok?" the surgeon came around to the other side to try and get her to relax. Her wound was beginning to reopen, staining the cover with small red blotched. "Fuck… Cherry, sit up."

"A baby… we were… n' I? Oh God…" Tears were already streaming down her face as she looked up at Pickles helplessly, not quite sure about his take on the news. Her boyfriend gasped, seeing the fear take over her senses. He didn't know what to do. Cherry's mind began to race. Did he want it? The pain etched on his face told her yes, he did. "If… that's not the worse, what is? Cain't we start o-over?"

The doctor mentally slapped himself for telling her so soon, but he thought the impact wouldn't be as terrible if he just dropped the bomb while she was supposedly relaxed from the morphine. He thought she knew. Taking a shaky breath, the doctor continued, "I… I don't think so." Cherry let out a strangled cry, "The injury was deep and quite large, there is a great possibility that you may _never_ conceive again. Your uterus is scarred and your left tube was cut, narrowing your chances of an egg clinging to the endometrium even more. I'm sorry."

Cherry looked like a deer caught in headlights. Pickles tried his best to hug her as he leaned toward the bed. Cherry latched onto him, crying harder and screaming. "No! Please, no!" The women let out a wail of pain, making both men cringe at the deep hurt she felt. The female drummer came from a large family, and she herself wanted one of her own. Soon Cherry became short of breath as a similar horrified yell was heard. Her monitor beeped erractically, her heart dangerously close to going into cardiac arrest. The surgeon immediately separated the couple, throwing her oxygen mask over her mouth and forcing her to lay back in the bed. As the gas flowed, Cherry herself fainted.

Pickles stood back, visibly shaken. His heart thundered in his chest, constricting painfully. Furiously rubbing his moist cheeks from the tears he didn't know he shed, he looked at the distraught physician. "Are you sure about… ?" he couldn't bear to finish his sentence.

"I'm sure." He said sadly, nodding his head slowly, "Ms. Cherry has become barren. Chances of conceiving are slim to none." Pickles and Cherry's hopes and dreams were shattered then and there.

Pickles ran a hand over his head, taking a calming breath. He needed to be strong. The drummer knew how much Cherry adored kids, and once confessed she wanted one before she turned thirty, no matter who the father was. The idea was sweet, but now a farfetched dream.

"Fuck… it wasn't, suppose ta be like this. I didn't even ask her." He sighed and leaned over the bar of the bed to stroke her cheek, wiping away the evidence of her pain. Kissing her forehead, he left the room.

--In the Waiting Room—

Skwisgaar immediately pounced on Pickles as he walked out of the recovery ward. He didn't care his right arm throbbed from underneath the brace it was in. "Is Runa's ok? I hears screams. Fuckings doctors not lets me in!" The drummer pried the Swede's hands off his shoulder.

"The fuck do I know! I have a lot of shit to deal with right now. Cherry's not gonna be the same when she wakes up. I don't see how." Skwisgaar stepped back and growled, wondering what was happening to the Finnish woman. Pickles was lost in thought, still not believing that he and Cherry were going to have a child, and that child was gone. He jumped as Lucy placed a hand on his arm with her good arm. The other was in a sling.

"What happens?" her eyes searched his, hoping he would say something. In the background, Murderface and Bloodyfist, now joining the group, were arguing about who kicked more ass with Toki, the Norwegian holding up his cast covered arm. It was their way of coping with the trauma. Nathan still wasn't back from where ever he went. Skwisgaar, cursing his Swedish, paced back and forth. "Don'ts keeps it bottles up, it justs hurt more."

Pickles bit his trembling lower lip. He didn't look into her big blue eyes, afraid of breaking down, but he decided to speak. Perhaps she would know how to help Cherry. "Lucy… Cherry and I…" he wrung his hands nervously, "We were gonna have a baby… but she lost it because… because of the stab wound." The Ukrainian guitarist gasped. "And I know, she really wanted one but… she won't be able to. Not anymore." He was shocked when Lucy hugged him.

It took a moment for Pickles to wrap his scratched arms around her frail shoulders. "For as longs as I is knowings Cherries, I knew she wanteds to has a baby and ifs possible, wit someone she loves. She is so happies with you Pickle, I tinks dat her dream was comings trues. Now, the only ting I tink we cans," she paused and shook her head, "No, _you_ cans does is makes sures dat she knows you loves her. Yous does, right?" Pickles nodded causing Lucy to smile as she pulled back, "Goods. I may bes young, but I is not stupids. I know dat all of us has dis bond between us dat can'ts be broken. We wills find Moiras, and Cherries will be betters. You sees. Dey are strongers den you tinks." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before turning around and headed back to sit next to Toki. The young Norwegian wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, leaning his head on hers.

Pickles couldn't help but smile a little himself. Perhaps she was right. Cherry would be better, and in this day and age, there were other methods to have children of their own that didn't involve adoption. Fingering the lump in his pocket, he went back to Cherry's room to wait for her to wake up again. Little did he know the woman had slipped into a coma the doctor had worried about.

--With Moira—

The vocalist woke again, shivering at the chill in the room. She tried to move her hands to rub them against her arms, but was startled to find them tied behind her in an uncomfortable chair and her ankles tied to the legs. Everything was dark, the only light was coming from a single bulb above her head. She was still in a dingy hospital gown, now slightly damp and freezing, causing her skin to ache.

A door opened up behind her, but she couldn't twist around enough to see who was coming, not that she had to wait long. Her eyes narrowed as she bared her teeth, an animalistic growl emitting from her throat. Her eyes glowed with rage.

"What the fuck Andrew!" she spat, struggling to get out of her restraints. "The fuck is going on?" The man said nothing as Javier appeared behind him, rolling a TV into her line of vision. It was a live broadcast and still the general or the others had yet to figure out about the ring's activation.

_(Cue Otep's "Milk of Regret")_

_Was I just your surrogate?  
Was I your revenge?  
Was I just your surrogate?  
Was I your revenge?  
I... have... no regrets... yet  
I... have... no regrets... _

_You'll wish we never took this ride...  
You make me do this, you make me do this, you make me  
I wish I was afraid of suicide,  
long ago before I died  
We should never be this high  
I wish I was afraid of suicide_

The news was playing, the image was focused on Crozier as he addressed the crowd of reporters and fans outside of a hospital. Moira faintly recognized it being situated in her childhood city. Crozier's voice was hard to hear through the screaming. Moira had to read the texts scrolling across screen to understand.

"_Last night at the concert ground, the bands were attacked by two terrorist groups. Death tolls continue to rise. As many of you are aware of, the Revengencers were after Dethklok while Undertakers attacked Cancerous. As of now, we're on a search to find missing vocalist Moira Implosion, abducted during the fighting and badly injured. Our culprit is Javier Van Winkler, leader of the Undertakers. If you have any news of Ms. Implosion or on Van Winkler, give us a call on our hotline ---------, immediately."_

_Once was I... made of glass,  
Long ago, before I cracked...  
Once was I... made of glass,  
Long ago... before I cracked...  
You made me do this! _

_I just can't forget  
the blood,  
the stitches,  
the bite marks,  
the kisses,  
the glass memories reflecting back  
the suffocating block,  
ill milk of regret  
Just smile and breathe,  
dad we never mattered it anyway  
Smile and breathe,  
dad we never mattered anyway_

As it continued, Moira felt like bashing the men's head together. She took her eyes of the TV and continued to glare at her former CFO who had a large smirk on his face. He was dressed in a camouflage army suit and thick brown boots. Javier stood beside with a stoic face. The only thing he wore were a pair of black baggy cargo jeans and metal toed boots. She would have yelled at them again but the next voice on television caused her to stop.

_You'll wish we never took this.. _

_I'm starving,  
I'm starving...  
I'm starving for affection  
Your heart is made of ash  
And you were just a face to me,  
a sacrificial lamb  
Rejection, Revenge  
Deception, Dimense  
I might be going down in flames,  
but you will burn with me  
You'll wish we never took this ride_

"_I demand to know Moira's whereabouts before I fucking kill everyone on the face of the earth. If she's still hurt, I'll rip your fucking face off dick head. I know you're watching. I will not sleep until she's returned." _Nathan growled into the mike. The trio in the room could sense the dark aura around him as everyone in the crowd took a step back. Nathan gripped the podium in a tight grasp, his knuckles turning white and his palm began to bleed from where the edges pressed into his skin._ "So listen fuckfaces out there who helped take her away from _me_, I'm going to kill you and send your to the deepest part of hell. I will find you."_

_I just can't forget  
the blood,  
the stitches,  
the bite marks,  
the kisses,  
the glass memories reflecting back  
the suffocating black,  
ill milk of regret  
Just smile and breathe,  
tell them: we never mattered anyway _

_..no one will know_

Munkittrick turned off the TV at that and chuckled, turning to the flabbergasted Implosion. She really had no idea he cared. Moira thought he'd be glad she was gone, he would no longer have competition. She snapped out of her daze as Andrew grabbed her chin.

_This is the perfect place  
to hide the crime and burn the remains.  
This is the perfect place  
To hide the crime and burn the remains.  
I was so naive  
I refused to feed  
Waiting for you to notice me  
I was so naive  
I refused to feed  
Waiting for you... _

_Like a love sick anorexic!_

"Seems the moron finally figured out his feelings for you. Hooray for Moira." He mocked. "But I'm not returning you. Oh no." he kneeled in front of her, still holding her chin with one and with the other he rubbed her clammy thigh. She stiffened. "Listen, Moira. I know things are a bit odd, but don't worry, I'm going to explain everything. Why I asked Charlie-boy for help, why I faked my own death and why you're here." He chuckled darkly. Javier stood behind him, his arms behind his back.

_I just can't forget  
the love you twisted  
the lies you enlisted  
The killers quietly beat me down  
I hope you drown in this shit milk or regret  
I won't fucking forget _

_I hope you drown while you're world is burning down  
I hope you drown while you're world is burning down_

Moira adverted her eyes from him, "Well then get to it. You've been our manager for about six years and just when I thought things were going good, you do this. What the hell?" she shot him a heated glare as his hand wandered up beneath the hem of her hospital gown. "Don't touch me!"

_...the whole world is burning  
...your whole world is burning  
...your whole world is burning  
...your whole world is burning down  
...your whole world is burning  
...your whole world is burning  
...your whole world is burning, is burning down_

Munkittrick did as he was told, standing up as he did so. "Where should I begin? Hmm? Maybe at the part where I have this undeniable jealous rage when it comes to Ofdensen. He always did better. Don't know why still. But after he began to make _billions_ with Dethklok, I had to do something. So I hired Javier to make a group of rabid Dethklok fans and go after you. It worked. One call for help and Charlie was willing to lend a hand. He thought it would make the boys work harder, and they did.

"But there was still so much I needed to know. So for a month, I reacquainted myself with Charlie, shared a few stories, had a few laughs. Breaking into his vault was a real bitch, but I did it. I have all of his documents backed up. but I knew he was getting suspicious and so I had to disappear. Nothing to worry about. Moira, babe, you're one of the most famous metal icons on earth, and everyone knows Nathan Explosion is in love with you. He's simple minded as well. I'm sure that after a while, I'll dangle you like a lure and he'll work for me, making _me_ billions. All to keep you safe."

Moira sat there, shocked at his words. "You're fucking crazy." She said, watching him cackle like a lunatic. "All this time you were using us? To get to _them_?" She felt used and disgusted at the fact her and the others had thought of him as _family._

Munkittrick crossed his arms over his chest, "Not from the start. I really did see potential in you all, but when Dethklok climbed to the charts and became a household name, I had enough of standing in the side lines as Ofdensen paraded his success. I knew the five of you would get along with them, I just had to bid my time until the right opportunity." He patted her head, "And if Nathan doesn't comply, well, he's dead. Javier is disgusted he loves a little whore." Before she could react, Andrew Munkittrick struck Moira on her left cheek for no apparent reason. She gasped, feeling the fresh cut on her lip begin to bleed. That was how Munkittrick and Van Winkler left her.

--Back in Moscow—

Ivan burst into the door of Ofdensen's office were dozens of radio equipment and transmitters lined the walls. He was sitting in front of one that had a map of Russia with a pair of headphones over his ears. Ivan shook his shoulder.

"Is is true?" he panted, having rushed from one end of the hospital to another.

The CFO looked up at him, "It's hard to tell if it's Moira. Several signals of similar frequencies have turned up. I've mobilized several search parties to investigate. Any clues at the concert site?" he took a sip from his coffee mug. Poor Ofdensen looked disheveled, his hair was a mess and there were circles under his eyes. A five o' clock shadow was making its appearance known.

Ivan sighed, "Not yet, but get some rest Ofdensen. I'll take over for now with Crozier's help. Seth is still sleeping in his room." He helped the older man out of his seat, "We need to consider your health as well. If something happens to you, everything's going down the shit hole." Charles nodded.

"Very well. But if anything happens, come get me." Before he left he turned around, "And Ivan."

"Yes sir?"

"The bands' families have clearance to come up and see them. They must have their IDs and birth certificates to actually make it to this floor. That's all." With that, he walked out of the room to go and take a much needed power nap.

--Back with the bands—

Runa finally limped out of the recovery hall with a help of a male nurse an hour later. Skwisgaar wasted no time to be by her side, hugging her tightly and asking if everything was ok. She laughed a little, trying to get out of his embrace. She was touched by his concern for her.

"_I'm alright."_ She said softly, putting a hand against the Swede's bruised cheek.

He shook his head,_ "You don't sound fine to me. I heard you yelling! What happened?_" he pulled back to examine her with his eyes. _"Did those dildoes hurt you?"_

Runa shook her head, a small smile on her lips, _"Skwisgaar. I'm fine. I uh…"_ she didn't know if she could bare to tell him about their 'little problem'. She hadn't decided on whether or not to keep the baby or get an abortion. If she decided the latter, it was best to keep it a secret. Surely the world's fastest guitar player did not want a child. That struck a chord in her heart. No, he couldn't know, _"They say I may scar pretty badly on the hip. If that's the case… my body is no longer perfect."_ She half lied.

The male guitarist shook his head, _"You'll always be perfect to me, no matter what. Any woman who can defend herself like you is a gift from god."_ He kissed her forehead. Runa couldn't help but smile wider at that. She was anything but perfect.

* * *

EEEK! I finished two days before my deadline, huzzah! Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter! Three more to go and _Cancerouklok _is OVER! Then we have the special "lost" chapter. I think you'll enjoy that one :3

**Insomnia: **Moira was actually kidnapped by crazy Van Winkler. So sorry if I confused you, I didn't go over the chapter before posting, not that I ever fix all my mistakes. Lol. And I do believe you will like my last chapter pertaining to Nathan and Moira, -wink, wink, nudge nudge- heheheheh!

**Dragonz**: Woot! I would think everyone would hate me for the cliffies. This chapter didn't really have one, so, yay! Or should it be 'nay'? The fighting was hard to write D: Especially when my first draft wasn't saved. But I do believe it was better than the first :)

**Gremlin:** Yes, my life had an _Ouran_ twist. It was so weird, and not exactly fun. D: I had a dream about my very open freshmen buddy a few nights ago. It was awkward!

**Angela:** Guess what? I didn't post it on Friday :D I did it early! YAY! I project that my next update may be one week from today (hopefully). Thanks for waiting.


	23. As the Klok Ticks

**AN 2/09: **Naughty, naughty **Cybernetic Mango** for reading _Reunionklok_ without finishing this fic! Just kidding... I was actaully trying really hard to finish up this chapter for you and have the next one posted tomorrow night then the last chapter and extra chapter up by Tuesday :( At least... that was how I originally planned it. Oh well. Impatient child, lol. And what "Phantom of the Opera thing"? O.o;

Tracks of Choice: "Do You See me Now?" by Angtoria, "Dead is the New Alive" by Emilie Autumn

* * *

Chapter 23: As the Klok ticks

Day finally became night and everyone refused to leave the hospital without Cherry. Camping out in the lounge was rough, but the world's brutalist bands were not about to chicken out, not for the sake of a comatose drummer and her distressed partner. Pickles hadn't left her side once she was placed in another room where visitors were actually allowed inside. A bed was set up beside hers so he could keep a better watch. He wanted her to wake up, knowing that he would be there beside her, and hopefully always. It was uncharacteristically nonbrutal, but Pickles was willing to forget that life style if it meant keeping the one thing important to him. Lucy's words had really made him revaluate his life. It had no meaning until she came around.

Another reason to factor in to his worried state was the fact her parents and siblings were coming, possibly in a few hours. The Wisconsin man didn't think he could handle it, not with Cherry in the condition that she was. He didn't protect her enough.

Lucy and Toki, who found this task a bit difficult with his injured hand, were playing a game of poker on a coffee table, using lollipops meant for kids as their chips. The two young ones were up against the bass players. Bloodyfist's casted leg was propped up on a pillow, courtesy of Murderface. On Lucy's left ring finger, a beautifully crafted ring with two bees made of gold and silver held up a rather large diamond. Toki, whom no one knew how he got the thing, had proposed and she had accepted after jumping around in glee. It seemed that some things were going back to normal.

"Royal flush, guysch." Murderface grinned, putting his cards down. He was about to rake in the goods but jumped as Bloodyfist slammed her cards down.

She mirrored his previous grin as best as she could, wincing a little in pain from her swollen cheek. "Five of a Kind, bitch." She cackled.

"That'sh fucking cheating!"

"Nope, we all decided to play jokers, cuntface." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Murderface sat back and grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as Toki re shuffled the cards for another round, possibly the last. The wall clock read it was close to midnight. Still no news of Cherry waking up.

"_I'm hungry._" Skwisgaar said, stretching from his spot on the floor. It was oddly more comfortable then the chairs. Runa's head was on his lap. She opened her eyes up at him, a bit drowsy from her medication. _"Are you hungry too? I think our chef had come by to drop off some snacks."_

Runa sighed, wanting to say no but there was a little one to think about for the time being. She had one month to decide what to do before an abortion was out of the question and she began to show. She placed her hands on her stomach and stroked it thoughtfully._ "A little. Maybe a muffin and some tea will be good._" Skwisgaar helped her up, leading them both to the lounge full of food. "Natans? Is you hungry too? You has not eatens since yesterdays." she asked, stopping in front of the said man stretched out on row of plastic chairs. She kneeled by him and tapped his shoulder, wondering if he was asleep judging by his shallow breathing. He moved his arm down from his face so he could look at her.

Runa stifled a gasp, noticing his red tired eyes. The man was sleep deprived, but he refused to rest incase he missed news of Moira's location. Dark circles cupped his eyes, and his irises were unbelievably dull. Where had the tough and brutal man gone? Surely Moira's kidnapping could not have done this to him. The Finnish guitarist's eyes softened, sympathizing with Nathan Explosion and her heart reaching out to him.

"Natans," she began slowly, "We alls be worries about hers. I's brings you backs a sam-ich, den you gets sleeps, ok?" Skwisgaar tugged on her hand.

Nathan pouted, "I uh, I'm not hungry." His stomach gurgled otherwise. "Fuck…"

The woman shook her head, "I's still brings it. It no healthies to miss many meals." As the two Scandanavians walked out, Ivan sauntered in, looking not as tired as Nathan, but still pretty bad. This caused Nathan to jump up, hoping for good news.

"Well?" he said gruffly. Nathan still didn't like the fact that the Russian man had access to the special communications room and was the first to know about the search results. All because of his military training or some crap like that which was dished out to him when he tried breaking in.

Ivan rolled his eyes and fought back a yawn, "Still nothing, a blizzard started so we had to call the search off or risk losing more men. Reinforcements won't arrive until another day. The storm won't last long. We'll start again at dawn." He turned back to the four on the ground, "Your families will be here tomorrow afternoon. Are you sure you don't want to check into a hotel across the street? It would be more comfort-" He was spun around as Nathan grabbed the man's collar roughly, pulling him to stare at him directly in the eyes. Ivan had to balance on his tip toes since Nathan was a bit taller then normal with his boots on.

"What do you mean it was called off asshole? What if she's fucking dying out there! Moira was shot dammit!" Nathan roared, scaring everyone in the room. Bloodyfist had jump, hitting her leg on the table. She howled in pain, cursing at everything and everyone. Murderface rushed to assist her while Toki and Lucy fumbled for her pain killer. "I'm holding you responsible because Ofdensen left you to pick up this shift!"

Ivan squirmed out of his grasp, "Nathan, I don't like the idea either, but I have to consider the morale of the men. In order to utilize them efficiently, they have to be kept safe when possible. Not all the men out there are klokateers. Their _soldiers_; American and Russian." He sighed, "But I don't expect you to understand military strategy. All you ever care about is if this metal or that is brutal. I want Moira back alive." Since Ivan was just a few inches shorter than the hulking vocalist, he had to look up at him with a heated glare.

Nathan was about to say something when a turkey sandwich collided with his head. He turned to see who it was. Runa immediately pointed at Skwisgaar, his hand still out stretched in front of him. "The fuck?"

"Shuts up, Natans. I'ms tired of yous bitchin n' moanin 'cause yous cants get da sticks outs of your ass. You tolds us you wanteds to destroys Cancerous, likes dey tries to ruins us. Dere leader is gone, Cherries in comas. You nevers wanted us to be wits dem and no matters how hards, or littles, we trieds, we am in loves. Ivans likes Moiras, he's tryings his bests to finds hers, but whats are yous doings? Notings, but beings a cries babies. If yous loves hers likes we _all_ knows, den you go outs and finds her yourself if dis is nots goods enough for you!"

Everyone was silent, processing his words. It wasn't often the Swedish man made any sense or ever spoke his mind in front of Nathan. Perhaps Toki, but never the others. He was panting, caught up in the moment as he vented his pent up anger. Runa carefully took his hand in hers, coaxing him to relax as she pleaded with him using her eyes. He had gone a little too far that time. Of course he could be insensitive, as they all were in Dethklok, but his emotions had gotten the better of him. Skwisgaar exchanged a look with the woman and sighed, pulling her out of the room again.

"I cant's does dis anymore." He said quietly, the door swinging closed behind them.

Nathan took a step back, baffled and astounded at what his lead guitarist said. Some of it meant to hurt, but at the same time it spoke truth. How insanely brutal it was, in a weird water downed metal way. Ivan straightened his tunic then walked out of the room, his thick boots making less noise then they had before with every thoughtful step. Before he was out of the room completely, he looked over his shoulder at the now brooding man.

"Nathan, if you want to help, ask Ofdensen. We could use another group leader for the ground troops. I'm sure he won't mind too much. Seth is still in no condition to give out orders and I have my hands full." Nathan said nothing as he stalked over to the large windows overlooking Moscow. Snow was beginning to fall again, making the scene look like a tranquil painting in motion.

One by one the others of the room got up, not liking the tense and awkward silence. Toki and Murderface hoisted Bloodyfist into her wheel chair where Lucy pushed her out. Perhaps a snack would be good and ease their minds.

--Undertaker's Underground Liar—

Moira had been set free long enough to be thrown into an area with a small cot, a desk bolted to the floor with a lamp fastened to that and a stool in a small space that was roughly the size of half of her first room. She calculated it was close to ten by fifteen, give or take a few inches. It was awfully cold in the room with no vents. The only entrance was a thick steel door that was locked from the outside. Moira was trapped like a rat in some cave, maybe even under ground judging by the jagged corridors outside. Only the rooms were tiled and neat with better lighting.

The petite woman sighed, checking the worn down mattress for any bed bugs or other creepy crawlies. Satisfied that there were on it or the itchy sheet, she curled up on the bed, mindful of her wounds. Munkittrick had given her a robe to cover herself where the hospital gown stayed open. It helped to block the prickly sheet. Moira laid on her side and began to think about a possibly way out. If there's a will, there's a way.

"Can't believe I lost that ring." She sighed forlornly, rubbing her abused cheek, "I don't even know where I am." She began to hum a tune, hoping to ease her racing thoughts. She needed to stay calm and simply observe, hoping that there was a loop hole in all the madness around her for a chance to escape. "Why did I even take the bullets for him?"

Moira mused some more, shifting to lay on her back, hissing in pain at some of her injuries that the bullets had gone through all the way began to pulse. The scene of her jumping in front of Nathan kept playing in her mind, over and over again. She had been scared, thinking he was going to get killed. The fear and adrenaline had caused her to react before she could think. Seeing him alive and well on the news had given her peace of mind.

"…_I have feelings for another guy…"_

"_It's Explosion, isn't it?"_

Moira again sighed. "It couldn't be. I can't be in love with him. Infatuated, maybe but… would that be enough to risk _my_ life? Shit, would I even be in this mess had I not?" she gnawed her button lip. With no one around, the only thing she could do to occupy herself was to think, and ponder the strange events. "I've been caring too damn much lately. Son of a bitch, I think I could be. But when? How?" Suddenly her heart fluttered at the realization, her mind replaying the morning of the concert, the feeling of him above her.

"Oh… my… god." Her face began to heat up, "Then those times, in his room. That was probably when I started…" she sighed again, closing her eyes and sat in silence for a moment. Of all times to realize it. There was no way he would or could feel the same about her, right? Moira pouted. "No way he could. He has the ultimate girlfriend, even if they 'broke up' while she's in a coma. But… he's been acting strange lately."

_Hate the reflection that I see  
Wish I could claw... away... my skin  
Demons won't let me flee my minds tragedy  
Don't label me, not a minority  
Society created me_

Moira didn't know why she began to sing, but it seemed to calm herself down more. She sang softly, rolling to her side again and staring off into nothingness. Subconsciously she began to dig her nails into her arm, causing welts to appear on the skin over the ulna's muscles.

_First cuts the neatest, I didn't feel a thing  
Don't show me your pity  
Second cuts the deepest, a release from within  
Don't try to analyze me_

Again she dug deeper until the skin just barely broke. A small smiled tugged at her lips. The wound would heal with no real scarring. A few moments in the sun would tan the discoloration in no time. The slight sting made Moira forget about the throbbing pain on her torso a little.

_Carve pretty pictures of hatred  
Avert your eyes, my artwork doesn't lie  
Refuse to acknowledge me  
I'm not what you want to see  
So inject and study me  
Pump me with hypocrisy_

Moira began to draw circles on her arm, pressing harder and harder with each pass. An image of Nathan popped into her head, causing her to sink her nail in deeper. If _this_ had not happened to her, would they have realized their feelings for one another some other time?

_Third cuts the longest, I just lost control  
No doctor can save me  
Fourth cuts the boldest, I've an eye for detail  
Don't try to admit me_

Looking up at the thick steel door that kept her quarantined, Moira frowned. She had to get out, before they killed her or Nathan. If there was one thing she knew about Andrew Munkittrick, it was that he was a sore loser. No doubt Nathan would refuse to work for him because there was just no way he'd do it for her, and in that case, the ex-manager would kill him then her before he started over.

_My condition has no name  
It's not like I'm insane  
Redirect your empathy  
My body's my vengeance  
I'm addicted to pain  
No one understands me_

--At the Hospital—

Nathan glared as Ofdensen and Crozier tried to debrief him on their battle plan. He wasn't too happy about being in charge of a small group, where as Ivan had almost one hundred times more men than him with his access to the Russian Air Force. He could be giving orders in the other room in Russian. The two had yeild to the idea of Nathan being apart of the search teams after Ivan had a talk with them. Nathan was a bit surprise, under the impression that the Russian man didn't want him anywhere near Moira. In a sense, she was shot because of him. Why would Ivan do that anyway?

"Nathan, do you understand?" Ofdensen's voice cut in finally.

"Huh?"

The CFO sighed, "The weather station reports say that next week, a two week period of light snow will fall around the concert area, allowing _us_ to join the search personally. We'll be investigating the northern most signal, roughly one hundred miles from the concert site."

Nathan perked up at that, "So… we get to _be_ there if we…?" Ofdensen nodded. "Uh, ok then. Guess I should um, learn this military lingo shit." He glanced at Crozier who was shuffling through a few manuals. The older man plopped one in front of him.

"The basics." He said. Nathan picked it up and sighed. Normally he would throw the book back into the the general's face, but if it would place him in the front lines of the rescue mission to find Moira, he would do anything. Skwisgaar was right. If you want to see result, you have to do things yourself.

--In the lounge—

Everyone finally regrouped and were bumming around, considering the thought of going to the hotel across the street. Showers and warm beds were very inviting, as well as a hot meal from room service. Murderface had the idea of asking Ofdensen to install a glass runway between their current location and a hotel room. If they bugged him enough, surely he'd do it. With a set mind, Murderface went to hunt down the man and file a request ASAP. Bloodyfist just shook her head before biting into her potato chip. Runa was currently adoring Lucy's ring, cooing at the cuteness that fit the both of them. Toki Wartooth was a bumble bee. Toki pulled Skwisgaar to the side.

"What happens earliers?" he said, "Natans coulds has kills you!"

Skwisgaar shrugged, "Like I's says, I can'ts takes dis anymores. Yous is engaged to little Lucies, and Pickle is waitings fors Cherries to wakes ups again. I…" he folded his arms over his chest, looking away from the questioning stare of the young Norwegian, "I's… admires yous courages to takes da big steps. I wants to asks Runa, but, I is scared. I is not knowing I can dos its and be goods enough husbands for hers. I's nevers felt dis ways wits anyones, but I's knows I no wants to lose hers to anyones." He glanced at the blond woman and smiled faintly as she giggled with Lucy, conversing about some unknown things. She caught his stare and smiled sweetly.

Toki placed a friendly hand on the man's shoulder, "Skwisgaar, I knows whats you means, but sometimes, yous justs gots to does it. If nots, den you mights loses out on sometings really goods."

"Maybes you rights Tokies, maybes you rights."

Murderface came bursting into the room again, a satisfied smirk on his lips, "Well, I didn't get him to agree to make a shecret runway, but… I gotsh ush all roomsh at the hotel. Penthousch" Strolling in as if he owned the world he held his hands up, "No need to thank me, guysh. All in a daysh work." Everyone just stared at him as if he was crazy. The hotel rooms were already a given.

-Back with Moira 3 days later-

The small black haired beauty was currently sitting on the bed, rubbing her small self inflicted lacerations. Her head shot up at the sound of the door opening rather cautiously, the intruder probably expecting her to rebel like most captives might have. Moira rolled her eyes. She was tough, but not stupid. If she didn't act like a good hostage, they'd most likely kill her in an instant. She just needed to bid her time right. But at the rate things were going, she worried she wouldn't have the patience for it. The vocalist had completely lost all sense of time and she was slowly going insane. When would Dethklok or Ivan find her? The sudden urge to tackle the person came to mind, but she fought it down. She needed to stay alive long enough for help to arrive, if they ever did.

Javier's head poked in, the look of disgust seemed to be permanently attached to his visage. Moira sensed a change in this meeting, normally he'd check on her or drop off enough food to keep her going, but Munkittrick had already checked on her not too long ago and she estimated it wasn't time for her next meal. With no clock, it was hard to tell what time it was. How long had she been there any way?

"Stay still bitch." He seethed, pulling a long piece of rope behind him, "Munkittrick wants…" he made a face, "A_ word_ with you." The female shuddered, not liking his tone.

_Dead is the new alive  
Despair's the new survival  
A pointless point of view  
Give in, give in, give in, give in  
You play the game  
You'll never win_

_Dead is the new alive  
Life's only living rival  
A casket built for two  
Give in, give in, give in, give in  
You play the game  
You'll never win_

Ungraciously, he tied the rope around her hands and torso tightly making her whimper in discomfort and pain, then dragged her out of the room. Moira stumbled to keep up with his long strides. A jolt of pain ran through her body, but she bit back a cry of pain. Moira looked around the corridor carved out of dirt and rock, noticing a few passage ways that went off in other directions lit up by lamps found in mine shafts. Her eyes widen. They _were_ in an abandoned mine. Sneers could be heard as she passed by other Undertakers, some even threw pebbles at her though none struck her. Finally they made a left at the end and Van Winkler opened up a door that went into a dark room.

_So take me now or take me never  
I won't wait  
You're already late  
So say goodbye or say forever  
Choose your fate  
How else can we survive?  
Dead is the new alive_

_Dead is the new alive  
A gothic play revival  
The last act of the show  
Give in, give in, give in, give in  
You play the game  
You never win_

"Thanks you Javier, you may leave." Came Munkittrick's voice as he took hold of the rope. Moira began to get scared. There was something different. Normally when she was summoned, they stuck her in a room to interrogated her for a while, possibly an hour or two then set her free. Of course she never spoke much during those times. She gasped as she was thrown onto a soft surface. Feeling the satin fabric rub against her leg, her eyes bugged out as she realized she was on a bed. A rather large bed in which Munkittrick was getting into. He crawled toward her, backing her up to the head board to trap her there.

_So take me now or take me never  
I won't wait  
You're already late  
So say goodbye or say forever  
Choose your fate  
How else can we survive?  
Dead is the new alive_

_What is a day without a blessed night?  
And what is peace without a blessed fight?  
What is a day without a blessed night?  
And what is peace without a blessed, blessed, blessed fight?  
A quick taste of the poison, a quick twist of the knife  
When the obsession with death  
The obsession with death becomes a way of life  
A quick taste of the poison, a quick twist of the knife  
When the obsession with death  
The obsession with death becomes a way of life_

"What are you doing!" she shrieked as the man undid her bindings, only to hand cuff her to the head board of the bed. She began to kick and thrash, definitely not staying calm when Munkittrick's large and cold hand traveled up her thigh, moving the hospital gown up. "Andrew!" She roared in resentment as she managed to knee him in the gut, but one quick and powerful slap caused her to stop all movement.

"You'll be calling my name in a different tone when I'm done with you." He snickered. Moira shivered as cold steel touched the skin of her abdomen, running up to her chest. There was the sound of ripping cloth. Her eyes widen in horror as she tried to tug her hands free from the handcuffs, but only succeeded in cutting skin.

_Alive, alive, alive  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Alive, alive, alive  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Alive, alive, alive  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Alive, alive, alive  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Dead is the new alive  
Alive, alive, alive  
Dead is the new alive  
Alive, alive, alive  
Alive  
Dead is the new alive  
Alive  
Dead is the new alive  
Dead is the new alive  
Dead is the new alive  
Dead is the new alive  
Dead is the new alive  
Dead is the new alive  
Dead is the new alive  
Dead is the new alive  
(Dead is the new alive)_

"No!" she cried, "Stop! Sto- Ah!" she gagged as Munkittrick grabbed her throat in a choking hold, running his lips down the valley of her breasts. Her chest was heaving rapidly. Without thinking, she squeezed her thighs close together as possible, fearing for the worse at that point. Moira knew it was useless to cry for help, no one would. The lair was crawling with people who hated her.

"Mm, so soft. Just as I imagined." He chuckled darkly, "You have no idea how long I wanted to fuck _you_, Moira. And don't think I don't know the little game you're playing. You're gonna talk, one way or another as I screw you. You must be so tight. Your last fuck was over a year ago, right?" He slowly began to remove his clothes, snickering as he did so, "Ah… it's gonna feel real good. Haven't enjoyed myself in a long fucking time because of you five bitches taking up my time. I'm gonna take my bonus now."

Moira gulped in dread. He wouldn't, would he? Again her eyes widen further until they were big as possible, her golden eyes glazing over once he removed his pants and his excitement sprang to life. Try as she might to keep her legs closed, Munkittrick pried them apart and dove right into her. The lead singer of the world famous female metal band let out an ear shattering scream and for the first time in almost twenty years, Moira felt tears begin to flow down her cheeks.

* * *

**AN 2/09:** Reading the stuff below made me lol so hard, I snorted my medication on accident. Oh woe is me and my suffering. XD

I have been deathly ill since Friday night. I got that stupid illness going around, and adding that to another ongoing problem, I feel as if I am dying. And sadly there's no remedy for either but a visit to the porcelain god when I need to up chuck. I lost a hell of a lot a weight and I'm getting scared. I am so white, I put the Cullens to shame! No color on my face or lips what so ever.

So how am I typing this chapter? Simple… my sleep timer is all fucked up, I stay up most of the night, take a pain killer if I can stomach it and sit on my ass for a few hours. So I hope this chapter came out decent enough, considering my typing has been impaired while testing due to my dea- I mean sickness. I'm so pissed! I'm sick of eating peasant food and carbonated water. It's all nasty! Why can't I have fideo more often? –weeps-

**Nox-Atalus:** -hug- new reviewer! Yay! Sadly the story is coming to an end, so there isn't much more I can give you.

**YourSweet**: -glomp- HOW HORRIBLE!! I'd die if I had no internet. Hang in there girl! You think Ouran sucks? Hmm, oh well. No biggie, I suppose, everyone has different tastes. I don't like Deathnote and Smallville I think is boring. –shrug- eh. _Cancerousklok _has to end sometime, I'm not good with keeping a story going for that long. I'm surprise I'm even finishing it! Who knows, maybe Cherry can have kids :O They said it was "slim to none" but slim is still a possibility! ;D I can make Skwisgaar so OOC XP

**Dragonz:** lol, I was watching Resident Evil during that part. I just had to use it. Yes, poor Pickles and Cherry. I had to screw with someone D: Don't kill me! I have a surprise for the last chapter ;D And I mean for _Frightklok. _Eek! I'm bursting to tell yall but I can't!

**Gremlin: **Yes, Munkitrrick was behind it all. **YourSweetSinner** was right to suspect him of something, buwhahaha. No, it's not fun! It makes me wonder about life. And um, yes, I would consider my freshmen buddy to be cute –blush- I also have a feeling you may bash my head in during the last chapter as well.

**Angela:** I'm surprised no one noticed that too. :O I must be that awesome, jk! Dragging story lines kind of piss me off D: Especially if some chapters are just random filler episodes DX

**Livvia: **Holy crap, that's a long user name. I don't plan on killing anyone off! I love my OC babies… sort of. And –hug- yay! Another new reviewer :)

What I noticed: no one really picked up on the fact that pregnant Cherry is in fact, still a raging alcoholic and druggie. Her baby could have came out all screwed up. but then again, so was my aunt and my cousin came out fine, sort of. We used to be best friend and now she's the prep princess while I am the Rockin' Metal queen.

_**Poll:**_

How old do _you_ think the members of Dethklok are?

Right now I can tell you that Lucy is 21, Moira is 26, Cherry and Bloodyfist are both 28 and Runa is 29. I would think Skwisgaar would be the oldest, like mid 30's old in respect to his really old mom. If the age of consent in Sweden is like 16, I would pin her as winning Ms. Sweden of '54 around that age. How was Runa in the porn business? Because the age of consent in Finland is also 16, but could be as low as 14. Forever, we'll say she went into the hanky panky business at 16.


	24. Deth Search Ends

**AN 2/09:** Hmm… Well, I was watching the episode Dethfam and uh… Did anyone remember Pickles using an inhaler? I was like, 'Whoa! Since when?' Amazing the things you discover when you can sit down and just wtach your DVDs nonstop. And **Cybernetic Mango**, I totally forgot about that… I had laughed so hard at work, I think I scared someone walking by. The irony about all this was that I was listening to the soundtrack. L-O-fucking-L.

Please read my author's note to find out why this chapter is so damn late.

Tracks of Choice: "My Apocalypse" by Arch Enemy, "Paperdoll" by Kittie, "Perfectly Flawed" by Otep, "Surrender" Evanescence

* * *

Chapter 24: Deth Search Ends

_(Cue: My Apocalypse)_

_Sudden implosion of silenced emotions  
Buried beneath a scarred heart for too long  
Delusions of hope fading away  
Dying like leaves on frozen soil_

Moira woke up to the sound of men yelling. Her muscles ached, having been tied to the bed post and left there all night again. After the few few times of being viciously man handled and beat, Moira had given up on trying to figure out how long she had been there and so resumened to laying on the bed emotionless. The relentless and painful rapes had left her drained of everything; mind, body and spirit. Munkittrick had once recorded Javier fucking her to the point she thought she was dead, sending the god forsaken footage to the others for them to see what had become of her. That time she had gagged and blindfolded, thus no one could see the tears that had escaped from the inner turmoil she felt.

_My apocalypse is near  
I can feel the end...coming here_

After that had happened, everything wasn't so bad anymore. She simply blocked it out, transcending into another time and place by closing her eyes until the session was over. Her body was covered in bruises and bite marks, reminding her that the once great Moira Implosion was nothing but a living sex doll now. The tape had a message to Nathan, personally. Either he did something for them, or she would die. Munkittrick assured her she wouldn't be killed, she was just too pleasurable to be wasted now that she becoming an obedient little bitch. Little did he know, she was once again waiting for the right opportunity to spring into action and get away. It was a dream worth holding on to.

_Neglecting existence repulse and repent  
An endless journey into the morbid  
Whispering voices distorting all senses  
Buried beneath a scarred heart for too long_

"What the fuck is this? You just found it _now_? I told you to burn her fucking clothes! Do you have any idea what this is?" Munkittrick seethed in the darkness. The sound of rustling clothes and someone gagging was then heard. "It's a fucking tracker! I'm surprise they haven't found us yet these past three weeks. Take the ring and dump it far away."  
_  
My apocalypse is near  
I can feel the end...coming here_

Moira's heart skipped a beat. The ring? Her tracking ring had been here and on the whole time? A sense of overwhelming heartache came over her. Three weeks he said... then where was the rescue party? Had they given up on her? Munkittrick turned on the light of his room, angry at the discovery of the small device that could end his plans prematurely if Ofdensen got to him. He would probably take it out on her. Moira closed her eyes tightly and waited for the pain.

_The bitter taste of a dying dream  
Shine the light on our shadows and illusions_

-With Nathan-

The front man of Dethklok, and now one of the officers of the search party, was currently camped out in the Arctic Circle, a small storm was blowing outside his tent. In the course of three weeks he had changed dramatically, his face more solid and emotionless then it had ever been before. His eyes were like daggers, stopping any one in their track at the hate that shown through and radiated off his body. This search had gone for far too long. Moira should have been found by now.

_(Cue: Paper Doll)_

_I look at her in that paper dress  
I wonder why she won't burn  
She's just a paperdoll, that's all  
Just a paperdoll _

_I dress her up, she knocks me down  
I dress her up, she knocks me down_

He was bundled up in a sleeping bag trying to keep warm and hoping to get a reception on the small hand held radio Ofdensen had given him to keep him from going completely mad. He refused to talk to the klokateers under his watch and Ivan's men. The thought of being near the new head of Dethklok Russian made his stomach churn. He finally got a signal, and set the small device down so he could work on warming his hands. Ivan was in a tent next to his, but the man was already used to such extremes. Lucky bastard.

_"Week three of the search for Cancerous' vocalist Moira Implosion has begun today."_ The British report said. The man cleared his throat, _"And still... no news of her whereabouts. Nathan Explosion had joined the search officially a week ago, yet shockingly, nothing has come up. Surely his persistence to find the woman would have brought results. Is she dead is anyone's guess. Moira Implosion is expected to turn twenty-seven at the end of next week."_

_They try her on for size  
She fits nice, one size fits all  
They try her on for size  
She fits nice, one size fits all _

_Now her soul is dead  
Now her body's raw  
You can numb her pain_

Twenty-seven? She was still so young. Nathan was already close to his mid thirties, but at the moment, he felt his life was a waste until she had come along. He desperately wanted her back, but knew little of the terrain. Of course Ofdensen and Crozier had more knowledge of using the maps and the tracking devices better than him while Seth commanded the air force from their home base back at the hospital where Cherry was said to still be in a coma. Nathan felt bad for Pickles.

When Cherry's family had come for a visit, all hell had broken loose. The older Texan woman and her husband had placed the blame of their daughter's condition on him while at the same time he had to fight off the sexual advances of Cherry's sisters who were still single, the youngest barely nineteen. The poor man fainted from a lond repressed asthma attack. It had only taken some coaxing and apologies from his parents to calm the rabid Texans and send them back home to their trailer park. News of Cherry's barrenness was announced as well, but no one could figure out why Runa had been the most upset. The Finnish woman had broken down into tears.

Moira's mother had come as well, shocking the rest of Cancerous. Nathan was aware of Moira's hate toward her mother, but seeing the woman made him understand why. The only thing the two had in common where their unusual eyes. The woman was harden with her dislike for her daughter and only bothered to come to try and convince Ofdensen to give her Moira's money. How could she ask such a thing?

_Watch the blood run down her face  
But don't take notice  
Watch the blood run down her arms  
Please don't take notice _

Muderface had asked why she was so bitter, making the woman throw her head back and cackle, _"That little bitch took away the one piece of happiness I had. I never wanted her, but I did to satisfiy her father. Now look what happened to him. Losing her would not pain me anymore then losing my beloved Edgar."_ Nathan knew his family was not picture perfect, but there was still a bond that kept them together. The urge to beat the woman was strong, but he resisted. No wonder Moira was so insecure, her childhood must have been horrible.

Lucy's father had shown up as well, sending the poor girl into a panic attack. Runa had to escort her to safety when the man tried to raise his hand to her. Toki and Runa's father, which wasn't shocking considering he had been the closest thing to a father she had when Runa found her, had removed the man as quickly as possible to prevent Lucy from going into what looked like cardiac arrest. After the ordeal, Rathgar Hathor was a pretty interesting old man, and although he was Europe's renowned porn star and man whore, he didn't even bat an eye at Ms. Skwisgelf who made a few moves. However, the man succeeded in upsetting Runa in the end as well. The only one who could really explain anything was Skwisgaar himself when Toki went to join Lucy, but the lead guitarist refused to tell. But judging from the body movements from father and daughter, it was a bit unsettling for her.

_I know you have her soul  
And I see it in your eyes  
She knows you have her soul  
And she sees it in your eyes _

Murderface's grandmother had taken a liking to Bloodyfist, humiliating the female bass player on more than one occasion. Apparently the old woman was under the impression that the two were having a sexual relationship as everyone else was. Toki's mother just stayed in a corner, silent as always. Obviously no one came to see the female bass player, making her a bit sad as everyone else interacted in some way with their family. The Explosions had come to visit briefly, but quickly left since Nathan had much to prepare for.

Sighing, Nathan laid down and tried to get some rest. The storm didn't seem to be dying anytime soon, but if Ivan hadn't given orders to pull back just yet, it probably wouldn't last for a whole day. Hopefully it would clear up by the time the sun went up. However, every time Nathan closed his eyes, he was reminded of the gruesome video Javier had sent them just before he joined the search. Moira looked so feeble as Van Winkler pounded into her, obviously in a lot of pain although no one could see her eyes and her mouth was gagged. It made Nathan's blood boil. There was really no purpose for the tape, only to taunt _him_. There was more to the film, but Ofdensen refused to play it.  
_  
Now her soul is dead  
Now her body's raw  
You can numb her pain _

_She wants you to eat her pain  
She wants you to eat her remains  
She wants you to eat her pain  
She wants you to eat her remains_

"Fucker..." he growled, rolling to his side and frowned. The wind howled outside. "I have to find her."

-At the Hospital-

Pickles was ecstatic as he held onto Cherry's hand with the safety rail down, kissing her healed knuckles and whispering sweet nothings to her, overjoyed to see her awake again. Green eyes slowly scanned the room from over the oxygen mask, trying to recollect the tragic memories of why she was there to begin with. Cherry's eyes slowly drifted back to Pickles, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips.

_(Cue: Perfectly Flawed)_

_If you do this  
if you do this you'll never have a chance to try again.  
if you do this you'll never have a chance to try._

"Hey..." she said weakly, taking a deep breath of sterile air, "How long was I out?" she carefully removed the mask and rubbed her nose. Shifting in her bed, her joints pops. Pickles chuckled as she moaned a little from her stiff joints. Cherry noticed the dark circles under his eyes from when he spent most of his night and day watching over her since the time she went unconscious. Her eyes softened as she reached up to hold his cheek. He had feared she would never wake up, and if she did, he needed to make sure that he tried his best to take care of her, despite what her parents had said to him.

Pickles scratched the back of his head, one hand still clutching hers. "'Bout three weeks. Christmas is in like five days. H-how ya feeling?" he let go of her hand and set it beside her, gently rubbing his knuckles against her cheek.

_It's the same sound  
same sting.  
The same collapse  
of everything. _

_It's the same size,  
same blade,  
the same lie_

Cherry hummed for a second, "That long, huh? I feel fine... just sore." She adverted her eyes from him, "Pickles?"

"Yea?"

"Was... was I dreamin' or... were we really gonna have a baby?" Pickles could sense her depression as he sighed, straightening his back as one of his hands ran over his beard. It was still hard for him to cope with it, he didn't think she could really deal with the stress at the moment. But she needed to know.

"Cherry, babe." He said slwoly, looking at her and trying to find the right words, "We… we were. I jest want ya ta know that no matter _what_, I love you. So even if ya can't give me a kid, I don't care, because I have you and that's all I need." He inched his hand to his pocket as he spoke, his fingers wrapping around the little black box inside. He got out of his seat and kneeled beside her bed. Cherry looked at him quizzically, wondering what he was going to do. Seeing him pull out the box, she gasped. Pickles opened up it to reveal a round cut stone with pear shaped cut diamonds on the side set on a platinum band. Cherry's eyes widen. "And... I was kinda hoping you'd marry me."

_My way  
my face  
my heart  
my race  
I'm a mistake. _

_My way  
my face  
my heart  
my race  
I'm such a disgrace_

The heart monitor jumped, the beeping erratic as Cherry gawked, her eyes glistening as her hands shot to her mouth. "Pickles..." she said breathlessly, "I… I… Oh God, yes! Yes, I will." She lunged to hug him, sobbing into his chest. Pickles barely managed to catch himself before falling off balance so neither of them fell. He smiled and slipped the ring on her left ring finger, the two drummers sharing a slow and loving kiss. With her back now exposed, Pickles ran his hand down her spine. Cherry mewed at the feeling.

The girls of Cancerous walked in on the scene and laughed. Cherry blushed a little and Pickles helped her get back up on the bed. Lucy pushed Bloodyfist inside, a huge bouquet of fresh white lilies on her lap. Runa walked in next a little timid, holding a small white box in her hand. Inside was Cherry's favorite dessert; a cream puff. Pickles had texted them the moment Cherry opened her eyes.

"Howdy, yall." She said, trying to catch her breath. "Where're the boys?"

Bloodyfist handed her the flowers and shrugged, "Sleeping, I think. It's four in the morning you know. Murderface would have been up, but I spent the last week cramming all the info he needs to know about how to start his Planet Piss project. The guy didn't even think about discussing auditions with Ofdensen." She shook her head at that and chuckled. "Skwisgaar and Toki had a movie marathon. Poor guys tuckered themselves out."

Cherry took the box from Runa and smiled, licking her lips that should have been chapped had Pickles not made sure to keep applying chap stick in his free time. "Thanks Rune. And what about Nathan?" she licked cream off her finger. Pickles coughed and excused himself. He said he was going to give them some privacy and get a napkin for Cherry. But really he was about to sprout a boner if he watched his now fiance lick white stuff off her fingers.

_You're perfectly flawed  
You're perfectly incomplete  
like cracks in the glass  
and flames full of grass _

_You're perfectly flawed  
You're perfectly incomplete  
Let them come near when  
Perfection's the key you need_

The girls remained silent. Lucy sighed, "Natan's... is still tryings to finds Moira. Da only news we gets was..." she trailed off, biting her lips and bowing her head. Cherry looked confused when she began to sniffle.

Runa sat in the chair Pickles had been using and wrung her hands together, "No ones tells us da whole stories, but Seth says it nots good. No ones does him favors to finds outs what. What evers dey heards, it has Natan's reallies angries. When he joined searchs party, he says he's goings to kills Van Winklers." Runa was about to grab Cherry's hand when she noticed the ring, her eyes widen. "When dids...?"

_Let the .. loose, just try again  
Let the .. loose, just try again _

_its the same doubt,  
the same dream  
it's the same sabotage  
Cause I'm the enemy_

Cherry smiled, holding up her hand, "Just now he did. I ain't perfect, but the fact he loves me made me say yes." Two of the three vistors awed, admiring the ring and its entire splendor. The lead female guitarist felt a pang of jealousy. Runa put a gentle finger on her diamond drop earrings, an early Christmas gift from Skwisgaar. She had thought he was going to propose to her as well, but was sadly a bit disappointed. However, it was the thought the count, but it would have been nice. Maybe then she could make up her mind. Lucy showed off her engagement ring as well, her hand finally out of the sling.

Bloodyfist sat back in her wheel chair for a moment and sighed. The others looked at her, "What now? Are we still even a band? With Moira gone, I don't see any progress. I mean, this is the perfect time for me to continue my side project like Murderface. Are the two of you ready to settle down?"

There was a pregnant pause. Cherry and Lucy gawked at her. Runa's eyes widen. Bloodyfist continued, "And... if we do find Moira. Would it be the same? Would _we_ be the same? I have this gut feeling that there's something seriously wrong."

_it's the same night  
same day  
it's the same parasite,  
feeding on the betrayal. _

_my way  
my face  
my heart  
my race _

_I'm such a disgrace_

"Sue… how could ya say that?" Cherry whispered, "We're a family. Just cause I'm engaged ta Pickles doesn't mean Imma gonna quit the band. If anythang, wouldn't it make us stronger?" she picked at her late night snack.

Lucy sighed, "But den agains, we's in dis mess cause of dem, rights?" The girls thought in silence. The door swung open then. It was best not to think about it until _after_ Moira was found

"I'm back!" Pickles said, a big grin on his face. He didn't notice the dreary atmosphere. "I'm going back out to get something to eat. You ladies want anything? There's gotta be somethin' open this late, or early. Howeer you look at it." The shook their heads. "Ight then. Don't say I didn't ask."

-With Nathan-

Ivan burst into Nathan's hut dressed in a long white coat that reached just above his knee with white pants tucked in black leather boots, hat, gloves and snow goggles. For a second Nathan thought he was an alien. "We need to move, _now._" He said, urgency in his voice. "They either spotted us or Moira's ring was discovered to be a tracker. The signal is moving."

Nathan jumped out of the tent after Ivan, putting on his own matching apparel as his face was slapped by icy wind. Both zipped their jackets and shouldered their M96 rifles. The two made a mad dash to the mobile command unit that housed their tracking equipment. A soldier was waiting for both of them beside the ramp that led up to the trailer. He removed his headphones.

_You're perfectly flawed  
You're perfectly incomplete  
like cracks in the glass  
And flames full of grass _

_You're perfectly flawed  
You're perfectly incomplete  
A work in progress  
perfection is killing me_

"Captain Korshunova, the signal is moving too fast. Perhaps a decoy?" the man said with a lighter accent then most of the Russian soldiers. "These were the last coordinates before it moved." The trio went inside once Ivan took the slip of paper. They stood in front of a large map of the Siberian terrain, several markers were already on it of the places they checked.

"Dammit." Ivan hissed, "We'll need to split up. Are these points accurate?" the soldier nodded, "Then these point to the abandoned diamond mines of _Devit Utra_. It closed down in the 1980's. It's an ideal spot for a hide out." He ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck, but if they're relocating her..."

"I'll go tail the moving target." Came Crozier's voice, "I cleared my section and when I picked up the signal, I figured you boys would need help. If the two of you split up, no one will have enough men. Go to the mines."

Nathan wanted to thank him, but didn't. He had a gut feeling Moira was in the mines still, and he was worried Ivan would send him to follow the moving target. A fight would have definitely erupted between the two head strong men. If Crozier was to find her however, he doubted he'd be as upset if it had been Ivan.

_A disguise of self-deception  
hides my secrets perfectly  
I'm injecting my reflection  
'Cause I hate the way it judges me _

_Don't you do it  
you're not healing you, yeah  
Don't you do it  
you're not healing you, yeah_

"Oh, and I brought you a new toy. Just flew in from Mordhaus." The general smirked, "Ofdensen thinks it'll help. The mines go down a good thirty feet to a mile. Finding an entrance will be hard, but with the Dethmole, all you need is to find a vein to connect to." He tossed Nathan a set of keys, "It can hold up to thirty men inside, including the operators waiting inside for the both of you." The general wanted nothing more then to go with them, but if was there to find Moira, Mr. Selatcia would have his head. No, he would have to depend on them to find her.

"Let's move out then. Times ticking." Nathan said, heading for the exit, "I'm getting my men." Ivan was hot on his heels, grabbing a small GPS from its charging spot for himself and Nathan. "We don't have much time. They've been fucking with us for far too long."

"And Moira." Ivan said darkly.

_You're perfectly flawed  
You're perfectly incomplete  
like cracks in the glass  
And flame full of grass _

_You're perfectly flawed  
You're perfectly incomplete  
A work in progress  
perfection is killing me..._

---

Moira bit her lower lip as Munkittrick once again rammed into her, not bothering to prep her when he began. The pain of him inside her semi dry passage was almost unbearable, but she had long since grown accustomed to it. Munkittrick painfully grabbed a bruised breast, nipping her nipple and running his tongue to sooth it as he grunted, picking up his pace a little. She gritted her teeth, trying not to make a sound or pain or pleasure.

_(Cue: Surrender)_

_Is this real enough for you?  
You were so confused  
Now that you've decided to stay  
We'll remain together  
You can't abandon me  
You belong to me_

The man was upset at the current circumstances, but instead of blowing a fused, he satisfied himself with Moira's body. It still baffled him that after so long she still refused to succumb to him entirely. Not a signal moan of pleasure left her sinfully luscious lips, only cries of pain when he'd first enter her or plunged something in her ass in hopes of her becoming responsive. He wanted to hurt Nathan, because in turn it would hurt Ofdensen. Moira was his, and only his, but Munkittrick was willing to give her back to the famous Dethklok front man if he worked for him. Moira undoubtly would cum, but the woman continued to remain silent.

_Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself, only you  
There's no escape in me, my love,  
Surrender_

Moira fisted her hands, finally out of their cuffs but still tied down by ropes to the bed posts. Her legs were forced to wrap themselves around her ex-manager's waist. Munkittrick pulled out before he came, scraping his teeth along her sensitive flesh until he reached her womanhood, incasing his mouth around it. Moira's breath hitched as he lightly chewed her nub, fighting back the tears again. The pain still fueled the fire in her abdomen, the spring was winding and it was only a matter of time before the juices rushed out of her. She closed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheeks to ensure he would not get the pleasure of her moaning in wanton abandonment once the dam broke.

_Darling, there's no sense in running  
You know I will find you  
Everything is perfect now  
We can live forever  
You can't abandon me  
You belong to me_

The door slammed opened and Javier came rushing inside, out of breath but obviously angry. "We lost them! Sir, Korshunova and Explosion must have continued while in the storm. Our fucking radar is jammed as well."

"What!" Munkittrick roared, letting go of Moira as he threw on a robe to cover his state of undress, "How could you _lose_ them? They could be after the fucking decoy dumbass!" The news was a major turn off.

_Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself, only you  
There's no escape in me, my love,  
Surrender_

_"_It's Crozier though. The old man is leading the expedition for the decoy."

"Shit... find them! I don't want them within a mile radius of this mine, you hear! If need be, blow their asses to kingdom fucking come, but make sure Explosion _lives. _Come get me if anything happens. I'll lead the assault when they're in range."

_Hands up slowly,  
Give into..._

Moira's eyes widen. They were coming for her? At last? An idea began to form in her head. The best she could do was buy them time. If she could some how occupy Munkittrick long enough, maybe they could find a way in. Her heart fluttered at the thought of being reunited with Nathan again. She had to do it, she had to give into Andrew just this once.

_Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself, only you  
There's no escape in me, my love,  
Surrender_

As Munkittrick came back to finish what he started, she finally let her pride go and pretended to give into his ministrations which were noticeably more forceful. This caused Munkittrick to smirk, not even questioning her sudden change in attitude. To him, he finally won her over mind, body and soul. It was a sweet victory.

"So Moira is a dirty bitch after all. Like it rough, huh?" She said nothing but moaned when he once again clamped his mouth on her southern region.

_Surrender  
Surrender  
Surrender  
Surrender_

---

The two love sick men were strapped inside the Dethmole as it made its path through the frozen earth. On the screen, it showed their current position and the nearest tunnel. Only a hundred yards were left before they made contact and hopefully began to kick some serious ass. The Undertakers would pay for what they did, especially Javier Van Winkler.

The best of the best soldiers and Klokateers were with them, the second and third parties were slowly trailing behind them on foot, their flashlights guiding them to their destination. The best thing about the Dethmole was that once it made contact with the underground tunnel, the drill would open up to become a ramp. The back end could be opened up to allow the reinforcements in as well, thus no one had to worry about a cave in. Nathan looked over at Ivan who was going through a small sack.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a bit curious.

"Counting the C4. I think I have enough to collapse the mine if things get rough. In and out then blow the place up to kingdom fucking come sound good?" Ivan smirked, taking a side glance at the male vocalist.

"Sounds metal enough." Was Nathan's response.

"90 yards and closing." The pilot said.

---

Seth sighed as he entered Cherry's room where everyone was currently at. In his hand was a small manila folder containing important information Ofdensen had wanted him to tell them while he was still stuck in the wastelands of Siberia.

"Hey, guys." He said coolly, sending Cherry a small glare. He vowed to never forgive her for what she did. His cheek still hurt from time to time. The woman was a bitch. "Ofdensen called, and he's on his way, but there's news you probably want to know." Seeing the fiery haired woman in the hospital bed, looking completely helpless kind of made him rethink his opinion of her, especially with the news of her going barren. Must have been tough. But no one ever punched him. Not even a woman as hot as her.

Pickles sighed. He hated seeing Seth. He knew if his brother wasn't getting paid a ridiculous salary, the man wouldn't care. "What is it?"

Opening the folder, he leafed through a few pages, "Well, we believe to have found that missing chick."

"Mo'ra?" Cherry gasped, "Ya found 'er?"

Seth shook his head, "It's not confirmed yet. Crozier's after a potential decoy while Explosion and Korshunova head for a mine. We'll know in about half an hour the most." Shrugging, he turned around. "I'm tired, so I'm off for to get some shut eye."

Toki looked up from his bowl of Lucky Charms, "Does you tinks anytings bad happens to Moira?"

"Itsh hard to shay Toki. She'sh been gone for a long time and the way Nathan left, I think she wasch doing pretty bad." Murderface said, crossing his arm over his chest as he leaned against the wall. "But they're going to find her, show we should schtop worrying show much."

The doctor walked in, a small smile on his face, "Ms. Cherry, you're free to go. Just sign these discharge papers and a nurse will come in to prep you." He handed her a clipboard, which she took and quickly went over the information before signing at the bottom. "Any questions?"

Cherry shook her head, "No sir, doc. I'm just glad to get the hell outta 'ere. Well, maybe one question. How much longer do I gotta take it easy? That's hella lot of meds I gotta take."

"Well, by the severity of your wound to your abdomen, I would say you reframe from anything straining for the next six months to make sure everything is healing properly. I already called Mr. Ofdensen, and he said all of you will be leaving back home in a few days. Right before Christmas, might I add. I will forward all your records to your health care provider." He patted Cherry's shoulder and left the room.

Cherry sighed. "What's da matters?" Skwisgaar asked, "I's happies to go backs homes. Russias nice, buts all dis chaos reallies pisses me off."

The Texan drummer chuckled, "Nuttin' wrong." She looked up at her now fiancé, "Pickles n' I can probably have some peace to ourselves when we get there. Know a weddin' planner?" She giggled when he flushed bright red.

"No way! Shince when?" Murderface gasped.

"Dis mornings. How cans you miss her ring? It's as bigs as mines!" Lucy giggled, "Cherries, shoulds we shares weddings and splits da costs, or have dem different times." Toki blushed as well as he swirled his spoon around in his bowl. He really didn't want to think about the wedding just yet, but he was excited.

Everyone laughed.

---

"Fuck! Where could she be?" Nathan growled, backed against a pillar with Ivan across from him as Undertakers shot round after round of ammunition in their direction. Explosion was tempted to use a grenade, but it could cause a cave in. He quickly took aim and shot, successfully killing one out of the ten.

They had just managed to get off the Dethmole when they discovered they had penetrated the shooting range of the underground hide out turned into a sophisticated facility. Ivan was rather impressed that someone managed to do all that without the government knowing, but Russia tended to over look many things due to its vast land. However with his new position, he planned to changed it.

Klokateers and Ivan's men worked together. Dethklok bodyguards were equipped with new reinforced steel shields that could surprisingly withstand some of the heavy duty ammo being fired. Each was paired with one of Ivan's men who had high powered rifles, a much better weapon then morning stars, swords and spears. Like something out of the movie 300, they moved as a single entity, the barrel of the rifles carefully aimed at the enemy from behind the wall od shields. Nathan and Ivan dove in once the fortress past them.

They finally managed to clear a passage and broke off, half the men going down the left corridor and the others to the right, each following either Nathan or Ivan. For such a small party, they did exceptionally well. With the combined strategy, more of the men stayed alive then the Undertakers. They pushed they way forward, relieved to know the mine didn't have very many twists and turns. Markers were left behind so no one would get lost. At every entrance, Nathan or Ivan would do a sweep once it was deemed safe just to make sure nothing was left unturned. Moira needed to be found at all costs.

-------------

Down in the deepest part of the mine, Munkittrick cursed as he got ready for the threat. It would only be a few minutes before both would make it to his door. Damn Ofdensen and those damn creations. Fucking Moira had cost him prescious moments of preparation and planning. After putting on his bullet proof vest and ski mask to cover his face, he went and uncuffed the unconscious Moira and slipped a robe on her to cover her nudity. Instead of recuffing her hands in the back, it was easier to hold her if they were tied in the front.

He would have to use the sleeping diva as a bargaining chip. Javier was suited up as well, standing behind a line of men dressed in what looked like swat attire, their guns trained at the entrance. They could hear the shouts of Ivan and Nathan as they ordered their men to destroy the threat, but luckily, most of the Undertakers were able to escape through hidden passages until an opportune moment to strike back. The reenforcements had arrived without a moment to lose to help back up the two men.

Outside, Nathan and Ivan regrouped again, both out of breath. "She's gotta be in here. No fucking way is she out there." Nathan panted, reloading his gun. Blood trickled down his cheek from where he was grazed. Ivan was just a dirty mess of dirt and sweat from the debris of the gun fires. Blood was splattered on both their clothes, but it was not theirs.

Ivan gave orders to him men to ram the door down with a giant broken block from the pillar holding up the earthy walls. The steel door slowly began to give way and as it burst open, rain of bullets shot out of the room, killing a dozen unshielded men instantly. The blood bath continued, the number of casualties increasing by the second. One side needed to give way. Fortunately, the good guys were better equipped with extra ammo. The firing ceased and everyone rushed into the room. There was a sudden stand still.

Nathan gasped as someone held the lifeless Moira, thin and frail, in his arms with a gun to her head. The large man wore a mask to conceal his identity as he took a step back.

"Take one step and I shoot." He said calmly. The voice was familiar, but the front man couldn't quite place it. Javier was standing beside the man, his gun switching between Ivan and Nathan.

Ivan held his hands up, "Are you seriously going to kill her after keeping her hostage for three weeks? It's illogical." He took a timid step forward, but the man hoisted Moira up over his shoulder and trained the gun at Ivan's head. "Easy now..."

Through the whole time, Moira wasn't cataleptic, just waiting and calculating. She grunted as she was callously thrown on Munkittrick's shoulder, getting jabbed in an almost healed wound on her gut. She slowly opened her eyes, relieved to see no one behind him. Assessing the situation, she smirked as she spotted a knife strapped to his belt. As the negations preceded, mostly trying to get Nathan to turn on Ivan and join him for her safety, she inched her hand to the weapon.

------

Nathan noticed the movement and tried not to make a sound. What the hell was she doing anyway? There was a sudden gleam and he saw the knife. Was she going to stab him? His shifted his gaze between Ivan and the masked man, then to Javier who was training a gun at the Russian as well. Ever so slowly, he raised his gun to take aim at the last mentioned man.

The next events happened in a split second. Moira rammed all nine inches of the knife into Munkittrick's side, penetrating the armor where there was less padding. The man howled, firing at Ivan who managed to duck in time. Nathan shot Javier in the leg, sending the man crashing. Everyone else shot each at each other. Munkittrick threw Moira to the side and yanked her weapon out. In the confusion, Ivan and Nathan dove for Moira. Someone set off a smoke screen. The shadows of the masked man and Javier could faintly be seen through the haze.

"Oh no they don't!" Ivan hissed, unhooking a detonator from his waist band. Pressing the red button, there was a sudden rumble. "Nathan! Get Moira out of here. The C4's will go off ten seconds from one another. Right now you have a minute before this place collapses! Men, fall back!"

Another explosion was heard. "What about you?" Nathan asked, cradling Moira who fainted again for whatever reason. Nathan stared at her bruised face, anger bubbling inside him.

"No time! They're getting away. I'm going after them, so there must be a back way. Go Nathan!" he shoved the man out of the room, following the line of men scrambling for the giant Dethmole machine. Thankfully it was only a short ways, the two having gone the long the first time. Rocks began to tumble once the cave in began. In just a few seconds, the vehicle was started and speeding back up the passage it had made, away from danger as a bomb went off in front of it. It was a bumpy ride, but it finally surfaced and skitted across the icy ground. The rest of the men who stayed behind ran for their lives, the ground giving way.

Nathan watched through the window as the ground sunk, taking a few lives of his men and many Undertakers who hadn't escaped. Did Ivan make it out? The man did a heroic thing, all for the sake of capturing the one who took the love of _their_ lives away from them. His gripped tightened on Moira who slowly came to.

"Ivan?" she mumbled. It was like a stab to the heart for Nathan.

"No... it's uh... me." He wanted to let her go. Of course she wouldn't have feelings for him, there was no way. She was better suited for Ivan.

Moira gasped, her eyes snapping open as she suddenly became alert. Looking up into his ashened face, Moira felt a sudden wave of emotion overcome her. "N-nathan..." she gasped, reaching up to hold his face in her hands, "Is it really you?" when he nodded, she moved her arms around his and hugged him, catching him by surprised as she suddenly burst into tears, her grip tightening as the tears soaked his shirt, his jacket long forgotten in the mines. Her grip on him reassured her that indeed, Nathan was real.

"Moira… it's ok… it's ok. Shh…" he tried to calm her down, but it was no use as she continued to weep and shake violently. He didn't know if it was from the cold or fear. All he could do was hold her, rock back and forth in the seat and rubbed her back, placing his uninjured cheek on the crown of her head and pray to all things mighty she would just stop shaking. "I'm here now."

"Oh god… Nathan… Nathan… It's you… It's really you!" She said between sobs. "Nathan."

Their ride finally slowed down at their last camp site where Ofdensen was waiting with a helicopter and paramedics. Crozier was beside him, an iron grip on a young and frightened man. The emegerncy crew practically had to pry her off of Nathan Explosion, but she continued to kick and scream, thrashing about and fighting back the six male paramedics until they injected her with something that quickly sedated her.

"Good job Nathan. Where's Ivan?" Ofdensen said as he held the man's shoulder. Nathan sighed.

"I don't know... the mines collapsed. No clue if there was a back way." For some reason he felt sick to his stomach to think Ivan died, all for the sake of taking out the leader and the other man holding Moira while they were there. "Any way to reach him?"

Ofdensen shook his head, "No. His radio is jammed. If he lives, he knows how to survive out here. But I don't think he could have made it out on time with the damage that's been done." The helicopter lifted them into the air, taking them back to Moscow. Moira was strapped in, like Cherry was when she was air lifted. This time an IV was attached to her arm. "But, we finished our mission. Moira's safe now." Nathan remained quiet. He was too busy staring at the once missing woman to care about anything else.

"Yeah... safe now."

* * *

Fucking DONE!!! Obviously I was attempting to find songs to put in but after a while, I was like "Fuck this shit..."Well, thank you for reading, next chapter will be up after Christmas, then _Frightklok_ before New Year's eve! Excited? Sad?

Things would have been done faster had I not -dun, dun, dun- gone to the ER for an vital reasons. Last chapter I did while I was literally dying! Only I didn't know it then until I went to urgent care Monday night and (get this!) the doctor had the nurse _call 911 and an ambulance_ to get me to the ER_ across the street_. Hilarious. I needed an emergency BLOOD TRANSFUSION! All this because of a fucking birth control pill called Tri Sprintec. You know what made it suck though? I had to tell all the nasty stuff to this really cute paramedic. The guy was like -rawr- hot stuff! I was slowly bleeding to death... through my vagina. XD I shall go no more because you're probably disgusted.

**Dragonz:** Gah! Andrew was not brutally killed by Nathan, as awesome as it sounded. Reading your take on their ages was really interesting. Totally forgot about Pickles hair band, I was loling... on my way to the hospital. Greatest thing ever XD cause not only did I have a freakishly low blood count of 4.7 and not the normal 12 or 13 that baffled the doctors (because they said I shouldn't even be _moving_), my heart was working twice as hard as it should be. Every time I laughed, my heart monitor started beeping like crazy.

**Angela**: I'm better now, and thankfully alive. What if I died? HOLY SHIT! Then you'd all hate me because my friend doesn't even know the ending. So she couldn't finish this like she could my other stories. Ha! But I won't let her do that for me, I want to finish them... eventually... someday. Before I really die.

**Insomnia:** I read your review while eating breakfast at IHOP, right after I got discharged from the ER. Yes, this story has come a looooooong way. Will the rape complicate things? She's a tough cookie after all! D: Man, you had it rough too. Glad you made through it. Little friend? Hmm, I'm guess period but I could be wrong. Oh yes, and SLOT, OMFG. Totally awesome. ;P I shall use them, eventually. Moira is actually American, but moved to Russian and lived there for a while. Lucy's Ukrainian :P I laugh at Murderface and Bloodyfist, it remains me of some friends XD

**Livia:** AH! Lol. :D I have a special plan for those two. Stay tuned. Though I can't say they'll have a kid or not. I haven't decided just yet. But I think you will kind of understand the outcome when I finally choose it. if not, I'm sorry to have upset you. D: Don't hurt me! I'm a recovering anemic!

**Gremlin:** Hmm, your answer slightly varies from **Dragonz**, but it's still a good idea. And yes, "Andrew is a sick, sick man". I had to crack up at that line. I said something similar when I was telling a friend about the chapter.

**Broiler:** I'm going to guess that Nathan is your favorite. I could SO imagine him saying that. :O Someone dying will make this story more dramatic! But never my Cancerous girls. I love 'em. And yes, I am a girl... if you haven't read my tragic but still humorous death defying story. I think I might have made that a bit obvious through my comments. I'm not a something D: I have a vagina and huge boobies! Lmao, sorry, tmi? But eek! New reviewer! Why would you ask if I were a chick anyway?

Thanks everyone for reviewing!! I promise to have the last chapter up really soon! No sickness or death is gonna stop me! Buwhahahaha! I still have my life to live, and I thank all the O positive donors in the world who donate blood. The three units I received from the San Bernardino blood bank saved my life. Had I cut my head open, I would have bled water. Thank you _so_ much. I'm just sad that I won't be able to donate myself in a long time, if ever, and I don't know who you are. Give the gift of life, donate blood!


	25. Goodbyeklok

**AN 2/09:** OMG! The last chapter, which has gotten a nice face lift for all you NathanxMoira fans! Then comes _Frightklok_ and then I can finally resume _Reunionklok_. Yay! **Cybernetic Mango:** What be brutal? My 'incident'? But yes, you do have good timing. It's pretty funny.

Happy Holidays! I celebrate Christ-Nukah since my cousins are Jewish :D Yay Hanukah and the yummy doughnuts! Rah! So here's my gift to you, the last official chapter of _Cancerousklok_. I was lol-ing so hard just thinking of what your reactions would be. Hee, hee… Sorry it's a lil' late :D I had tried to get it up yesterday, but my older sister made it nearly impossible to get near my lap top. I still had a lot to finish so hence the late update :P Hope you enjoy!

WARNING: Smutness :P

Tracks of Choice: "The Art of Suicide", "Opheliac" by Emilie Autumn

* * *

Chapter 25: Goodbyeklok

December 22nd. Everyone from Dethklok and Cancerous were aboard the massive Dethcopter, making the trek back to Mordland. Moira had isolated herself to her room, letting no but Ofdensen or Jean-Pierre in. The trauma the poor woman faced must have been nerve wracking, and as a result, her fellow band members were getting antsy. Tension was thick, especially with Nathan around who seemed to be moping about or having violent temper tantrums more often the usual.

They had finally got word from Ivan, who unfortunately was hospitalized for pneumonia, three broken ribs, a fractured femur and a gunshot wound to his left shoulder. He was slowly making a recovery. What had Nathan upset however was the fact Javier and the masked man got away. They had disappeared into the tundra, according to Ivan, after they ambushed him with a hand full of men. Why they hadn't killed him was a mystery. Moira had no clue where they could have gone, and didn't care as long as she was as far away from them as possible.

--Moira's Room—

Ofdensen had walked in, not bothering to knock, when he spotted the diva lying on her bed with her eyes open. Her eyes drifted to his direction, a ghost of a smile on her lips. The manager took a seat by her bed and sighed, not quite sure how to assure her everything was ok.

"How ah… how are you uh… feeling?" he said, a bit too soft for his liking. This time he was seriously concerned about her.

Moira smiled wider, "Awe, Charlie. I'm ok. Doctors say I'm ok, no disease, and no problems with long term side effects. Sure, I'm sore everywhere but, I'm fine." She rolled to her side and grabbed his hand on hers, "its Nathan you should worry about."

Ofdensen gave her hand a slight squeeze, "I know…" he sighed, "We're still looking for Javier… what?" Moira was shaking her head.

"It's not just him… He's not even the leader, Charlie. It's…"

"I know… Munkittrick is behind it as well. So he's the leader?" she nodded, "This is going to be harder then it seems them. But I promise Moira, I'll find him."

She sighed, "But how did you know?"

The business leaned back in his seat, "I suspected it when I found him snooping around. Then at the night of Yakov's party. A note was sent with lyrics for one of your unfinished songs. The only ones who have access to your note books are your band mates and Munkittrick. I know they're unfinished because it was part of the samples he had sent me to convince me to help you. Seth confirmed that it was Andrew Munkittrick."

Moira took a staggering breath, "Well, in that case… Charlie. There's something I need to ask you. You may not like it, but I know you'll understand." Ofdensen nodded for her to continue.

------

It had taken them almost thirteen hours to make it to the states from Russia, and already hundreds of reporters and camera crews along with what looked like millions of fans holding signs and what not were lined outside of Mordhaus' main gates. Flashes twinkled down below like little glimmering stars, growing brighter as they descended to the runway. Ofdensen gave orders to allow some of the news reporters in, just to stop the suicide rates of Cancerous fans from rising anymore. However, it wouldn't be long. They needed to rest.

------

Nathan stood in front of Moira's door, knocking on it in hopes of getting a response. "Moira?" he said softly, pressing his forehead against the metal entrance. "We landed. Come on, your friends are starting to freak out." There was the faint sound of shuffling and a grunt before the door swung open. Nathan had expected to see her in a wreck, but was surprised as she looked as radiant as she always had, minus for the few faint bruises on her face and the cut on her upper lip. Nathan had to smile, Moira never wore much make up because she was just naturally beautiful.

She flipped a strand of hair over her shoulder, "Sorry about that. I just needed some time to think for myself. I also had the sudden inspiration to write lyrics. I got caught up with that and sleeping." She briskly walked down the hallway, leaving Nathan behind to stare at her. Curious, he walk into her room and to her desk where several prescription bottles and vitamins were stacked along with dozens of sheets of paper strewn about, some crumpled on the floor. Nathan picked one up and frowned at the half finished piece of work.

_The art of suicide, nightgowns and hair  
Curls flying every which-way  
The fate too pure to hide  
Ridges of size  
Meant to conceal lovers' lies_

_Under the arches of moonlight and sky  
Suddenly easy to contemplate why  
Why  
Why live a life  
That's painted with pity and sadness and strife  
Why dream a dream  
That's tainted with trouble and less than it seems  
Why bother bothering  
Just for a poem or another sad song to sing  
Why live a lie  
Why live a lie_

Looking around, he found more morbid lyrics that she must have thought of while being held captive such as _Surrender _and _My Apocalypse. _"The fuck is this shit?" he said to himself, putting the piece of paper down and going after Moira. From one of the windows, he saw her being squashed in a massive group hug, trying to wiggle out as Lucy practically clung to her back like a monkey. He had to chuckle at that. Toki came to the rescue, carefully removing the emotional Ukrainian guitarist as best he could with a brace still on his hand.

Moira was laughing when he finally got off the helicopter. It was a rather strange sound, considering he would have thought the women would be detached a lot more then she already was. "Calm down everyone! As you can see, I'm fine. Seriously, no worries. Though I know what Lucy might have felt like growing up, being… you know…" she coughed a little, "Ahem. I'm not going to let it stop me. I had a few hours to kind of sleep all this shit off and just," she sighed, "Calm down I guess." She sheepishly looked at Nathan, but said nothing. She still had a hard time believing she had actually cried, in his arms no less.

Cherry instantly grabbed her face, forcing the smaller woman to look up at her. "Mo'ra, are ya sure? The bad guys got away, yer actin' funny, and you expect us ta _calm down_? Ya gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me! I know yer strong, but honey, they could have _killed_ you!"

Moira swatted her hands away, taking a few steps back. "Cherry, please. I'm here, I'm alive, and I'm in no need of a hospital anymore. Christmas is coming and I'd _really_ like to do something. Ofdensen promised to have the mall open for us tonight, after closing hours. It'll be safe… and fun!" she plastered on a huge smile that was obviously fake, "I have a few new lyrics I want to share with you girls. We should practice them."

Skwisgaar came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Moira immediately stiffened. The Swedish man bent down by her ear and whispered, "If you fines, den tries to convince Natans. He has nots stopped worryings since you weres lets out." Everyone began to make their way to Mordhaus, leaving Moira and Nathan alone.

"Moi.."

"Hey, Ofdensen!" Moira cried, looking a little too relieved, "So we're good, yeah? The mall, that is." She was bouncing in anticipation once she stood in front of him when he walked down the ramp. "I have a shit load of shopping to do. We seriously made bank, and I plan on going on a spree!"

The business man adjusted his glasses, "The arrangements have been made. You'll all be escorted at eleven, then will be brought back by four. Just as you asked." He opened his jacket and dug though the breast pocket. Finally grabbing what he was looking for, he handed Moira a brand new phone. "Happy holidays."

Moira cooed as she was handed the black Motorola RAZR with _Cancerous_ on the back and a rose in front, both in red. "Awe, thanks! I don't have to buy one now." She gave him a hug. Nathan just stood below, his fists clenched.

-----

Nathan rubbed his temples, annoyed with the constant noise in the conference room. How many times did Ofdensen have to explain it to them? Moira would not answer any questions about what happened? The woman was getting frustrated. He jumped when she slammed her fists on the table beside him.

"Shut _up!_" she shrieked. The room instantly silenced. "You want a fucking story? Fine! I'll give it to you. Yes, I was kidnapped. Yes, I was sexually assaulted. No, I was not tortured. Yes, I was fucking scared outta my mind. No, I am not pregnant. No, I am not fucking traumatized. I am pissed off that all of you," she jabbed a finger at the crowd, "Keep repeating the same damn questions! This meeting is adjourned!" Moira stormed out of the room. The remaining members of Cancerous stared at each other before they scrambled out of their seats, Lucy wheeled Bloodyfist out.

"Moiras!" Runa could be heard back stage, "Waits!"

Nathan was next to shoot out of his seat. Klokateers filed into the room, escorting the reporters out under Ofdensen's command. It wasn't what the CFO had had in mind, but he did expect something to happen. At least Moira was alright and the fans would be at some ease.

---

Moira was lying on the couch in the recording room, down in the deep depths of Mordhaus with the rest of her band. There was an awkward silence for the time being. No one really knew what to say to the front woman without the possibility of setting her off again. Runa, finally reunited with her replacement guitar, picked at a few notes, filling in the as the licks became harder and faster. Nathan had lost track of them and was probably on a search through all of Mordhaus.

"Hey…" Moira said just loud enough for everyone to hear. "So uh, what happened while I was, you know, away?" she slowly sat up, running a hand through her hair to straighten it out. "We didn't get to talk since I uh… got back, so to speak." She gave them an apologetic smile.

Cherry shrugged, "Nothing much for me. I was in the hospital the whole time as well. Pickles proposed, as did Toki. We accepted." The two showed her their rings. Cherry suddenly looked a bit depressed.

Moira slowly nodded her head, "Oh, I see. Congratulations for the both of you." She took a deep breath, "But… I'm assuming something's wrong?" Runa's playing faltered. "Hey, Rune. You ok?"

"Ya… finger… uh, cramps. I has not practices in long times." The girls let it slide. Runa heaved a sigh relief, still not ready to tell them about her pregnancy. Moira and Cherry were observant, but she still had another week or two until she would definitely show. She had already gained a few pounds around chest and hips, but as long as she could still slip on her clothes, she was good. Anything bigger then a size four pair of jeans and someone was going to ask questions.

Cherry rubbed her arms, Lucy patting her back. "I was… pregnant. But," she wiped a tear from her cheek, "I lost it."

"Cherry…" Moira said, getting up to kneel in front of her drummer. She placed a gentle hand on her knee, "I'm so sorry. Couldn't you try again?"

"She can't." Bloodyfist spoke up, putting down a magazine she was reading. She gave a quick glance to Cherry, who nodded. "She got stabbed in the uterus. Chances of having a baby is nil." Moira gasped.

"No…" Moira was left speechless.

"It's ok, Mo'ra. I doubt I could even have one." She laughed sarcastically. "People ferget I'm an alcoholic n' I do drugs. Had I been admitted 'ere, my ass is bust. This whole fiasco made me realize, I really got problems I need to fix. I have to stop." Moira reached up and patted her hair. "I love kids, but I dun think I can handle one that's disabled. I ain't strong enough fer that."

Another hour past and the girls continued to talk, catching up and sharing a few laughs, though far in between. Moira was thankful that they didn't ask much about what she went through. When she had spoken to Ofdensen, he had suggested she kept it a secret. They had been stressing over her safety for the longest time, it was best to not let them get worried even more at the fact their former manager had been the one to start the whole thing. But Moira didn't think it was right. The five had agreed that there should be no secrets when it concerned everyone in some way.

"Girls, there's something I've been thinking about, for a while now. Ever since this whole threat came about."

"What coulds its be?" Lucy said, sitting back on the couch and brining her knees up. It was rare for her to wear jeans. Moira had moved to sit on the coffee table. Lucy played with her engagement ring.

Their leader hung her head and grabbed it. A funny whining noise escaped her mouth. "I think… we should… we need… ugh! Why is this so hard?" she was getting frustrated. "I don't know if you all know, but being with Dethklok, even now… we're putting them in danger." She looked at each one of them with such a seriousness in her eyes, none spoke up as she continued.

--At the mall—

The boys and girls had split up, buying gifts for one another and just trying to get their minds off the many things. The girls had no clue on what to get the men, they always wore the same clothes and had so many instruments there was really no point in going to the music store, but they had visited it just in case. Being in the gigantic mall was also a bit eerie. Not a single pedestrian was there. The mall employees were being nice, but really it was the fact that they were being paid twice the amount of overtime from Ofdensen. That was in the DL though.

"Unfuckingbelievable! What the hell do I get her?" Nathan said, browsing through the jewelry store with Pickles and Skwisgaar. Murderface was off in Hottopic most likely and Toki at the candy store. Pickles was looking through the display cases, wondering how he could top off his last gift. Eyeing a gold bracelet with diamonds, he shrugged.

"I dunno. We are in Tiffany's. Buy whatever and she's bound to like it. A diamond's a gir- wait. Why do you care?" This caught Skwisgaar's attention, who came around from the other side of the display case to meet up with them. "Dood! You admit ta likin' her? About time! I thought that you being a worry wart was weird."

"No… I just… I… uh… damn. Yeah." Nathan stuttered, trying to back away from the other two who had sly looks on their faces. "Whu… what you doing?"

"Natans, we helps you finds nice presents for Moiras. Maybe den you gets laid. She no seems so scared abouts doings you know whats. If she was, you tinks she bes in da sames cars as us?" Skwisgaar said, as if he knew everything, draping an arm around Nathan's shoulder.

----

"Are you avoiding Nathan, Moira?" Bloodyfist asked as they stepped out of the elevator in Macy's. The bass player was using crutches this time, just to avoid herself getting stuck in the changing room as she put it. Moira turned red.

"Huh? N-no. It's just…" she tried to look at everything but her friend, "I dunno. I guess. B-but, it's hard to look at him right now."

"Why?"

Moira began to whine again, "Awe, come on Sue! You're not gonna make me say it are you?" she held up a wine red dress with a black lace hem and a plunging neckline, "This is cute." The petite woman clutched the dress to her body.

Bloodyfist looked at her as expectantly, "Yes. I'm your best friend after all. The least you could do is tell me. Do you like him?" Moira remained quiet. That was all she needed, "So you finally realized it, hmm? What do you plan to do? After our talk… we all agreed to-"

"I know! And that's what makes it hard for me. I… we need to do it. For our protection and theirs'. I'm just surprised that both Cherry and Lucy didn't put up much of a fight." She sighed, playing with the fur lining of a snow jacket. "I never wanted to hurt anyone, but what choice do we have? The Undertakers are after them now as long as we're with them."

Bloodyfist shrugged as best she could. "I don't know how they'll do it, but I'm sure they'll get the message across to Toki and Pickles. Fuck, Runa was… wow. I never pinned her to be a mom. I honestly won't tell Murderface and it would hurt his feelings. What are you going to do?"

Moira laughed sadistically, scaring the bass player. "My friend, " she said slowly, "I plan to give him what he wants. I know he has feelings for me, and I know that after a night of 'passion' as Cherry puts it, he'll be hurt when he wakes up alone. I'm hoping he'll hate me and not bother to find me." Bloodyfist just gawked at her.

--With Ofdensen—

"So, this was all you could get out of him?" Crozier said as he sat in front of Ofdensen's desk, looking at a piece of paper. "Not very many leads."

Charles sighed and rubbed his temples, "It's a start. I made sure to be there during the… _interrogation_… so nothing was left unsaid. I don't think he has much to say." Pouring a glass of brandy, he offered the general some. Crozier humbly took it as Charles poured himself another glass.

"To believe Andrew Munkittrick was able to fool everyone, and the world. Seth remained in Russian, right?" he took a sip of the drink, slouching more in his seat to get comfortable. His uniform was rather itchy at the moment for reasons unknown. It was time to get it washed.

The CFO sighed, "Yes, to over look Dethklok Russia while Ivan is recovering. Afterwards, he'll be flying back to Australia. Seth is a devious fellow, much more then Pickles, but enough money keeps him in check. I doubt there will be any problems with him staying there for another two weeks with his doubled bonus in the balance." A ghost of a smile crossed his features.

The old general shook his head before downing the rest of the brandy and setting the glass on the desk. "So that's how you do it. Ah well, I should be leaving now to follow up on these leads here in the US. Thank you again, for allowing me to be near Moira." He said the last part quietly, wringing the end of his blazer.

Ofdensen waved it off. "Think nothing of it, I care little about your relationship with Moira. You were, however, a great help, and I hope we both benefit from this in the end. You will be back to pick them up, correct?" Crozier nodded, "Good. Most of their luggage have already been sent to their destinations. Keep a good watch on them."

"And you. If anything comes up, let me know."

"Very well. I plan to anyway, Munkittrick needs to be taught a lesson." Crozier left, not bothering to stop and say goodbye or hello to the bands. They didn't even know he was there to begin with, not that he minded.

In his office all alone now, Charles Foster Ofdensen got up from his seat to stand in front of his window, his glass of brandy still in his hand. Taking off his glasses, his stare hardened as he spotted a yard wolf. "No one fucks with me and lives." He said darkly.

--- Christmas Eve—

Dethklok had just finished singing a very metal version of _Jingle Bells_ (AN: I do believe Korn was the one to have a recording of a metal version. I loled the first time I heard it.). They had all sang classic Christmas songs, giving them metal twists while they hung around the giant tree painted black with silver and red ornaments of morbid things, such as weapons, body parts, facebones, and limited edition Cancerous and Dethklok ornaments.

Moira had a little too much to drink, which wasn't good considering the anti-depressants she was taking. Cherry and Pickles tried to stop her knowing she wasn't equipped to handle it, but Moira merely flipped them off. Nathan couldn't get near her without flinging herself in the opposite direction. Runa wouldn't even touch a drop of the eggnog or any other kind of liquor and settled for a nice piping cup of hot chocolate instead. Lucy, now twenty-one and legal, surprised everyone by not over doing it.

"Ok, so. This is like, a new song I wrote and it didn't take long for me and the girls to finish it. We're just that bomb." Moira giggled, slightly tipsy as she held up her shot glass. "So I give to you, _Opheliac."_

The intro was started by Lucy on her keyboard, playing a nice classical sounding tune with the harpsichord setting. Finally Runa came with her violin, Cherry on drums and Bloodyfist doing her best on guitar. Moira began.

_I'm your Opheliac  
I've been so disillusioned  
I know you'd take me back  
But still I feign confusion  
I couldn't be your friend  
My world was too unstable  
You might have seen the end  
But you were never able  
To keep me breathing  
As the water rises up again  
Before I slip away _

Cherry joined in for the chorus, startling the boys with the whining nasally style that strangely didn't sound bad. It actually added more to the song.

_You know the games I play and the words I say when I want my own way  
You know the lies I tell when you've gone through hell and I say I can't stay  
You know how hard it can be to keep believing in me  
When everything and everyone becomes my enemy  
And when there's nothing more you can do I'm gonna blame it on you  
It's not the way I wanna be  
I only know that in the end you will see it's the Opheliac in me..._

_It's the Opheliac in me..._

_I'm your Opheliac  
My stalkings prove my virtue  
I'm open to attack  
But I don't want to hurt you (hurt you)  
Whether I swim or sink  
That's no concern of yours now  
How could you possibly think  
You had the power to know how to keep me breathing as the water rises up again  
Before I slip away_

Dethklok was happy to see the girls enjoying themselves again. Nathan was unable to look away from Moira and vowed that tonight, he would confront her. She still hadn't spoken to him yet, leaving him frustrated beyond belief. It was ridiculous. But the songs kind of scared him a little every time he caught her eye. Her eyes would darken, almost making him wonder if the song was more than just that… a song.

_You know the games I play and the words I say when I want my own way  
You know the lies I tell when you've gone through hell and I say I can't stay  
You know how hard it can be to keep believing in me  
When everything and everyone becomes my enemy  
And when there's nothing more you can do I'm gonna blame it on you  
It's not the way I wanna be  
I only hope that in the end you will see it's the Opheliac in me...  
It's the Opheliac in me _

The sudden key change and tempo was a nice twist, something Cancerous did a lot in their songs. It worked for them a lot better than in other bands.

_Studies show intelligent girls are more depressed  
Because they know  
That the world can lie  
I don't think for a bit they sit around and think every things gonna be alright  
They know who: sides, shadows; shapes, a devil, an angel; no in-between  
She speaks in third person so that she can forget that she's me_

Doubt thou the stars on fire  
Doubt thou the sun doth move  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
But never doubt

_Doubt thou the stars on fire  
Doubt thou the sun doth move  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
But never doubt_

_Doubt thou the stars on fire  
Doubt thou the sun doth move  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
But never doubt  
I love_

Moira obviously had sobered up while singing, getting more absorbed into the song as she sang the lyrics. The girls sang with her, going in and out here and there. Their smiled eventually faded. This could be their last song together. Moira's glazed over with unshed tears. They had to do it.

_You know the games I play and the words I say when I want my own way  
You know the lies I tell when you've gone through hell and I say I can't stay_

_You know how hard it can be to keep believing in me  
When everything and everyone becomes my enemy  
And when there's nothing more you can do I'm gonna blame it on you  
It's not the way I wanna be  
I only hope that in the end you will see  
But never doubt  
You know the games I play and the words I say when I want my own way  
You know the lies I tell when you've gone through hell and I say I can't stay  
You know how hard it can be to keep believing in me  
When everything and everyone becomes my enemy  
And when there's nothing more you can do I'm gonna blame it on you  
It's not the way I wanna be  
I only hope that in the end you will see_

The girls bowed as they abruptly finished with Dethklok applauding them. Toki and Lucy finally announced that it was best to open their presents now before anyone else got more wasted. The older band members chuckled, but agreed.

Cherry had received two golden bracelets to match the necklace Pickles had given to her a while ago. In exchange, she handed him a certificate to a new Harley that was to arrive in the morning, straight from the manufacturer. Pickles nearly had a heart attack, and practically fainted. He always wanted one, but was too damn lazy to order it.

Toki got Lucy a stunning necklace made from topaz surrounded by diamonds in platinum in the shape of what looked like a snow flake. Lucy cried in joy and pounced him. She also received a bag of candy. Toki was awarded with a giant teddy bear tricked out with brutally metal accessories, a companion for his deddy bear as well as tickets to see Cirque de Sole in Vegas.

Runa gave Skwisgaar a new guitar, the body in the shape of a skull. He claimed it to be the most worthy metal guitar he had ever seen. Runa called him a liar and laughed. The Finnish woman however got the shock of her life as Skwisgaar got down on one knee and proposed. She sat there stunned and in tears, but still accepted the ring, despite the look the others Cancerous members gave her. The diamond, in the shape of a heart, was huge, nearly the size of her thumb nail.

Murderface had given Bloodyfist a pair of new boots and cello, her other one got destroyed at the concert. Bloodyfist admired the nice paint job, giving Murderface a quick peck on the cheek. The male bass player was more surprised to receive a full contract that stated Planet Piss was now an official band as well as their demo CD the two had made during their spare time. All he needed to do was go over it and sign. He nearly cried because no way in hell could he have done it by himself. His dream was coming true.

Moira shyly handed Nathan his gift. It was a custom microphone, the stand having a dragon curling around it with its hand outstretched to hold the mike. It was beautifully hand crafted in great detail with eyes made out of rubies and the body made out of glossy black steel, and must have been called in advanced. Nathan ran a hand over the head, amazed the texture of every individual scale rubbed against his palm. Moira quickly explained she had ordered it the day after she was saved, thus it only took approximately four days to get made and shipped to the music store at the mall. Nathan also sheepishly handed her a large square box. When she opened it, her mouth hung open.

"The _Necklace of Diamonds_ from Tiffany's!?" she wheezed, "N-Nathan. I… I don't think I could…" her breathing became labored as she fell onto the couch, her eyes wide an disbelief. The whole time she looking at it then back at the front man. This was more than just a present, and she knew it.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "A million dollars doesn't put a dent in my pocket. I thought you deserved something… nice." Moira came up to him and whispered in his ear, stunning him for a moment and making him nearly blush.

"Then tonight I will show you my appreciation, after everyone goes to bed." He shuddered when her hot breath caressed the shell of his head. He couldn't help bit stare at her chest that was just a few inches away from his chin. Hot damn.

------

The festivities continued on until no one really had any energy to drink anymore, and surprisingly the bands had gone to their rooms a quarter to midnight. Perhaps they were still exhausted from the last several days. Although they got to their rooms, not everyone went to bed quite yet. Skwisgaar was excited to know Runa had wanted to spend the night in his room. It had been a while since they had made wild and passionate love. As the two kissed once they settled on his bed, the Sweden man wasted no time in ripping off her clothes. As her hands roamed his torso from underneath his shirt, he felt as if something was off, but didn't press the matter as he engulfed one of her nipples into his mouth.

--Smutness begins: PxC—

Cherry moaned, feeling the course hair of Pickles facial hair against her lower sensitive flesh as he kindly gave her oral and massaged her thighs at the same time. He played very close attention to her pierced clit while moving one hand to dip his fingers into her. He made sure he was very careful as not to hurt her, but thankfully the stitches on her pelvis had been replaced by bandages. It was healing rather nicely.

Just as he stroked her inner sweet spot, Cherry arched her back and held onto the bed sheets for dear life. Pickles knew exactly what to do to make her feel good.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" he said in a husky voice, staring up at her from between her legs, but he never stopped his ministration with his hands.

Cherry shook her head, trying hard to form a coherent sentence, "No.. n-never. I know you'd never hurt me… mmm. Ah, Pickles." Pickles leaned up to kiss her gently and pouring all his love into it as well, a jester that had Cherry's heart soaring but breaking at the same time. She fought back the tears as she kissed back. "I love you Pickles."

--TxL—

The two young band members were already naked, just teasing each other with their warm hands. Toki palmed her left breast as her right hand gently wrapped itself around his hardening member. They were currently fighting for dominance with their tongues, caught up in lip lock that had lasted for quite some time. Finally breaking apart, Toki trailed his mouth down her jaw line and gently sucked on her pulse. He moaned as Lucy squeezed him a little harder.

"I loves you sos much, Toki." Lucy panted, "Never forgets dat." She gasped as he nipped her erected nipple. Toki removed her hand from his southern region and brought it up to rest over his heart. He stared into her eyes and smiled. His blue eyes sparkled with such emotion.

"I knows. I loves yous so muchs too, sometimes I's scareds to wakes up and finds dis all to be a dreams." Lucy's eyes widen in horror and her mouth hung open. She couldn't help but start to cry. "What is da matters?"

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, trying to stop her sobbing. "N-n-notings… its justs dat… dat… I didn't tinks I coulds ever be dis happies." She looked up at him and gave him a watery smile. Toki kissed the tears away, rubbing her sides in a soothing manner, before he trailed his left hand down her body, caressing her leg tenderly as his mouth traveled again, kissing every inch of skin it came in contact with.

"Den I makes sure you knows dat no one cans loves you likes me."

--SxR—

"Ah… Skwisgaar." Runa hissed in pleasure as he inserted himself into her warm and wet passage. She was glad she didn't have to worry about their baby, sex right now would not harm it, but after the first trimester, it would have caused problems. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, looking up at him with a small smile on her mouth. Skwisgaar grinned back, dipping his head low to place a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth as he began a gentle pace.

Tonight was not like any other night, and both knew it. Runa gasped she matched his tempo, allowing him to invade her mouth. The slight peppermint flavor from the hot chocolate she had drank earlier lingered, adding more to her addicting taste. Skwisgaar leaned back and stared her straight in the eyes, making her gasp for another reason. His eyes shone with such strong passion, her heart quickened. His eyes burned liked endless pools of love.

"_I love you_." Skwisgaar said softly,_ "I never really said it before, but I do."_ He picked up his pace, thrusting harder into her. Runa cried out as he hit that special spot that caused stars to burst in front of her closed eyes, heightening the ecstasy she felt. _"And soon, you'll be all mine. Mrs. Skwisgelf; no one elses."_

Runa whimpered as she felt her climax building, only a few more powerful thrusts and they both would tumble over the edge of bliss. She clawed at his back, begging him to go faster and harder. He didn't need to be asked twice.

--PxC—

"Ooh… baby." Cherry purred as she straddled her lover's waist, inching herself down onto his throbbing dick. Pickles didn't want to risk hurting her, and so he allowed her to take the reins of their love making tonight. Not that he minded, he loved it when she got wild above him, her youth in Texas and riding the mechanical bull had taught her a few neat tricks no matter how _big_ she was then. She was his sexy cowgirl now, and that was all that mattered to him.

He closed his eyes and gasped, feeling her warmth and inner muscles incase him all the way. She rolled her hips in a clockwise manner, loving the way Pickles choked on his breath and buck up into her. His hands clamped themselves onto her thighs as she began to move up and down on him, rotating her hips this way and that slightly to send him over the edge.

"Ugh, Ch-Cherry… ahhh…" he whined, sitting up so he could attack her neck. She leaned her head back, her hair tickling his thighs, to allow him better access. He latched his mouth onto the star tattoo, which coincidentally, was in his favorite spot. He could put a hickey there and no one would know. He didn't want his girl to look like a leopard after all.

Cherry began to move faster, holding onto Pickles around the neck and keeping his head by her bouncing bosoms which he grabbed and showered them with kisses. He began to talk dirty, turning her on even more with his promises to ravish every inch of her body and worship her. Cherry grinned and whispered in his ear.

"I'm in control, honey. I wanna feel ya fill me up. Come on baby, do it." she hissed, jerking his head back and nibbling his jaw line. She flexed her inner muscles.

"Oh fuck…"

--TxL—

"Ah! Toki!"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the room around the moans and groans of the rhythm guitarists. Lucy stuffed her face into the pillow as Toki fucked her from behind, one hand on her hip to help guide her and the other reaching around to play with her special nub between her legs.

The young couple moved at a steady rhythm, prolonging the pleasure before their orgasms would hit them. Toki still couldn't believe that the girl below him was his fiancé. He eyed the ring he gave her and was suddenly driven to pound into her harder and added more pressure to her clit. Lucy cried out and arched her back, smashing her chest into the mattress. The Ukrainian girl whimpered, pressing her sweat covered face into the pillow.

"Toki, I tinks I's… ah…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she felt him actually pinch her nub with the pads of his thumb and index finger, rolling them around the sensitive piece of flesh. She shuddered. Toki helped her kneel with her back pressed up against his chest as he thrusted into a few more times before finally exploding into her. The two collapsed and waited to catch their breath before they went at it again.

--End—

While the engaged couples were caught up in their activities, Bloodyfist was chilling out in Murderface's room watching a late night horror movie. She curled up beside him, resting her head on his chest while he propped himself up on his pillows and his arms behind his head. It was one of the most peaceful moments either of them had in a while.

Bloodyfist sighed and draped her arm around his torso, rubbing her face a little to get more comfortable. Murderface tried not to stiffen as he inhaled a large breath to calm himself. The female bass player was the only woman to ever get this close and personal with him, so it was a little weird. He made a confused face, no longer paying attention to the movie _Saw 3000._

"Hey, Sushi." He said, calling her by name like he always did when they were alone.

"Yeah Will?"

"Uh… I wash… uh…" He gulped when she moved to face him, her eyes boring into his. "N-never mind. Thish movie ish pretty good." She smiled and shook her head.

"Silly…"

-----

Meanwhile, Nathan's was startled as someone knocked on his door. Getting up from his bed dressed in only black fleece pajama bottoms because it was too cold to wear just his underwear, he didn't bother to put on a shirt. Opening the door, he raised a brow as he stared down at Moira, dressed in that skimpy nightie from the night after the dance in Yakov's home. It barely covered her rear and was really low, showing off an excessive amount of cleavage.

"Huh?"

"I'm here to show my thanks." Moira said as she rolled her eyes, acting as if nothing was out of the norm. She avoided looking at his chest, holding up a small bottle in the mean time, "Thought I give you a massage. Ofdensen mentioned you sometimes get a sore back, even if you buy a new mattress every year." She smiled up at him, "Maybe I can help?" there was a seductive tone to her last sentence that had Nathan wondering if she had actually still drunk. Moving to the side, he allowed her in and shut the door.

She rearranged the pillows on his bed and instructed him to lay down. Once he did, she surprised him by sit astride on his rear. He could feel her toned thighs on either side of his hips and the slight warmth from her core. He jerked as she poured the contents of the bottle onto his back. He didn't expect the chill.

"Sorry. I know it's kind of cold. I'm using lotion instead of massaging oils so it doesn't ruin your sheets. Plus it absorbs into your skin faster." She said softly, rubbing her hands in circular motions on either side of his spine. "So relax."

Nathan did just that, actually enjoying the contact a lot more then he probably should. He tried to concentrate on other matters, instead of the funny feeling swirling in the pit of his stomach that he got every time they were alone. He let out a low groan as Moira worked on the taut muscles of his shoulders. There was a peaceful silence that fell over them, and for once Nathan actually liked the feeling instead of being hateful and insulting at one another. Who could complain when a hot chick dressed in a sexy silk nightie was giving you a massage? Sure as hell not him. It was a turn on.

The male vocalist has lost track of the time and was close to falling asleep when Moira got off and nudged him. Without thinking, he rolled over onto his back and nearly choked on his breath as she once again mounted him, sitting dangerously close to his growing erection. She wasted no time in applying more lotion and working it into the skin of his rib and torso. He had to bite the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself flipping them over as he stared into her peaceful face.

When her hands began to travel up his body, he knew something was up. Her head dipped dangerously low to his, enough to where her breasts pressed into his chest. He gasped, definitely not feeling anything else under her pajama when he felt her nipples. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she whispered in his ear.

"I think my hero deserves something extra… if he wants it." she smirked as he became rigid, his breathing becoming shallow. She toyed with his skin with a well manicured finger. "Tell me Nathan, _do_ you want it?" Her words were like silk, teasing his ear drums that made his body break out into goose bumps.

"Want… what?" he said slowly, trying to control his racing heart. She wasn't offering _that_ as a thank you… was she? It was too good to be true. Damn his perverted mind!

Moira ran a hand through his hair, fanned underneath him and spilling over the pillows like black ink. She trailed her lips from his temples to his cheek, then across to the corner of Nathan's mouth before leaning up again, a strange sparkle in her eyes. "Me." She said simple, finally planting a soft kiss on his lips while she tangles both of her hands in his hair.

Nathan, wide eyed, could not believe what was happening, or what he heard. Moira was… she was allowing him to…? But did she want it? It didn't seem fair to either of them if she didn't want to have sex with him in his opinion. Sure he wouldn't mind, but this was different. She needed to know how he felt, as sappy and total pussy like as it might have sounded.

He gently pushed her back, causing her to gasp and her eyes to widen, obvious mistaking his action as a form of rejection. Did she read the signs wrong? Nathan sat up, and sighed, staring deep into her eyes so she knew how serious he was about this.

"Are you sure?" he said tenderly, wrapping his massive arms around her waist. "I uh… don't think I could uh, could screw you without feeling guilty if you're just uh, doing this as a fucking 'thank you'. Do you want this as much as I do?" Moira heaved a mental sigh of relief.

"Yes, I do want _you_. " she said, placing her head in the crook of his neck to hide her blush and putting her left hand on his bare chest. "I discovered that, I've…" she struggled to find the right words, "had… deep feelings for you. I suppose it took me being kidnapped to even realize it. I had missed you _so_ much. I kept hoping that it would be you who would find me. I never felt so lost, or so unsure of myself. Then when you came, Jesus Nathan. I never wanted you to let me go. Even if you don't feel the same, will you at least, you know?"

She was caught off guard as he smashed his lips against hers once she lifted her head. One hand reached behind to her lower back and press her against the hard bulge in his pants while the other squeezed her bare thigh. Their lips moved together as nothing else really needed to be said. Moira could feel the love in their passion filled kiss. It wasn't entirely from wanton lust, the lingering gentleness from his hand as he held her was enough to make Moira smile.

"I'm… not made of glass." She said against his mouth, gasping as he groped her rear. Nathan broke the kiss.

"I'm just making sure you're real. You're not drunk are you?" Moira giggled, rocking her hips forward as she shook her head. "Good."

--NxM—

The god of metal carefully set her down on the bed, being cautious of whatever hidden bruises she could possibly still have. Slowly, he slipped the silk fabric over her hips and stomach, marveling at the beauty of her visible skin that looked like it hadn't been abused. He was able to lift the nightie off her, leaving Moira clad in nothing but black lace panties. He frowned, noticing the yellow blotches of fading bruises on around her nipples and the underside of her breasts. The sergeant stripes tattooed around the area above her heart also sustained the same marks. He carefully palmed the mounds.

Moira gasped and closed her eyes, feeling her body heat soar and her heart to thump powerfully.

"Does it hurt?" Nathan asked, letting go for a moment. He carefully stared at her face, relieved to find no evidence of her trauma on her face but the small scar on her lip.

"No." she said breathlessly, "You don't have to be gentle. This isn't my first time." Nathan nodded, berating himself mentally for acting like a shy virgin school boy. He was far from that, but god damn the person who had the right to say he was Moira's first. Nathan leaned into her and held one of her bosoms in place to suck on her left nipple, putting one of his knee in between her legs to press against her.

Moira groaned at the sensation, rocking her hips again to rub against his patella, sending chills to run up and down her spine. One hand reached to grip the front man's shoulder while her other hand gently rubbed his tent. This was how it was suppose to be as desire consumed them both, but still deep down this was going to hurt her more than anything else. Finally growing bolder, Moira slipped her teasing hand into his pants and grabbed as much of him as she could, rubbing the pad of her thumb over the slit on the head. This caused Nathan to shudder.

Nathan removed his now soaked knee away from her, making her whine in protest. He chuckled, also removing her hand from his harden length. Before she could ask what he was doing, he moved down her body, licking and nipping as he went, dipping his tongue into her naval as he passed it. Her groans were music to his ears. Whilst she was distracted by his tongue, he slipped a hand into her panties and stroked her. She bucked up as he grazed her clit.

"Someone seems to want it badly." He chuckled darkly, lightly probing her with a large finger.

"Fuck … you…" she wheezed.

"You already are."

He ripped her last remaining garment off her and took a moment to stare at her in all her glory, flushed from his earlier attention. His eyes became half lidded as he spied her very essence. He loved a woman with a bald pussy. He didn't know why, but he did. He attack it immediately, making Moira jump and cry out in pleasure. His large tongue inserted itself into her dripping cunt, swirling about. With the added suck from Nathan's mouth, she was soon squirming about, feeling the heat inside grow. What seemed like a eternity of the pleasurable torture, her back arched up as she was hit with her orgasm, exploding into his mouth that clamped onto her. Nathan drank every last drop and licked her clean before coming back up.

He was startled as she pounced him, somehow switching positions with him. A new fire burned behind her eyes as she yanked his bottoms off, his dick springing to life from it confinement. With great ease she wrapped her hands around it, descending her head to mouth fuck him. She took as much as she could inside, the last part of his massive penis was stroked with her right hand, the left fondling his testicles. She kept an even rhythm that slowly started to become faster.

Nathan groaned, thrashing his head about from side to side as he moved his hips along with her. "Fuck… I think I'm… ugh…" the pre-cum began to fill Moira's mouth as she licked and nipped at the head, running her teeth along his cock in a way that had him turn into jello from the pleasure. That was new to him.

"Cum for me Nathan." She purred as she lifted her head up and fondled him with firm strokes of her dainty hands, "You're not getting inside my pussy until you do." That was enough to set him off along with the slow torturous lick from the base up. As he ejaculated, Moira kept her mouth around him, sucking up everything as best she could, but the rush and the amount he produce had small droplets seep out. Gasping, she lifted her head, a small stream of his cum sliding down from the corner of her mouth to her chin. Nathan's eyes bugged and he was instantly hard again. How could that small woman be so damn sexy? He grabbed her head and pulled her in for a hungry kiss, not bothered with the tasting himself on her.

Again they switched positions. "Are you sure?" he asked again, despite the fact that all he wanted to do was ram himself into her and ride her to the stars. He kissed her forehead.

"I am." She said with a small smile, touched by his concern and gentleness. "Please, don't keep me waiting." Moira gripped his hips, trying to pull him forward as his head rested at the entrance of her womanhood. "I need you Nathan." She was already panting again.

With a thundering heart and shallow breath, Nathan inched his way into her, savoring the feeling of her stretch around him and welcoming in to what he felt was home. It was so perfect, and so right, as if he finally saw the light and all that he ever needed to be happy was right there under him. Fuck being metal, fuck being evil, loving this woman was by far one of the most mind numbing, hell raising and brutal thing he ever experienced in his life. He loved it. He loved her. It took every ounce of will power for Nathan not to cum right away knowing that tonight she was all his.

Moira shifted, moaning like crazy. He was bigger than she thought, more so then Munkittrick and Javier by at least an inch and most definitely thicker. The thought was comforting in a way. Through the haze of passion Moira concentrated on his face, memorizing every detail, every expression and feel of him around and in her. She held his face in her hands and brought his head down for another kiss, this one simple and downright promising something that could never be. Her mended heart was breaking again. "Oh Nathan…" she breathed.

The hulking man began a steady pace much like the one Moira did while she gave him the best blow job of his life. But soon he couldn't keep it as he lost the ability to think, simply thrusting in and out of her with such vigor and fervor, Moira could do nothing but cry out a butcher version of his name and fist the sheets by her head. His hands slipped from their spot above her head to her hands beside those gorgeous eyes. Their fingers interlaced with one another as if they were a loving couple. Perhaps they were. Nathan had never lost control with any of the other women he bedded. _Never_. The small woman beneath him was currently his everything. Nothing existed in the world but them and their love making.

"Ah… Nathan!" she shrieked as he plowed into her harder, something she thought was impossible at the rate he was going. The band inside finally burst as his name ripped itself out of her throat. Nathan, after a few more thrusts, exploded into her before finally collapsing on her. He would have rolled away, but she wrapped her arms and legs around him. "St-stay…" she panted, her body twitching and tingling from its ordeal. "Please…"

"I love you." Nathan said mindlessly. He had a goofy and tired grin on his face. Moira's heart skipped a beat. Thankfully his head was nestled in the valley of her breasts, so he couldn't see the tears begin to fall. Moira remained silent, and sighed in relief as she heard him softly snore, mumbling something in his sleep. His grip on her torso tightened a fraction. "God I love you."

"Oh Nathan…" she said broken heartedly, "I love you too." She kissed the crown of his head and cried silently. "I love you too…"

--Several hours later—

Moira carefully removed his hand from her naked torso and quickly dressed. Exiting his room, she wiped her face and dashed into the room she had been sleeping in since the beginning of all this madness, changing into a new pair of clothes and diving into her closet to grab all her belongings and rushed them and herself to the rec room where the rest of her band mates awaited her.

All but Bloodyfist looked like her, tear stained and hurting. The bass player was depressed, no doubt about it, but she was thankful her relationship to Murderface never progressed as far as theirs, though she could admit she was also in love with him.

"Ready, ladies?" Ofdensen said as he walked into the room with several klokateers and General Crozier. The employees grabbed their remaining bags and carried them away, "There's still a chance to turn back now."

"No!" Moira hissed, "It has to be done. This is for the best."

"Very well." Ofdensen said, bowing a little, "The press will be waiting for you at the airport in an two hours, that gives you enough time to get something to eat before you all leave."

Cherry stepped forward and hugged the CFO, "Charlie, thank you, fer everythin'. Makes sure Pickles stays outta trouble, ok?"

"I will. Don't worry, Crozier and I will keep tabs on you ladies. You'll be safe, and I will keep any news of you away from Dethklok for as long as I can. However, if they choose to look for you, there is nothing I can do." He sighed, adjusting his glasses. "It's six in the morning, perhaps it's best for you to leave now."

The CFO escorted them to the entrance of Mordhaus where a limo was waiting for them. As the girls got in, Moira stayed behind to talk to Ofdensen for the last time. She handed him an envelope, "If… any of them ask why we did it, and they don't seem to buy your bullshit, give them this. It explains everything. I'm really sorry."

Charles shook his head, "No, I should be sorry. None of this would have happened had I not let my guard down."

"Don't say that. If all this didn't happen… then we never have had the chance to meet them. Time will tell if my girls and Dethklok were meant to be. We're out of this business though." With that, she turned and walked away.

--Airport—

Hundreds of reports once again crammed into the conference room at the airport, all wondering what was happening as Moira Implosion took the stand to speak on live television that was to be broadcasted around the world. Standing at the podium, Moira sighed.

"People of the world, it had been my pleasure and the rest of Cancerous' to have had the honor of entertaining you. However… due to circumstances beyond our control, Cancerous is disbanding as of this moment." She choked a little as the crowd roared with questions. She raised to her hand to silence them. "The threat of the Undertakers is still present, and we are not able to bear the thought of any of Dethklok's members getting hurt, and worse of all, killed. After much debate, the best course of action is to break up and go away to pursue other careers… that may not be in the music industry. I thank you all for listening, and I'm sorry. I will answer no questions." With that, she went back stage and disappeared.

-------

Crozier met up with her as she approached the private jet that was to take to wherever she was going.

"The others left already. Cherry's going back to Texas, Runa to Finland, Lucy said she was going to France and Bloodyfist is probably still waiting for her flight to California. Where will you be heading?" the elderly General said.

Moira smiled bitterly, "Back to Moscow. I know Munkittrick will come after me again, it's best to put as much distance as possible from Nathan. However I won't be far from Dethklok." Crozier looked confused, "I'm going to stay with Ivan. It's perhaps the last place Nathan would want to look for me, if he even bothers." At that, she laughed. "Besides, I owe him. It took me a while to realize it, but Ivan and I do have history together. Maybe he can piece in a few things about my family that I didn't know of. It could be fun."

Crozier couldn't help but hugged her, "If anything happens, call me." He handed her a card with his information. Moira nodded and turned around, getting on the plane that would take her away from Nathan. The General saluted her, and she in turn returned the jester.

--Later at Mordhaus—

"FUCK!" roared Nathan as he woke up alone. He had searched everywhere for the black haired vixen when he came across a weeping Toki double over as he clutched something in his hand in Ofdensen office. Pickles was beside him, punching the walls. Skwisgaar was curled up in a corner, not budging at all while Murderface paced back and forth, cursing as he did so.

"I see you finally woke up." came Ofdensen's calm voice, "Have a seat. Or not, I don't care."

"Where is she?"

"They?" he corrected, "Gone." He turned on the flat screen that began to play the recording of Moira's speech. Nathan's knuckles turned white.

"How could they do this ta us? We could protect them!" Pickles shouted, trying hard not to cry, "I fucking love… loved… Fuck! I can't believe it." He grabbed a lamp and chucked it out of the window, "Fuck!"

Toki stared at the engagement ring in his palm, "Lucies m-makes da… da… bad dreams comes tr-true."

Ofdensen sighed, "They did it to protect you. Undertakers are still out there. They were formed because Cancerous was becoming as big as you. Now that their disbanding, the girls believed it would prevent any further complications."

"Show… you knew about thish?" Murderface said dumbfounded, "Why didn't you schtop them?"

"Because it wasn't in my place. I have no control over them, and neither do you. I apologize for the way you feel, but there is nothing we can do. What they did was noble." None of them believed that however. At least not at the moment.

"Fuck this…" Nathan growled, "Fuck all of this! Fuck her! Fuck them! Fuck the world! Fuck you! I'm going to burn my fucking bed." With that, he slammed the door on his way out.

-------

It was then that Dethklok reclaimed their title as the world's supreme metal band, but Cancerous was always remembered. The stocks went up for Cancerous and their last album (nearly four months late in release with none of them there capture the spotlight) was a number one hit for a while, grimly reminding Dethklok that no matter what, they were fools. Ofdensen and Crozier continued to keep in touch with the girls, but nothing really occurred as the boys refused to search for them. They were more than hurt by what happened.

The Tribunal did nothing to Crozier once he returned, despite a mission failed. Moira Implosion was still alive. However, Mr. Selactia was satisfied at the fact Cancerous was good and gone. There was little reason to suspect they would pair up again with the Undertakers still lurking in the shadows of society on the prowl to take the five women down, especially Moira Implosion. The girls' rising fame as individuals also helped solidify the thought. Cancerous was no more.

**_FIN_**

* * *

You're all probably pissed…

Sorry.

**Gremlin: **Sorry, no happily ever after D: But I'm good, possibly still bleeding to death through my –ahem- you know… I need to see the doctor again.

**Broiler:** I was not offended; I couldn't help but laugh though, especially at your statement. I think FF is dominated by female authors, and I know there a plenty much better than me :) But thank you any way.

**Dragonz:** Happy sad… XD It did make sense to me. My problem wasn't really scary, just funny in my opinion. Hope you had a Merry Christmas! My Christ-nukah was pretty chill. Lol

**Insomnia:** Again, I take no offense :D BCP's are forever evil in my book. Never more! I'm still spotting even though I'm taking Provera thrice a day, the pill form of the shot and other pills, a total of 11 in a day. I'm old… Snot Rocket! Yay! Lol. I know this wasn't the ending you were hoping for. Don't hurt me, or I'll be force to make you panic before I stick a needle in you. Muwhahaha, jk.

**YourSweet**: Nope this was the end, officially. Probably terrible… -cackles evilly-I love random moments, they make life awesome :D Good luck with getting the internet soon! I shall add you on myspace… after this fiasco with a friend blows over. In the mean time… Have a facebook??

**Livia: **Anemic is low iron levels in the body. It's bad and leads to fainting or something, at least it does for my aunt. Sorry about Runa and Skwisgaar :( I liked the snail though :D

**Angela: **Awkward? Very much so. I laugh every time I think about it though. I hope you didn't cry too much.

BUT!!! Guess what? Originally I was going to save it until the next chapter, but fuck it. There is going to be a….

_**SEQUEL**_!! I think I stick with the original title: _Reunionklok_. It's set about 5-6 years after Cancerous' break up. Expect it to start in late January! Hopefully this will curve your anger away from me and prevent my untimely death :O

Thanks for reading! This wasn't possible without your support! NOW REVIEW!!! _Frightklok_ should be up on the 31st. Adieu for now.


	26. Frightklok

**AN: 2/09:** Finally, it's over! My updating is _complete_. Thanks for the support on this fic! I'll post chapter 6 of _Reunionklok_ up sometimes by the end of the week. Again, thank you! Everyone who has reviewed thus far is awesome! Couldn't have done it without you :)

Tracks of Choice: "Peephole" by System of a Down, "Super Beast", "Dragula", "Living Dead Girl", "Demoniod Phenomenon", "Spookshow Baby", "Meet the Creeper", "Return of the Phantom Stranger" by Rob Zombie

* * *

Chapter 26: Frightklok  
Belated Halloween Special

The girls sat brooding in the rec room as Dethklok left Mordhaus to go appear and perform at some club nearby for Halloween. The girls had wanted to leave, but were somehow tricked by Munkitrrick and Ofdensen to stay there. It was barely three in the afternoon and Cancerous was getting restless. Halloween meant being scary, having parties and fucking your brains out or getting high and hammered. At least for the older girls. Lucy usually went trick-o-treating, despite her age.

Speaking of which, the Ukrainian girl sighed, holding up her costume which looked like a purple and black jester suit with a dark purple tutu. She was already wearing the cap, which fit her head perfectly as the little bells at the end jingled lightly. Around her neck was a dark purple neck ruffle.

"Dis sucks." She said, "I works hards on my costumes all years. But now no ones gets to see its. Da dark carnival deme was goods ideas." She squeaked as Bloodyfist patted her head, dressed in a one strap leopard printed dress with brown fur boots. Around her waist was one of her championship wrestling belts.

"Oh well, I'm sure Moira'll think of something. She went to talk to the managers after all."

"Buts I wanteds to go gets candies!"

Moira burst into the rec room, a huge smile on her face. "Get into your costumes ladies!" She was already in hers. Moira wore three quartered sleeved black coattail jacket that hugged her torso. The lapels fell on either side of her boobs, accenting her cleavage from the white halter like top with a collar and a black bowtie. Her bottom actually was a part of a two toned romper, the top was white and the bottom black. Moira also wore fence net stocking that reached mid thigh and knee high black gogo boots. In her hand was a riding crop and her top hat.

Runa perked, looking up from her phone, "Are wes leavings to goes parties?"

Moira deflated a little, "No… but I decided we're gonna throw a concert for the klokateers! Munkittrick's looking over the preparations and says they'll be done in a few hours, probably around seven or eight." She of course knew _why_ none of them could leave, but she still couldn't tell them.

Moira knew the girls had been looking forward to Halloween and so she thought up of a diversion to keep them occupied until Dethklok came back, much to her dismay. But Ofdensen did mention something useful about a concert. It could possible gain more loyalty from the klokateers. The thought of them wanting to protect Cancerous versus them doing it because they were told to do so made Moira more determined to go with it. The idea was inspired several days ago and thus a lot of the performers Moira intended to have were already there. The arena just needed to be finalized and set up today to not raise any suspicion.

The other girls who weren't dressed up dashed to their rooms. Lucy easily slipped on her costume and the dark purple booties that went with her costume. As quickly as possible, she applied white face paint, fanning it dry so she could draw a purple diamond over her right eye and a black tear drop below her left. She used black lipstick for her top lip and purple on the bottom.

In Runa's room, she was wiggling herself into a strapless black leotard with a white lace skirt that went from one side of her hip, around her back and attached to the other side by spade buttons. A large spade was cut out of the chest area, outline in red along with red accents running along the body of her suit to the spade buttons. She wore matching fingerless gloves that had the same white lace around the top. Once she put that on, she sat down on her bed and slipped the black and white harlequin thigh socks before her black flats with little black roses on the straps. With red face paint, she placed two downward facing triangles underneath her eyes and two upward facing triangles above her brows.

Cherry cursed as she rummaged through hers and Pickles' messy room, trying to find the small pin stripped bustier she had been meaning to wear with her black and white layered skirt that was designed to look as if torn and hole covered from years of traveling, one side reaching her thigh and draped across to her ankle on the other. She had stenciled on puppet joints on herself over her elbows, knees, ankles and fingers. Around her neck was thick leather choker with three hoops and cuffs were on her wrists. Cherry had somehow managed to slip on black lace topped stockings and Mary janes. She had applied white face paint as well, blending it into her skin so it made it look pale so she wasn't ghostly white. Taking the black pencil, she had put two lines from the corner of her lips to her chin. With blush, she made two neat circles on her cheeks. She barely painted her lips, just putting enough to make her mouth look tiny. She was to be a broken marionette. Finally finding her top, she put it on and grabbed her black fedora, tying strings to the end of her fingers to add to her costume as she left.

The girls regrouped in the rec room where Moira and Bloodyfist had already created a short and simple playlist. Their leader also went on to explain the performances happening while they played. The dark carnival theme definitely was a good idea since the circus was literally in town. To perform in Dethklok's home was an honor, so the real ring master had no problem doing it for free.

"You know… it's fucking Halloween, the only time we can do scary shit without looking like total dumbasses." Bloodyfist said, a coy smile on her face, "I say we scare the boys to teach them a lesson for leaving us behind."

Cherry giggled, "Sounds fun. I'm in fer sure. We got a few hours, I'm sure we can pull somethin' off with the staffs help… if they'll do it."

"Hopefullies, even if dey are dere employers." Lucy piped up, bouncing in her seat.

"I's sures dey wills. It all funs n' games, right?"

Moira chuckled darkly, "They went to treat, we'll give 'em a trick they'll never forget. I'll show that cunt face Nathan Explosion whose the pussy around here."

-----

"_All Dethklok employees, report to the arena. I repeat, all Dethklok employees report to the arena."_ Ofdensen's voice droned through the intercom a few hours later. Thousands of masked men and women shuffled their way to the outside concert arena, filling in every available spot in the three viewing structures. A low murmur echoed as they sat, the ones unaware of what was happening asked around. If they hadn't been setting up the stage, they had set up the "Most Brutal Maze" ever in the house when their masters returned. The idea was too funny to pass up even for them and Cancerous had promised to take full responsibility of whatever may happen in the night to come.

The concert was to start at eight-thirty, just half an hour away, and go on until eleven, just before Dethklok came back. Moira admired the set up behind the shut curtains. The stage did look like some evil and twisted circus. Drapes of blacks, red and indigo hues lined the front, hiding the girls from their audience. A backdrop of an old run down circus was a glow with red lights behind the drums. On the floor, the fog machines were warming up. Circus props like cannon, trapezes, wagons and ring were on stage as well as what looked like an out of place pole extending from the floor level to the cat walk.

Once Moira was done ogling the fine and nearly flawless details, she debriefed the girls their grand entrance.

"Simple, really." She began, pacing back and forth. "We kick off with our starter song. The fog machines will first go off as the backup track start with the strobe lights. There are monitors on either side of the stage, and the cool part is that they'll flicker before you guys start. The circus people will file into their areas, and I'll come up from the lift right when it's my cue. That sounds like everything."

Lucy applauded her, "Yous always comes up wits bests ideas, Moiras." She gave her a toothy smile.

"She's just bitchin' that way." Cherry smirked.

Moira took off her top hat and bowed, "Hey, I'm fucking ring leader around her. Bitches better believe it." All of them laughed.

-Concert time-

The lights dimmed around the audience. The skull on top of the stage began to shine, signifying the beginning of the concert. The curtains opened and everyone "oohed" or "awed" at the stage while it was lit up with red lights, the silhouettes of the girls made it a bit creepy as they stood motionless. The sound of an elephant and lions roaring startled a few. Since when did they have a zoo? Vendors from the circus began to walk up and down the aisle ways, handing out the normal kind of concessions such as popcorn, drinks, cotton candy, hotdogs, ice cream and the likes. The workers already began to like the arrangement since for once they were being served and not the other way around after becoming prestigious klokateers.

Down on the floor area, just in front of the stage, real circus performers came out, all dressed in dark colors or as the undead. Jugglers, gymnasts, contortionists, lion tamers and much more went to their designated ring. The klokateers were applauding, and many were getting excited. As Moira said, the strobes and fog machines were turned on, adding to the odd music playing in the back ground. The monitors flickered, the image of a rundown circus morphing in and out. Moira ascended from the floor and began.

_When your stars are baked,  
And your rivers fly, _

_Do you ever believe you were stuck out in the Sky,  
When your castle breaks,  
And your feet are dry,  
Do you ever believe you were stuck out in the Sky,  
Do you believe, when you're high,  
That your life is tried,  
Don't you ever get stuck in the sky,  
Don't you ever get stuck in the sky,  
Don't ever get stuck in the sky, when you're high_

The funny song did actually remind everyone of a circus. At the small interlude, Moira cracked her whip. The workers began to cheer, actually enjoying themselves for once and the down time instead of doing their tedious chores or doing Dethklok's bidding. Cancerous was… kind and pretty down to earth. Maybe they weren't as bad as they had thought when they learned that the women on stage could probably out do their masters . Perhaps they could.

It was amazing how during the song, the entertainers did a routine that _almost_ went along with beat, as weird as it sounded. But it was more noticeable with the acrobats, fire starters/dancers and jugglers. How the animals didn't freak out was a mystery, but everyone still hopes a lion or tiger would mawl the tamer or an elephant would go on a rampage. It was Dethklok logic speaking of course.

Once the song was over, Moira looked at their audience and smiled, "Good evening, fiendish ghouls, and what a glorious Hallow's Eve it is. For being such hard workers and putting your life on the line, the girls and I thought it would be sublime to honor you with a concert and the circus." The klokateers cheered, "For now, sit back and enjoy, but don't stuff yourselves. Jean Pierre's been working extra hard the last few hours to give you a feast." She winked, "And now, I present to you, Hell's Carnival." Lights flashed above Cancerous as girls in cages, dressed as sexy zombie saloon looking gals or dolls, were suspended around the stage. Cancerous began _Superbeast._

_Shriek the lips  
Across ragged tongue,  
Convulsing together. Sing  
violently, Move the jaw  
Cry aloud. Bound up the Dead  
Triumphantly_

_The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
You pray so hard on bloody knees.  
The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
Down in the cool air I can see._

_Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast…._

Many of the klokateers stood up and head banged. Slowly but surely, the plan was working. No doubt the klokateers would be more than willing to help them now. Plus Cancerous always liked to perform, with or without pay really. It was just fun. But Moira really couldn't wait for the boys to come home. It was going to be great. Time for the next song.

_Dead I am the one, Exterminating son  
Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze  
Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry  
While they slowly turn, conquering the worm_

_Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula_

Runa and Lucy were head banging. How did Lucy's jester hat not fly off was a mystery. Out of a fit of sheer stupidity on Bloodyfist's part, she kicked one of the amps, sending it careening into the performers, narrowly missing the contortionist who thankfully had bent herself backwards just in time. Once _Living Dead Girl_ began, the caged dancers moved more erotic.

The concert continued into the night. The Wheel of Death (AN: YouTube 'Wheel of Death' and click the 3rd video. That's the one I like :D) finally came out with the beginning of _Demoniod Phenomenon_. The man outside of one of the deadly spinning circles had almost fallen, but managed to catch him. All a part of the act. Or was it? It was a fast tempo performance, easily pacing itself to the current song.

…_The conquering worm  
The slithering germ  
Lost in black sleep  
I see how the gods weep  
The horror of Madness  
The Terminal Sadness  
The cool air of mourning  
Gave me the warning_

_Violator  
Desecrator  
Turn around and meet the hater  
Violator  
Desecrator  
Turn around and_

"_Enjoy that dead girl's body"_

_Demonoid Phenomenon  
Get it out  
Get it on  
Demonoid Phenomenon  
Get it out  
Get it on…_

_Spookshow Baby_ and _Meet the Creeper_ were played without a hitch. The klokateers were now wild, losing themselves to the Cancerous Carnival from Hell. These women were definitely worth protecting if they allowed them to have that much fun once in a blue moon. Only during the _Branding of the Gear_ ceremony were they blessed with an actual performance from their masters.

Cancerous finally finished up several more songs and were on their last one, _Return of the Phantom Stranger_ by the time it was a quarter to eleven. No casualties had occurred with the performers unfortunately, much to the klokateers disappointment. As the concert came to a close, Moira and the girls bowed.

"Thank you!" Moira said into her mike a bit out of breath, "Now go enjoy your dinner! But those of you who still have jobs to do, hop to it! Dethklok will be here soon!"

--Half hour later—

"I'm… so fuckin' drunk…" Pickles said lazily as the murderbus pulled into their garage place. "I need ta sleep er somethin." His fellow band members and himself were coming back from the bar they had performed at. No one was dressed up in costumes, just their normal concert make up.

Nathan rubbed his eyes, smearing the black eyes shadow around, "Tell me about it. There's a fucking conference tomorrow Moira and I have to speak in. Fucking brutal." They were all stepping out of the bus when the lights suddenly turned off. The backup generators were kicked on, giving enough energy to the red emergency lights. Everything looked creepy. "The hell just happened?"

To their left, the door that led inside their home creaked open. Something dressed in what they thought was white and black, darted passed the entry way. Everyone jumped, and immediately wondered where the klokateers that had been with them had gone to.

"I's not likes dis." Skwisgaar said, a shiver running down his spine, "Tinks dem Undertakers took overs Mordhaus whens we gones?" He clutched his guitar close to his chest and gulped.

"I don't think show. Ofdenshen would have like… called in or schomething. Maybe he forgot to pay the electric bill. Bashtard 'sh been cheap lately."

Slowly they inched themselves to the door. Nathan was the first to enter. He looked around and found nothing out of the ordinary aside from the fact there were no lights on anywhere. He motioned for the others to follow him. One by one they entered, going down the wing to their right which would lead them to the elevators. As they waited, strange noises began to fill the normally quiet passage. It kind of sounded like hissing from a snake. A really _big_ snake.

"Whats dat?" Toki squeaked, hiding behind Murderface.

--Else Where—

The girls were laughing as they sat around Ofdensen and Munkittrick in the security room. "This is going to be great." Moira cooed, taking a sip of her margarita. "Thanks for letting us do this."

"If they asked, I knew nothing." Dethklok's CFO sighed, polishing his glasses, "Munkittrick was the one to really convince me. However, if Nathan finds out, he's not going to be happy."

Moira scoffed, "When is he _ever _happy?" She then squealed as she spotted the first prank coming up the hallway. "Nice cameras. We can pick up on the holograms and sounds. Sweet."

"Shhh!"

"Fuck you Cherry."

"Some other time, hun."

----

"G-g-guys? I'm… I'm not that drunk… am I?" Pickles said, backing away a little. "And I don't remember getting high. Did I?"

"Uh… no. Why?" Nathan asked, pressing the up arrow on the elevator.

"Den what da fucks is dat!?" Skwisgaar gasped as he pointed down the opposite end of the hallway. Coming towards them was some kind of vile creature with the mangled body of a human woman doing some kind of exorcist pose and the head of a komodo dragon. It hissed at them as it got closer.

Nathan pounded on the up arrow of the elevator, "Why won't this thing go any faster! What is that thing?"

"Shit! Did Ofdenshen do shome kind of genetic exshperimentation?" Murderface said as he backed away. The soft ding of the elevator and the doors sliding was like heaven. Everyone jumped into the small space, someone pressing the button for the sixth floor where Ofdensen's office was located. As the doors slid shut, the creature sprouted wings and took off after them. Once the door closed, they heard a thud. What they didn't know was that two klokateers were waiting in the shadows ready to throw two huge sacks of meat at the wall for sound effects. It was realistic enough.

--------

Everyone tried to catch their breath and think up of a logical solution of why this was happening. They didn't get very far as the elevator jolted and began to slow down, stopping on the third floor. In a panic, Toki continuously pressed the number six button but nothing happened. A crash was heard and droplets of red goo began to seep into the compact elevator. Dethklok looked up. The emergency escape hatch jiggled before finally a small corner was pulled back as a pile of intestines slid in with a decapitated head of an employee. Everyone yelled in shock while they jumped away before looking back up to the opening which revealed a klokateer in a movie quality werewolf costume. Obviously Dethklok didn't know that as they all screamed, tumbling out of the elevator into the faintly lit hall when Murderface and Skwisgaar pulled the doors open.

"Stairs! Fucking stairs are across the damn place!" Pickles shrieked, getting up, he cursed again, "Fuck! It's like… Dawn of the fucking Dead or something! Ick!" he wiped his hand on a wall, blancing at the red stain. "Need muh inhaler…"

Everywhere, carcasses lined the walls of fallen workers and strangely enough, yard wolves. Many had their torsos ripped open, as if something feasted on their insides. The elevator doors closed behind them, trapping the wolfish monster inside.

"Ok… uh, battle plan. We run. Every man for himself. Sound good?" Nathan panted as he got up from his kneeling position. Everyone stood in front of him, and instantly paled as they noticed something behind their vocalist. "What?"

"When the fuck did we step into Silent Hill? Fucking Red Pyramid!" Pickles cried as he turned around and high tailed it out of there, screaming. Nathan took a quick peek behind his shoulder and screamed at the top of his lungs as the monster fully emerged from one of the rooms.

"Holy fuck! It _is_ huge!" He bolted away immediately, quickly passing up Murderface and Toki. "We're gonna fucking die!" Ah, the poor drunken fools. Alcohol was a blessing and curse, depending on the situation.

----

The girls were all in hysterics at the men's reactions. It was all priceless from the very beginning. Of course they were aware that when the men actually figured things out, if ever, Cancerous was probably going to depart this life. Pulling a prank on Dethklok in their own home was perhaps the funniest, but most dangerous thing anyone could do, especially with Nathan's temper and dislike for Moira.

"Oh my god." Moira gasped as she held onto a remote that would control some of the animatrons Dethklok would be coming across, "This is great… this is all so great."

"He's going to kill you." Ofdensen said quietly as he took a sip from his coffee. Munkittrick patted his back. "For the record I tried to warm you."

"Lighten up, Charlie. We had to make it up to them somehow. Besides, I think Moira had something planned at the end to make sure the boys don't figure out it's them." Munkittrick said with a big grin. "My girls are smart."

"Damn straight. Knock out gas is the way to go. They'll wake up thinking it was all a bad dream." Bloodyfist snickered.

---

The boys were currently running for their lives and damning everything to bloody hell for having the stairs installed all the way at the other end of Mordhaus instead of near the elevators like other normal buildings. Toki and Murderface squealed in surprise as something caught them around their ankles and pulled them down.

"AHHH! Don't get bit by them, or you'll turn into a zombie!" Murderface said as he tried to kick off the half eaten zombie corpse. Toki managed to kick the jaw off the one holding on to him, but due to the poor lighting, he didn't see the wires sticking out.

"Ughhhh..." it groaned as it tried to crawl up his body.

Skwisgaar had come to the rescue and swung his guitar like a golf club, sending the mechanical undead flying back a few feet. He did the same for Murderface who was bubbling like an idiot. Taking another look down the hall, all three screamed yet again as they saw the Red Pyramid make his way toward them, but this time with an army of flesh eating mutant bugs behind him.

Up a head, a Chuckie doll, which was actually the midget klokateer, flew out and knocked Pickles down, pretending he was trying to stab the drummer with a cheap rubber knife that looked very realistic. Pickles flailed about before finally he threw the two foot devil off of him. Nathan was also locked in an epic battle with Freddy Kruger who managed to snag his shirt. With a surprise upper cut, the boogey man was down for the count.

Pushing their way through and trying not get bitten and injured by anything in any way, Dethklok finally managed to make it to the stairs. What they didn't know was that Lucy had a very special surprise waiting for them when they entered.

---

Lucy rubbed her hands together as she cackled like a witch. Her fellow band mates gave her a funny look.

"I has specials plan for dems. I tinks notings scariers den dat little goil from da Ring and lady from Grudge."

"Oh snaps." Cherry chuckled, "Didn't ya say lil' Toki hated those movies? Somethin' about lil' girls and Jap women bein' freaky?" Lucy only nodded as she pressed a red button on a control pad and took over the joy sticks. "Damn, yer evil. No wonder ya had the holograms attached to the stairs." The others applauded Lucy's deviousness.

---

"I think… we lost them…" Nathan panted as he secured the door with a chair. Looking through the peep hole, he was surprised to see the monster go back down the hall, but the zombies tried to get through. At least they didn't get super human strength.

Everyone else was climbing the stairs until Murderface stopped them. "Shh! You guysch hear that?" They all strained their hearing as they heard soft creaking and throaty noises. Slowly they lifted their heads to look up but saw nothing. Carefully, they preceded forward, Skwisgaar in front with his guitar poised and ready for a surprise attack.

As they got to the fifth landing, the noises got louder and the air was getting colder. Silent air conditioners, great prop to use. Toki summoned enough courage to look up again and regretted it. Wailing like a little girl, he pointed up to the two heads poking out from over the seventh floor landing.

"WAAHHHH! Dead goils from dat movie with da rings and Chinese ladies!" he yelled, frozen in his spot. The figures began to move in their freak sort of way. Samara hologram disappeared for a moment as Grudge lady twitched herself down the stairs. Samara then appeared on the sixth floor landing, slowly making her way towards them. Dethklok flipped out again and rushed straight into the fifth floor. Nathan locked it and jumped away from the door as the two pushed their faces against the glass.

Everyone jumped into a storage closet and huddled around. The two female apparitions were of course… ghosts, so it was probably just a matter of time before they made their spirits appear. Pickles was pacing back and forth. For reasons unknown, the lights had seemed to be working on this floor and nothing seemed out of place. It was… normal.

"We're gonna fucking die! Fucking Halloween and the spirits rising from the graves and shit! Excuse me as I take a piss in the corner."

"Whats goings ons here?" Skwisgaar panted, leaning on his guitar. "Dis never happens befores."

"Dats cause we normalies stays outs all nights!" Toki countered as he sat on his haunches, panting just as hard as Skwisgaar, "I tinks I's going to has heart attacks."

Murderface looked around the room and spotted an open vent and motioned for the others to take a look. "Do you think it'sh schafe to go through the ventsch? I would prefer dead ratsh then zombiesh." Grabbing a crate, he climbed up and took a quick peek, "Nathan'll fit."

Mentioned man sighed, "Do ghosts go in the vents? Cause I think zombies are too stupid to even think about that." Every nodded in agreement, and in an unanimous vote, everyone made their way up into the vents and started to army crawl, Nathan in the front because he had a better sense of direction then anyone.

"I so hate fucking Halloween now! The stories of ghosts and shit coming back to life is real! I'm scared shitless." Pickles whined. Nathan smacked him in the face with his foot. "OW!"

---

"Oh crap! Where'd they go?" Moira said as she flipped through the different camera screens. "Shit… I think they went into the vents."

Again, Ofdensen sighed as he pulled out his cell phone. "Have the maintenance crew form a search party and await further instructions. _They_ are in the ventilation system on the fifth floor. No, I'm just preparing you. Yes, it's a surprise Nathan even got through the opening." He turned off his phone and got up. "Well, I bid you ladies good night. Perhaps it's best you, uh… stop now while you're ahead. I assume you didn't install cameras in the vents?"

"No. Didn't know they were smart enough for that. They're piss ass drunk as it is." Moira pouted. "Going to look for them?"

"Yes."

"I'll join you Charlie." Munkittrick said as he got up, "No offense, but I have got see for myself what you're going to do."

---

"The fuck are we Nathan?" Pickles asked as he slid himself around the corner, "I think I swallowed a spider. And my dick is hurting from all this sliding."

"Well, we went up a floor, so we're in the six-… sh…" Nathan strained his hearing. "I hear the girls."

"_Dammit, I was hoping this would last longer. Why didn't we cover the vents?"_

"_Settle down Moira, it was a nice prank."_

"_Seriously, hun, how long did ya want it to last? They've been screamin' like lil' girls for an hour almost."_

"_I tinks Toki's tranutized."_

"_Traumatized… I need to get you and Runa into speech classes."_

"_Fucks you, Moiras."_

"_Ooh Runa, I didn't know you swung that way."_

Nathan's jaw clenched painfully as he heard the interaction. "Should have fucking known it would be _her_." Without much thinking he crawled to the vent that lead into the room Cancerous was in and broke the thin metal barrier with a powerful shove. The girls shrieked as he tumbled out, barely managing to flip in time to land in a squatting position. "You…" he hissed, pointing a finger at Moira.

"Oh fuck!" she yelped, backing away.

"Pickles?" Cherry voice was heard. "Oh hun… wha-"

"_Watch out_!"

The other members of Dethklok tumbled down from the eight foot high hole in the ceiling one by one, sadly knocking Nathan out and themselves. Cancerous stood there stunned, and then laughed. In no time, they called in klokateers to escort them to their rooms so that every detail from their prank was cleaned up to leave no evidence. The klokateers who had volunteered for the job were glad, and had an absolute blast with messing around with their employers.

-------

In the morning at breakfast, Nathan trudged in in a foul mood. Seeing Moira reading a book as she bit into her toast already dressed a sexy little strapless dress, he pointed at her and growled.

"What the fuck did you do last night?"

She looked up, and fiend innocence. "Why Nathan, I have no clue what you're talking about. You came back drunk as a skunk. The girls n' I watched movies in my room."

"I… I did? You sure…?"

"Would I lie?" she smiled and batted her lashes at him.

"I dunno, yes?"

"Well fuck you, believe what you want." Moira scowled, pretending to be offended.

"So, you didn't pull… like a prank or something?"

Moira sighed and went back to her book. Nathan shrugged and decided to drop it. Maybe he and his band mates somehow had the same crazy dream. As he left the dining room, Moira snickered and patted her arm on a job well done.

"I should sell the tapes on ebay."

* * *

Done!

Happy New Year! I'm looking forward to seeing you all again for part 2!


End file.
